Old 'Hero', New Era
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: For several decades Peter has been a legendary assassin who fought and killed known as The Spider-man and has seen and done things that would leave most broken. He is now entering an era where beings like him seem obsolete by fellow assassins and a villain by people who claim to know what the standards for a hero are. Well if he dies or is imprisoned he might as well have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all I'm HandAssassinSpider-man… Yeah kind of corny but it works and I think having Spider-man in it makes it better. Anyway I'm new to this whole scene but I have been visiting this sight for a few years now and reading some of the best stories I have ever seen.

Seriously Hollywood, Marvel, DC, and gaming companies should hire some of the writers here because there are stories on games, shows, movies, books, etc. that in my opinion are better that what's already out there.

Anyway this will be my first story and it's called **Old 'Hero', New Era**. It's a Spider-man and Justice League crossover, granted there will be a couple of Marvel heroes and villains but it's mainly a Spider centric story. The idea came to me from several different sources actually. Halo and ancient Greece with the whole take children and train them to be warriors from like six, Black Widow's back story of the Red Room, Captain America more or less starting a superhuman arms race like in the Ultimate Marvel universe, and the final piece is this comic that I read a few months ago. The comic is basically Spider-man as an ASSASSIN which immediately caught my interest. After reading it I thought 'Whoa this would be a great story to expand on' and then he was killed during the whole Spider-verse event which sucked because there was so much that could have been done with him.

Anyway I'm going to start the story, and please be gentle this is my first story so while comments are appreciated don't go over board and be like 'This sucks, stop writing it or give it to someone better'… I would prefer a more 'This has potential, maybe do a bit of this and that and it should go smoother'.

Some things have been changed as you will probably notice since this is an AU. Also warning this is going to be rated T boarder line M in the violence and language areas… any limes or lemons will hopefully come later on. Also the pairing will be a harem which will be listed at the end of this chapter. Also this chapter is basically prologue to give some back story and foreshadow events which will happen later in the story hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to either Marvel or DC, characters or otherwise except the story sorta, kinda, and some random OC's who play part except being there for convenience sake.

* * *

Chapter 1: **We're all born weak, that's why we grow strong.**

New York City, New York December 29th 1949, Random Manhattan Hospital 9:47 PM

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RICHARD IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO MUCH I'D KICK YOUR ASS AFTER I'M DONE BIRTHING OUR CHILD!" yelled a very in pain and beautiful woman… with an interesting vocabulary. The woman in question was Mary Parker who was currently in the middle of well 'birthing' her son.

"Yes dear and I'm happy to know that it's your love for me that's keeping me from being beaten to a bloody pulp" Replied a slightly scared and tense Richard Parker who was currently holding (having his hand crushed) his wife's hand as the doctors help their child be brought into the world. Did he mention his hand was being crushed?

The doctor and several nurses who were helping with the delivery of the Parker's for the last several hours were beginning to make progress after several false alarms and apparently stubborn baby. The doctor in charge was currently aiding the baby's head through Mrs. Parker which let's face it is kind of gross when you think about all the blood and placenta and what not. Anyway back to the matter at hand the doctor was a little concerned with how small the child seem to be, while it's been a long day for him he is aware enough to notice that the head is a little smaller than it should be for a baby that's been developing for over nine and a half months.

The doctor decided to wait and see and then said "Keep pushing Mrs. Parker your child's head is just about through, just a little more."

Mrs. Parker complied and kept pushing with all of strength she could muster… and come closer to crushing her husband's hand, but since they are in a hospital at least he won't have to go too far for treatment.

She and her husband were beyond happy that their child was here after almost 3 years of trying they would finally get their son in Mary's case or daughter in Richard's. While 3 years isn't a bit odd to take so long there's actually a fairly legitimate reason for that, and it's also fairly tragic and horrifying as well.

You see Mary and Richard Parker were not ordinary people, not by a long shot in fact they could very well be considered brutal, manipulative and harsh. At least that was the case 3 years ago when they were known as Mary and Richard Fitzpatrick the fifth and sixth most deadly assassins for an ancient brotherhood of assassins that began centuries ago in Feudal Japan called The Hand. At least the forerunners of the Hand, it would not be officially organized and recognized as The Hand that it is 'known' as until 1588, but that part of the story isn't important at the moment.

Anyway back to the matter at hand Mary and Richard served in the European branch of the Hand in the late thirties early forties until World War Two broke out and Europe basically became a free-fire zone for the Nazi Germans and their Italian allies and western European allies baring Spain who was in a civil war at the time and Switzerland who was neutral… again. When the war first broke out Mary who was the considered the fifth greatest assassin alive at the time and such had great influence and was more or less in command of the entire European Branch. So when she sent word asking the leader simply known as 'The Beast' who was currently residing in the headquarters of The Hand in Tokyo on how to proceed she received a simple response

OBSERVE.

Not really the answer she was hoping for but she wasn't going to question her leader's orders, to do so meant death or if the leader was in a good mood complete mental and spiritual destruction leaving the unfortunate victim an empty hollow shell whose only purpose was to exist and kill until the body was destroyed. Not a very painless or quick experience from what rumors many have heard. And that's him in a good mood, don't ask what a bad one will entice.

To make a long story short the European branch was nearly destroyed by HYDRA, a sort of German special task force and science division led by a man known as the Red Skull, no other known aliases. And after almost four years of being hunted all across Europe by both the Nazis and HYDRA they were forced to reallocate most forces and weapons to try and desperately fight of the approaching Allies in the West more or less being led by Captain America aka Steve Rogers and the unrelenting Russians in the East. Mary and Richard were the only two survivors of a group that just several years earlier numbered almost 200 men and women. After making it back to Tokyo the quickly discovered that The Hand more or less sold them out as to see if their ancient traditions and fighting styles would stand up to modern warfare and the new technology… it didn't and considered the test a failure and forced the hierarchy to begin plans to reinvent themselves for the quickly changing times if they were to survive since the war also greatly weakened their influence in most of Asia and Africa. Ninja stars and swords while good for stealth and close quarter combat wouldn't be so useful against bombs that could level a city in one hit.

Seeing as Mary and Richard failed they were slated to be executed, 'The Beast' was in certain mood for old fashion killed by hanging or suicide like poison or seppuku. They chose a third option which was 'fight our way out or die trying and hope the best', and it worked. After their escape the hit was called off not because they were deemed too dangerous or anything like that, it was so that The Hand could begin planning for its rebirth and evolution into something more capable of operating in a more modern world.

And now we find ourselves after that rather long short story with Mary and Richard meeting their new baby boy.

Peter Benjamin Parker.

The Benjamin part was named after Richard's late brother who was sadly lost along with his wife May during the HYDRA 'purge' of the European Hand branch. And Parker was his and Mary's new name so they figured why not.

"He's a little small isn't he Richard?" spoke a tired and worried Mary.

"What do you mean?" Richard replied with curiosity and worry.

"I mean look at him" responded and slight more fearful Mary. Richard leaned over to look and saw that yes their son was a bit small for his age and also he's been very quiet since he was born, barely made any sounds except a little crying from being exposed to the outside world for the first time. He also took notice of how frail he looked in his mother's arms, like the slightest bit of pressure could end him before he was an hour old.

"I see what you mean Mary… maybe it's just us overreacting. I mean this is our first child and we've never really seen a newborn before." Richard noticed the frown on his wife and quickly decided to add "Look the doctor will be back in a few minutes and we'll ask him if there's anything wrong with Peter, okay?"

Mary still looked unsure but slowly nodded in agreement before saying "Alright, alright it's just Peter is the first real good thing we've ever made and I don't want to lose him… I don't want to lose any more family." Mary's eyes were beginning to moisten and her body began to ever so slightly shake with sobs that wished to escape.

Richard slowly wrapped his arm around her and quietly said "We aren't going to lose him Mary, I promise –"

"Now Richard, don't go making empty promises to the lady." Interrupted a rather quite but dark voice.

Richard was on his feet in an instant already recognizing the voice "GORGON HOW DID YOU-"

 **(BANG)**

"RICHARD!" yelled a horrified Mary after witnessing the scene before her. She couldn't believe what just happened, her husband, the love of her life was just killed right in front of her. She just barely made out the now identified Gorgon entering the room and taking a seat on a chair that was off to the side of her bed.

Gorgon was a rather interesting looking individual at 6'1 and roughly 180 pounds of muscle with pale as snow skin with odd black tattoos written in some ancient eastern language traveling up and down his arms into the rolled up sleeves of his brown coat he was wearing and across the sides of his face and down his neck. He had more on his legs but they were covered by dark grey looking pants and some simple boots, and his chest and back tattoos were covered by a black shirt but that wasn't really important at the moment.

The room was almost extremely quiet with the exception of Mary's hitched breathing at the sight of her dead husband and the killer not five feet from her looking relaxed and a bit amused at her. At the moment Mary was wondering why none of hospital staff were-

"They have been convinced not intervene with this meeting" Stated Gorgon after seeing her eye the door with the barest glimmers of confusion. "You'd be surprise what people in this 'Great Country' will do for the right price, wheatear that be looking the other way to murder or keeping quiet on something that doesn't concern them. And now since I have your attention I think we should discuss a few things"

Mary quickly regained her composure and asked rather darkly "What the hell do you want Gorgon? The 'Beast' not giving enough love that you came all the way here to kill my husband!"

Mary and Richard were no fools, they knew that the Hand never lost them they just up until now haven't decided to make any moves against them. That was she realized there first mistake, the second was letting their guard down even if admittedly their son's birth was more important than what was going on around them.

"No not really, in fact the reason I'm here is because of your son." Gorgon stated and continued "You see Mary the Daimyos the ones who make up the council at least have just finished up talks on how to reform our or at least 'MY' great order into something that can survive this new world. Simple parlor tricks and some fancy hand to hand combat can only get you so far in this age of city leveling bombs, ever advancing aircraft and war machines… -"chuckle"- and television." The last comment was made in jest but Mary was far from amused.

The only reason she hasn't tried to kill the smug bastard in front of her is one she knows she could never beat him in a fight, two she's too exhausted from giving birth her son, and three she already knows she's dead. Gorgon is just taking his time and gloat a bit.

' _Son of a cum loving whore'_ Mary thought darkly.

"Anyway back to the situation at hand your son and over 119 others like him have been chosen to participate in a new experiment to make the ultimate assassin for the Hand." Catching Mary by surprise.

"What?"

Gorgon took a quick look at his watch and realized he had 2 minutes left so he decided to give a quick version. "Were going to raise a bunch of children into the greatest assassins in the world and possibly history. They will help us retain the power we lost due to mankind's foolish war and perhaps help deal with the 'League of shadows' and their lead Ra's al Ghoul." Gorgon finished and rose from the chair and slowly approached the frightened Mary. "Don't worry my dear if your son is anything like you and to some extent Richard he'll go far and one day maybe ascend to the rank of the Beat himself… like you could have."

Mary tried to raise a counter argument "But my son is si-"

"I know" Gorgon cut off "But so are the others and that's the point Mary" he stated darkly. "Every person, animal, king, or god you and I are born into this world weak that is why we grow stronger, and your boy and others like him will become strong indeed"

Gorgon slowly lifted a knife he had in his coat and violently jammed the blade to the hilt into Mary's forehead. He stared into her eyes as they glassed over and her body slumped slightly. He quickly tore the blade out with a small stream of blood following it and landing on the then to this point quiet and unmoving Peter. The drops hitting him caused him to stir and begin crying, perhaps sensing his mother's death or the fact that a warm liquid feel near his eye and disturbed his sleep, who knows but the scene defiantly had a tragic atmosphere.

Gorgon gently lifted the child up and made his way to the door and out into the hallway which was disturbingly quiet and empty. The walk to the front of the entrance wasn't too far and there was a car and driver already there to take Gorgon and the infant to the airport.

Gorgon was right about one thing though, Peter would one day rise to be a great assassin but unknown to the Hand it wasn't going to benefit them… not at all.

* * *

And scene. Well there's the first chapter, just something to give readers the general idea of what's happened.

Mary and Richard were assassins for The Hand, they got betrayed and left, had a kid a few years later, Hand comes for them and kills all but Peter who is taken in to be a deadly assassin.

The next Chapter will time skip to modern day where I will every two or three chapters have flash back scenes to Peter's training days. And chances are that you people will get an idea of how Peter got his powers based on the info or sources of inspiration I got for this story. I will however remain vague on his time leaving the Hand (spoiler alert lol) to where we will meet up with him in modern day times, but I will have also flashbacks for that on occasion of the several decade gap and will leave the rest for you viewers to fill in with your imagination.

As for the Harem parings it will be four Marvel women and four DC women. I already have three Marvel women picked out and will leave the fourth for viewers to leave in the review section if you want I already have one or two in mind but I want to see what you guys have to offer. But she can't be a 'Hero' like Susan Storm, Captain Marvel, she has to be a woman that can fit into the world of assassins and mercenaries but can still be labeled a good guy or girl in a sense also no gender bends, nothing against them it's just I wouldn't know how to work that… for now. Having said that the first three marvel women will be:

Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow, Silver Sable, and Elektra

As for the four DC women same rules apply for Marvel, but there is one exception I will make which I will explain after showing the women:

Diana aka Wonder Woman, Helena Bertinali aka Huntress, and Nysaa al Ghoul

The Reason I'm doing Diana is because she's a bit more open to the people of Peter's world in the sense that they are warriors who were trained to kill if push comes to shove unlike Superman who is all like "No that's not how we do things" and see's everything in almost strict black and white... Batman from what I've read and seen while isn't okay with it seems to understand that's just what the world is and while doesn't accept it that much and tries to avoid that area of being a vigilante knows that some people just perceive justice in different ways and Huntress kind of fits that which is why he works with her even though he makes it clear he isn't a fan of lethal force. Like the death penalty and life in prison, some think death is the answer and some think life in prison is. But I well touch on that at a later point.

So leave a suggestion in the review section on who the fourth woman should be for Marvel and DC.

Also sorry if I botched any names, will fix later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2 and like I mentioned last chapter this is set in modern day so roughly 60 near 70 years have passed since Peter was taken by Gorgon to be part of some super assassin training program mad by the Hand.

So to start things off with some basic info on this incarnation of Spider-man. First here, he has killed both during his training and after going freelance as a rouge/independent assassin mercenary guy not often but when he does the body count tends to be high. Second he will have powers from several different versions of Spider-man along with his more traditional but enhanced because of his rigorous training and learning from others and refining his skills over the years, the incarnations powers I will use mainly are from Spider-man 2099, Ultimate miles Spider-man, Kaine Parker's Scarlet spider and a few other surprises that I will keep close to my chest for now. He will also be using both organic webs and web-shooters which will be explained next chapter. As for the harem, the suggestions will go for another three or so chapters. The first of the women who will be Diana to appear won't be until like chapter four. I want Peter fairly established before bringing in the soon to be drama of having a harem of 8 very complicated and dangerous women. I will also be exploring his relationships with other known Marvel and DC assassins and mercenaries like Deathstroke, Taskmaster, Deadshot, Hawkeye (Both Clint Barton and Kate Bishop (possible 4th girl in marvel harem) etc.

Also I will be trying to show Peter's smarts as much as I can, like how to deal with Superman in a fight which will happen cause why not, trying to solve problems he's been forced into like 'joining' the Suicide Squad later on and dealing with rival geniuses like Batman (that one won't be for a good long while, like when Peter meets up with Huntress which is like chapter 13 and trust me both will be throwing everything they have at each other in this fight at least Batman will) and making some new gadgets but since he's been at this a while he has more or less made most things he uses in the comics like tracers, different web variants for his web shooters and his Spider suit will have a few combinations of armor and other suits he's worn over the years.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to either Marvel or DC, characters or otherwise except the story sorta, kinda, and some random OC's who play part except being there for convenience sake.

Chapter 2: Plea for help becomes education of Spiders

Budapest, Hungary May 9th 2016 Budapest Spas and Baths, random room 3:34 PM

A small meeting was being held between two (and associated body guards) men, Marko Sine and Diego Chase leaders of the two most powerful slave trading cells, groups, organizations… look there heads of a group of people who profit in child and sex slave trading in Europe mainly operating in the Balkan peninsular, or what's left of it since for the past 10 months a unknown person or persons has been more or less cleaving through most of their competitors and them from the coasts of Portugal all the way to Russia with extreme brutality and freeing the would be slaves. Most of the grunts end up heading for the ICU and later prison or on some very rare occasions the morgue while the heads of each slave trade ring and their lieutenants end up being found… well dead, ranging from broken necks to having large parts of their faces removed to the point it was either the pain or blood loss killed them, or trauma.

Diego Chase and Marko Sine aren't friends, not even associates but lately they've been losing near millions in profits from having their 'product' liberated and their men beaten near to death or actually beaten to death. Now they are each down to almost only a few dozen men including the 4 guards they each have with them. Their desperate and are willing to admit they are terrified with whatever is after them. This meeting is for all intents and purposes a willing to meet and plan a final stand and hope to every god, goddess, and deity that ever existed they get the bitch or bastard (or bitches or bastards if there's more than 1).

Diego and Marko are sitting across from each other in near identical gray business suits with nervous expressions.

"So…" Diego started "we are both being hunted by some unknown force that will painfully kill us when they finally find us and you want to spend what very little money we have left to higher some expensive and I do stress expensive assassin to fight and destroy this… whatever this is?"

Marko knew convincing him won't be easy but he's willing to bet that Diego like him is willing to if it means not dying a possibly painful death. "Look I know that it seems counterproductive to be spending what little money we have left but I and possibly you have to admit that our men don't have a chance of getting a merciful demon in hell of beating this thing. This thing has more or less torn through cells that have military grade weaponry, armor and men who were former military, hell Lucio's (late head of the slave ring in Italy) boys even had a meta who could level a small town with a single gaze with that laser vision of his and you know what? He was found with both arms broken, his entire rib cage practically caved into his lungs and his two eyes crushed. You know what that means? This thing got right up to a guy with portable nuclear bombs in his eyes and crushed them. I heard from survivors that he even saw this thing coming and still couldn't kill him and you expect our less than 38 combined man power with only semi-automatics and maybe a few AK-47's to succeed where that guy failed?" Marko finished with a combination of fear, exhaustion, and exasperation.

Diego was quite for a few minutes before saying "Who do you have in mind?"

Marko gestured for one of his guards to bring him a laptop one of them was carrying "I have someone in mind that's both in our price range and skilled enough to handle this situation."

"Who?" responded an eager Diego.

"Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator and no before you ask he isn't a robot from the future, apparently he has a younger half-brother named Wade Wilson known as Deadpool that started that rumor. He's considered the greatest mercenary in the world… at least male mercenary since a woman by the name of Silver Sable is said to be worst, at least in terms of body counts but lately no has seen or heard from her." Marko stated with a bit of awe and respect for Slade and confusion for Sable.

"Isn't he the guy who pulled that job over in Beijing last year?" asked an interested Diego

Marko thought for a moment trying to remember what he was told before replying "No that was someone known as Hawkeye or least the new one." Marko saw confusion on Diego's face before saying "There was another one before her back in the early 90's but he's from what I've heard more or less retired or dead."

Diego seemed content with the answer and watched Marko set up a Skype like app on the laptop he was given before turning it on to a rather middle aged man who looked to be in his early 50's with an eye path over his right eye in from what he could see dressed in black and orange armor at least on his shoulders and parts of his chest that can be seen on the screen, but had a look to him that said he could not only still hash it out with the best but also put them in there place assuming he doesn't kill them. It took him a second to realize that this was Slade Wilson. ' _Funny'_ Diego thought ' _I figured he'd be younger'_.

"What can I help you two… gentlemen with?" Slade asked with an air of vague interest and if one listens carefully annoyance.

Marko took a short breath before filling in Slade on what's been happening for the past 10 months to both his, Diego's and competitors 'businesses' and what information they have been able to somewhat gather on the attacking force from accounts of survivors and police statements. While explaining what Marko wanted Deathstroke to do Diego noticed that Slade seemed amused at the carnage Marko was describing then and Diego will be convinced to the end of his days (More like minutes buddy) that for the barest of moments he saw fear and intimidation in Wilson's eye when webs was mentioned before his expression grew bored and disinterested.

After Marko's explanation of the events and proposition he along with Diego were quite has they saw the mercenary stare at them with a blank expression before responding "Well while that is a very generous sum you are willing to pay me ($100,000,000 damn right it is) I'm afraid I can't accept your offer."

"WHAT?" shouted both Diego and Marko in confusion and outrage before Marko demanded "Why the Fuck not, we're offering more money than some governments have to spend in a year and your just going to say NO!" Marko finished with an enraged shout.

"Yes" was the simple reply

Diego was watching the exchange before asking "You know who it is that's hunting us don't you" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

Slade had a small grin on his face before responding "Yes and while I do consider myself one of the deadliest and most dangerous beings to walk this planet, I'm not that stupid or nowhere near desperate enough to challenge the man who's gunning for you."

Marko seemed confused and terrified that one of the most dangerous men in the world, someone from what he's heard who's taken on the Justice League with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and a host of other super powered or skilled individuals and nearly beat them almost SINGLE HANDEDLY was backing down from accepting a $100 million dollars to kill this man (somewhat irrelevant to know now). Just what did he do to deserve this? _'Oh yeah became the head of a slave ring and possibly me or someone else pissed_ _this guy off'_ he thought.

"You see gentlemen" Slade spoke gaining both Marko and Diego's attention again "I am what you would call a lone wolf of sorts, I am dangerous, deadly, and will occasionally work with others if their goals align with mine, but the man after you is something worse" he said with a stony expression before continuing "This man is a Spider and while you may balk and wonder how does that make him worse than me well let me put it to you two this way. Spiders are some of the oldest and deadliest animals to have ever evolved here on our little blue planet. At some points in history they were considered the top predators of the world and ruled it long before dinosaurs and have survived everything nature hast to throw at them and then some. Even today more people die from spider bites than almost any other creature on earth and you want to know why?" he asked with what sounded like a hint of finality causing both Marko and Diego to lean forward unconsciously.

"Why?" asked Diego with a bit of fear

Slade smiled darkly before saying "You'll never see them coming"

(Slash) (Crack) (Slash) (Crunch) (Crack)

Both Diego and Marko jumped and turned behind them to see that all of Diego's men and one of Marko's were on the ground bleeding with two of Diego's men with large deep to the bone gashes on their faces that look like claw marks, another of Diego's men bent completely backwards with his head aligned with the backs of his knees, and Diego's final man's head slightly imbedded into the floor with a small pool of blood around it, and Marko's man with what looked like a broken neck. Marko's remaining three grabbed their weapons and looked around the fairly large suite for the intruder but they didn't see him anywhere.

"Well it's nice to have finally find you guys, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to infiltrate this hotel spa place find what rooms you guys were in and sneak into here while you guys were busy talking to Blackbeard's grandpa there" spoke a what sounded like a electronically synthesized voice (Think of one used by the Arkham knight) with traces of humor which caused the assembled at least living men to shiver in fear at recognizing the voice and earning a annoyed grunt from Slade who was watching the entire scene with both bemusement and annoyance all at the same time. The reason the men in the room were now terrified beyond belief is that they all heard recordings and accounts from survivors of the man whose been attacking them and they all said the same thing, electronically synthesized voice that gave the man a sort of deep echoing sound, and most importantly to Slade but not the soon to be dead men at least he never shuts the hell up. Ever.

"I mean yes I know you guys are desperate and all to get rid of me but seriously you're going to call Slade to come get me, I mean yeah he's good and all but couldn't you go for someone less of a kill joy and poor fashion sense- "Fuck you Parker"- and apparently a sailor's mouth to boot. Man he's really going for the whole pirate theme argh e maties," The voiced continued on now known as Parker, but unimportant to the currently freaked out soon to be dead slavers. "Then again I have practically destroyed you guys, like Superman destroying Metropolis to beat Doomsday destroyed not like-"

The voice would have gone on and on if Slade didn't all of sudden yelled "Would you kill these men and be done with it already. I have some information you will want to hear" his calm patience more or less gone after hearing more than one word from the man. _'Honestly he's almost as bad as Wade is'_ thought a very annoyed Slade.

"WAIT?!" screamed Marko "you're helping him? Wh-"(Slash) before he could finish his sentence he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and looked down to see a decent sized puncture wound with blood already spilling out. His vision darkened and he collapsed on the floor dead. Causing the remaining men to open fire in his body's general area to see if they might hit the unseen enemy.

(Bang) (Bang) (Bang) (Bang) (Bang) (Bang)

Diego fled under the table while his men started shooting only to then hear his men start screaming as they were attacked. One shouted "Holy sh-" (Slash) "Phil-" (Crunch) another tried to scream and the final one didn't even have a chance to process that he was the last one standing before he felt something hit him in the head causing him to lose conscious.

Diego remained quite before feeling something grab his ankle and drag him out with strength he's never felt before and tossed him into the adjacent wall.

(Crash) (Gah)!

He slowly righted himself but he could already tell the ankle grabbed is broken and his death was soon upon him. A shadow covered him and he looked up to finally see the hunter… and he nearly pissed himself at the sight.

Before him stood a man roughly 6'1 give or take a centimeter and with a build of that of an Olympic level swimmer or gymnast only slightly more muscular in some kind of red and black armor plated Kevlar hybrid suit. The head seemed to be a sort of red helmet with two large white reflective looking eyes, the neck and shoulders area was also red with what looks like red metal plating partially covering the shoulders to both allow protection and easy movement, the chest also seemed to be made of red Kevlar and a black segmented metal plated spider. The lower torso and sides were also black including the legs with black metal plates on the shins and sides of the thighs with some small pouches on them and what looked like some kind of black thin boots. The arms are black segmented Kevlar and red plated gauntlets with small retracting claws on the ends of the fingers and several small looking cartridges around the wrist. On the back is a sort of built in black back pack with the single shoulder strap wrapping diagonally across the right shoulder down to the lower left side partially covering the black spider symbol and finally a fairly well equipped utility built with red pouches wrapping around the waist. The way the lights hit his back gave the man a sinister looking appearance and the way the eyes were angled to look a little angry seemed to add to the effect.

Diego stared at the man finally putting an image on the monster or spider as Slade said earlier and just waited for what was to come. The figure before tilted his head to the side before finally saying "Any last word?" in his synthesized voice.

"Please don't-" (Bang)! The man quickly raised is arm and had his hand form a devils horn shape and used the built in pistol (That is actually in the assassin spider's shooters, it's like the hidden gun in Assassins creed) to shoot Diego point blank in the head.

"I said 'last word' not words." Came the response "Not that it matters now cause your, you know dead… unless you're a meta with a really good healing factor."

"Are you done yet Spider-man?" came the voice of Slade Wilson.

"Yes mom, get off my back will ya" came the good hearted reply from the now officially labeled Spider-man (took long enough). Spider-man made his way over to the still open and surprisingly still working and very nice expensive looking laptop… like it was probably bought like yesterday. ' _Yep definitely a keep'_ thought Spider-man since just last week he accidently broke his when he misfired his web shooter on projectile setting when he was tinkering with it. "Sooooo…. What is it you need to say Slade?"

Slade studied the man before him and still after knowing, working, and occasionally fighting against (Not by choice most of the time) him for years he still couldn't believe he was possibly… no is the deadliest human alive. Their fellow assassins and mercenaries at least the smart ones tended to avoid being on the side against him and usually will quit a job or turn one down if it possibly brought them into conflict with the Spider-man, the dumber or newer guys lately have gotten it in their head that they can take the near 70 old man out and make it big. Interestingly enough Spider-man or Peter Parker to his very close allies actually only looks to be in his early 40's. The reason being that Peter has a fairly strong healing factor, granted it's not as powerful as say Deadpool's or the late 'Wolverine' buy strong enough that he ages slower than normal humans and was able to regrow his fingers and eyes after Deathstroke early on in his days as a mercenary for hire cut them off and stabbed him in the eyes and left him for dead a mistake he occasionally regrets and doesn't depending on his mood. In Spider-man's defense though he did just take on the entire League of Shadows and newly created League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul singlehandedly and sort of won not even 45 minutes before and was still recovering from the near fatal battle. He showed up in Slade's hotel room the next day completely healed and pissed and promptly beat Slade to the point of near death and only spared him because he had in Spider-man's words 'Didn't know the pecking order' which was don't challenge Spider-man unless you have a nuke and don't care about dying and even then don't.

Slade then spoke "It appears your actions have gained the attention of the Justice League"

Spider-man wasn't surprised, he knew doing this was bound to get their attention but what did surprise him was how long it seemed to have taken. "They're just now noticing? Figured they would've done something after the first month not wait 10. What were they doing in their space hotel sipping margaritas?"

"From what I've gathered the European Union was keeping this entire operation of yours fairly quiet and said it was being conducted by a multi-national joint task force with a few metas in its ranks made for the purpose of cracking down on the at the time, out of control slave trade." Remarked Slade. "However it seems someone recorded you during one of your hits and blew the whistle… From what I hear Superman and several other Leaguers held a press conference in light of this news and said they aren't too fond of your methods which from what I've seen make me even cringe on certain occasions.

"Yeah well sorry but these guys combined were beginning to grow to the point they would have rivaled the old Roman and Spanish slave trades." Stated and exasperated Spider-man. "Hell the League should have been aware and done something months ago. They do have the world's greatest detective on their team and a guy who can hear really well on top of being able to see in a lot of different visions. Also who gave Batman that title was it like a unanimous agreement or did he call himself that and it just stuck like how I've been called Amazing, Spectacular,-"Parker"-, Sensational though that's more of a title given by the ladies but what can you do, -"Parker"-, Back in the 90's I was called Ultimate-"PARKER!"- "Huh?"

Spider-man raised an eyebrow at Slade's outburst, under his helmet since Slade didn't have like x-ray vision he couldn't see it, but even if he tried the metal on his suit was graphed with a little Uru metal that Loki the Norse god of Trickery (and Chaos) gave him a few years back for rescuing one of his children from one of Sulfur's mages or wizard or whatever they are called. Anyway the metal is extremely durable, but since it wasn't forged by either the Dwarves or smiths of Asgard it wasn't magically durable, meaning it can still break with enough force of say a nuclear blast (not taking in the fact the heat itself will kill Peter) instead of a Supernova like with Thor's hammer.

"Look… mutual friends of ours are wondering why? Why, after almost 9 years have you shown yourself, in this business at least? I thought you switched to lighter work like private security and more or less retired?" Asked a slightly curious Slade.

Peter thought for a moment knowing Slade was right. It has been a little over 9 years since he's done anything like this, as in take on a massive criminal organization (in reality it was only 18 independent slave rings with a combined man power of 678 men). For the most part he's stuck to being a more or less bodyguard to politicians or wealthy families, visiting Clint Barton and his family at that little farm he purchased and in between those moments he was usually crashing in one of his 6 homes in either Latveria (Doom owed him a few favors), America, Brazil, Spain, Japan, and Wakanda (He's considered an adopted son of the late king T'Chaka after saving his than living pregnant wife by literally taking several bullets and a bomb explosion for her, making him the adopted older brother of T'Challa) when not being attacked by either really dumb assassins who are trying to make it big and gain a reputation or really ignorant mercenaries who are unaware of 'his' reputation. He finally answered "Honestly I don't know, I mean being sort of retired was great and actually relaxing, but I just felt there was more for me to do you know."

Slade was quiet for a moment before saying in a deadpanned voice "You're having a mid-life crisis aren't you?"

"NO! I just think that-"

"Hehehehheh oh my fucking god you are!" Slade couldn't help but laugh at his friend's situation. To think that Peter Parker, Spider-man of all people is having a mid-life crisis. ' _Wade is going to want to hear this'_ he thought already knowing that his half-brother won't leave Peter alone for weeks even months after finding out.

"Okay fine yes I am but look who's talking Mr. I can't beat a bunch of teenagers who are decades less experienced than me and no killer drive." Peter responded to Slade's goading.

Slade almost instantly sobered at that remark before replying "They got lucky"

"Riiiiiight… look is there anything else you have to say because I have a flight to New York in an hour and I rather not miss it." Stated an unconvinced Peter at Slade's justification of getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of hormonal angsty super powered teens.

"No that's about all I had to say Parker" Slade concluded the meeting and cut the connection. Peter quickly ran a diagnostic of the laptop to see if there was anything wrong with it. After making a few quick adjustments and change a setting or two he placed the laptop in his pack and proceeded to the door when he heard what sounded like a lot of men heading in this direction. 'Must be either the police or security finally showing up' knowing that it wasn't the remaining grunts of the two men he just killed, he took them down before coming here fist.

Peter quickly activated a recent addition to his suit that he used to infiltrate the suite, a device that bends both light and sound rendering him more or less invisible and slowly walked towards the open window. He looked down to see people tense and nervous with all the police around that were responding to the shots fired earlier. _'Sorry boys but I'm already done here, maybe next time'_ thought Peter before he leaped out the window and shot a small web line and used his falling momentum to swing himself to the roof of the building and quickly made his way to his hotel room where he can finish packing so he can catch his flight to New York.

Spider-man had a Party to escort famous model to in 3 days.

And done.

Well we are finally introduced to Assassin Spider-man who has more or less been in retirement for almost a decade before gearing up for a second run.

Also just a quick history lesson, the justice league has only been around for 5 years and people like Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman have only really been around for have been around for like 7 and in Batman's case 7 ½ years (Dick Grayson robin 2nd to 4th year, Jason Todd 4 ¾ year to 5th year and 11 months, Tim Drake first month of 6th year to 7th year and 4 months, Damian Wayne has only been Robin for a month and a half). Anyway Spider-man up until now was considered a Legend both in his years active and years of being inactive so no one in the League has never met him, only heard of his reputation from people like Deathstroke, Deadshot, Ra's, and Taskmaster. They like many others they assumed that he just got really old, or died. And the reason many European nations were willing to cover for Spider-man is because during the cold war he acted as a free agent to help halt and USSR aggression in Europe and Asia… for more or less free and he has unknown to a majority of the population and to most Justice League members except Batman, saved the world on several occasions.

I also thought I show how he interacts with some fellow assassins and in Deathstroke's case it's fairly friendly with insults and jabs every now and again (Slade has a understandable respect and a little fear of Spider-man because of the whole being near killed by him and just hearing his exploits over the years.)

This chapter definitely took me a while to write but I think it turned out all right, leave any helpful tips if you think I need improvements anywhere in the review section and any more 4th marvel and dc woman suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 to the soon to be classic Old 'Hero', New Era. So this chapter will have Spider-man actually in the spot light after the events in Europe as he acts as a sort of bodyguard/escort/date to a famous model to a charity ball in New York City hosted by some rich guy and yes Bruce Wayne will be there he was invited along with both Clark Kent and Lois Lane to cover for a story and Diana will be showing up next chapter as the party continues. Also T'Challa will be making an appearance, he was in New York for a U.N. related thing and the rich guy hosting the Charity ball decided to invite him. But he, Bruce and Diana will be the next chapter which is part 2 of the event.

Also this chapter will be the start to the first Arc of this story which will deal with Peter dealing with his new found celebrity status, both the good and bad and people's opinions on him and his actions both recent and soon to be reveled past. And having to deal with people who now interested in him or more specifically his skills.

To **Bobywhy** in regards to Damian's age, he's around 10 even though he was 'born' 3 years ago. The reason being Talia drugged and more or less raped Bruce like in the comics, then had the child removed from her somehow then put in an artificial womb again like in the comics and had his growth accelerated meaning he aged three times has fast as a regular human and trust me Bruce knows this and is aware that means Damian's life might be short and is looking into how to slow down the accelerate.

* * *

Chapter 3: A party with hypocrites, family and adversaries part 1

New York (The Hamptons), United States May 12th 2016 Rich Guy's mansion 9:00 PM

' _Well this should be an interesting Party'_ thought a slightly nervous Peter Parker aka Spider-man. He was currently acting as a sort of guard and escort to a fairly famous model and rising movie star Mary Jane Watson. He was still dressed in his armor which caused some nearby people to stare at him in both curiosity, intimidation, and awe. Granted he left his backpack and more dangerous web variants like incendiary, explosive, acid, and high electrical voltage webs and bullets for his 'web-gun' which is built into his web shooters/gauntlets back at his hotel room, (but he still looked dangerous and lethal). So basically he only had his less lethal web variants (4 cartridges of regular webbing and 2 cartridges of Magnetic webbing) along with his own organic webs which were almost as strong as his default webbing for the gauntlets, the problems with his natural webs are that they only last 1/3 as long (about 40 minutes or so) and that they work more like a sort of net with little elasticity instead of being a elastic thin cable like function which makes swinging from them pretty difficult and have nowhere near the same range that his web shooters allow (organic go only 25ft, web shooters for any variant go over 125ft). He also had a few 'other' tricks up his sleeve, but he doesn't think any of them will be required tonight.

Still he has quite a few things with him that are extremely dangerous, like his decades of fighting skills that he's mastered and for some invented, his spider-sense which allows him to sense almost anything or anyone that wants to harm him and to certain others in his proximity along with his heightened superhuman senses and reflexes honed over decades of training and experience, and the suit he's wearing itself that's bullet proof to the point anything below a .50 caliber bullet wont penetrate the spaces between the Uru metal plates and knife resistant (unless the knife is like adamantium or something along those lines) with a small built in interface system that allows him to research any attainable information on the internet (or watch movies on his helmets HUD when he's bored) and his own Wi-Fi. So he isn't well armed but that doesn't make him any less dangerous.

Peter was currently standing in a corner of the room so he can maintain a good eye on everything and give himself some space from other people. While he was scanning the room he noticed Mary Jane Watson or MJ as she wanted him to call her walking over to him in a dark navy blue strapless dress that clung to her figure like a second skin and black heels with a glass of wine. And watching her Peter couldn't help but stare at the beauty she is, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders that reminded him of a certain former KGB assassin that held a similar alias to his own, a hour glass figure with slightly larger than average size breasts which seemed perfect and an ass that definitely tested his self-control of not touching without permission, though earlier this morning she had no problem with him staring and even stated after this party she won't mind having him take her back to his hotel and ravishing her senseless and so far he intends to fulfill that suggestion… so long as nothing bad happens tonight of course. ' _And I just jinxed it… crap'_ Peter thought.

She finally reached him and stood off to his side and seemed content to remain there for the time being. Peter noticed that while she seems alright on the outside he can hear her heart beating erratically and not in a good way like attraction but more like she's nervous or even scared, but it seemed to have calmed since she's been standing next to him. Peter took a quick look around before asking "Something troubling you ma'am?"

Mary Jane took a small sip of her wine before replying "Just ran into an old ex that doesn't seem to understand the concept of EX. Wouldn't stop talking to me or following me so I decided to come stand by you so if he does try something you can kick his ass." she added the 'kick his ass' part with a smirk and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the unvoiced request.

"Heheh… I get it, you only came to stand by me hoping you ex is smart enough to back off, not to keep me company." He said in mock offense leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"No, no that isn't why." She quickly said fearing she upset him "I was actually coming over here anyway but that pain in the ass was making it difficult." Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little louder at that before quieting himself and resume observing the crowd also making a mental note and setting his face recognition software in his helmet to look out for MJ's ex who he had the misfortune of meeting last night.

* * *

 _Flashback to last night at MJ's apartment at 11:30 PM_

" _FOR THE LAST TIME NICK LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" shouted a very attractive and very pissed of Mary Jane Watson who was currently dressed in flannel pajama pants and a red t-shirt with her feet bare showing her red painted nails and a small toe ring on her left foot's middle toe. Her ex-boyfriend Nick who she left 3 months ago after finding him trying to sleep with her at the time very drunk sister who could barely stand let alone consent to sex, showed up not even two minutes ago asking her for a second chance. She wasn't having it._

" _But baby look I know I messed up but please let me make it up to you" Nick begged like it would help win her over. He was currently unaware of the approaching Spider-man who was hired by Mary Jane to act as a sort of security guard for her since lately she feels that she's being stalked by someone and she has a feeling its Nick and Spider-man agreed. "Look we can go out to th-Whaa hey! Let me go!" yelled a started Nick as Spider-man lifted him by the scruff of his expensive looking Armani suit._

" _The lady said to go pal and I suggest you scram before_ _ **I**_ _tell you to go, and trust me it's more painful." Peter said with annoyance slowly putting himself between Nick and Mary Jane who was watching the scene with a bit of humor at seeing her ex man handled by the now famous mercenary, and a little bit of lust at seeing Spider-man demonstrate his strength so casually. After succeeding in putting himself between Mary Jane and the fuming ex who was going off about lawsuits and insults he let him go unexpectedly which caused Nick to fumble to the ground._

 _He quickly got up and walked right into Peter's face… err Helmet and said "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PICKING ME UP LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"_

" _Get out of my face" came Spider-man's simple response._

 _Mary Jane watched Nick continue to yell at her current body guard with worry because while yes she doesn't like him and kind of hopes Spider-man only kicks his ass, she is fully aware of who Spider-man is and knows how deadly he is. Hell, just 4 days ago it was revealed on the news and internet that Spider-man had spent almost a year viciously beating and killing slave traffickers (she doesn't really mind that there are a few hundred less assholes like that in the world though) all across Europe and got the last of them not even day after she hired him at the advice of a friend Kate Bishop… 'Come to think of it how did Kate know about him?' she thought with curiosity._

 _She was taken out of her thoughts when in the middle of Nick's ranting Spider-man simply raised his right arm, placed his hand on Nick's chest and pushed him… however with Spider-man's strength at almost 60 tons (29 tons outside the armor) that simple and obvious restrained push sent Nick flying back almost 15 feet. She wasn't too surprised at that as Nick was warned to back off._

" _Don't care who you are, but if you keep bothering Ms. Watson then a lot of people will know your name by tomorrow… the man who ended up dead form being thrown off the top of a really tall building curtesy of yours truly. Now fuck off." Spider-man threatened. Nick was able to quickly pick himself up and head to the elevator down the hall and not once looked back._

 _After watching him leave Mary Jane looked back towards her guard and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. When she first met him in person after hiring him she was a little put off by his appearance (man looked like he was ready to charge off into World War 3) and by his odd personality, funny and annoying quips one moment and serious the next. She also couldn't help marvel at his obvious muscular build and standing at 6'1 to her 5'6 she couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the fact that if he wanted her he could, but he had yet to even try anything or really hint it. Sure she caught him staring at her but for all she knew he was simply sleeping and his helmeted head happened to be facing her at the time. But it did raise the question of what he looked like under that suit of his. She didn't believe he was scarred or disfigured at least not like Freddy Kruger but maybe a few scars here and there from his time doing… whatever it is he normally does when not acting like a highly overqualified guard to a woman with idiot ex boyfriends._

" _Thanks for that" she said with gratitude that Nick was finally gone._

" _It's my job, sides he was starting to worry the neighbors and they don't need to put up with his little temper tantrum." Said Spider-man._

" _I know it's just… do you want a drink? I definitely need one and I feel like you do to." She waited for a response and when she saw him nod she moved aside to allow him into her pretty expensive and large 2 story apartment before closing the door and setting the security alarm. After that she took his hand which didn't seem to surprise him and pulled him to the small bar she has set up in her kitchen. She quickly picked up 2 glasses and a bottle of Scotch she got from Germany for a modeling gig. She walked over to her little kitchen island and sat on a bar stool and poured the scotch into the glasses while Spider-man sat across from her on another stool and took the glass. The area around where his mouth and jaw should be on his helmet retracted to both sides of his helmet showing it was a sort of built in mouth or face plate. She also noticed that his mouth and jaw had no visible scars or disfigurements and his teeth seemed to be straight._

 _"Thanks for the drink" With Spider-man's real voice not being altered by his helmet she couldn't help but hear how normal it sounded, not a light or a deep baritone voice, just fairly average sounding._

 _They spent the next hour talking before he walked her to the bedroom and tucked her in but not before Mary Jane said to call her MJ and suggestively said (she was still sober enough to make rational decisions) that he was welcome to join her in bed, the shower, or anywhere in the future if he wants before falling asleep leaving Spider-man to head back into the living room where he spent the rest of the night reviewing the plans of the mansion the charity ball was being held at incase something happened and he had to get MJ to safety._

 _Long ass Flashback end_

* * *

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you MJ" Peter said in a calm tone or as calm he could sand with the synthesized voice. But it seemed to have calmed her regardless and that was good enough for him. He checked the time that was displayed on the upper left hand corner of his helmet's HUD and saw that it was 9:16 PM and held in a groan at the thought of spending another 3 hours here with people that were only doing this for publicity or here to fuel their own agendas at the expense of others.

While scanning through the crowd again he noticed a rather attractive brunette who appeared to be 5'8 in a red dress and blue heels walking over to him with a mildly well-dressed man wearing glasses who looked 6'2 with a slouched figure and slightly nervous expression following close behind. After staring at her face for a second his suit's automatic search software brought up a name, occupation, and a few notable facts along with her male follower.

Lois Lane… Top reporter for the Daily Planet… Known to be determined and relentless in chasing down stories and a known advocate for the support of most heroes and vigilantes. The rest of the little details were age, height, place of birth stuff like that.

Clark Kent… 2nd best reporter for the Daily Planet… Known for his editorial pieces on several heroes and vigilantes and a few world events. Same with Lane there was also a bunch of other random info he didn't particularly care to read. Mostly because they already reached him and Mary Jane who seemed surprised that anyone was willing to approach either him or her so openly. _'Well let's see what the press wants'_ Peter thought ruefully since his spider-sense was buzzing on a level that stated that the man now named Clark Kent was giving off a vibe that he didn't seem to like Peter despite his expression showing he was nervous. Peter thought he bared close watching for now.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent, Daily Planet… we'd like to ask a few questions if you have the time." announced the world famous reporter.

Peter nodded to her and responded "Spider-man, Ms. Watson's bodyguard for the next few days." He took a quick glance at MJ to see if she was comfortable with these reporters speaking to them even though it's highly likely their here to speak with him.

"Spider-man I see that Kory just got here, I'm going to go speak with her. Will you be find on your own?" She asked and from the look in her eyes she seemed to be thinking the same thing he is and was willing to give him some form of privacy even though this interview will likely be on the news by tomorrow.

Peter made a quick scan of the room with both his suits systems and superhuman senses before looking back at the scarlet haired woman and said "Yes but stay in sight, I've lost track of your ex and I don't want you to be too far should he try something. I advise you inform your friend as well."

Mary Jane nodded before heading over to the rather tall woman with what looks like flames for hair and a body to rival MJ's.

Peter than brought his attention back to the attractive reporter who already took out a note pad. ' _Huh… talk about old fashion'_ thought a mildly surprised Peter that Lois didn't use a recorder or something of the like but almost instantly got over it. "Sooo…. What do you and your boyfriend wish to know Mrs. Lane? My views on communism, the answer to the ultimate question, Doctor Banner's theories on the aspects of how different radiations ranging from gamma to cosmic affect human genetics and how it can both save and damn humanity."

Peter saw how Lois looked at him with a raised eyebrow clearly not aware of his rather bright personality (annoying according to most) despite his rather grim line of work 89% of the time. She quickly schooled her features into a professional reporter if the more serious face she was giving him anything to go by.

"Well to answer your questions Spider-man in order; No Kent here is not my boyfriend, I'm not married, I think I already have an idea on your views, it's 42, and I'm not familiar with a Doctor Banner I'm afraid so that conversation will be wasted on me." She responded with a bit of sass here and there and a slight grin while her not boyfriend Kent seemed to be studying him with a lot more focus than he prefer. "But there are a few things I would like to hear from you regardless."

Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little at her responses and more or less demand for answers before deciding to oblige already starting to like the woman… her friend or coworker eh not so much since he seemed to be uneasy with how playful the banter between Peter and Lois was.

"Alright then, shoot" he readied himself for the interview that was to likely bring up some sensitive points but decided to push on.

"Well how does a man who not even a week ago go from taking on almost every slave ring in Europe to guarding a model and aspiring actress?" Lois fired off her first question.

"I usually take any job that has either really good pay or not, I'm not picky or care for money as most mercenaries seem to now a days and can prove to be entertaining which working for Ms. Watson has. As for the Europe gig… that was just to help me get back in the game after almost a decade of inactivity. Plus… I'm not a fan of human trafficking." Peter stated but out of the corner of his vision he noticed that Kent didn't seem too happy about the reason Peter more or less went on a one man war against most of the European slave rings which left many slavers either on the brink of death or actually dead was to get back in shape. Lois didn't seem to notice but to Peter it seemed that she already knows and had asked Kent to keep quite so as to not possibly piss him off.

"So you decided to liberate thousands of people you didn't know or expect gratitude from or any kind of reward because you wanted to get back into shape and had a thing against Traffickers?" She wrote a few things down and asked another question "What were you doing in the 9 years that you were 'inactive'?"

"Well for one I was living up to my reputation of being 'Sensational' for the ladies" he said with a smirk in his voice and noticed that Lois seemed to eye his body ever so subtlety with approval. Kent seemed to frown at both that answer and also noticing Lois's gaze but again didn't say anything. Peter on the other hand could tell he was well on his way to saying something if he kept asking questions in the way that he is. "And checking in on some friends and family on occasion. And for the most part doing this"- he made a gesture to Mary Jane who was talking to Kory and what looked like Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne and the oldest of his adopted 'sons'-" guard duty thing to keep myself busy. And watching the Justice League on a few occasions make asses of themselves." That earned him a glare from Kent and a raised eye brow from Lois before she wrote more things down on her notepad. _'Wonder how often her hand cramps or if she has a killer grip'_ thought Peter as his mind began to wander off again.

Lois then asked "How does the Justice League make 'asses of themselves' as you said?"

"Simple, they judge others because the Kryptonian leading them has more or less forced his ideals on most of the members and generally casts out any who don't agree. But hey Kryptonians in the past have a galactic history and from the very few left that I've met had a habit of being oppressors to other beings. It's why the Nova Corps more or less destroyed their empire and quarantined them to their home world until it was destroyed several hundred years later." That caused Kent who was holding a glass of water at the time to apparently shatter, and the look on Kent's face to Peter looked like he wanted to hit him. His spider-sense was already beginning to go off at higher levels that more or said 'get ready to move'. Lois seemed to notice her friend's intentions and finally spoke to him.

"Clark go make sure your hand isn't cut and clean yourself up, I'll continue the interview and meet up with you in a few minutes alright?"

Clark spoke in a strained voice "Okay Lois, see you soon" before walking off towards the bathrooms.

Peter watched him walk away not taking his eyes of the man until his spider-sense stopped ringing and he was out of sight before looking back at Lois. He couldn't help but see that while yes she was angry it wasn't at him, at least not entirely.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend. Just stating my views and personal experiences" said Peter in a softer tone that thankfully his voice synthesizer was capable of doing.

"No it was my fault, I asked the question knowing the answer might set Clark off. Just wished he listen earlier and let me do this interview solo. You're not the first man who has a body count higher than some wars fought that I had to interview." Lois retorted with both annoyance and exhaustion.

"Then why interview me if you are aware of some of my past?" asked a confused Peter. While most of his past ops can be tracked if people know what to look for and Lois Lane being one of the best he is wondering why a woman would still approach him knowing what he has done. Now granted all of his jobs in the past involved never taking innocent lives even when he was part of 'The Hand' but either killing war lords, drug lords, terrorists, violent rebel factions, rescuing hostages, helping prevent wars both global and civil and helping find and rescue people who were lost due to unfortunate events either natural or manmade (rarely though as despite all of his training it never prepared him for stuff like that). "Hell some of the things I've done will likely insure that I'll spend the rest of my unnatural life in a hole."

Lois looked at the man for few moments thinking of an answer to his question. She did do her research when Parry said he wanted an exclusive on this guy, granted it was just pure luck on her and to a lesser extent Clark's part that he was even here. They were originally here to do a piece on the Charity event but after seeing the Spider-man literally appear out of nowhere ' _some sort of camouflage on his part obviously'_ she knew that this was likely the only time he will be open to an interview. Then again with what she was able to uncover about this guy, he's been around at the earliest of 1964 and done quite a few things that while inflicted upon the worst that humanity had to offer, he wasn't doing things any different than say the police or military in most aspects in fact many people consider them the good guys and they still will kill people if it comes to that (she did notice that while he rarely killed to the point is was like once in a blue moon, from what she's uncovered the body counts were still high). Not to say she agreed with his methods but she couldn't deny the fact that his actions even if lethal were every bit as effective as today's modern heroes. His name in the criminal underworld caused fear or at least the ones who knew of him and even some countries he invoked something that looked a lot like hope.

"Honestly… because your different." She finally said after a while. She saw him tilt his head in what she could only assume was confusion so she decided to clarify "You have the rep of people like Deathstroke, Deadshot, or Bullseye and Taskmaster in terms of body counts and destruction but you have never used your methods or skills on innocent people, hell you go out of your way to save them most of the time like Captain America did. In a way you're a lot like the old heroes of times, yes you kill bad guys but you do so in defense of the innocent and while some call you a criminal others see a hero."

Peter could only blink in surprise at that statement, he's been called a lot of things in his time most of which was bad but he's honestly almost never heard someone call him a hero and mean it, barring T'Chaka but to be honest the late king would always be a better man then he in Peter's eyes. "… You really think I'm a hero?" he asked

Lois stared at him for a moment before smiling "Yeah… a violent one who may go just a tad too far on occasion but yeah a hero, even if others don't agree."

"Your friend seems to favor that side…" Peter started before Lois interrupted him "We'll all entitled to our own opinions doesn't mean we can force others to see it our way. Clark isn't happy that I'm certain that you're a 'good' guy but he isn't really big on the whole world is full of gray and sometimes compromises in general so what can I do. Now I would like to ask you one more question off the record and depending on your answer a second one also off the record if that's alright?"

"Sure go ahead" was Peter's simple response wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Your easily in your 60's if not older so… are you an old man who's in really good shape or lets the suit do all the work, your just in their to steer it assuming you are the same Spider-man that has more or less been around since the days of Kennedy's term in office." She asked with a grin.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle already having an idea what the second question might be so he answers truthfully "Actually I'm 67" it was hard had to hold back a chuckle at seeing her surprised expression and continued "But I have a rather good healing factor that cause my ageing to slow down, so I have the body of a very fit man who just happens to look like he's in his early 40's… and between you and me I still have a body to put most Olympian athletes to shame with a few scars here and there for effect " he added suggestively which apparently Lois seemed to like if the blush and from what he hears hitched breathing and frantic beating heart is anything to go by. "But I kind of promised Mary Jane that I would see her home tonight sooo…"

"I'm up for a threesome if she is" was the instant reply from the obvious interested reporter.

Peter couldn't help but think that maybe this night will turn out good for him and if the rumors that he's heard about MJ are true then, she won't have any problem sharing him with another attractive woman joining tonight. As just as he was about to say yes she is and take the reporter and model back to his place a voice interrupted that sounded like heaven incarnate in his opinion.

"It's Spider-man correct?"

 _Huh?_

Lois also seemed startled before they both turned to see an extremely beautiful woman… hell Mary Jane and Lois are both beautiful and this woman seems to be something beyond beautiful. Dressed in a very white classy dress that while shows a inhumanly perfect body it doesn't have any overly revealing necklines, or entire leg and thigh like some of the more scandalous dresses worn by some of the women here. She was roughly 6'1 with her white heels on, her hair was a deep raven black color that just seemed to have a shine to it, piercing blue eyes that are both enchanting and intimidating at the same time, and a small friendly smile that would stop a bullet in mid-flight. This woman is known by many names; Princess of the Amazons, Goddess, symbol of justice and peace, and named Diana but more importantly to the world at large…

Wonder Woman.

* * *

And Scene. Well this is probably the longest chapter so hurray. Well we got a look into Peter showing that while he is old, he can still charm the ladies and we finally see why the story is called 'OLD HERO' because when you look back, heroes did tend to more permanently end threats and now a days heroes seem to be all about 'being better than the bad guys and no killing' at least on the DC side of things since there are more marvel characters who are considered big time heroes who are willing to go the extra mile. I mean look at the MCU universe and Marvel comics in general, than look at DC movies and comics in general and you see that the Justice league really isn't into the whole stopping them permanently, not saying that's what the Avengers do it's just they happen to have people on their teams who make sure the bad guy doesn't come back on occasion, they aren't for killing obviously but doesn't mean they are going to let some extreme mass murderer walk away Scott free to do worse later.

And just letting people know now Mary Jane and Lois Lane are not in the harem they were there to more or less show that Peter can be one charming SOB if he wants he does have several decades of experience doing so, but they are mainly attracted to the fact he's struggling to be a good guy in a world that will likely forever see him as a villain like in the comics with Jolly Jameson does with the daily bugle in his vendetta against Spidey. I'm actually thinking of doing a 2 new stories with Lois Lane as the woman paired with Spider-man and Batman. But those won't be for a while like after another 3 or 4 chapters of this story.

Also only 1 more chapter to pick who the 4th Marvel and DC girl… I already have each one in mind but I want to see if someone can come up with one that I haven't thought of yet because they whoever they are wont be appearing for a while so that will give me time to come up with a pretty good story arc, but for DC it seems like Lady Shiva with 3 so just maybe…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey chapter 4 is here which will be possibly even longer than chapter 3 and just a heads up people I won't always be doing a every 2 days update but I won't be going weeks on end before updating either, quickest update is two days and latest is usually within a week, will even do an update the next day if I can to make up for a long wait. Trust me… at the moment these chapters are coming to me like crazy and it just seems so easy to write them down.

Also another update on the Harem thing, this is THE Next to LAST CHAPTER to pick a girl and to add a little fun I'm increasing the number of women so that means 7 Marvel women and 6 DC women coming out to a solid 13, 5 of the six have been more or less picked for Marvel so that leaves two more slots and DC still needs 3 more women as well. After reading some choices suggested and after reading **The New Creed** 's choices and reasons in his review I thought 'damn I don't know why but I need to add several more women now'… besides in this line of work who can say that any of the women of the harem will still be alive by the end of this very long story… and as far as I'm concern Lady Shiva is officially in and Poison Ivy is seems to be in the lead with Raveger close behind. And sorry to some readers but a friend more or less convinced me to have Kate Bishop aka Hawkeye be official and gave me some reasons why… safe to say I conceded so that really means that there's only 2 spots left for a Marvel girl and 3 with DC.

Also another note I'm not really bashing Superman, I'm just not a fan of a guy who is more or less seen as like the second coming or something like that and how everything seems to work out for him. Yeah people can say the same about Batman or Spider-man but let's be honest half the time those two end up more screwed than at the beginning of what ever problem they are facing. Also there stories are more interesting than a guy who solves his by being really strong, fast, and durable and regularly gets his ass kicked by a rich bald guy. The only Superman I have ever liked is the 'Kingdom Come' version and 'Red Son' and before people say that Kryptoanians aren't oppressive beings just remember that in several different realities Superman became a overlord over earth and would kill any who challenged him and Zod a fellow Kryptoanian is all about dominating earth as were others who have appeared so apparently Kryptoanian culture has to some degree be imperialistic to have berthed people like that. At least in this reality and I did say this was an AU so…

And do I need to do a disclaimer every chapter or is one at the beginning good enough?

* * *

Chapter 4: A party with hypocrites, family and adversaries part 2

New York (The Hamptons), United States May 12th 2016 Rich Guy's mansion 9:17 PM

(Wonder Woman POV)

Diana continued to observe Lois and Spider-man stare at her in surprise or at least Lois since her reaction was visible where Spider-man's is covered by a Helmet. She along with Bruce who she was discussing having him aid her in a little problem that has arose concerning Themyscira were surprised that Spider-man would appear (literally) in such a public place so soon after his… time in Europe (Which many European Nations had pardon him of) but it was quickly revealed he was here as a guard to the model slash movie star Mary Jane Watson. She along with Bruce observed him as he quickly made his way to a corner of the room and stood there for a little over 30 minutes before the woman he was 'guarding' wandered over and not even 5 minutes later Lois and Clark made their way to the odd couple where from what she saw Lois conduct an interview of the now famous or infamous assassin. After several minutes passed the man apparently made a comment that angered Clark if the shattering of a glass was anything to be taken into account.

"Diana" a male voice next to her turned her focus from the three or two now since Clark seemed to be heading to the washroom. The owner of the voice in question was Bruce Wayne a man at little over 6'2 and by human standards very handsome with short combed black hair, blue eyes and a body to rival most professional athletes and one of the wealthiest and most influential men in the world and unknown to many but his most trusted allies… The Batman a founding member to the Justice League founded 5 years ago in response to an attack by Darksied (Justice League war is canon here and so are the heroes' appearances barring Batman who has the Arkham Knight suit armor appearance). "Why don't you go introduce yourself while I deal with Clark? I'll see what has him rattled."

Diana agreed "Of course, it's time to see what kind of man this… Spider-man is." She won't lie, she is interested to see what kind of man personality wise he is. After it was revealed he was the one who was truly behind the near eradication of most of the if not all slave rings in Europe (She didn't even so much as pity the men, in fact many of the still living slavers were crippled for life much to her relief) a meeting was quickly called to the Watchtower the orbital headquarters for the Justice League by Batman, Founding Members only… at least current ones as Arthur Curry also known as Aquaman had recently discovered that he had a half-brother somewhere in the world and was off searching for him as his only other family was Orm another half-brother of his was currently locked away in Belle Reve for starting a war against the surface and Atlantis 4 years ago. Apparently his mother wasn't the only one in the Atlantean royal family to have an affair with a mortal on the surface. She slowly made her way to the still conversing assassin and reporter while her mind wandered to the events of the meeting the previous day.

* * *

 _Flashback to yesterday on the Watch Tower at 4:45 PM_

 _At the meeting consisting of herself, Batman (obviously, he called the meeting), Superman, Captain Marvel (Billy Baston), Cyborg, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and the Flash (Barry Allen) they discussed the current event and how to approach it. Superman was for bringing the man in along with Flash and Cyborg but was quickly shot down once Batman revealed that many of the European nations were giving the man a full pardon and any attempts to engage and possibly apprehend him will be met with extreme negative back lash from both the public and many governments as the media has already commended Spider-man for not only destroying so many slave trafficking rings but also saving thousands of lives many women and children from a horrible fate all without hurting a single innocent life._

 _That definitely gained her attention and respect as Batman also showed that the reason it took Spider-man over 10 months to wipe out the slave rings was because he was also tracking down the women and children who were already sold off to brothels, hostels, and other places that secretly were part of the slaving network. Hal also furthered surprised the League members (even if Batman didn't appear to be) that Spider-man has a high standing with the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Green and Blue Lantern Corps, the NOVA Corps and the Kree Empire. It appeared that at several points in the past mainly around the late 80's early 90's Spider-man helped the before mentioned interstellar groups by helping prevent wars to saving entire planets from Thanos the mad titan, the Skrulls, Galactus (this caused all members, even Batman to gape in shock), and even Darksied (Spider-man was partially why Darksied personally came to Earth, he wanted to find the annoying man and kill him for defeating him and rumor has it sleeping with his daughter Grail… on his throne)._

" _So wait let me get this straight" spoke Barry Allan also known as the Flash and the fastest man alive "We basically can't touch this guy who is apparently a universal hero without the risk of pissing off some extremely powerful space organizations?"_

" _Yeah… pretty much" responded Hal Jordan one of a few human Green Lanterns that are a part of the Green Lantern Core. He continued "This guy has basically saved the universe or at least parts of it and by proxy Earth more times than we have both as the League and independently" he spoke with just a tiny amount of respect which given the Lantern's personality was a great feat in Diana's perspective._

 _Captain Marvel then spoke up "Yeah and I saw the video that was on YouTube of the guy when he was fighting like 20 guys, it was awesome. He was like punching through faster and harder than Batman could and he was all like POW! And then SMASH! And then-"_

" _Okay we get it Marvel he's a really good fighter no need to fanboy over him that much" Came the calm voice of Victor Stone aka Cyborg, who was well a cyborg who could interface with almost any technology and computer system (except Tony Stark's and Wakanda's) "We still have to deal with the fact that he killed over 89 men in his 'heroics'."_

" _You make it sound like what he did was a bad thing he did Cyborg" spoke for the first time Diana "he has rescued thousands many of which were little boys and girls no older than 7 from a terrible fate and you make it seem he was in the wrong"_

" _I'm not saying what he did was wrong, it's just that de he really have to kill so many people?" He argued "Yes they were bad men, but who are we to decide on who lives and doesn't?"_

" _Isn't that what we do already?" came Diana's counter argument came with a raised eyebrow and a slight challenge in her voice._

" _Let's get back to the matter at hand here" spoke the dark voice of Batman who saw that the argument was about to head into a rather complicated topic. "What we have here is an individual who was able to accomplish what would take us possibly years to do in a matter of months with extreme skill. Granted he may have known when, where, and who to strike with possible connections in both the criminal underworld and the governments of the countries these rings were in, but that still leaves us with well-connected and highly dangerous man. We need to tread lightly with this or we could very well end up starting a war even we can't win." Batman finished in a grim tone. This caused Diana and all other members to stare in shock at Batman, who after facing off against god like alien warlords, atlanteains, and groups of their most dangerous enemies joining forces to challenge them, thinks that they may have met their match in the form of Spider-man._

 _The hall was quiet before Superman finally spoke "You think he could beat us?" he asked in a nervous tone, which hasn't been heard since he had to face Doomsday alone in an all-out brawl to have a chance of winning._

" _Not necessarily, but a fight with him can and will result in the deaths of many here and other league members. He has decades of experience in dealing with people like us in groups working together to take him down, and unlike most of us here he has no problem throwing everything he has at his disposal at his enemies. He also has the backing from what I could find of Victor von Doom of Latveria and that's not including any other allies he's made over the decades and has ties to the current king of Wakanda. Ra's al Ghul, one of my most dangerous enemies who will barely even flinch in the face of danger or death is weary of this man from what I've gathered from my son Damian." Batman spoke with a calm and if Diana heard correctly enough fear, or at least something very close to it._

 _This caused several league members to pale at that information before the Flash spoke "Wait, how has he been able stay under our radar for this long with a rep like that?"_

" _He 'retired' more or less almost two years before any of us began our… duties and even before than he made it a habit of keeping a low profile when on and off missions, at least hear on Earth." Came Batman's answer to the Flash's question._

" _So what do you suppose we do Batman?" Diana spoke after the room was quite for several minutes._

" _For now we observe and monitor him. While isn't a saint and has killed before and likely continue to do so, he's never believe it or not killed an innocent person." Batman spoke with a little respect at the man's morals and actions over the years. "And who knows, he may become a valuable ally in the future." Batman finished. While Bruce isn't a fan of killing at all, he is willing to possibly work with the man so long as he doesn't come to Gotham and start shooting up the place (the Red Hood and Huntress do that enough as it is), but given his exploits something like that doesn't seem to fit his M.O._

 _The meeting continued on for a few minutes discussing other events before they all left back to their respective cities except for Cyborg and Batman who currently had monitor duty._

 _Really Long informative Flashback end_

* * *

(Spider-man POV)

"Princess" Spider-man gave a slight nod in her direction before turning to Lois "I'm afraid that I won't be able to take you up on your offer Ms. Lane" Lois appeared disappointed for a moment before taking out a piece of paper from her note pad, wrote down a number and gave it to the red and black assassin.

"My number if you ever feel up to another… 'Interview'" she said with a wink before leaving to find her coworker. Peter watched her for a moment before turning back to face the demigoddess Wonder Woman herself.

"Do you need something?" he asked the raven haired beauty (understatement of the century) wondering why a member of the justice League would want- _'Oh… must have heard the comment earlier… crap'_ Peter's thoughts began to race, he did notice that his Spidey-sense had yet to activate so for now he seemed to be in the clear. "Because if you're here to arrest me, I think a dress won't be practical unless it's armored or something" he began to babble.

"No, no I'm not here to arrest you… this time" she said with a smirk before continuing "I just wish to meet the hero of Europe is all and congratulate him on a successful endeavor."

"Oh… well here I am, no autographs please I left my pen in my other pants" he quipped

"Shame" she said with mock disappointment "I was hoping to frame it on my wall later"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle before saying "Next time then, so long as you're not arresting me"

"We shall see" she responded with a small smile before her face grew serious "But I must ask you something if you don't mind"

"Okay then" he responded while thinking ' _jeez is it 20 questions night or something?'_

"Were you cursed by Athena in the past for you to have these spider like abilities? Or perhaps struck a bargain with a Spider god?" she questioned, genuinely curios on how he gained his rather unique abilities.

"Oh… I won a trip to Disneyland years ago and ate hot dog with a spider in it and 'poof' spider powers" he said with a little wit, just because this woman had his heart beating in a way only so far 3 women in his life have ever been able to accomplish doesn't mean he was going to hand out any information that 'personal'… or painful. Peter quickly shook his head to dispel the ever following memories of his 'upbringing'.

Diana frowned when she noticed the obvious lie but mainly the now somewhat mellow atmosphere. Clearly she brought up a dark and very personal topic. "I am sorry, I did not mean to pry. It's just… despite how diverse the Justice league, Justice league dark, and Justice league of America are, I have yet to meet anyone with abilities quite like yours." She said hoping to brighten the slowly darkening mood that her questioning started.

"No harm, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it really" The only time he ever did was with T'Chaka and N'Yami when he was living with the royal Wakanda family after helping foil a plan to upstart the ruling monarchs and plunge the country into civil war. After telling his story N'Yami (woman was love and happiness incarnate) was on the verge of tears that her 'son' went through such pain while T'Chaka looked like he was about to storm Japan, find what was left of the hand and tear them apart (the damage that would have caused would have made Peter's… 'Leaving' of the Hand look tame in comparison). Aside from them, Shuri (T'Challa's younger sister by 3 years making him 29 and her 26, who unknown to Peter has a crush on him) T'Challa and possibly his wife Ororo (they have really no secrets and he considered her family anyways) only two other people were certain of his origins baring the Hand of course and they were Victor von Doom (He knows a lot of things) and the late Wolverine, Logan arguably his greatest and closest friend and practically brother.

"Still it was rude of me to demand an answer to something so personal, I apologize" Diana said feeling she overstepped her bounds in this conversation.

Peter was staring at her for a moment before an idea came to his head "Well why don't you join me for a dance to make up for it?" he held his hand out and angled his body to the part of the room where couples were converging to dance. He saw the surprise on her face as she looked at his hand and then to the dance floor and if he looked close enough the faintest flicker of a blush.

"That is nice of you perhaps…" - (BING) - she put a hand to her ear and Peter realized she had an ear piece on. She listened to whoever was calling and Peter saw her face turn from curious to slightly angry than back to a neutral expression before ending the call. "I apologize but something has come up that requires my attention." She seemed saddened by the fact she won't be taking him up on his offer, at least for tonight.

Peter also saddened by this responded "Next time I suppose… assuming you won't arrest me" he finished with a hidden smile. One that Diana had no problem showing on her face.

"We shall see…" she responded before turning to the entrance to the ball room and leaving to… do whatever needs her attention apparently.

Peter watched her walk away and couldn't help but be lost in possibly perfect grace in which she walked. He continued to stare until he felt a hand come down on his shoulder causing him to rip his head at the owner of the limb and near screamed surprise at who it was and who they were with.

His brother T'Challa and his Wife Ororo, the current king and queen of Wakanda.

"T'Challa! Ororo!" Peter exclaimed in surprise before giving the 29 year old monarch/genius/part-time hero a hug. He then turned his attention to the 28 year old snow white haired beauty Ororo. He had the face plate of his helmet open and gave the goddess like woman a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, or as warm can be given he's still in his armor. "What are you two doing here?" he asked both happy and surprised in Wakandan, but mainly surprised that they were here in New York and not back home in Wakanda.

T'Challa then responded in a well-mannered voice with a slight eastern African accent "I was at the U.N. discussing a few trade agreements" he said with some annoyance, and Peter instantly knew why. There was really only ever one real reason any nation on Earth would want anything to do with Wakanda… Vibranium. The rarest and most valuable metal on Earth, the same material that makes up Peter's gauntlets and T'Challa's 'other suit' and what's helped Wakanda become one of the most advance and powerful nations in the world. Vibranium from what he knows possesses the ability to absorb all vibrations in the vicinity as well as kinetic energy directed at it. The energy absorbed is stored within the bonds between the molecules that make up the substance. As a result, the more energy vibranium absorbs the tougher it becomes. It also had a few other interesting effects particularly in some animals and plants native to Wakanda, but most nations are after its more desired military applications.

"Even after all these years many in the U.N. still want access to our nation's greatest gift to fuel their military superiority." T'Challa continued "If it was for the amazing medical purposes or construction applications, I would have no issues sharing it in fact just last year it was discovered by a few of our scientist that it can be used as a type of power source. At least the U.S. got the message years ago and moved on to that Adamantium they guard so closely."

"Yeah well when you find out that a metal that can be used to render most weapons obsolete and it's owned by a small nation the size of Florida, people tend to get ambitious" responded Peter seeing firsthand how far some countries were willing to go to get the metal. "But hey if they aren't willing to use the metal responsibly then they shouldn't be given the honor of so much as being on the same continent as it."

"Let's just hope they don't find out about the vain in Antarctica any time soon" he said tiredly. There was in fact a type of Vibranium in Antarctica, specifically in the Savage land that had a rather interesting effect on the Vibranium in Wakanda but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Yeah… so Ororo how's the little rascal doing?" Peter asked making a slight gesture to her slightly expanding belly.

Ororo grew a small fond smile and placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it before saying "Fine so far, he or she is expected to arrive by late November… which you will be there for no doubt" She politely asked but to T'Challa and Peter it was an order.

Peter couldn't help but laugh and respond with "Yes, yes I will just don't hurl any hurricanes at me please" knowing Ororo wouldn't, but she would get this look in her eye that said she was disappointed and well he really hated seeing that. It was every bit effective back when she was 6 asking for a swing through the jungle on his back when he visited and if he said no then the 'look' would come into play and he would concede… and the fact she was an omega level meta human who could control the weather to the point only a god of said domain could surpass her had nothing to do with it… okay it did a little.

"Shuri also 'misses' you" T'Challa said with a rather cryptic tone which confused Peter a little but got a glare out Ororo who jabbed her husband in the side. "Ouch… what I was merely telling Peter here that… **(Jab)** Ouch… okay I get it woman! Now stop hitting me!" Came the annoyed and slightly pained expression of T'Challa. Peter shook his head in amusement at the two's antics, while yes T'Challa was king of a nation, in this marriage he was like the queen which Peter would constantly tease him on much to the younger man's displeasure and Ororo and Shuri's amusement.

"Yeah well I am planning on visiting in a few weeks, so she won't have to miss me too long. After all, can't miss her birthday if I want to live to see flying cars" stated Peter in a joking matter.

"But you've already seen them, not including the many marvels you saw when you were traveling the universe with the Nova corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy." Ororo stated innocently and confused.

"I know, it was a joke but I do in fact not want to anger one of the few people aside from your charming bed warmer" –annoyed growl from T'Challa-" that could take me in a fight and possibly win" Stated Peter and he was telling the truth in that regard. T'Challa and Shuri were among the very few, like counted on both hands few, that could ever challenge Peter and very likely beat him. Another being the 'Immortal Iron Fist' Danny Rand, who was another close friend of Peter's and one of two 'men' who ever really beat him in a straight up fight, the other being Robert 'Bruce' Banner (but those stories are for another time).

T'Challa than spoke "It's getting late" he said after checking his watch to see it was 10:04 PM "Ororo and I are leaving early tomorrow and I don't want to miss our flight" that caused Peter confusion.

"But don't you own the plane?" he asked

"Yes… but I want to leave this flop of a party, not enough good music and the food in most restaurant chains are better than what's being served here." He responded tiredly. "And the three of us here know that hardly anyone here cares about helping the less fortunate here except for the now absent Wonder Woman, us, and that model you're escorting tonight"

"What about Wayne?" he gestured to the playboy billionaire currently talking to a few other wealthy men drunkenly laughing over something. Though from what he can see in the man's movements and hear from the man's speech pattern and the smell of the drink which to him smelt like Ginger Ale, didn't seem drunk at all. Peter has gotten pretty good over the years to tell when someone is usually acting (also having learned a thing or two from actors and actresses he's guarded over the years) and that man was, but in his defense Peter nearly didn't notice it, what gave it away was the smell of the Ginger Ale in the glass and on his breath.

"Somehow, I feel like he's only here for appearances sake" Spoke a rather saddened Ororo at the fact that of the nearly 200 people in attendance tonight only less than a dozen seem to actually care about the charity event and not the latest gossip, personal agendas, or publicity.

Peter and T'Challa couldn't argue that, the woman had a knack of being right about most people. Peter noticed MJ moving towards them with a slight stumble showing that she was a little drunk. That was all Peter needed to know that it was time for the red headed beauty to be escorted home before something happens, likely bad.

"Well looks like I'm needed to escort Ms. Watson there home, I'll get in touch with you both later" Peter spoke as she woman mentioned was closing in on them.

"Agreed, and do make sure to be there for Shuri's birthday, she greatly admires you if you haven't noticed" T'Challa again spoke a little cryptically which again resulted in a jab from his wife to the side, bruises will definitely be forming after tonight.

"And Peter… if you ever need help, just let us know, okay?" spoke Ororo showing that he will always have hers, T'Challa's, Shuri's, and Wakanda's aid should he ever need it.

"I will and thank you for having my back guys, it means a lot" Peter spoke truthfully giving them both a hug and getting a kiss on the cheek by Ororo. He watched the royal couple leave and then made his way to MJ, having his face plate to his helmet snap back into place.

"I didn't know you were on good terms with the Wakandan king and queen" MJ spoke with an ever so slight slur in her voice. "Pays to have friends in high places I guess."

Peter smiled before saying "I guess. MJ I think it's time to get you home, you have that shoot tomorrow and I think your photographer will be unhappy if you show up a mess from partying to hard tonight." While gently coaxing MJ to the door.

"Yeah I guess" she chuckled a little as they made their way to the door but were all of sudden bumped into by a man… who was none other than Bruce Wayne.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to, guess I can't hold my drink as well as I thought" Bruce said 'drunkenly'.

"Yeah… I suppose you can't Wayne" Peter spoke with a hint of annoyance at being purposely bumped into by the famous playboy, but didn't call him out on not being intoxicated. Peter was sure he had his reasons and truthfully he didn't care what they were, he just wanted to get MJ back home before anything can happen to her in her current state.

"Well it seems you know who I am and I'm pretty sure I know who you are… um" Bruce 'struggled' to remember the name.

"I'm Batman, now if you excuse us I have to get Ms. Watson here home." Peter was just on the verge of shoving Wayne away when the man all of sudden turned his attention to the red head.

"Mary Jane Watson a pleasure to meet you" he said flashing the infamous grin that usually works on most women, but for MJ it caused her to frown and grip her guard's arm a little tighter. "Why do you stay a bit so we can get to know each other better… maybe in a more private setting?" he asked with a slight 'drunken' leer which in turned pissed Peter off, because now he thinks that Bruce is staying sober so he had better way of taking advantage of inhibited women which isn't true but Peter doesn't know that.

"Mr. Wayne, Ms. Watson isn't in the current state of mind to be making decisions of 'that' nature and I advise you to drop it and let her leave before I decide to a have you reunite with your parents a few years earlier than you have planned." Spoke a rather angry Peter whose comment in turn seemed to anger Bruce if the narrowing of the eyes was any indication.

"I'm talking to the lady pal not"- Bruce was interrupted by the lady in question.

"Spider-man… just take me home please" spoke a tired and worried MJ, in truth she didn't want to go home with the billionaire knowing what kind of man he is and having met a few women whose hearts he broke for being so careless with them. Some of those women really wanted an actual relationship with Wayne, not because he was rich or handsome, but because he seemed so nice and caring but only to find out it was an act. She was definitely not ending up like that. And honestly she didn't want Spider-man to get in trouble by pissing off Bruce Wayne, and possibly have her chances of being a successful model and actress ruined because his ego was wounded.

Peter relented at her request and simply took her and walked around the fuming playboy and made their way to the entrance where the limo that brought them here can pick them up and return them to MJ's apartment.

(Bruce Wayne POV)

Bruce watched the odd duo leave after and took a slight look around and held in a grimace. Several on lookers were looking at him with a bit of distaste and anger at seeing him try to take advantage of the obvious intoxicated model. It was times like this where he really hated having to play his playboy image to such a degree. But he had to maintain appearances.

He was however a little grateful that the situation didn't spin too far out of control, he quickly noticed that after suggesting that the slowly growing more famous Mary Jane Watson to come home with him that it enraged her 'bodyguard' Spider-man. Apparently he was against men taking advantage of women, which was admiral and it seemed that while Mary Jane was a bit drunk she was still sober enough to not fall for his 'charm' and would rather head home then spend the night with him which was both good and bad in his opinion. Good that she won't let a simple smile and a night of passion win her over and bad because he now has to take his 'date' home for the evening. The woman was a real piece of work in his and Alfred's opinion.

Still the night wasn't a total loss, all things considered. He, Clark, and Diana were able to gather some more info on the rather mysterious Spider-man. He's been inactive for almost a decade and Europe was his way of 'getting back in the game' and doesn't like slave trafficking (most don't as well). The origin of his powers seems to be a rather dark and uncomfortable topic for him to discuss hinting at a traumatic upbringing. He seems to have a low but non-antagonistic view of the Justice League, and a rather bad experience with Kryptoanians (honestly Bruce is starting to think that it's a good thing so few are left if his meetings with the 'bad' Krypotoanians are anything to go by). He is also to Bruce's surprise very close to the king and queen of Wakanda if the heart felt exchanges they had is anything to go by (Bruce doesn't know what they said because he doesn't know Wakandan), and he now likely has a low opinion of 'Bruce Wayne' himself.

All in all, tonight was rather informative to say the least.

* * *

And done. Well we see just how close Peter is to the rulers of Wakanda, he meets Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne's playboy mask that gives Peter a rather strong disliking to the man, and we find out that the Justice League thinks of Spideer-man and his actions and had use this party as a possible once in a life time opportunity to get a feel on what kind of man Spider-man is outside of the assassin/mercenary business. Also I'm not making Bruce out to be a bad guy or anything. As Bruce Wayne the playboy he a certain reputation he has to keep up with the whole sleeping with a lot of women and what not. And the thing Ororo mentioned earlier is true in the Bruce was at the party for appearances sake (he does care though and he did donate a large sum of money), he does after all have to keep people from thinking he's Batman. And no the Justice League didn't know Peter was going to be at the party.

And the whole dialogue with Peter, Ororo and T'Challa was in Wakandan (is that the correct term?) so no one would hear their conversation unless they knew the language. And we also find out that Namor is in this universe, and to answer any questions regarding the X-men since Ororo is here and Wolverine has been mentioned… no they don't exist, but Charles Xavier is running a school for metas, so maybe they don't exist yet…

You know I think I'm going to be starting a new Spider-man trend with this story… there are ones where he's a mutant, others where he's an agent of SHIELD, I'm starting one or at least making any existing similar ones more popular as in Assassin Spider-man in either the Marvel Universe, DC universe, or even others (hint… hint… future stories to all) So chances are if the girl you want isn't in this story as part of the harem chances are there will be another one later on (not too long) that will be made.

I'm already planning one that I've been inspired by **The New Creed** (if you don't mind or if you do leave a comment and say so, don't want to overstep any boundaries)in his commentabout possible suggestions and he mentioned Jessica Drew Spider-woman and gave a fairly good reason on why they should be together. So basically Jessica Drew won't be in this story, sorry **The New Creed** , but the new story which I mentioned that will have her and Peter has the paring will be called 'A Spider-woman and her Spider-man'. Now there will be some major differences in the actual story itself. One of which is reverse origins… leave that for people to try and figure out. The story itself won't be ready until sometime this weekend so keep a look out, it will be in the Spider-man and Avengers (comics) crossover section

Marvel Women so far- should know who most are in this day and age

Natasha Romanov, Silver Sable, Elektra, Kate Bishop, Shuri

DC Women so far- should know who most are in this day and age

Diana, Helena Bertinali, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Shiva


	5. Chapter 5

And now we have chapter 5, and here is when the action begins to pick up. Also this is the final chapter to choose who goes in the Harem for Spider-man, this it because the next chapter there will be a list with all of the women officially in the harem and there will be no more additions.

So this start of the new Arc which will be called 'Trouble in Manhattan' will pick up 4 days after the events of the previous chapter. This will also introduce one of the 2 of the Marvel women, both who will be revealed next chapter. Just to let you know that the events that will go down in this arc and the next several will play into an even larger story arc down the road, and will slowly reveal who the 'main' villain will be.

And I'm not too sure on how good my fight scenes and what not will be, so if they are horrible than sorry, I will improve as much as I can hopefully with time and practice.

Chapter 5: And things get complicated… again

* * *

New York (Manhattan), United States May 16th 2016 Rooftop overlooking Time's Square 1:17 AM

' _Man, it's like one in the morning and there's still hundreds of people up and about. I thought they were joking when people said that New York City is the city that never sleeps.'_ Thought an overlooking Peter Parker aka Spider-man aka the one person in the world you don't challenge without being either really dumb or really bold or both.

Peter was currently overlooking Time's Square because he was contacted by an old… friend that needed his help with something and since Mary Jane his current employer is on a flight to Bora Bora (He didn't go because he's been more or less barred from the place for accidently setting half the beach houses there on fire) along with a few of her friends one of which is Kory and her boyfriend Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He made it very clear to the man on what should happen if any harm came to MJ

* * *

Flashback to JFK airport, private hanger 1:00 PM

 _Dick was currently watching Kory, Mary Jane (when he called her MJ like Kory did she threatened to have his balls crushed and said his 'father' already tarnished his standing with her by just being associated with Bruce) when he sensed someone behind him and turned to see who it was, even though he had a feeling on who it was._

 _There standing not 1 meter away was the infamous Spider-man, and Richard got just a slight bit nervous but covered it with a friendly smile._

" _Spider-man right?" Richard asked_

… _._

"… _Right, well are you here to say goodbye to Mary Jane" he gestured to said woman and Kory who were still talking about something fashion related and seemed oblivious to his and Spider-man's presence at the moment._

… _.._

' _Okay this is not creepy or intimidating in any way.' Dick thought 'Hell he makes Bruce seem talkative in comparison and that's saying a lot.' Dick was aware of what transpired the other day between 'Bruce Wayne' and the assassin slash mercenary before him and that encounter likely already had Dick in a bad light from that man's perspective. So he decided to show that he wasn't anything like 'Bruce Wayne' to put the man's thoughts at ease… and hopefully keep him from possibly killing (and succeeding) him._

" _I know Bruce didn't give you the best of impressions, but I'm not like him" Not even close "And while I'm not the greatest or most powerful man in the world, I will keep Mary Jane safe… alright?" Dick finished his speech and waited to see if the man would reply. The man then in an instant got right up to his face and grabbed his right shoulder and pulled him close to his helmet covered face, forcing Dick to stare into his white lenses where his eyes should be._

"… _Anything happens to her… anything… There isn't enough men and money you can throw at me to keep me from finding you and making you scream, understood?" Spider-man said in a dark and low hiss like voice that actually scared Dick a little (not a whole lot because he's Nightwing, but enough to know the man means business) and caused some sweat to form on his brow._

"… _Yes sir" Dick responded._

 _Spider-man stared at him for several more seconds before saying a light and friendly tone "Good, and try to keep Ms. Watson away from any colorful drinks, she likes to over indulge and be sure have her back here by next week. Okay? M'kay. Have fun you three." He then turned and walked away leaving Dick confused and a bit bothered on how quick his moods change._

' _Well… I just went from enjoying a weekend with two beautiful women at a nice tropical resort to being a babysitter… awesome' Dick thought sarcastically. He then made his way to the plane where Mary Jane and Kory already onboard._

Flashback end

* * *

Peter was shaken out of his thoughts when his spider-sense all of sudden buzzed to a degree it translated ' **Dodge!'** and jumped to the left as a… shield bounced of the ledge he was crouching/brooding on.

Peter stared at the shield and then looked to where he calculated it was thrown from based on the angle it came at him and saw none of than Taskmaster in all of his…hooded skull mask glory. "Taskmaster… we sort of meet again" Peter stated at the appearance of the somewhat well-known mercenary.

"Arachnid…" came a deep and somewhat well-spoken voice of the hooded figure. "Your legendary reflexes are true after all. And here I thought you grew slow in your… vast experience"

' _Ohh this one has some sass does he now? Well you Skeletor reject, it's time you see a professional_.' "Sooo… what do you want Taskmaster? Directions to comic con based on that getup? Well hate to say it Tasky but it's in San Diego this year." Peter stated to see if he could get a rise out of the man.

"Your attempts to get me to act brash and unfocused will not work Arachnid" Taskmaster responded with a cold voice.

"Oh shoot, you're a semi smart one. And I do stress semi smart because you're still dumb enough to try and take me on" Peter spoke with some bravado.

Now while Peter isn't arrogant, he is fairly confident in his abilities and his experience to come out of most situations alright… most times. But he is a little unsettled that this man would try and apparently take him on. Peter has heard of Taskmaster's exploits and he has to admit that this man isn't your typical run of the mill hired guns.

He's taken on jobs that even Peter has to admit he will have trouble in and come out on top, alone. Not to say that no one could have done some of the jobs he has taken over the years, it's just that Peter compared to most is considered in a class of his own and while no disrespect to most mercenaries or assassins, he has argumentations that very few can come close to rivaling, at least in this type of work and here on Earth. As good as he is, Gamora the daughter of Thanos and an acquaintance of Peter's could easily (fare better than most) kill him.

Spider-sense **'Incoming! Move it'**

Peter jumped high over what appeared to be a rocket shoot under him that was fire from behind him and destroy the area he was previously standing. While in the air Peter shot a web line to a nearby skyscraper and swung towards the buildings side so he will have a better view of the area and find out how bad or good the situation can get.

But there was something that was beginning to bother the infamous assassin since this 'encounter' began. His spider-sense seemed to be either delaying or not working properly. In fact he should have picked up Taskmaster sneaking up on him when he was still maybe a few city blocks away (years of honing his sixth sense has allowed him to sense enemies from a reasonably fair distance away.) And he should have sensed that rocket when it was first fire from who or whatever shot it, not when it was only 25 feet from him (he would have heard someone pulling the trigger if they were within 50 feet of him).

As he landed on the building his spider-sense instantly went off again and this time he wasn't fast enough to react as a yellow blur ran up the side of the building he was on and turned right into him and hit him with the force of a literal freight train.

(Gah!) Peter shouted both in surprise and pain has he was sent flying towards the traffic several stories below him. He quickly shot another web line and used his fall momentum to swing just a few feet above the flowing traffic and right back up the building this whole situation started on in the first place.

Peter landed and to his surprise saw Taskmaster still standing there with both of his arms crossed and a rather relaxed posture. This definitely didn't set the red and black assassin at ease. Nor did the yellow blur that all of sudden hit him in the chest without any warning from his spider-sense.

(Boom) (CCCCCCCCrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk!)

The sound of metal breaking echoed across but this was lost on Peter who was sent skidding across the other end of the roof and into the billboard sign that was on the opposite building… across the street.

' _Okay owwwwwwww that hurt like a mother….'_ Came Peter's pained response to being sent from what he can dazedly tell, over 80 feet. ' _And how the hell did I not sense him coming?'_ Now Peter was greatly worried. While Peter doesn't always rely solely on his spider-sense to the point that without it he's screwed, it's never really failed to alert him that there's danger in the area or been delayed to the point that- _'Wait what's Tasky doing?'_ Peter thought confused at seeing Taskmaster walking towards the ledge of the build that Peter was sent flying from.

"What's wrong Arachnid? You seem slower than from what I've heard." Taskmaster gloated with a knowing voice.

"Give me a sec and I'll show you slow boy" Peter growled. While he rarely loses his 'cool' as he puts it in these situations, there are times when he gets angry at the fact that whoever is beating him starts to gloat. Brings back too many memories of his 'training' under the Hand.

Peter then launches himself from the dented billboard with a grunt and dives straight for Taskmaster… only for him to dodge to the left causing Peter to shoot past the man. Just before Peter can right himself his spider-sense goes off again and the tell-tell sign of a rocket is heard. Peter looks to his right in time to see a missile heading right for him and thinks only one thing before it detonates

' _You mother fu-'_ (BOOOOOOOOOOOOM)!

The sheer force of the explosion shakes the top floors of the building and sends Peter's very in pained body off the side of the roof and into the passing traffic… again.

Peter tries to right himself in the air so he can shoot off a web line only to all of sudden feel another body crash into him and send both him and the body into a window of the adjacent building Peter was falling next to and lands on a desk or table of some sort.

(Crash) (Bang) (Crack)

Peter immediately recovers to see his assailant only to find no one around him. The assassin slowly listens and searches his immediate vicinity of what appears to be an office if the cubicles mean anything before hearing the barest of scrapes of metal against the glass on the ground. He quickly turns and ducks in time to have Taskmaster's fist fly over his head and brings his arms up to block the rival mercenary's knee as a follow up attack.

Peter shoved Taskmaster's knee away and leaped back to place some distance between he and the hooded man, only to feel a powerful punch in his back knock him back right into Taskmaster's extended arm. It's only through years of experience and augmented reflexes and speed that Peter was able to dodge below the coming hit and roll around and placed himself behind the mercenary and gave the man a solid kick to the back.

Taskmaster rolled with the kick and righted himself up in an eerily familiar fashion. Before Peter could think more on it he saw the yellow blur appeared again, but this time Spider-man leaped to the left… only for a shield to hit him in the cracked chest armor and send Spidey back into a cubicle.

' _Okay, how the hell am I losing this badly? And why the hell isn't my spider-sense going off?'_ Peter was panicking because in all of his years he's never been in a situation this bad… well a situation where his spider-sense doesn't seem to be working at all.

Peter saw he was near a window and immediately shot out it ignoring the glass as some of it cut parts of his exposed arms and shoulders from the earlier explosion. He free fell for several meters before shooting a web line out and swung away from the office building as fast has his form of transportation would allow.

' _Sometimes Peter it's best to fall back and re-evaluate the situation if you're at a disadvantage.'_ Came the age old wisdom of Wolverine, back when Peter first stared working with him in the late 70's. The man spoke with over a hundred years of experience and Peter knew he would call this situation in his own words as a 'fall back and figure your shit out' moment.

' _Been dead for almost 20 years and your still giving me advice'_ Peter thought sadly of his late mentor.

After several minutes of web swinging through the city Peter came to a stop near Central Park. Using his built up momentum he launched himself to the top of a nearby building and took in his surroundings. He didn't see Taskmaster anywhere or that yellow blur, and no rockets were flying towards him… so the coast was clear as far as he was concerned at the moment.

Peter than looked down at his Uru metal spider emblem and frowned at what he saw. Now since the Uru metal wasn't enchanted during its forging and because it was so thin to allow him to keep his speed but still be protected, it was damaged (admittedly by some extreme force). There were several cracks on it along with the several tears in the Kevlar like weave he was wearing which were bleeding from either shrapnel from the rocket explosion or being speared through a glass window onto a desk. His right eye lens, he just now noticed had a crack in it and his left arm hurt meaning he either had a real nasty bruise or a fracture. He didn't need to see his back to know that the punch from that yellow blur left a sizable dent in his armor and overall he looked scorched.

' _Well this could have gone worse'_ Peter thought knowing that while this wasn't the worst scrap he's been in, it was the worse he's been in for good long time, like when Clinton was still in office long time. ' _Just what the hell is happening? I mean who could I have pissed off that could afford Taskmaster of all people?'_

Taskmaster wasn't cheap, in fact he was one of the most expensive mercenaries you could hire in the business. So that got Peter to think who he could have pissed off that would spend almost $300 million **euros** and that's not taking into account the yellow person,to kill him.

"Who would want to kill me? I'm me!" Peter said aloud to himself "Oh… maybe that's why"

Still Peter knows that it couldn't be any family members of those slave rings he wiped out. The families involved either were arrested or had their funds seized and Bruce Wayne doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge. _'I know Nick sure as hell can't afford Taskmaster'_ Peter thought ruefully.

Peter knew that he won't be getting an answer anytime soon so for now the situation was placed at the back of his mind after seeing a nearby billboard displaying the time showed that Peter was running late to meet his contact over in Queens. He panicked and immediately began to web swing as fast as he could to the meeting spot where the woman he would reunite with after almost three years was likely pissed at his being late.

' _Great, someone is trying to kill me and I'm late to an important meeting with an extremely dangerous woman that I may or may not love who will probably try and succeed in killing me. Could this day get any worse?'_ Peter thought.

Unknown to him… yes… yes it could.

Abandon Warehouse in Brooklyn 10 minutes after Spider-man fled

Taskmaster was currently staring at a monitor waiting for his employer to respond. Along with his two associates that aided him tonight in testing a new piece of technology.

The screen turned on to a hooded figure with a shadow covering most of his face and body. He spoke in a commanding voice that cause even Taskmaster to stand a little straighter.

"Report"

"The device you gave me worked. With my ally's help" Taskmaster gestured to the man in yellow "We used his super speed to get close to Spider-man before he could react and activated the device that more or less rendered his sixth sense near useless."

"Nearly?" the figure asked curious

"Farther than 25 feet but less than 100 feet causes his sixth sense to delay. 25 feet and closer and his sense is completely nullified. I have the information already uploading to you" Taskmaster answered the question and gestured to the information from the early conflict already being uploaded to his employers system

"Interesting… while obviously the device will need to be improved, this experiment has given me more information than I anticipated. Well done Taskmaster, you and your associates will be getting a bonus for this." The voice congratulated before adding "For the moment the situation with Spider-man must be put on hold I'm afraid."

This caused Taskmaster to raise an eyebrow under his helmet before asking "Is something the matter?"

"I have recently come into possession of something that could prove to be very useful later on… however I'm not the only one who knows of it and there are several other locations around the world where this asset's brethren are located that I need to be secured. I need you and your associates to see to it." The figure commanded.

"We'll leave the moment this meeting is over" Taskmaster responded.

"Here are the coordinates, and Taskmaster?" The figure said "If you fail… there isn't a place on this planet where I won't find you."

Taskmaster knew what the punishment would be and couldn't help but ever so slightly pale in fear along with his associates. "…Understood sir"

The connection terminated and Taskmaster and his two associates began to pack up and leave the warehouse and head for the airport to catch a flight to the locations sent. However during the entire time Taskmaster kept thinking ' _What are you up to old man?'_ in regards to his employer.

* * *

And done. Now while this chapter is short I couldn't just drag it out, and it was more of way to set the stage for what will happen in the next arc and if you people follow certain spider-man games, you should have an idea on what's coming next in said arc. Also the meeting with Taskmaster and his employer shows why Spider-man seemed to be doing awful in the fight earlier. Taskmaster has a device that can more or less delay Spider-man's spider sense or shut it off completely.

As for the yellow blur and the other unknown associate that was with Taskmaster their identities will be revealed later in the next arc. The hooded figure some of you might know who it is immediately, but don't spoil it in a review… besides, you might be wrong you never know.


	6. Chapter 6

And here is Chapter 6 of the first ever Assassin Spider-man in the DC universe, and hopefully not my last. I'm already thinking of another that I could try that involves the Birds of Prey, so yeah. Anyway the picking of the women for the harem is done and the list is below:

Marvel: Natasha Romanov, Silver Sable, Kate Bishop, Shuri, Elektra, Amora, Emma Frost

DC: Diana, Helena Bertinali, Nysaa al Ghul, Lady Shiva, Poison Ivy, Ravager

So yeah Spidey has a harem of two goddesses for all intents and purposes, seductive tempests, and hyper lethal assassins and or mercenaries… god help him when he forgets any anniversaries. Also starting next chapter this story will be turning M rated… no there won't be any limes or lemons yet, but I figured I should do it now for when they do get here.

Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or DC related in this story.

Chapter 6: The ex's meet and make a good arrangement.

New York (Manhattan), United States May 16th 2016 several dozen stories above NYC's busy streets 2:44 AM

' _CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP, I'm sooooo going to be late! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!_ ' Thought a very stressed and fearful Peter Parker aka Spider-man… you know what, this far into the story you should know who he is by now. The man was currently running, jumping, crawling and web slinging to the meeting spot through the ever busy concrete jungle that is New York City as fast as he realistically could.

The reason for the injured red and black assassin's fear was because the woman he was 39 minutes late meeting was one of the deadliest women on Earth… without super powers that is. She was and still is Peter's first love, not to say there weren't any women after who could ever rival his feelings for the right now, pissed of woman, because there are. Fortunately she and they have never met so- _'…..Oh god no!'_ came the thoughts of a now beyond terrified Peter as he landed on a building overlooking the meeting spot with the woman who could ever terrify him… Natasha Romanov aka The Black Widow… with Silver Sable as well, one of the women somewhat mentioned earlier that he loved, though never really admitted out loud.

Natasha Romanov was a beautiful shoulder length scarlet red headed Russian woman standing at 5'11 and a figure that is on par with Wonder Woman's dressed in a black Kevlar like cat suit with the sipper on her front pulled down to show a modest amount of cleavage. Despite her age appearing to be in her late twenties she was actually a few years older than Peter. The reason for her youthful appearance had to do with a serum she was given during her time in the Soviet Union's KGB black program called the Red Room, girls taken and trained to be deadly assassins to help the USSR gain and maintain power.

She was armed with two semi and full automatic highly customized pistols strapped to both her thighs along with associated clips, two electric batons on her back in an X formation, and on her wrists were her infamous Widow bracelets that could deliver a powerful and fatal electric shock to both metas who weren't too durable and regular non augmented humans.

Silver Sable stood across from the red headed femme fatal at 5'7 with snow white hair reaching to her shoulder blades and a body that was every bit as impressive in Peter's eyes to Natasha's and was dressed in a similar body suit, with the only difference being that it was silver instead of black and her zipper was all the way up. She appeared to be in her late twenties and that was because she is, no meta argumentations or genetic manipulation what so ever done to her. She also had more weapons on her person than in comparison to Natasha, two high caliber pistols on both her thigh holsters and a holster on her right leg, some sort of an assault rifle with a grenade launcher on it and a reflex scope, a knife strapped to her left shoulder, and a belt with grenades and ammo clips attached. She also had a duffle bag at her feet which was also filled with even more weapons and explosives.

Interesting fact, Sable is actually the only living family member of the former sovereign nation of Symkaria, before her entire family was killed and the nation was on the verge of collapse. It was only thanks to Victor von Doom, monarch of Latveria annexing the country that it still technically exists, as a territory granted, but its government is still in power and the nation is now beginning to thrive. But more on that later.

All in all, the two women could likely take on an entire small country and win with their combined skills and fire power.

Peter was worried because he may have sort of been seeing both of them at the same time at one point and didn't tell the other and it's likely they have already put that together and will now do one of three things. One they end up killing each other (Peter isn't really sure who would win in a fight between the two), two they decide to kill him (which actually seems more likely), or three they let the past remain in the past and have forgiven him for his dishonesty (yeah when whales fly).

Peter was trying to decide on how to approach this when his enhanced hearing picked up

"Beloved you can come out now" came the ever so graceful voice of Natasha Romanov with a slight Russian accent. "We heard you a mile away" she continued with a smirk as she turned towards his location along with Sable whose face was blank.

Peter decided to swallow his fear and leapt across the distance between the two buildings and land several feet before them. At the sight of his appearance both Sable and Natasha's faces adopted looks of shock at the damage done to him.

"Peter… what happened to you?" Silver Sable asked with an eastern European accent and a voice that could easily put Peter at ease… or scare him senseless if she's angry.

"Ohh you know, pissed off someone with a lot of money and get them to hire Taskmaster and Sonic's yellow twin." Peter replied good naturally on the outside… inside he was still freaking out.

"Taskmaster?" Sable seemed surprised "How was he able to do this much damage to you? Even with a speedster, you like someone set you on fire."

"Well there was also someone with a rocket launcher and I wasn't fast enough to dodge" Peter said a bit embarrassed at having to explain how he got his ass kicked.

"Impossible… you're 'Spider-sense'" Natasha began and using air quotes for the name of his sixth sense "Should have been able to alert you before Taskmaster or any rocket got close to you to cause this amount of damage"

"Look girls, girls as much as I want to describe getting beaten by Speedy Gonzales and some Skeletor fanboy Natasha here called me, and happy to see you as well Siler, so what is it." Peter asked

"I called you here for three reasons beloved" Natasha started off "First I have discovered that you and Silver here, were in a sexual relationship when you were at the time with me and vice versa."

"Well I "- "Peter let Tasha finish" Peter was interrupted by Sable this time and it didn't escape his notice that she used his pet name for Natasha when they were still together.

"Second after many hours of planning to kill you and Silver here for your betrayal" This caused Peter to sweat a bit more than he already was "And then deciding to kill Silver first". This caused Silver to smirk and faintly blush much to Peter's confusion before hearing what Natasha said next "After facing her which led to a brutal stalemate between us which in turn led to several hours of intense and passionate lovemaking that I've only ever received from you, we came to an agreement"

' _Huh? Wait did Natasha say she and Silver… damn where was I when that happened'_ Peter thought completely missing what the infamous Black Widow said (came you blame him though?).

Silver seemed to somehow know where his attention drifted to and said "Peter did you hear what Tasha had said?"

"… Yeah" Peter said

"What did she discuss then after she told you of her and I's moment?" she challenged crossing her arms.

"…" Peter didn't respond causing both women to look at him with disbelief

"I said…" Natasha began with some annoyance "that she and I were willing to share you and each other for the foreseeable future and any women you and by proxy us, deem worthy." The Russian and Symkarian beauties stared at the man who for all intents and purposes won their hearts and loyalty. They are beginning to wonder if all of the years of getting drugged and hit in the head as affected their judgment.

Spider-man has seen and faced many things over his long and excitement filled life. Common thugs and bandits, mob bosses and crime lords, aliens, gods, demons, cosmic beings that can't be truly comprehended.

But nothing and he means nothing could have prepared him for the nuclear bomb that Natasha and Silver have dropped on him. Sure he finds himself funny (no one else does though), has the whole sweet cute nerdy guy going for him when he's not in his armor, and is possibly these two ladies greatest lover (Natasha even said he was unrivaled except by Silver), so despite all of that he really can't see why they would want him of all people. So he asked "Why?"

Silver answered this time "Because Peter you're a good man. Morally flawed on occasion and have a horrible sense of humor, -"Hey no I don't"- But you never let all of the atrocities you've seen and endured change you into what the Hand wanted… a monster. You have shown me more love and compassion than I've ever had since my family was taken from me. And if being with you also means having a few other women in yours and mine's life than so be it."

Peter was shocked at this revelation. Hell he couldn't even come up with a proper response to it. Silver was willing to stick by him even if it meant having other women in his life… damn that's either some serious commitment or the years of injuries to the head catching up with her. Peter was hoping it was the former. He then looked to the still silent Russian assassin and waited to see what she had to say on the matter.

Natasha looked at him with a thoughtful expression before saying in a serious and honest manner "Beloved… either accept this or spend the next several weeks of your life in pain beyond anything you have ever endured since birth till now before I kill you".

… _Well no backing out now_ he supposed, fearing for his safety and sanity Peter said "… Yes ma'am"

The ex KGB agent and former Symkarian noble both had small smiles on their faces at the knowledge that he's agreed (forced) to the arrangement.

"Okay as much I like to continue this conversation on a rooftop in the middle of the most sleep deprived city on Earth, Natasha you said there was a third reason I was here?" Peter said

"Yes, in fact it has to do with the man Nick who has been given your client Ms. Watson trouble." Natasha said without any hesitation.

Peter didn't bother to ask how she knew about his current employer's predicament. He's learned long ago that she knows more things then he likely ever will and if she doesn't know it, she makes it a mission to. After all, knowledge is power.

' _She probably knows the identities of all of the Leagues members at this point'_ Peter silently thought. "What's he up to?"

Natasha than said "He's attending a meeting with several other men who Silver has identified as known arms dealers and drug lords along with several other wealthy men of… questionable ethics for the unveiling of a new product."

"What is it?" Peter asked

This time it was Silver who spoke "A serum enhancer called Mirakuru"

At the mention of the serum's name Peter's blood ran ice cold. Mirakuru was the name of the serum that the Hand would periodically introduce to Peter and the rest of the trainees during his days with the Hand after they turned 8 and continued to inject him with it every 6 months until he was 18 or in some other trainee's cases 19. The final injection Peter got of the Mirakuru was special however. The serum was mixed with the venom of a genetically engineered super spider with the traits and DNA of several other spiders that was made for phase two of the Hand's super assassin program. The modified serum increased his strength, speed, reflexes, and senses to superhuman levels and with being constantly trained, his abilities only grew. In fact Slade Wilson and his daughter Rose Wilson had taken a similar strand, only it had several downsides to it, one of which was bouts of insanity (in their defense they have gotten better control over it)

Natasha and Silver both noticed the change in Peter's demeanor which caused them to grow a little concern. Natasha herself has only ever seen this response from him when something connected to the Hand is brought up. She quickly realizes that the serum mirakuru is apparently connected to them. To what degree she doesn't know, but considering what she somewhat knows of Peter's past and the properties and effects of the mirakuru she can hazard a guess.

Silver then asks "Peter… is everything okay?"

"…Y-yeah. Just a little trip down nightmare lane is all." Peter tried to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"I take it this isn't your first time coming into contact with said serum?" Natasha stated

Peter thought about telling the two women who were now his girlfriends? Lovers? But decided that now wasn't the time or place for something of that nature.

"Deathstroke and Ravager both have been injected by it, so I know what it can do. I'm just curious on how it's here of all places." Peter told truthfully… or at least part of the truth. He wasn't lying, he was just not telling them everything and he knows when they (Natasha first who will then tell Silver he bets) find out he will have some serious explaining to do.

Natasha didn't look convinced and neither did Silver but they both decided that this wasn't the time or place to continue that part of the conversation.

Silver than spoke "From what I've been able to gather, someone was able to capture Deathstroke and take several samples of his blood in an attempt to recreate the serum."

Peter was a bit surprised that someone was able to capture and restrain Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator of all people. Peter while has been able to almost always beat Slade, the man never made it easy for him. With his advance military training, experience, and love for lots and lots of weapons both sharp and high caliber, he was a man to be feared… until it becomes common knowledge that he regularly got his ass beaten by a bunch of hormonal sidekicks who formed a mini Justice League because their a bunch of ungrateful twerps.

"Something tells me that whoever that person was, is long dead by now" Peter said knowing that Slade would not let someone like that just up and let live.

"You would be correct in that regard" Natasha said "From what I was able to uncover Slade took his time with the man, but he already missed the shipments being sent here. So after finding out where they were heading he gave me a call to tell you since you would be nearby when the deal goes down."

"Awww Slade must have known I was getting bored and decided to give me something to have fun with. I knew he cared." Peter joked

Silver who had walked towards the ledge that overlooked the abandoned building where the deal was about to begin when Natasha started to tell Peter about Slade's connection to this who fiasco. She took out a pair of high tech looking binoculars to better observe the spectacle.

She counted over 62 men in total. 45 of the men were guards all armed with what looked like assault rifles and machine guns… and one even had a mini gun, lovely. She snorted at that revelation knowing he was going down first. The remaining 17 men were the potential buyers of Mirakuru and the seller himself, she could make out a few familiar faces in the crowd. One of which was Nick, Peter's client's ex-boyfriend and total jackass. And from what she's seeing a representative of Gotham's infamous crime lord Black Mask… that was an interesting find.

"Soooo, what do we have?" Peter asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Silver didn't even so much as flinch though her heart did skip a beat with her love being so close to her. "62 men, 45 guards with assault rifles, machine guns, and a mini gun. 15 of the guards are stationed near the shipment of Mirakuru for protection, while there are another ten placed in high areas to provide lookout. The last 21 are around the buyers either for protection or to ensure they keep well behaved or both, and four for the seller.

Natasha walked over to the duo and said "I already have a plan"

Peter looked to the Black widow and asked "Really already?"

The Black Widow gave him a look that clearly said 'Do you know who I am?' before saying "Yes and Peter? Do you mind if Nick ends up dead or not?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. Yes the man was a stalker of sorts, had tried to take advantage of MJ's sister and was annoying as hell, in the fact he won't leave MJ alone and based on those alone, he can hazard a guess on what he's doing here. The man is hoping that the mirakuru can give him an edge over Peter so he can take MJ, assuming the formula works for him. After all, the body needs to be in a fairly good health physically or the enhancements can cause some rather nasty side effects, such as oversized limbs, deformations, mental breakdowns or even cardiac arrest in some cases. Still is Nick that big of a dick to deserve that kind of fate? Assuming Peter or either of the Girls don't kill him however.

' _If he gets the drug now, he's just going to force my hand later'_ Peter thought

"Hold up… I have movement on the roof of the building, and it's not one of theirs." Silver spoke momentarily taking her eyes of the auction for a super enhancing drug. "Male… 5'11… has a hood on and is in green with a bow… shit, It's Queen." Silver spoke with extreme annoyance and slight disgust. The identity of the new player on the field caught the two spider themed people's attention.

"The hell is that poser doing here?" asked a confused Peter "Shouldn't he be in Starling making an ass of himself and giving Hawkeye a reason to kick his ass?"

"He must have found out about the deal here tonight and has come to stop it" Natasha theorized "Let's see what he can do, than we can make our move"

Peter on the other hand was a little pissed that Oliver Queen aka The Arrow was here to begin with. Being friends with Slade, has given Peter a pretty good picture on what kind man Queen was. That and from what he's heard of the Arrow in the criminal underworld and certain society circles about Mr. Queen, the man was a real piece of work.

"Better yet, let me kick his ass while you two go and unleash hell on those guys, alright? Alright." Peter said before taking off in the direction Queen was spotted before Silver or Natasha could say anything.

The two women looked to where he swung off to, then they looked at each other.

"Should we bother helping him?" asked Silver as she went to her duffle bag and pulled out a few pieces of equipment and began to build something that looked like a rocket launcher of some sort.

"No my dear… Peter is in a bad mood from that earlier fight with Taskmaster even if he doesn't admit it. And hearing about the Mirakuru and now Queen being here, he needs to vent." Came Natasha's reply as she checked her weapons and prepared to assault the meeting with extreme force.

"I almost feel sorry for Queen, but not enough" Silver said with a smirk as she took the now finished launcher and pointed it at the largest group of men.

"Da… but let's hurry and finish this before Peter kills Queen." Natasha saw her lover's confusion and continued "Ra's has taken to have Oliver replace him as head of the demon. Yes I know that's ridiculous considering he wants the Batman, or even better Peter to take over, but he will not sit idly by and let a man who he has a better chance of turning being killed by someone who literally threw his offer back in his face and almost killed him along with over several dozen of his best men."

"Hmm I suppose your right. Still can we only intervene after Peter has beaten Queen to a bloody pulp?" Silver asked in a slightly seductive tone.

Natasha smirked before grabbing the white haired woman and pulling her into a very heated kiss. The moment lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to get them both going to the point that after this they are taking Peter back to Natasha's room and having possibly the greatest threesome the trio have ever had.

Natasha pulled away from some extreme reluctance and looked at one of her lovers in the eye before saying "Da my love" in a very heavy accented sultry Russian voice before repelling down the building to get into position too strike after Sable hits the meeting with a rocket.

And done. I was thinking of putting the fight in this chapter but decided against it for now. So Peter has reunited with two dangerous exes and they have more or less 'convinced' him to be together and maybe if they like her enough let other women join in. And we see a bit more back story into Peter's past with the Hand. And as for Oliver Queen aka Arrow, well the broody Batman wanna be is in for a serious beat down heheheh.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky number 7 for the current crown jewel of my stories. Spider-man's harem begins with two hyper lethal assassins who have more or less threatened him to agreeing to the arrangement.

To **The New Creed** in response to your review: Not being a dick and, because I am admitting that I wasn't entirely clear the previous chapter about some things and could have done better. Not your fault it was mine. So to make things a bit clearer is the reason Peter is in somewhat of a bad mood as mentioned by Natasha that I will admit I didn't show in great detail is that he just got his ass kicked by Taskmaster and the unknown speedster and nearly blown up twice like not even an hour before the meeting. That would put anyone in an unhappy mood.

Second is in chapter 1, I did mention that this was an AU so some events and situations have played out differently for some characters. For starters the current Teen Titans that Slade had lost to has Superboy (young justice version in terms of abilities), Red Robin (Tim Drake, team leader), Starfire (sort of a mentor), Raven, Beast boy, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl (Cassie sandmark) so it was more of blind luck (which Slade admitted in chapter 2 that they were lucky) and having Red Robin in charge to help get the team together and using overwhelming force and Tim's tactical skills to beat Slade (BARELY, they walked away worse off than him) and Peter is blowing things a little out of proportion. As for Oliver that's in this story, he's still pretty early on in his role as Arrow, so he's still killing people and has yet to go from being an ass to a tolerable person, and Peter when Slade first spoke about him did do some investigating because he knows better than to listen to just one source, you need several to get a better picture which I did somewhat mention he did. And he is aware of Ra's showing great interest in Oliver and can see what Ra's sees, a rich killing womanizing vigilante who has horrible people skills and is easily manipulated. And in his point of view the man is ripping off Clint Barton a friend and Kate Bishop another friend and the next marvel girl to join the harem. And finally in chapter 4 I did allude that Peter having to remember or deal with anything related directly to his past will put him in a mellow or dark mood. So it was a combination having more or less losing to Taskmaster, having to remember the hell he went through with the Hand and mirakuru, and seeing a guy that Peter has yet to personally meet but knows only by reputation. And from what he's uncovered is that he's connected to people both friend and foe alike and not in good ways.

So at the point Silver points out Queen, Peter is just at the point where he's just had enough and Queens involvement was the final push needed, and I also did a bad job at showing this but I never said really Peter himself was going to beat Queen to a bloody pulp, Silver and Natasha did and yes I know I'm the one who wrote it but still. He could kick Oliver's ass leave and someone else beats the pretty boy even worse, but I see what you mean. Still I do appreciate you bringing things like this to my attention, so thank you.

So having hopefully cleared up any confusion on with the action and drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or Dc related in this story

* * *

Chapter 7: Explosions, arrows, and a Spider

New York (Queens), United States May 16th 2016 Roof above Mirakuru sale 3:01 AM

(Oliver Queen aka Arrow POV)

' _Looks like Felicity was right about that deal after all'_ Oliver thought as he observed the auction of mirakuru a dangerous drug enhancement _'But she was a little off on the number of guys who will be here for it'_

" **How are things going Oliver?"** the voice of Felicity came over the earpiece he was wearing. Felicity was Oliver's tech support and 'eyes' for the lack of a better term (her role is basically Oracle's for Batman) who along with John Diggle were in Oliver's penthouse suite that he bought in New York a few years ago, just a week before his 5 year disappearance.

"Pretty good so far. I haven't been spotted and I can see the mirakuru. Have you found out how they were able to get so much of it?" Oliver spoke to Felicity as he continued to monitor the sale.

" **No, not yet. I was able to hack the security cams that are in the building however so I should be able to let you know if anyone will be trying to make a run for it."** Felicity remarked a little peeved she couldn't solve how this much mirakuru appeared.

"Wait, how could you hack the cameras in this building? Isn't it condemned or something?" Oliver questioned

" **Yeah but oddly someone had set up some shoddy security system so as to monitor the deal, most likely the supplier for whatever reason"** Felicity responded also a bit confused as to why someone would want to record this. **"Maybe blackmail?"**

Oliver can't say he's heard weirder things done by people like-

"OLIVER QUEEN IS THE ARROW BITCHES!" came a very loud voice that sounded like it was using some kind of voice synthesizer to alter their voice. But really we are know who it is.

And then… all Hell broke loose.

(Spider-man aka Peter Parker POV)

Peter who was currently using the suit's stealth feature (fist seen or read in chapter 2) and standing not even 8 feet from Arrow when he just screamed as loud as he could. And just as he did he saw a rocket fired from where he left Silver and Natasha headed straight for the largest group of bad guys and girls, crime and corruption isn't sexist and neither are rockets blowing them up.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)!

Peter never taking his eyes off of Queen watched as he immediately ran towards the ledge and looked down at the carnage that was being unleashed.

Peter quietly followed and looked over as well and had to admit he was a little scared at what he was seeing. There in all of her glory was Natasha Romanov literally mowing through any henchmen and buyers who were not killed by apparently Sable's rocket.

The red head was like a ballerina with the way she was moving amongst all of the fire, flying bullets and still living henchmen who were completely at a loss of what is going on. The Black Widow was living up to her name and reputation as she shot, kicked and occasionally pistol whipped anyone unlucky enough to be in her way. He even saw Nick get a kick to the face by a running Natasha who used him as a sort of spring board and leapt onto another man's shoulders and using her bodies greater than average strength and momentum flung him to the ground before putting a bullet in the head of the big gut carrying a mini gun that was about to be used on her.

Peter looked over to Queen and saw him readying an arrow… aimed right at Natasha. ' _Now that'_ Peter thought a little angered _'is not going to happen'_

Peter quickly walked over to Queen and deactivated his cloak and grabbed the green archer on the shoulder and threw him back several meters.

"Now Oliver that isn't a very nice thing to do, aiming your weapon at a lady" Peter said in a condescending tone and placing his hands on his hips and giving an exaggerated shake of his head. "Especially a lady that's like the Grim Reapers apprentice. Seriously, even I wouldn't want to fight her, well mostly because I'm now going to be sleeping with her and the fact she has a hot heavily armed mercenary on her side that I'm also now sleeping with-"

'Spider-sense' Peter casually leaned his head to the left as an arrow shot past his skull by millimeters. He watched Queen quickly get back to his feet with another arrow notched and aimed right at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" came the angered yell of Oliver Queen aka Arrow aka Hawkeye rip off. "Do you work for these people!?"

Peter just starred at the man in front of him, well boy practically since Peter is old enough to be his dad. "… Yes I, who just last week wiped out an entire continent of guys like them, am working for them. Points for you Sherlock" Peter then began to clap very slow and mockingly.

Oliver just stared down the man who he now recognizes as Spider-man "What are you doing here?" he growled in a menacing way

Peter just cocked his head to the side completely unafraid or even bothered by the boy (he really can't call him a man with a straight face and mean it) and said "Stopping you from trying to shoot the red headed bombshell who is currently finishing off the last of those guys. Why? What are you doing in New York?"

"I'm here to destroy the mirakuru" he said with annoyance.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

This explosion caught both their interest and looked to see what blew up this time. From the location of said explosion it looked like the mirakuru.

Peter turned back to the archer and with a hint of smugness said "You were saying Robin Hood?"

Oliver grit his teeth in rage and shot off the arrow he still had pointed at Spider-man. He watched with mild disbelief as the red and black assassin causally grabbed the arrow out of the air almost 4 inches from his face with his index finger and thumb.

Peter looked at the arrow for a few seconds as if studying it. He looked back up at Oliver and said "You don't seem to have much force behind that bow Queeny. I felt like I was stopping a piece of straw. Hell I have a nerf gun that shoots with more power than you." He stated

Peter than immediately fired of a strand of webbing with his left hand at Oliver's bow and before the green archer could react it was torn from his grasp and into Peter's open left palm.

Oliver instantly ran towards the man who wasn't even trying to move, he just stared at him. Oliver threw a powerful (for him at least) right hook at Spider-man's head. Spider-man simply raised his right arm and blocked it. Not even slowing down Oliver went with a spinning healed kick with his left leg which Spider-man dodged by crouching beneath and landed a quick and very light (for him at least) jab at Oliver's exposed side.

The force of the punch sent Oliver stumbling back. He quickly righted himself before throwing a series of jabs at the assassin who with ease was dodging them and occasionally using Oliver's own bow to block. After the brief barrage Oliver's fist was grabbed in a painful grip by the spider themed assassin which caused got a wince out of the green clad man.

"Not going to lie Queen… but I actually expected better." Spider-man said with a chuckle and applied a bit more pressure to Oliver's fist. "I mean come on, with training by a member of the League of Assassins, a pretty good one at that, I was hoping for something good."

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?" Oliver growled in both anger and pain as it felt like his hand was on the verge of being crushed into pieces.

"Ehh, honestly I happen to be friends with Slade, I know weird right? Anyway, the guy who wears orange and black and has an eyepatch he doesn't like you which you probably know by now and after doing my research on you and seeing you try to take out my girlfriend… well now neither do I. Also you were trained by a guy who was trained by Ra's and since I don't like him, that just makes you look worse in my eyes. And you kill people" Peter began to rattle off.

"And you have a right to judge me? How many people have you killed over the years?" Oliver growled looking at the assassin in the lenses where his eyes should be.

"I'm an assassin, I was literally raised to this stuff, and even than it was on the worst that humanity had to offer. Not common street thugs." Peter said with a growl of his own that actually scared Oliver. "Now get the hell out of my sight before I render you a beaten and bloody paste." Peter said as he shoved Queen who was sent flying back almost 15 feet and tossed his bow at him.

Without bothering to give the Arrow a second glance Peter turned and made his way towards the edge of the building that overlooked the now silent but still burning auction of mirakuru. He didn't even make it 5 feet before his spider-sense went of **'Dodge right'** which he did as an arrow shot right by him.

Spider-man turned to beat the ever loving hell out of the Starling city playboy before seeing someone else beat him to the punch.

Silver Sable who after firing off two rockets from the nearby rooftop first at the large crowd of criminals and then the next at the shipment of mirakuru, proceeded to take her assault rifle off her back and provide her red headed love cover fire as Natasha picked off any survivors.

Once she saw that everything was under Natasha's control she instantly made her way to where she saw Peter engage Queen. When she arrived she saw that Peter had just shoved Queen away and was walking back towards where Natasha was likely waiting for them. She then saw Queen notch an arrow and fire at her love, which drove her in for the attack.

She landed right next to the green hooded man and without any hesitation she landed a strong punch to the side of his head. Queen who was so fixed on Spider-man he didn't even see the silver clad mercenary coming. And Sable didn't stop with a punch, she also delivered a painful kick to his gut and brought her elbow down on Queen, who to his credit was able to block with his bow.

He tried to land a punch on the white haired woman but all of a sudden he felt himself lifted in the air and tossed towards a wall on the far side of the roof top. He struck it with enough force that he was barely able to remain conscious and felt something hold him in place. He looked down expecting to see Spider-man holding him but instead saw that his body was covered and restrained by some kind of…web?

' _What the hell is this shit?'_ Oliver thought before seeing Spider-man and the silver colored woman standing a few feet from him.

"Hey Oliver, what's hanging" Spider-man quipped which earned him a groan out of Sable.

"What is this?" Oliver demanded

"Let's see I'm called Spider-man and you are currently stuck to a wall in my fluids, the hell you think it is?" Spider-man said before he noticed the looks on Sable's and Queen's faces.

"…. That came out wrong" Peter said after realizing exactly what he said. Peter than shot some more webbing on Queen's face which sealed his mouth shut and partially his right eye before approaching him. "Now listen here princess Merida I'm willing to let you off with a warning since I'm now no longer in a bad mood. Apparently fighting you with your sub-par skills is a great way to brighten my day, but no seriously change your attitude next time we meet or I will be putting you in the ground one limb at a time, got it? Good."

Before Peter turned away he saw what looked like an ear piece partially hanging off of his head. It looked like it came loose during the fight, most likely when Peter threw Oliver around. Reaching out and taking it, he had his suit scan the frequency it was using to see if anybody was listening in. The yelling he heard was proof that yes they were.

" **Oliver are you all right, I thought I lost you, Diggle is on the way. Just sit tight"** came the frantic shouting of a female voice.

Peter held back a laugh at just how on just how literal that remark was. "Hello, testing, testing 1, 2, 3, hello?"

" **Who is this and what have you done to Arrow?"** the voice demanded

"I'm the Amazing Spider-man badass assassin extraordinaire. Oh and Queen, he's ah… sticking around" Peter joked while getting another groan out of Sable who has now turned and is making her way over to where Natasha is likely waiting for them. "May I ask who you are?"

" **Why should I tell you?"** the voice questioned

"Well because it's polite and if you don't… well I'm sure I can get your boyfriend to tell me." Peter responded neutrally "And… I have 50 years of experience at getting people to sing. My companion the Black widow has 50 years of getting people to scream. Now you can tell me your name or even a nickname or well you know…" Peter trailed off to see if the woman would go for the bait.

"… **Overwatch** " the now dubbed Overwatch said.

"Seeeee, that wasn't so hard. Now I have to bail because it sounds like the cops are finally on their way. So I'll possibly be seeing you and your boy toy here later" Peter ended the connection and turned back to the cocooned Queen who was glaring at him with his still visible eye and making muffled threats from the sound of it. "Well Ollie… it's been fun for me but obviously not for you, so I recommend leaving unless you like federal prison for being a murderous vigilante." He then heard movement coming from the fire escape and turned in time to see another man dressed in what looks like some kind of get up similar to Oliver's only the man wearing it seems bigger. He also had a bow pointed at Peter.

"Step away from him or would like an arrow in the eye?" the man who Peter was going to assume was Diggle till otherwise proven wrong threatened.

"Dude… I just kicked Queen's ass and no offence but I have faced down things you and he couldn't comprehend. If you think some punk playing hero and failing at it can beat me well… have fun trying to prove me wrong" Peter simply stated before walking away but not before stopping and reaching down into his utility belt and pulling out a small spray ca and tossing it next to Queens restrained form. "Oh and that should help the webs dissolve faster. Better hurry from the sounds of those sirens you got minutes at best"

Peter than turned and leaped from the building and shot out a web line and swung back to the rooftop where Silver and Natasha were likely waiting for him.

So tonight has definitely been one for the books. Gets his ass kicked by Taskmaster and his fan club, told by two former exes that they will now be part of a harem for him and he just more or less kicked Oliver Queen's aka the Arrow's ass and helped destroy a large shipment of Mirakuru. Not the most exciting night of his life but definitely in the top 20.

* * *

And done. So the that ends this arc of trouble in Manhattan, the next is in like two chapters where we will see the introduction to three more of the girls of Peters harem. And trust me this arc is going to be long, like 6 or 7 chapters long with each chapter being possibly the longest yet. So I will see you guys later, hopefully and leave a comment of what you liked or didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

And here is chapter 8 to my longest running story. Sorry for the time wait but I had to quickly replay Spider-man friend or foe on my nephews PlayStation and re-watch Assault on Arkham to get a lot of the dialogue which a lot is from the Arkham movie and Friend or foe game with a few alterations here and there, and character personalities down and some of the locations. So yeah this version of Friend or Foe will literally be taken that concept of 'Friend' or 'Foe'.

And Deadpool will make his first appearance since being mentioned in chapter 2 near the end of this one. For now though he is only here to get Spider-man into the Suicide Squad, but he'll be back later for a larger role, and I'm not saying much, but it has to do with the Injustice storyline. Also the next three women to show up for Spidey's harem will be in this arc, two of them will be DC women while the last on is Marvel, but t. One of them will appear in the first mission while another in the last. The last one will appear somewhere in the middle. Not giving names but if you are familiar with the locations used in Friend or Foe, you should be able to get a rough idea on who it is. Also the members of the suicide squad all have their Assault on Arkham appearances. And just saying this now before people point this out, this story and the missions themselves will be… AU, so some things will happen differently than in the game because of the extra players. And there will be comedic moments, wouldn't be a true Spider-man story if there wasn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or DC related in this Story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Spider-man and his amazing Suicidal friends briefed

Unknown Location, United States May 19th 2016 unknown time

' _Owwwww… my head's killing me'_ were the first thoughts of Spider-man as he slowly regained conscious and his blurred vison began to clear. _'I feel like I just had a drinking contest with Logan in Valhalla… and won hehehe'._ He felt something on his neck and reached around up to pull it off. When he saw it was some kind of medical patch he thought _'The hell?'_

As Spider-man's vision finally cleared and he slowly sat up he realized 4 things. One he was in some kind of large white circular room which from the looks of it was a government facility. Two he noticed seven other people in the room who were also beginning to wake up and all of them, if Peter remembers correctly were criminals in some form or fashion. Three he just now realized that his helmet was gone, but his gauntlets and suit were still with him only they appeared to be empty. And lastly he now had the sudden urge to hunt down Deadpool and turn the man into paste before tossing him into an outhouse at a party with spicy Mexican and Indian food being served… after placing laxatives in the food and drinks and disable all bathrooms but that one outhouse.

The first of the seven to fully regain conscious was Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. The man is known to be one of the deadliest assassins in the world and has an accuracy with most forms of fire arms that were on par with Hawkeye or at least Clint Barton (Kate was still a little young but Clint assured Peter she was well on her way to surpassing him) and Bullseye another assassin who is known for never missing his target. The man was also rather prideful of his abilities and the very few times he has missed he tends to get very… sensitive about it.

The next person to regain conscious was a man with red hair and an English accent known to the world as George Harkness aka Captain Boomerang. Peter wasn't entirely sure who he was, he knows he's a bad guy for like murder or something and it involves boomerangs but he isn't aware of what he's done or what he does. _'Guess he isn't that all great if I haven't heard of him. Or I just haven't watched the news often enough'_ Peter thought with a little chuckle.

Harkness was the first to speak up with a pained groan "Strewth, I got the Hangover, but I don't recall the party."

Then a high pitched voice that belonged to the lone blonde woman of the group spoke as she sat up "Aah, crap, not this again." She then fell back down. This woman was Harley Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. She was a former physiatrist that worked at Akrham Asylum before she was manipulated into falling in love with The Joker and became sort of a side kick/girlfriend/punching bag, for the deranged mass murdering clown. She was also from what he's heard crazy, which was pretty obvious if she's in a relationship with the self-proclaimed 'Clown Prince of Crime'.

Peter, Lawton, and Harkness were unimpressed with the woman before them.

"You too?" the Australian criminal said as he looked towards Lawton, clearly showing to Peter that they know each other. "It's like a bloody recurring nightmare" and they don't seem to like each other.

Lawton than looked towards the assembled group and said "Looks like we got rookies" as he crossed his arms.

"Ahem" Peter said catching both men's attention. He looked at Lawton with a slight glare that actually caused the man to grow tense.

"… and a professional" Lawton slowly said as he stared at the man sitting not 10 feet from him.

Peter nodded at Lawton correcting himself with Harkness looking in between the two of them with confusion. While not a very vain person Peter would at least appreciate people acknowledging that he's not some rookie that doesn't know what the difference between up and down is. _'Hell, I set the standards for modern day assassins and was kicking ass before most of these people's parents even knew what sex was'_ Peter thought as a familiar face spoke up next.

"Who are you people? And why am I in uniform?" Eric Needham aka Black Spider said as he removed a patch from the back of his neck. Now contrary to popular belief the alias used by the former League of Assassins member, he is not related Peter Parker himself or poses any powers. However Black Spider modeled himself after Peter when he worked with the man back in the early 90's as both a show of respect and because the guy is pretty much his number one fan, or at least Peter thinks so. Eric scanned the room before his eyes landed on Peter's still sitting form. The man's eyes widened slightly before giving a small nod in respect to the man that more or less inspired him to not only leave the League of Assassins but change himself for the better… so instead of killing innocent people and criminals like he used to, it's now only criminals, like really bad, not purse snatchers (he'll more or less beat the guy to a bloody pulp) more like mob bosses, dug kingpins and the like..

The hulking figure standing up next to him was a man named Nanaue aka King Shark and supposedly the son of the 'Shark god' and he appeared to have some kind of muzzle on his head. Peter guessed it was to insure the infamous super enhanced cannibal doesn't try to eat anyone.

"No bars, no chains. Time for meat" The giant of a man said as he looked at a woman with in a dark blue leotard that resembled a swimsuit with her arms locked in a metal contraption that completely covered her hands and was connected to a collar around her neck by a cable.

King Shark made to grab her by the leg but she surprised both Peter and Shark when she kicked the behemoth in the groin. Peter couldn't help but wince at that and watched as the woman then took her metal incased hands and used them to smack the bending over in pain King Shark in the head and caused him to topple over. She then jumped on the man and placed her incased hands under his chin and leaned in close.

"You try it, fish-fingers, and I show you the meaning of cold-blooded." The woman said.

This was Louise Lincoln aka Killer Frost. She was a Meta that possess ice based powers and was known to be an attractive psychotic murderer. And apparently had no problem showing people who was in charge.

King Shark stared at her for a moment before saying "You're feisty" and chuckled a little.

Lawton then walked forward and raised his voice "Everybody, shut up. I've been here before"

All of a sudden a large man ran passed him and screaming before punching the sealed metal door before them. The impact was pretty loud and caused several people including Peter to wince. Peter also saw that the man was able to leave a pretty good sized dent in the door.

"Ah!" The large man shouted, but not in pain but frustration as he then turned around to reveal himself as Anatoli Knyazev aka KGBeast. The man had had what was normally some kind of plasma weapon on his left hand but it was missing. "I am Leaving" he said with a Russian accent.

He then prepared to make another punch when all of sudden another woman's voice shouted from behind everyone "Stop"

Everyone turned to the other side of the room with a now open doorway and a middle age woman was standing. She appeared to be dark skinned and a little on the large side and was wearing an expensive blue business suit and had short black hair.

"Sit down" the woman said with authority

She than began to walk forward as everyone who was standing sat down or kept standing and kneeled in Lawton and Eric's cases respectively.

"Umm, I'm already sitting down. So can I lie down instead and hope I wake up in a comfy bed?" Peter suddenly spoke up which caught the attention of several people and a chuckle out of Harley.

The woman looked at him with annoyance which caused Peter to frown a little as he recognized this woman from both the news and from Clint when he would talk about his days as an assassin for some secret American government agency called A.R.G.U.S., or at least former secret government agency.

The woman than turned back to the rest of the group and said "I'm Amanda Waller. I'm here to indoctrinate you convicts into our special forces"

Frost all of a sudden spoke up in a bored tone "Pass."

This caused Waller to look annoyed as another person had interrupted her. Before she could say anything Black Spider spoke next

"I kill to keep degenerates off the streets. I won't work alongside them."

Peter then decided to throw his two cents in "Yeah, why am I hear anyway. I'm no criminal… well not really, I mean yes I go outside the law and kill bad guys but come on who hasn't in this day and age already and I will admit that there are a few warrants out for my arrest in China, Japan, Egypt, Spain, and Russia which aren't too serious last time I checked and I did serve some time in a Russian gulag. And while happy to see my number one fan here again and hopefully have an epic team up, I got stuff to do." Peter said annoyed at the person that had him kidnapped and was drafted him into some kind of black ops mission.

"Fresh air and time off my sentence? Feel free to keep calling me up, love." Captain Boomerang said in a happy tone.

However there was one thing that caught Peter's attention. _"Time of my sentence". 'What the hell does that mean?'_ Peter thought as Waller continued

"Task Force X is an off-the-books government strike team… made up of convicts with no hope for release… serving as expendable agents for impossible missions. Succeed and I'll shave time off your sentences."

"If we don't?" Black Spider asked with an edge to his voice at hearing that this woman was willing to shorten criminals sentences to do Waller's and her government's dirty work. Peter was in the same boat as him.

' _This lady is risking letting highly dangerous people run around with total immunity on her part and shorten there well deserved stays in prison to do missions that she can't have Specially trained soldiers do? …Fuck this woman._ ' Peter thought angrily.

"You'll be dead. Any other stupid questions?" Waller said answering Black Spider's question

Peter than raised his hand "What kind of funeral do you want? Open casket of cremation?"

Waller turned to Peter with a glare and he felt his 'spider-sense' ever so slightly tingle in a way that it was saying ' **keep quite'**

"Yeah, I got one. What's in my neck? A tracker?" Killer Frost asked

Waller looked smirked at that question. "Yes. A powerful nanotech explosive." She said as several holographs pooped up around her showing images of the human body and the brain and brain stem with a small red dot near the base.

This caused Frost, Shark and Peter to look shocked. At least Peter knew why his 'spider-sense' was going off when Waller glared at him. She has a bomb in his neck, lovely.

Waller than further explained "Run away, get yourself captured, disobey an order… hell, give me a right answer too slowly and I'll blow your head clean off."

KGBeast than said "You lie." He then stood up and continued "You would not take all of this trouble just to kill us."

Waller smirked at this and then stepped aside as the door behind her opened and said "Try me"

Everyone looked at the Russian to see if he would actually try to walk out.

He looked unsure and then Peter spoke up "Товарищ, не беспокойтесь, призывая ее блефом. Она говорит правду."

The Russian mercenary then looked to Peter in surprise and replied in Russian "Как вы можете быть так уверены? "

"Я просто сделать. Если мы выживем, это я, лично, помочь вам найти и убить эту женщину. Хорошо?" Peter said the man still looked unsure before Peter decided to add "Черная вдова доверяет мне товарищ. Да?"

KGBeast looked at him for a moment before he signed and said "Отлично, но только потому, что Наташа доверяет вам." He then sat back down to the surprise of the other criminals present and Waller's curiosity.

"Not going to try" Waller said with dark amusement on her face

"Don't push it Amanda. Or we'll all get to see if the time it takes to activate and trigger the explosive in my neck will kill me before I kill you." Peter threatened. He's met a lot of people in his lifetime and despite meeting a bunch of rather bad people he's never really grown to hate most of them except for very select few. And this woman standing before him who probably last had a salad when the Berlin wall fell had in the span of a few minutes made it to third place on his shit list, which was pretty impressive from his perspective.

"What's so dangerous this time that you had to send in the newbies?" Deadshot asked, wanting to get this all over with and not end up dead.

Waller was still staring at Peter before saying "An apocalyptic level threat that could potentially bring the world to its knees has arisen and you all are all that stands in its way of succeeding."

"Huh?" King Shark said clearly confused and he wasn't the only one.

"I'll have the A.I. you will be using on this mission, Jocasta, bring you up to speed" Waller said as she took several steps back and a glowing blue ball appeared.

"Well come Director Waller, well come convicts" came a female electronic sounding voice.

Everyone stared at the floating digital ball for a moment before Peter said "Uh… Hi? Should I talk to Jocasta?"

"Only if you want me to blow your head off" Waller said

"I appreciate the attention Spider-man" Jocasta said in what sounded like a happy tone.

"-sigh- Jocasta bring up the Meteor shower that passed by 2 weeks ago." Waller said and all of a sudden a diagram of the solar system appeared. "As mentioned, 2 weeks ago a meteor storm passed by Earth. Now most of the meteors passed by earth and some even created a little light show but one in particular impacted into the Earth." The map showed several dozen red dots representing meteors passing by Earth, but only one had broken off the group and began to head for Europe.

"Tracking impact location" The map then showed a little red dot land in northern France.

"Sadly we were unable to recover the meteor as someone apparently beat us to it." Waller said a little angered.

"So were here to get your space rock because you and your people were to slow?" Killer Frost stated with annoyance "Yeah the world must be ending for you guys alright"

Waller looked at Killer Frost with annoyance before saying "No, it's what was in the meteor that has us concerned. Some sort of alien organism was inside the rock and apparently broke free and took control of one of my agents."

An image of a man around 6'1 with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared and under his image was a name.

Edward Brock Jr.

"The alien proceeded to latch on to Corporal Brock and turned him into some sort of monster. He then proceeded to slaughter my men before disappearing." Waller said as it showed Brock get attacked by some kind of black tar looking substance before turning into a 7'8 muscular monster with white eyes, a jaw full of teeth and a long tongue. It then began to attack all of the nearby soldiers with extreme violence before fleeing the scene.

The scene before them caused the Peter and the others to stare in shock at what they just saw. Even Peter in all of years had never seen an alien spices like that before.

King Shark than spoke "I don't do freaky-deakies" he said as he shook his head trying to get rid of the image of a giant monster tearing people apart in ways that made even him cringe. And he eats people for crying out loud.

"Screw that noise" Killer Frost said

"It gets worse than this" Waller said calmly

"What could be worse than that" Peter said in confusion

Before Waller could elaborate Jocasta spoke "Worse is a relative term. The threat of the entity now being labeled as Venom is only a rating of 7 of 10 on a scale of terrible ways to die." A number graph popped up showing 1 to 10 with one having what looks like piranhas and 10 being a mushroom cloud.

Waller than said "You see the meteor that this organism was part of…"

Jocasta interrupted Waller by bringing up an image of a wasp… with a rocket on its back. "As a mean of comparison some selections of level 8 include wasps with laser guided…"

Waller than interrupted Jocasta both angry and annoyed "Jocasta shut it. As I was saying the meteor that this alien came in on bounced across the atmosphere like a rocking shipping across the water and broke off into several smaller pieces."

An image of Africa and the European- Asian continent appeared. With Jocasta saying "Meteor shard landing sites: Tokyo Japan, Tangarora Island, Cairo Egypt, Transylvania, and Nepal" the before mentioned names of the locations were highlighted on the map.

Peter felt an ominous chill go up his spine when heard Tokyo. The headquarters for the Hand (or what's left of them) was there and if he goes back The Hand would know he's in the city before he even makes it pass the first block.

"We have tracked the shards to their landing sites, but before we could move in to collect them these things started popping up…" Waller trailed off as images of a noticeably smaller but similar creature to 'Venom' appeared attacking the ARGUS agents.

"Perpetual holographic avatar, nanotech offensive monster or simply Phantom." Jocasta said

"You guys have a department for just acronyms don't you" Peter deadpanned after hearing the longest name for a bad guy ever.

"These government types always seem to" Eric said has he stared at the videos and images of the 'Phantoms'. "How are there so many of these things?"

Waller brought up a more detailed diagram of a Phantom "Because these Phantoms unlike 'Venom' aren't entirely biological. They're a mix of solid light holographic technology and disseminate substance found in some of the meteor shard fragments recovered in France and likely from the others as well.

"So someone is making these artificial Venoms?" Deadshot questioned

Waller looked at him before saying "Yes. We are clearly dealing with someone of advanced technological means of creating these Phantoms and they obviously have one of the meteor shards already."

"So we have to find the damn bloody rocks before these other wankers get their hands on it? Sounds simple enough" Came the rather cocky voice of Captain Boomerang.

"Yes, and this is where you all come in. My agents can't accomplish this on their own and the aid of local authorities has barely made a difference. So I need a bunch of powered and skill individuals composed into a team to do this where a professional army can't." Waller said

"Aww man… I have to say I was really looking forward to taking a few days off from the whole being a badass thing." Peter complained a little already dreading this entire situation and knowing his luck things were going to get complicated.

"I have a question" Eric spoke up "Why can't the Justice League take care of this?"

Waller looked a bit bothered by that question before saying "Yesterday at 1300 hours a man who was identified as Lex Luthor appeared in the middle of Metropolis even though he's supposed to be in Strykers Island. Safe to say it turns out this man is from an alternate Earth and needed our Leagues help with something. Since then no has seen them and their Jr division 'Teen Titans' have stepped into their mentors roles for the time being."

"Sooo…" Harley started as she walked back and forth "When do we start?"

Waller smirked before saying "Since this whole situation started we've been only able to discover the exact locations of the meteor shards in Tokyo Japan and Tangarora Island. You will be split into two teams in order to better acquire the Shards. This mission is as off the grid as it can get so keep casualties to a minimum, the Phantoms however are all game for you more… brutal convicts" Waller said as she looked at Shark, Frost and Beast in particular. "When another shard has been properly located you'll be transported to the next location the team leader of this entire operation will be Lawton. He will chose the two teams for the mission and where they will deploy.

"Whoopee…" Deadshot muttered as he looked at the two locations for several moments then at his 'team'. "Spider-man you will be taking Tokyo with King Shark, Killer Frost and KGBeast while I take Harkness, Harley and Black Spider to Tangarora Island."

The other groups nodded even though they didn't seem to like Deadshot was put in charge.

Peter while his face remained calm, on the inside he was foaming at the mouth in anger and annoyance. _'Really Lawton? I have to go to Tokyo and possibly face down the Hand and these Phantoms while leading a team of people who will likely kill me first chance they get while you get to head off to a tropical island. Ohh buddy if we survive this I'm going to kick your ass and then string you up in the middle of times square during rush hour in your underwear with the words 'I'm Spidey's beotch' tattooed to your chest in big bold letters.'_

"Well it seems you have everything sorted out so I'll leave you to it." Waller said as she turned around and began to walk towards the still open door.

Lawton then stepped forward "Waller."

"What Lawton?" Waller stopped and looked back at him

Deadshot looked at her with a serious expression before saying "Play fair and I'll shoot straight. Jerk me around and I'll kill you."

Waller smirked before walking away "Be a good convict, Lawton." She reached the other side of the door before looking back "Don't make me blow you up. I'm clear." She aid the last part out loud.

She then looked to the group of people and smiled darkly before saying "Gas them"

Peter's 'spider-sense' blared as Harley said "What them?"

The door Waller was on the other side of closed just as the room filled with a purple gas.

"Crap…" Peter said before his vision grew blurry. And he lost conscious.

* * *

 _Flashback to Peter's apartment the night after the Mirakuru sale_

 _Peter had just got off the phone talking to T'Challa asking him if he can repair Peter's suit or give him an upgraded one. His foster brother agreed to have a new suit that was even more advance than his current made for him._

 _His armor was still cracked and dented but Peter was able to repair the damage to his helmets lenses and the tears and punctures to the Kevlar portions of his suit and was able to rub off the soot from the flames and damage the rocket caused._

 _And Peter was in a fairly good mood since after the red and black assassin, Natasha, and Silver got back to his apartment they finally got around to that threesome he was hoping would happen. Long and very amazing story short, it was awesome. Natasha had to leave the next morning saying that she's been hired by someone for some espionage job but not before she left her contact information for Peter to use in the event he needs her weather it's sexual or not, Silver did the same when she had to leave too. Silver in fact had just left a few hours to return to Symkaria for some kind of holiday that required her presence as the last member of the royal family. So he was basically alone and bored until MJ returned from her trip._

 _In fact MJ had just skyped him this morning asking how things were. He said that for starters Nick would no longer be an issue as he was discovered at some kind of arms deal attempting to buy a meta enhancing drug. He won't be getting out of federal prison anytime soon. She thanked him and said that for his excellent service she will be doubling her payment to him, which he tried to decline saying he was merely doing his job. In the end she settled for a night of sex between her, him and Kory. When he brought up Dick and Kory's relationship her face went cold._

 _Apparently Dick had nearly slept with another woman and was stopped only because she stumbled across him doing so and promptly punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose. After comforting Kory she and the other red head decided to call their vacation short and were already on their way to the airport. She was calling to let him know she was coming home a few days early and where to meet up. After confirming they said their goodbyes._

 _Now Peter was staring outside his window when he heard knocking at the door._

 _(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)_

 _The assassin slowly made his way to the door preparing for the worst. He readied himself for what might be on the other side and opened it to see…_

 _Wade Wilson aka Deadpool._

 _"Hey Peter how's it hanging. Man I have to admit you can definitely pull off the red and black as much as I can. I have finally showed up in this story. Isn't it great? Even if it is at the moment a small part but I'll take what I can get at this point." the infamous merc with a mouth said dressed in his full body red and black spandex suit and oddly expressive white eye lenses with two swords strapped to his back and armed with an assortment of guns, knives, and grenades._

 _"…What are you doing here Wade?" Peter groaned out_

 _"Oh the director of A.R.G.U.S. has hired me to capture you for her Suicide Squad isn't that awesome. I think that this is the first story in all of fanfiction where you end up on the Suicide Squad like for real. High five" Deadpool stated in his usual happy and at times annoying demeanor._

 _"Look Wade can you leave before I toss you out a window?" Peter said not really wanting to put up with the fellow red and black assassin right now._

 _"Fine, I'll leave but first" Deadpool pulled out a small device and pushed the button on it. "there we go, that should do it" Deadpool said happily_

 _Peter looked at the man confused "What are you doing?"_

 _Deadpool looked at Peter before saying "This" and promptly teleported behind Peter and before the older man could react jammed a needle filled with a special serum that would render Peter unconscious._

 _"Now all I have to do is wait for the-" Deadpool was unable to finish as Peter punched the merc so hard that his fist went right through Deadpool's face before Peter fell to the drug's effects._

 _Deadpool was quite for a moment as his face slowly reformed "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! Mother fucker that hurt more than getting shot in the ass in my own movie." Deadpool screamed._

 _After his face had reformed completely Wade began to collect Peter's equipment so he can have something to use for his upcoming mission for Waller as seen above earlier._

 _"Man Spidey, you are in for a fun ride after this chapter. The shit you're going to face will be awesome. I'm actually a little jealous that you will be in the Suicide Squad but I won't. It'd be awesome." Deadpool said as he finished getting what Peter will need._

 _"Oh and for people wondering how I was able to take Spidey out it was simple" Deadpool showed the device he used earlier "This little beauty I was able to steal from the main bad guy that blocks Spidey's spider sense and I then used my teleportation device to get behind him and boom instant way to get Spider-man to join the Suicide Squad."_

 _Deadpool then hoisted Peter on his shoulder and then said "Well this will be the last time you guys see this handsome and now extremely famous mug so if you want to see more of me I highly recommend my movie. It's the greatest superhero movie slash love story slash extreme violence movie of the year. So go see it PWEASE."_

 _Deadpool then activated his teleportation device and teleported to the ARGUS installation to drop Peter off and get his money. Then go into hiding and hope Peter doesn't find him for a while and beat the ever loving hell out of him._

 _Flashback that seems unimportant and too long end_

* * *

And scene. So now Peter's joining the Suicide Squad thanks to Deadpool's intervention. I actually think this might be the first Story in all of Fanfcition that's done this. Soooo I hereby call a small celebration. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And what do you guys think of having Jocasta being here to help the team, she'll get a larger role later in a later arc.

Leave a comment below of what you think and what possible villains and heroes you want to see show up at the different points in the locations. The first one in Tokyo for the hero at least will be Catwoman who will replace Black cat's role and the two villains will be a surprise. Hint one of them is the Marvel girl that's to show up. So see you guys next time.

Oh and if you don't mind maybe recommend this story to other people… don't have to but you know it'd be nice of you guys and girls if there are any reading this. No pressure you don't have to if you don't want to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of 'Old Hero, New Era' is here and the official beginning of Spider-man's world traveling quest to save the world with his amazing Suicidal Friends, I mean the Suicide Squad. And this is by far my longest chapter to date, so go me!

This mission will be in Tokyo Japan and with Catwoman appearing and the first two villains of the story. The first one was obvious as it's Elektra but she will be the final fight, the second one on the other will be revealed first and they are a surprise. Also earlier in this story I said Spider-man will have a few abilities from both the scarlet spider and alternate versions of Peter and here we will finally see two of them.

As for what Peter and KGBeast said in Russian, here it is

Peter said "Comrade, do not bother calling her bluff. She was telling the truth."

KGBeast replied "How can you be so sure?"

Peter says "I just do. If we survive, I, personally, to help you find and kill this woman. Okay?"

Then he says "the Black Widow trust me comrade. Will you?"

Then KGBeast says "Fine, but only because Natasha trusts you" (Beast and Romanov have worked together before and while not friends they do respect each other to a degree)

So on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used, or seen in the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Spider-man and his Amazing Suicidal Friends deploy

20,000 feet over Tokyo Japan, May 21st 2016 8:29 PM

The first thing that woke Peter up from his gas endorsed sleep was the sound of thunder and being shaken around. The next thing was the sound of an angry Russian shouting.

Peter opened his eyes to see that he was strapped into a chair in a fairly large cargo hold of a large plane, which was currently flying through a storm if the sound of thunder outside was anything to go by. Peter looked around him and sitting across from him was King Shark awake and didn't have that muzzle on him instead he had some kind of metal jaw and seemed to be sweating for some odd reason and next to him was KGBeast who was struggling to get out of the metal cuffs keeping him restrained.

' _So if those two are there then that means…'_ Peter thought as he turned to his left and saw Killer Frost right next to him who appeared to be just now waking up.

"Moring Elsa, have a nice nap" Peter said which earned a glare from the ice using meta

"Buddy… call me that again and I'll freeze your balls off first." Killer Frost said through clenched teeth.

"Wow, you have no sense of humor do ya? I mean you've never heard someone call you that before? You have white hair, you're hot even though your cool, and you use ice for freezing and stuff. You're like, her long lost homicidal twin sister if anything." Peter joked as Killer Frost continued to glower at him

She then sighed and leaned back against her seat with closed eyes and said "No amount of threats or violence will stop you from calling me that will it?"

"… Nope" Peter said in a happy tone. "Just accept that I may be calling you Elsa from now on while I try to figure out what to call the love child of Jaws and Hannibal Lector over there. Shark boy seems too easy." Peter nodded across from them towards Shark King who looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack while KGBeast had given up trying to break free of his restraints.

Several seconds passed before a blue orb appeared in front of them. It took Peter a second to realize who it was

"Jocasta? Why are you here?" Peter questioned

"Director Waller has given me permission to choose one of the two teams to provide primary aid to and I have chosen yours Spider-man" The A.I. said in a chipper tone.

"What of the others?" KGBeast said as he focused on the glowing orb

Waller's voice all of sudden came through the speakers of the airplane "Jocasta will be providing information to both teams, she'll just be physically with your team for the moment."

"Oh great, Waller is the flight stewardess. Can this flight get worse?" Frost said as she now had to listen to Waller's voice again.

"Careful, Louise I might decide you look better without a head." Waller warned "Jocasta show what we got on Japan"

Jocasta than brought up an image of ancient feudal Japan "In 1603 the Tokugawa shoguns instituted a long period of isolation-"

"Jocasta… a bit more recent history…" Waller said annoyed

A screen popped up showing Godzilla attacking Tokyo with explosions around him and what looked like a robot version of him fighting.

"Oh look we do get an inflight movie. Now all we need is the salted pretzels and peanuts and this flight should start to feel like air force one." Peter quipped as he kept watching the movie along with Shark King who seemed distracted by the monster fight.

"Jocasta I have access to your off switch if you keep pushing it" Waller threatened

Jocasta replied in a sarcastic voice "Of course you do"

A map of Japan appeared with the location of Tokyo highlighted "35 degrees, 41 minutes north. 139 degrees, 64 minutes east." The map then zoomed in to an image of Tokyo.

"Alright convicts listen up" Waller started "We tracked the first meteor but it was retrieved and taken somewhere in Tokyo, complicating matters are sightings of your soon to be new friends who are wanted in several different nations."

An image of a man dressed in a sort of military tactical suit with a red cape with its edges in tatters. What really stood out was that the man was standing on what looked to be flying circular disc with some king of cone shape underneath and he had a flaming pumpkin for a head with the face in a snarling look.

Jocasta then identified the strange enemy "Threat identity: Jack O' Lantern. Jack O' Lantern is equipped with an arsenal of high incendiary explosives and bladed weaponry. Warning: approach with caution"

"Noooo, really? I would have never thought of that" Peter said

"Is this commentary thing going to be standard for you?" Killer Frost asked in annoyance at how talkative the red and black assassin was.

"Yeah pretty much daughter of the White Witch" Peter snarked

Jocasta resumed identifying a second person they are likely to encounter on this mission. It was a beautiful woman at 6'0 dressed in a red leotard with a single strap on her left shoulder, red knee length boots, red arm bands, a red head band tied on top of her raven colored hair but leaving the rest free, two Sais in her hands, and a sort of katana on her back. "Threat identity: Elektra Natchios. Elektra is considered to be one of the deadliest assassins in the world is rumored to have ties to the ancient assassin organization 'The Hand'. Warning: may be dangerous."

"I have heard of this woman, she'll be difficult to beat" KGBeast said as he studied the woman shown on the holographic screen.

Peter's went quite when he heard that this woman had ties to the Hand and was spotted in Tokyo. _'Crap… looks like I'll be having a lovely reunion with my 'family' after all'_ Peter thought darkly.

The other members of his team all noticed Spider-man's sudden shift in mood and Killer Frost who just moments ago was complaining about his talking was now a little on edge.

"Warning additional scans of local media and police communications and screaming in the streets indicates high concentration of Phantom activity." Jocasta said unaware of the tension in the air. "Phantoms present have estimated symbiot index of 5 percent of maximum."

"Symbiot?" King Shark said confused "What's a symbiot?"

"It is the name of the life form that this Venom and Phantoms are a part of, given their symbiotic nature." Waller's voice stated "Now if you excuse me I have to brief Lawton's team whose prepared to land" the intercom shut off.

"Finally, I was getting tired of her bitching" Killer Frost said as the restraints for the passengers released. A panel on the wall opened to reveal an assortment or weapons, particularly the weapons used by the assassin and convicts themselves.

King Shark moved to the table and grabbed what looked like sharp teeth and opened his toothless mouth and attached the fake teeth inside, before closing and opening his mouth to test his bite.

KGBeast found his plasma cannon and attached it to his arm and grabbed his knife along with a few grenades from the look of it and slid on his mask that was also present.

Killer Frost simply grabbed her elbow lengthen gloves with white fur at the end and slid them on. She turned to King Shark and gave him a smirk while he returned it with a toothy grin.

Peter saw his helmet, his backpack, his and what looked like four of his web variants, Electric, Magnetic, Incendiary, and his reinforced regular webs with three dozen web cartridges each along with over two dozen bullets that match the caliber of Peter's built in pistol for each gauntlet. He slipped on his helmet and had it run a diagnostic of itself and his suit to make sure Waller didn't leave any surprises inside while he stored the various web variants in his gauntlets and placed the extra cartridges in his utility belt. The bullets were loaded into his gauntlets that had an ammo capacity of conveniently 12 bullets each. His suit's report came in and other than the filter system still damaged from his fight with Taskmaster, everything was good. He strapped on his back pack and look towards his ready team. "All right, we good?"

The others nodded before Jocasta spoke up "Spider-man I have uploaded myself onto a small data chip so has to allow me to 'tag along' for your mission." A small hatch opened on the table of weapons and gear and a glowing blue chip appeared. Peter lifted it up and had his suit scan it, seeing that it was Jocasta he placed it in a small slot in the side of his head that he uses mainly for installing audio chips for either music or installing new audio software or downloading movies for him to watch on his HUD, which quickly closed and allowed the A.I. to upload herself into his suit.

"Well now I really will be hearing voices in my head" Peter joked as he stood next to his teammates. "Everyone have a com piece?" Peter questioned

"Yep" Frost replied with a nod

"I hear you" KGBeast responded in his Russian accent.

"How does this thing go in?" Shark asked as he looked at the ear piece with confusion.

"Hear, let me" Frost said as she took grabbed Shark's metal chin and gently pulled him down and carefully put the communication device in his ear. After she was done she stepped back and saw Peter and Beast looking at her with their faces covered by their helmet and mask. "What?" she demanded crossing her arms over her generous chest.

"Nothing, nothing" Peter quickly said as he held back a comment but just barely while KGBeast simply shrugged.

"We are approaching drop zone, recommend equipping parachutes for drop." Jocasta's voice said through the radio channel

"Wait… did she say drop?" Shark asked with a scared look on his face.

"You heard right big guy. We're going for a dive during a pretty bad thunderstorm if what I'm hearing outside is any indication." Peter said as he made his way to the parachutes

"I don't do heights" Shark said as he timidly walked towards the parachutes with Beast and Frost.

"I once drove motorcycle out of plane while it was being shot at, this no different" The Russian mercenary said has he quickly strapped on a parachute along with Frost.

"Don't worry big guy, you'll be fine" Frost said as she strapped on her chute but noticed something off about them "Where's the claps that you pull for these things?"

The rest of the team looked down and noticed that she was right.

"Jocasta what's with these chutes?" Peter asked as get was getting a bad feeling about this.

"They are remotely activated by Director Waller" The A.I. said

"Which means, convicts your lives are in my hands" Waller all of sudden announced as she returned from giving Deadshot's team's briefing.

"Whoopee" the entire team said in a deadpanned voice.

"Approaching target drop zone in T minus 15 seconds" the voice of the pilot said over the intercom.

The back door opened up to a torrent of rain, lightning and thunder as the city of Tokyo glowed beneath them. KGBeast approached the open hatch and stared down while the rest of the team formed up behind him.

"Drop zone in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" the pilot's voice counted down and a green light turned on after one.

"Go!" Peter shouted as he and the rest of the team jumped form the plane and descended to Tokyo.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS!" came the loud screaming of King Shark over the radio as he and the rest of the team fell 20,000 feet at night during a rain storm.

Peter who was several meters away looked towards the giant of a man "Easy Shark you'll be fine"

"Da the arachnid is correct Shark man. Just be sure your chute works" Beast said as he was the farthest down by almost 60 feet with only the slight red glow of his cannon and flashes of lightning showing his location.

"Can it Stalin you're not helping" Frost said as she slowly moved next to Peter's right with her white hair whipping in all directions from the wind and velocity of their decent.

"Hmph" KGBeast replied before all of a sudden his com on a private frequency opened up.

"Anatoli, Waller here… I have a special assignment for you" the director of ARGUS said

KGBeast looked towards his 'teammates and saw that none of them seemed to be aware of his 'talk' with Waller before responding "What sort of assignment?"

"I need you to take out Spider-man when you get the chance" Waller's reply was cold

"What?" Anatoli said in surprise at what the woman was asking "Why?"

"Certain sources have just revealed to me that Spider-man may become a danger to this operation if he's left alive" Waller said

"Why have me kill him? Why not just simply set the bomb off inside his head and kill him? Better yet why didn't you just kill him earlier?" Anatoli asked in confusion that the woman who wanted him dead earlier was asking him to kill the man who apparently saved his life when she could clearly do it herself.

"Because I am willing to release you from this mission and cycle in someone else while you get to go free, also I want his head to be preferably still intact for a little experiment that I have in mind which could greatly benefit ARGUS and I am willing to let you in on it. And to answer your question of why I didn't kill him earlier, I have only just recently come across this information" Waller explained

"What do you need his head for?" Beast asked carefully

"We need to have his memories scanned and a few people in our R and D department have a way of doing just that even if he is dead. As for what the memories we need, information on how to infiltrate Wakanda and gain a substantial amount of Vibranium. Help with this Anatoli and I'll even have that plasma gun of yours retrofitted with some Vibranium"

KGBeast was silent for a few moments before saying "if the opportunity arises I'll do it but not sooner"

Waller was quite for a moment before saying "Agreed" before she terminated the connection.

Spider-man all of a sudden felt his spider-sense go off, however since a bolt of lightning had just gone off far closer to him than he liked he just figured it had to do with the dangerous weather he fall in. Wasn't the first time this has happened, he just hopes he doesn't get struck by a bolt of lightning… again.

Spider-man and his amazing Suicidal friends fell for almost 18,000 in silence before Peter spoke up.

"Waller! Jocasta said you have access to the chute's release. Open the chutes now" Peter said as they neared the ground with only 1,900 feet left.

There was no response form the Director until after they made it to 1,300 feet.

"Remember this feeling convicts" Waller said over the radio channel

"What the hell? Why isn't she activating our damn chutes" Frost screamed in anger as the buildings started getting closer.

"I HATE HIEGHTS!" Shark once again yelled and nobody could fault him at the moment

"Spider-man what do we do?" asked KGBeast with a nervous voice as they now reached 900 feet.

' _Dammit'_ Peter thought while feeling his spider-sense going off before yelling "Everyone hang on!"

Peter than shot two web lines connecting to Shark and Beast and with his strength pulled them in and reached over to Frost who was literally right next to him. When everyone was together he yelled "HANG ON!"

He then shot his arms into the air and using his organic webs he shot out a sort of chute shaped net with the webs overlapping to help slow down their decent. He was falling faster than he liked because of the combined weight of 3 other individuals and himself but now instead of speeding to the ground like a bullet they falling more like a rock.

Waller then spoke up "And here I was just about to activate your parachutes"

This earned a growl from everyone present.

At 300 feet they were descending amongst tall skyscrapers and Peter attached the two strands of web for the make shift parachute to his shoulders while switching to his web lines in his gauntlets. He began shooting multiple lines off to the sides of the buildings around them to further slowdown their fall. The wind and rain however was making things difficult for Peter's teammates to hold on to each other.

At 100 feet Killer Frost lost her grip.

"Whoa- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Frost screamed as she fell to her apparent death.

Killer Shark let go and with his larger size and weight he was able to catch the ice using Meta at 40 feet and turned his back to the ground so as to absorb the impact.

(CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!)

The sound of a several hundred pound man shark landing on a van echoed throughout the thankfully empty street.

Frost who was holding her eyes closed tightly slowly opened them and looked to see what happened. Show found herself within Shark's arms and her head resting on his chest. She looked up to see Shark in fairly good health who didn't seem bothered that he landed on a van after falling almost a hundred feet.

Frost smiled before rubbing Sharks face "Good Shark"

King Shark nodded and slowly lifted himself and Frost off of the crushed van just as Peter and KGBeast landed or more like KGBeast stumbled to the ground and Peter landed on his feet with the ground cracking slightly beneath him.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Who here agrees?" Peter said as he stepped out of a puddle that he landed in.

"Da, no more jumping" Beast said as he tried to collect himself before standing up.

"Jocasta have you any idea where the meteor shard is?" Peter asked as he took in their surroundings to see if anyone saw them if Phantoms were going to attack.

"I have reports of Phantom sightings around the Alchemax corporation building 7 blocks due east from our current location" Jocasta said

"You heard the lady boys and girl, double time it." Peter said as he approached a sewer lid.

"We're taking a sewer for seven blocks?" Frost asked in disbelief

"How else do you think we're going to get to Alchemax without attracting any attention?" Peter said as he lifted the lid and then jumped in followed by KGBeast.

King Shark spared a glance at Killer Frost before saying "You can ride on me until we get there" he then lowed himself into the sewer.

Frost looked around as the rain continued to pour and thunder continued to blare above her. "-*Sigh*- When this is over, I'm done with this shit".

Frost than slowly climbed down into the sewer while also placing the lid back on to keep anyone who will pass by from knowing what has happened. The crushed van on the other hand was a different story.

Unknown to the 'heroes' they were being watch by a man who was several meters away, hidden in the shadows who saw there rather unorthodox landing and heard their entire exchange.

The man then received a phone from his pocket and called a certain number on it that would put him in contact with his superiors.

"The prodigal son has returned, he is heading for the Alchemax building. 'She' is already there. Let her know of his arrival." The man said before he slowly crept back into the shadows and return to his masters.

(Meanwhile in the sewer)

"Oh god I think we should have just taken the roof tops" Spidey complained as and some of the members of the suicide squad walked through knee high sewage water and God knows what else.

"This place smells worse than the bodies I hang out to dry as I bathe in their blood" Shark said as he currently had Frost riding on his shoulders.

"Hmm this smell reminds me of the gulags I grew up in as a child" KGBeast said with a fond tone which was slightly muffled by his mask.

"Well thanks for that colorful origin story" Frost said as she had a hand over her nose and tried to limit the ties she breathed through her mouth as it seemed like the smell was so bad she could taste it.

"Jocasta…" Peter asked the A.I. "how much farther to the Alchemax building?"

"The sewer lid directly 25 meters ahead will take you to the front of the building. Warning several Phantoms are reported in the area." Jocasta said

"You heard her boys and girl. We have a welcoming party above us, be a shame if we didn't show our appreciation" Peter said with a trace of dark humor which got several smirks out of his companions.

(Street outside of Alchemax Building)

Over a dozen strange figures were currently occupying a now abandoned street outside the slowly growing corporate powerhouse Alchemax Asia branch headquarters. Theses 5'10 figures were Phantoms (Spider-man friend or foe Japan appearance). They weren't overly intelligent but under the right circumstances they could possibly outsmart an average man or woman. Their strength at least for the little ones of only a 5% symbiot index rating have so far been recorded at roughly 1000 pounds while the large ones could lift roughly a ton and a half. They also had small claws and a mouth of fairly sharp teeth and reflexes and speed twice as good as top Olympian athletes.

Two in particular were standing conveniently next to a manhole when they heard beeping. They looked to the source which was only a few feet away and began to slowly approach it. Just as one reached down to remove the lid a bright light and loud explosion shook the street and alerted every other Phantom in the area.

(BOOOOM!)

The two Phantoms were flung back by the force of the explosion and instead of turning into a cloud of gore, dust, or just flung back they disappeared in a brief flash of light.

Out of the now large hole in the ground came KGBeast firing his plasma canon at the nearby Phantoms, hitting two of them and 'killing' them and forcing the others to scatter.

"HA! Look how they cower!" Beast shouted as he continued to shoot at the Phantoms who were using the cars scattered throughout the street as cover in order to get closer.

Spider-man, King Shark and Killer Frost soon emerged from the sewer and into the now mini warzone that the one armed Russian was creating.

Spider-man took in the destruction around his team and looked towards his Russian teammate "I now see why you guys were able to beat the Germans, you blow everything up and laugh about it." Spider-man remarked as his crazy Russian mercenary partner continued yelling and laughing in Russian as he shot 3 more phantoms.

"Da, this reminds me of home!" Beast said happily

"RAGH!" Shark roared as he bull charged into a larger than average Phantom who appeared/teleported in front of several of the regular size Phantoms. The large Phantom saw Shark's charge and decided to meet it with its own. The two near 7 foot tall figures met in a rather violent clash that created a small shockwave. However it was soon clear that Shark had the advantage of strength has he pushed back the large Phantom without too much trouble before lifting it in the air and slamming the creature into a nearby car with enough force to dissipate it.

King Shark then turned his attention to the several Phantoms closing in on him, but before he could react the Phantoms were all pierced in the head and chest by several shards of ice in the shape of what looked like spikes causing them to vanish.

"You know these things aren't so tough, kind of sad. Was hoping for an actual fight" Frost remarked as she and Beast took out the last of the Phantoms in the street in a matter of seconds with a combination of ice spikes and plasma bolts.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that" Spider-man said as he and the team made their way into the front door of the large near 1500 foot tall building. "When you say stuff like that the universe will then be like 'Oh you think that's easy well how about this' and BAM!"

Shark snorted in grim amusement "Bring it on, I'll just tear them apart"

They entered the main lobby and looked around to see a lot of over turned chairs, desks and dead people composed of civilians who were in the wrong place at the wrong time, employees who work for Alchemax and ARGUS men and women who all looked like they were either crushed or torn apart.

"Well looks like we missed the party" Spider-man quipped as they proceeded to the elevators. "Jocasta any info you can give us?"

"The security cameras and alarms have all been disabled, but I do not believe it was the work of the Phantoms." Jocasta answered

"So, we have a possible third player in here. Hope they don't mind us" the red and black assassin said hoping to every divine deity he's met over the years it wasn't because of the Hand.

"Where is the space rock we're here for at?" Frost asked as she and the team waited for an elevator to come down after Beast hit the call button.

"Jocasta any ideas?" Spider-man asked before feeling a slight nudge from his spider sense. He slowly looked around so as not to alert his on edge teammates but saw nothing, however he did notice it was giving off signals when he looked towards KGBeast. ' _Either he's going to try something very dumb and make me regret saving his life or something else is up, meh I'll deal with it when the time comes_ ' Spider-man figured.

"There is a large industrial plant and research area beneath the main building where it splits off into multiple sub levels, and one research station near the executive office on the top floor. It's possible that the meteor was taken to any one of these locations" Jocasta informed

"Why would there be a lab on the top floor near the executive's office?" Frost asked with a raised eyebrow

"The chairman of the Asia branch is reported to be an accomplished chemist and wanted a personal lab of his own and was approved" Jocasta answered

"So do we split up or not?" Shark asked while looking towards Spider-man

Spider-man was quite for a moment as he considered their options. On the one hand they could split up and hit both locations, while on the other they could stick together. _'But if we waste time in one location the meteor will be lost and Waller may blow our heads off'_ Spider-man pondered.

"I'll take Beast to look in the underground labs. Elsa, you and 'Bruce' here will take the executive's lab and see if you can find our space stone" Spider-man said as the elevator arrived and the doors opened.

"Who's Bruce?" Shark questioned

"A great white shark from 'Finding Nemo' who has decided not to eat fish. And that's the best you could come up with?" Frost answered a little annoyed that the red and black assassin called her Elsa again.

"I'll figure out a name for him when we're not being attacked by weird alien goo monsters" Spider-man defended his rather odd nickname for the giant son of a shark god.

"Alert: Elevator to the sub levels is currently off line, recommend taking the stairs" Jocasta reported

"Hmm it is long way down to basement" Beast said as he checked the energy in his canon

"You see Frost that earlier comment about things being easy has started to come back and kick us in the teeth" Spider-man remarked has he put a hand on his hip and wagged his finger at the now amused woman.

"Yeah, for you at least" Frost smirked

"Let's get this over with already" Shark shoved his way past Spider-man and KGBeast and crouched into the elevator and waited for Frost to join.

"Now play nice you two and if you see any Phantoms don't talk to them, just kill them" Spidey said in jovial voice and waving like a small child as the door closed and the sound of the elevator ascending up towards the top floor. "Okay Beastie let's get down there and find our space rock"

Spider-man approached the elevator doors before ripping them open. Beast approached and looked down the elevator shaft which had the occasional light on to illuminate it.

"How do we get down? Climb?" the one armed mercenary asked in confusion

"Ehh sort of" Spider-man said before pushing the larger but physically weaker man down the elevator shaft.

"Ahhhhh!" came the yelp of KGBeast plummeting towards the bottom with Spider-man right behind him.

"Jocasta how far does this thing go?" Spider-man asked casually as he and the Russian descended

"Another 200 feet Spider-man" Jocasta said

"Got it" Spider-man replied as he moved closer his teammate and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with his self-proclaimed 'Stick em' Powers' and shot a web line out to the wall to slow their descent. "Whoa KG what have you been eating? An entire village?"

This earned him a growl from the now angered Russian but he chose to remain silent.

Spider-man slowly lowed the two of them down the last 60 feet before coming to a stop.

"We have arrived" Jocasta remarked

"Okay then. Beastie blast that door open" Spider-man said as he heard what sounded like several Phantoms on the other side and his spider-sense started to tingle.

"Da" Beast proceeded to aim at the doors and set his plasma canon at high before shooting and sending the two heavy looking doors into a group of 12 Phantoms that were standing guard from the looks of it. The doors landed on three Phantoms and destroyed them.

Spider-man than flung himself and Beast through the now destroyed doorway and engage the remaining Phantoms. Spider-man still kept an eye on Beast though incase the man tried anything.

After a brief yet brutal fight with the Phantoms Spider-man and KGBeast continued onwards deeper into the facility.

The area they were in reminded Spidey of a smelting plant almost with the heat, orange glow and the pipes and raised platforms. The only difference being that it had what looked like a mini subway tunnel and track installed.

"Well looks like we have our work cut out for us right Beastie?" Spider-man stated

…..

"Beastie?" Spider-man turned to face his Russian teammate when his 'spider-sense went off and with reflexes and speed surpassed only by a handful on earth he jumped out of the way of a fairly powerful and lethal plasma bolt.

Spider-man landed on the other side of the platform e and KGBeast were standing on and looked towards his 'partner'. They stared each other down as KGBeast kept his canon trained on Spider-man while Spider-man remained tense and ready to move.

"… Good reflex" KGBeast remarked

"There a reason why you're trying to off me?" Spider-man asked

"You have knowledge to certain things that hold a great interest in me" the Russian cybernetic enhanced assassin said

Spider-man didn't bother trying to figure out what the man likely wanted as he noticed out of the corner of his eye a brief flash of a figure in black had just vanished farther down the network of rails and machinery. He still kept a vast amount of focus on Anatoli but he was curious to know who that figure was.

"Jocasta, mind getting Waller for me?" Spider-man asked on a private channel to the A.I.

"I'm afraid director Waller is bust with Lawton's team, they seem to be encountering heavier resistance than anticipated."

This caused Peter to frown but he steeled his resolve on what he more than likely has to do. "Let Waller know what's going on, I don't need to have my head blown off because she didn't bother to ask why I'm now going solo for the moment" Spider-man cut the connection and focused in on KGBeast.

"Oi, KG are you aware of the irony of this situation?" Spider-man asked as he got ready to move

"What irony?" the ex KGB agent asked in confusion

"I saved your life… only to end it myself" Spider-man said as he moved with a speed that left an after image behind.

Because of KGBeast's cyber implants he had far greater reaction time and strength then most people and even some metas. But even his implants had trouble trailing Spider-man has he tried to shoot the red and black assassin.

"I am sorry it has come to this Spider-man, but the reward for your death is too great for me to pass up" Beast said as he shot and missed the legendary assassin.

"Yeah… that seems to be a common trend with the people who want me dead now a days" Spider-man responded sarcastically as he displayed unparalleled acrobatic skills in his dodging of KGBeast's plasma blasts as he slowly moved closer to the man.

Jumping towards Beast and preforming a helix flip to dodge the plasma bolt that was set to hit him he rolled to the side of Beast and gave the man a powerful kick to the kneecap causing a very loud sound to be made.

(CRUNCH!)

"Gah!" KGBeast screamed as he felt his knee break and bend at an unnatural angle with the bone sticking out of one side and forcing him to his other unbroken knee.

"You see Beastie, I have a slight issue with people crossing me" Spider-man said as he stood over the large Russian man. KGBeast attempted to shoot Spider-man at pointblank range, but his canon was easily grabbed by the red and black assassin with one hand. Spider-man continued talking as if he wasn't interrupted "I mean really what kind of age do we live in where our co-workers will turn on us in a moment's notice simply because they were offered a higher paycheck" Spider-man than in a rather brutal matter ripped KGBeast's plasma weapon off along with his entire arm it was attached to in a rather sickening wet crunching tear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anatoli screamed as he stared at where his arm use to be only now replaced with a gaping wound that had blood spilling out and some bone was visible along with the circuitry that ran through his body. KGBeast than in a last ditch attempt reached for his knife and tried to stab the man in front of him.

Spider-man seeing this and already sensing it simply grabbed Anatoli's arm and stared down the infamous Russian mercenary. "It really, and I mean really pisses me off when people I've stuck my neck out for end up crossing me" Spider-man stated as he looked towards the now pale and heavily breathing man as the large amounts of blood pouring out of his gaping wound were starting to take effect.

"I-its n-n-nothing personal… just b-business" KGBeast panted out as he saw his vision begin to blur.

"… Yeah nothing personal" Spider-man said quietly has he then had a stinger emerge from under his right hand's wrist. The stinger was roughly a foot long and coated in a paralysis like venom that if left untreated can be fatal, assuming the reinforced bony stinger almost as strong as Wolverine's bone claws were before the adamantium procedure don't kill the person if struck in a vital area.

Spider-man than jammed the stinger into KGBeast's head and did something he rarely does at least in this fashion. He used his bioelectric blasts imbedded in his body that work similar to that of a jelly fish or electric eel but to a far more powerful degree and had them travel through a series of nerves in his stingers which left an odd tingling feeling in Peter's wrist and into the still barely alive Russian and fried not only the man's brain but also the cybernetic implants in his head and throughout his body.

Even by Peter's standards this was brutal but like he said earlier, being betrayed by a guy who he stuck his neck out for does tend to piss him off.

KGBeast's body twitched and seizure as enough electricity to drop an elephant traveled through his body and overloaded his cybernetic implants and interestingly enough, caused the bomb in his head to short circuit, that was something Spider-man noticed as he realized that Anatoli's head didn't explode.

' _Huh forgot that thing was in there_ ' Peter thought as he pulled his stinger out of the now dead and slightly charred body of KGBeast.

Spider-man took a step back and took a large breath of air in as he calmed down from his brief episode of violence.

' _Well, now I have to do this entire thing alone until I regroup with Shark and Frost… crap'_ Spider-man thought annoyed that KGBeast couldn't wait until after they searched the area before betraying him.

"Spider-man… what the hell just happened? KGBeast's signal just dropped" Waller's voice pierced his thoughts

"Oh Beastie… he's kind of dead now" Spider-man responded as he proceeded further into the foundry like area.

"And why is that?" Waller demanded annoyed that not only was Spider-man still alive but KGBeast was now dead. She didn't care about the convict, only that he failed and may have blown the lid on Waller's plan.

"Apparently Beastie wanted to cash in a bounty that's on my head" Spider-man said before feeling his spider-sense go off and multiple Phantoms appeared. "Got to go, looks like some Phantoms have come out to play" Spider-man ended the conversation and leapt at the group of 5 Phantoms.

He landed before the one closest to him and struck it with a powerful punch to the head and another to the chest, which sent it flying and causing it to vanish as the hard light construct couldn't hold together anymore. He quickly turned and snatched a jumping Phantom by the throat before using it as a makeshift club and smack another leaping Phantom with enough force to destroy both of the odd symbiot creatures. Spider-man then leaned back with his shoulders almost touching the ground as fourth Phantom sailed over him in an attempt to tackle him the ground.

Spider-man shot a web line out to snag the Phantom's leg and twirled around and slingshot it off the platform he was on and into what looked like an oncoming train killing it on impact. The final Phantom was able to move towards Spider-man before he could react and delivered a punch to his face twice before its hand was caught. Spider-man than hefted the Phantom over his head and smashed it into the ground and before it could react, Spider-man put a bullet in its head courtesy of his gauntlets built in pistol.

Spider-man than observed the area and saw that for the moment he was clear of any danger. "Whew, now that was a warm up"

Spider-man than saw in the distance what looked to be the entrance to the different labs and where the meteor shard might be almost several hundred yards away, and if he's seeing things right a figure crouching in front of the door. He couldn't tell who it was from this distance or gender so he decided to get up close and see for himself.

He leapt across the platforms that while usually connected by either some kind of bridge or walkway, appeared to have been destroyed by either the unknown figure or more likely the Phantoms. After crossing two and nearly halfway to the large door Spider-man's sixth sense went off and lo and behold he found himself surrounded by 9 Phantoms, 2 of which were those large brute looking ones that Shark fought earlier.

"Hmm me against all of you on my own. Sucks to you guys" Peter said with some humor as he quickly shot two strands of web to one Phantoms shoulders and then pulled it towards him and slung it into one of the two large Phantom brutes.

The rest of the Phantoms charged at the lone assassin as he quickly jumped into the air and landed on the shoulders of the other brute. "Do or do not. There is no try" Spider-man quoted Yoda as he then grabbed the Phantom by the head and pulled it clean off with a portion of his spider strength, causing the brute to vanish.

Spider-man then launched himself at another Phantom and tackled it to the floor and attached two web lines to its back and without losing any momentum spun on his shoulders and the base of his neck in a way that would put most breaker dancers to shame and twirled the Phantom around him and have it hit the remaining aliens that were trying to dog pile him.

The sheer force at what he was swinging the poor Phantom into its allies was enough to dissipate most and send two of them flying into nearby canisters that blew up on impact causing a few small explosions.

Spider-man righted himself and looked around to see if any Phantoms survived. Turns out that the last one standing was the brute he knocked over earlier was standing up and then did something that floored Peter.

It turned its arms into cannons and began shooting at him

(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)

"Oh come on that is so not fair, when could you guys do that?" Peter said as he gracefully dodged the dangerous balls of light energy. He then took aim with the gauntlets and switched to his impact webbing setting and then switched out his default variant for incendiary.

"Hey big guy you're looking a little cold, how about I warm you the fuck up!" Peter yelled as he shot off two high velocity 'web bullets' as he calls them into both the cannons of the brute, causing them to explode before leaping up to the now armless Phantom and delivering a powerful spinning kick to its head. The sheer force of the kick tore the head off and the body vanished in a flash of light.

Spider-man looked around his surroundings for a moment to see if any Phantoms were going to surprise him before he let out a sigh of relief. Even though he won't admit it he was getting a little tired, mostly because he hasn't had anything to eat in a while and he doesn't know how much time as passed since his last meal which was a few minutes before Deadpool showed up at his hotel room and well he is 67 and while physically he's in his forties, his body has recently in the last few years all of the damage, stress and strain he's put his body through is beginning to catch up to him.

"Jocasta what's the date?" Spider-man asked as he leapt to the ceiling and used his web shooters to pull himself up the rest of the way before crawling towards the large door to the labs where the figure was still located.

"The date is May 21st Spider-man." Jocasta informed the assassin as he now made it above the black clad figure who he could now see was a woman. "And to answer your next question, you have been in ARGUS custody for over 3 days"

That info shocked Peter a little "3 days? Huh no wonder I'm so hungry, haven't eaten since Wade captured me. I use to be able to go almost a 2 weeks without food, god I hate getting old." Peter replied as he slow began to descend upside down while on a single web line towards the woman, who looked to be close to unlocking the large high tech looking door.

He just made it to her shoulder level when the mysterious 5'8 woman spoke "You think your pretty good at stealth don't you?" as she turned right into Spider-man's face with a coy smile.

She had a pair of red goggles over her eyes with a black cowl on that looked like it had cat ears with a little bit of black hair hanging out the front and was wearing a full body black leather suit with the zipper down to show a generous amount of cleavage (is it like mandatory for hot comic book women to do that?) and had a whip attached to her waist. (Arkham knight appearance). This was none other than Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, one of the greatest thieves in the world and she was only 26 years old.

"I was uhm… fighting a bunch of alien monster minion things?" Spider-man said as he let go of the web line and landed on his feet before standing at his full height. "I'm looking for a big looking space rock, you seen one?"

"Yeah, there's one inside according to the security guard that I… persuaded earlier, how bad do you want in?" she asked with a sensual tone as she leaned back against the door.

"Hmm… we'll still talking about the door right?" Spider-man asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Catwoman flashed him a pretty erotic looking smile before leaning in close in whispering "…Yes of course, what else would I be talking about Spider-man?"

"Ehh… nothing I suppose" Spider-man replied as he shifted his weight while not taking his eyes off the most attractive cat burglar he's seen in decades.

"Well then, I wanna go with" Catwoman said as she lightly poked Peter's chest.

"That could be arranged…" Spider-man said as Catwoman went back to pushing a few more buttons before the door opened into a technological advance looking room.

"Well let's go then before more of those things show" Catwoman said as she entered first and began making her way through the oddly empty and Phantom free labs.

Spider-man observed his surroundings as he and Catwoman continued on looking for their respective targets. He was quick to notice all of the damage around the rooms and hallways they passed and the lack of Phantom activity.

"Looks like no one's home" Spider-man remarked

"A woman dressed in red went in earlier and locked the door, which was why I was trying to hack it. She must have taken out all of the Phantoms in here, and believe me there was a lot from the sounds of it in here." Catwoman remarked as she looked around for what she was hired to steal.

"Dressed in red? Did she have a bunch of bladed weaponry on her person and have a look on her that said 'yes I'm hot now die'?" Spider-man asked as he felt a small tingle in his spider-sense that warned him that a threat was ahead.

"Yeah… why she an ex?" Catwoman asked in curiosity

"Ehh… more like she happens to work for the people who I royally screwed almost 44 years ago and kind of sold out to 2 of their rivals 19 years ago." Spider-man said as he remembered his brief run with the League of Shadows and his encounter and shaky alliance with the ancient Order of St. Dumas. _'Hmm wonder how Azrael is doing now a days'_ Spider-man thought of the hyper lethal warrior that could very well be the best hand to hand fighter in the world with only himself, Black Panther and Iron fist to rival him (Fun fact BATMAN himself once said Jean Paul Valley's Azrael if not impeded by the 'system' could surpass HIM as the world's greatest fighter)

"44 years… damn you're old hehehe" Catwoman began to laugh at his expense

"Yeah well the benefits of a good healing factor is that I age slower than most people. So this old man still has the stamina and good looks that most Olympian athletes would sell their souls to the devil for" Spider-man boasted a little

"Really? I'll like to put that claim to the test at some point than" as Selina shamelessly admired the spider themed assassin.

"Assuming I live through all of this. By the way, why are you here?" Spider-man asked as they neared the door that will likely take him to where the meteor was hopefully located and even more likely Elektra was waiting.

"Some executive from Roxxon wanted me to steal something from hear that would put them ahead of Alchemax, at least for a little while longer as the top corporation in the world." Catwoman said in a bored tone as she examined the door they finally came to. "And chances are it's in hear since all major discoveries are usually in this particular lab. Luckily I disabled the security system so no alarms or defenses should be on"

Catwoman immediately got to work on hacking the door to try and open it while Spider-man examined it.

"How thick and heavy is this door?" Spider-man asked as he slowly flexed his muscles.

"4 inches of solid steel and weighs around 50 tons… why? You going to push it open?" Catwoman asked amused.

"… Not really so much as open as more of punch through" Spider-man said as he reared his fist back and putting every ounce of strength into the punch and swung it into the metal door. His fist punched through to the other side and left a sizable dent around his arm for several feet and caused the door to cave in slightly. He then grabbed the edge of the whole his fist made with both hands and with a vast amount of strength ripped almost the entire 12 foot tall door off except the top 2 or 3 feet before placing it to the side.

Spider-man looked back towards a rather surprised Catwoman as she looked to him and the now destroyed door several times before saying "Damn… I heard you were strong but that's pretty… amazing" she remarked in slight awe of what he just accomplished. After all most metas in the world don't have super strength and the ones that do usually only range in the 5 to 8 ton range at best and very rarely beyond that without some sort of enhancement.

"I get that a lot" Spider-man said as he absently rubbed his hand before he and the thief entered the research lab.

"Spider-man we have a problem" came the strained voice of Killer Frost over the radio as explosions echoed in the back ground.

Spider-man switched off his helmets synthesized voice and privately talked to one of his remaining teammates as he continued walking "What is it Frost?"

"That flying pumpkin head guy is here and he has the metoer thing we're here for and me and Shark are barely holding our own here, his fire is making it difficult for me to form any kind of ice and the heat's starting to effect Shark-"

(BOOM!)

"FROST!" Spider-man yelled as he stopped and caught the attention of Catwoman

He got no answer except static. He tried raising Shark's com but also got static.

"Jocasta can you reach them?" Spider-man asked the A.I.

"I'm afraid not Spider-man but I will keep trying, I also have more bad news" Jocasta stated

Spider-man saw that Catwoman was waving her hand in his face and said "Tell me after I check this lab while you keep trying to raise Frost or Shark"

"Understood Spider-man"Jocasta responded

Peter then looked towards his temporary partner "Sorry just got word from the rest of my team that they've run into trouble and I've lost contact"

"Are they alright?" Catoman asked in slight concern.

"Don't know, which is why after I check this place I'm going after them, wanna tag along?" Spider-man said before his spider-sense flared in a way that said 'MOVE IT'.

He quickly grabbed the black clad thief and jumped away in time as several kunai thrown at powerful and high speeds hit the area they just were.

Spider-man looked in the direction where the kunai were thrown from as he placed Catwoman back on her feet and finally came face to face with the red clad assassin Elektra.

The two assassins stared each other down assessing each other from what information they have on the other which in Spider-man's case not a lot and in Elektra's a metric fuck ton since the Hand kept very detailed reports on Peter's abilities, skills, and exploits since he left the Hand all those years ago.

Elektra was the first to speak "You're as skilled and as fast as I expected Peter"

Spider-man tried not to get distracted by the fact she had a rather beautiful voice with Greek accent while also not trying and failing to notice her rather womanly figure.

"Yeah, but most women I meet usually prefer to say 'skilled and sensationally slow'." Spider-man responded earning a snort from Catwoman and a ghost of a smile on Elektra's face.

"I'm sure, however I am not here for that. You are either very brave or very stupid to return here after what you did Peter" Elektra said as she drew her katana and held it in a reverse grip with her right hand while brandishing three kunai in her left being held by her knuckles as she got into a battle stance.

Peter did the same as he brought out both of his stingers and got into his own fighting stance to his very own fighting style called 'Way of the Spider'. Something that Iron Fist helped him develop a few years ago after their misunderstanding of a fight which ended with Peter on the verge of death, like one of his top 5 moments and the immortal Iron Fist with two broken arms, a broken left leg, cracked skull and a few bruised ribs. Peter considers it a victory for the legendary master martial artist while Iron Fist considers it a tie.

"Catwoman, go get what you need, the hot assassin that looks better in red than me is mine" Peter said with a level serious that actually caused her to feel an ever slight chill run up her spine.

Catwoman nodded "Alright, I'll meet you at the elevator on the other side of the room" she then took off towards a nearby terminal to download the information she was hired to steal in the first place.

Spider-man returned his attention to the scarlet clad assassin only to see she had vanished.

' _Oh crap that isn't good if I can't hear her disappear'_ Spider-man thought as he listened for any movement and kept his body ready to react at a moment's notice. "Here Elekrty Elektry Elektry, here girl… meow?" Spider-man called as he slowly moved forward towards the spot Elektra disappeared from.

"Peter?" came a very familiar voice that he hasn't heard in almost 20 years

"Nyssa?" Peter asked as he turned to the first daughter of Ra's al Ghul and head of the League of Shadows, and though never stated the much more favored child of Ra's. She wasn't dressed in her usual armor and her hair was past shoulder length rather than short which he kind of liked about her, as it caused her to stand out for being more of a tomboy compared to her self-righteous bitch of a sister Talia.

She was 5'8 and looked every bit as young as he remembered, even though she was almost 300 years old. She slowly approached him and with a small smile that took his breath away and just as she raised her arm his spider-sense blared.

' _Huh? What's going on- WHOA!'_ Peter mentally shouted as the image of Nyssa was replaced with Elektra slashing at him with her katana. He was able to bring his stingers up in an X like block to keep her sword from slicing open his neck. Without pause Elektra than took the 3 kunai she held in her knuckles that looked oddly reminiscent of Wolverine's claws and tried to stab Peter in the head.

Peter shoved the woman back but as he did so she was able to bring up her left leg and give him a fairly powerful kick into the cracked spider emblem on his chest. The action caused Peter to stumble back while Elektra rolled with the push that sent her flying almost 10 feet and righted herself just in time to narrowly dodge a swipe rom Spider-man's stingers. Peter attempted to follow up with the attack but all of sudden he saw his vision go dark, causing him a moment of panic before his spider-sense flared again and he leapt up towards the ceiling on the lab he was in.

His vision slowly returned as he took in his surroundings and saw that Elektra was nowhere to be seen, but his spider-sense told him otherwise.

' _How is she able to disappear like that? Is it some kind of cloaking ability or something? And why can't I hear her moving or smell her?'_ Spider-man's mind raced as he tried to figure out how the attractive assassin was able to do these things. _'I mean yeah she probably knows all of my powers but still, this is just insane.'_

"Jocasta, do you see anything?" Spider-man asked his A.I. companion

"I'm afraid Spider-man that the cameras in the room are all disabled as well as any camera devices you have on your suit"

"Great… looks like I'm doing this old fashion way then" Spider-man said as his spider-sense flared again and he leapt out of the way of what appeared to be shuriken appearing out of nowhere. He landed on what looked like some kind of table before he heard footsteps behind him and his sixth sense flared allowing him to bend his body in a highly unnatural angle as the scarlet assassin soared over Peter with her katana. She immediately bounced of the wall she landed on and with impressive speed almost that of a meta human she tried to decapitate Peter, who blocked the swipe and backhanded the woman away hard enough to cause blood to fly out her mouth before firing off a several web bullets. To his surprise Elektra righted herself in the air which allowed most of the web bullets to sail pass her and sliced the final web bullet in half before she dropped a smoke bomb and vanished _. 'Damn… she just might be on par with me'_ Peter thought amazed that for the first time in a long time he's come across a fellow assassin (one of earth origin and not enhanced in any form, or considered a hero) to be able to match him in a fight.

For the next several minutes the fight was more of Spider-man sitting in a location until his spider-sense blared and forced him to move while he figured out how Elektra was able to stay hidden from him. Still Peter won't lie, he hasn't had this much fun in a while fighting the opposite sex, hell from what's seen so far this woman could take Natasha, Silver and Nyssa on and win, all at once though he is certain but the would be a hell of a fight to watch. He looked to see Catwoman was at the elevator on the other side of a window and was watching the fight with some concern but she appeared to be listening and letting him handle the infamous killer.

' _Hmm… maybe should have had her stick around after all- wait that's it!'_ Spider-man had a moment of inspiration as he took out three web cartridges of his extra strength web fluid. _'Let's see if Ms. Hyper lethal can handle my fluids… wait no, that didn't sound right.'_ Peter shook his head of the path his thoughts were taking him down as he jumped to the ground and waited for Elektra to hopefully engage him in a fist fight as she seems to have run out of things to throw earlier. The web cartridges were highly pressurized and if one was to break, it would release a large amount of web fluid and completely coat whatever it was near in a large glob of artificial web.

Spider-sense blaring, Spider-man turned in time to block a swipe from Elektra who was now brandishing two Sais. She made several swipes to his head and chest with Spider-man blocking each one before grabbing her left hand and pulling her flush against his body.

"Not going to lie sweet heart but I'm really starting to like you, so as a token of appreciation I have decided not to kill you" Spider-man said as he grabbed Elektra's other arm when she tried to stab him in the eye, which was apparently what she was hoping for as she then wrapped one of her legs around Peter's and used all of her physical strength and kicking her male opponent's wrapped leg out from under him and pinned him to the ground.

The move caught Spider-man by surprised before he found Elektra straddling his hips and holing a Sai to his left eye and another one to his throat with the blade actually piercing through the Kevlar like material and breaking the skin slightly.

She had a look of triumph on her face as she leaned down and said with a smile "You were saying Peter?" as she prepared to ram the blade through his neck and eye.

"I said that I'm not going to kill you because you're pretty fun, so I've decided to string you up in a glob of webs for now." Spider-man said a little nervous and turned on by the position he and Elektra were in (come on have you seen the woman, who wouldn't be) before taking the 3 web cartridges he had in his hand and slammed them into the scarlet assassin's side which earned a yelp of pain and surprise as her entire left side was now covered in a large mass of web fluid. Some of it was covering parts of her face, completely enveloping her left side and it was also sticking to her hair.

Spider-man didn't walk away from this untouched however. The three exploding cartridges in his hand hurt like hell when they were smashed and his entire left arm was stuck to Elektra's side. And the reflex of Elektra being shoved away caused her to pierce his lens and very nearly stab Spider-man in the eye while the Sai to his throat cut a bit farther and left a shallow but painful cut on his throat. Also a good portion of his chest was covered in the web fluid and already it was seeping into the tears and cracks of his suit, which would make cleaning it later a bit difficult since he doesn't have the formula he uses to break down the webs in case of situations like these. And Elektra's right arm was stuck very close to his waist though thankfully she didn't have her Sai or she could easily slip the blade in between the plates of his armor and seams of the Kevlar and nick his liver and he'd bleed out before his healing factor had a chance to fix it.

"That went so much better in my mind, still not going to lie Elektra… that was the biggest load I've ever used on a woman" Spider-man said before his words registered "… That also sounded better in my head" as he saw the faintest blush form on the Greek assassin's face before a glare formed on it.

"This isn't over Peter, you will pay for betraying the Hand after everything they did for you." she spoke with conviction

Spider-man who was struggling to get out of the web glob he and Elektra made stopped and looked towards the woman. "Is that what they've been saying? That I became ungrateful of all the work and time the Hand put into making me?" Spider-man asked in a quiet voice.

Elektra didn't say anything but the look in her eye confirmed his statement.

"I gave the Hand everything it wanted from me and more. When my instructors said jump 10 feet I jumped 15. When they said keep punching the target till your hands bleed, I kept punching until my hands broke. I never once questioned their orders, never talked back and always put the goals of the Hand before my own safety and desires and you know what? I find out that all of the blood, sweat and tears I shed for the Hand and friends that I've both lost and sacrificed was so they could use me body as a replacement for the Beast's aging one! ALL OF THE PROMISES OF BEING THE GREATEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD AND ACHIEVING POWER BEYOND MY UNDERSTANDING WAS ALL COMPLETE BULLSHIT" Spider-man shouted in anger and tore his arm from the web mass which tore some skin off of Elektra's side but to her credit she didn't even so much as blink.

Spider-man rose to his feet and stared at the slightly crouching figure of Elektra. "Don't make the same mistakes I did when it comes to the Hand Elektra. Or else you're going to one day wake up and find out that everything you believe in and know will be torn out from right under and you'll be left with nothing." Spider-man said in a quitter tone.

Her glare seemed to have soften ever so slightly to Spider-man's words but she look to still be in defiance. Than to her surprise Peter leaned down and placed something under her head band. "What is that?"

"A way to get in contact with me if you ever need to talk or you need help, which to me seems unlikely if the pain I'm in is any indication" Peter joked has he gestured to himself earning a smirk out of the trapped assassin before her face sobered

"Why give me this? I could easily give it to the Beast or Gorgon" Elektra said as she was confused as to why he was doing something that could end up really biting him in the ass later down the road.

"Despite the fact you work for the people that I hate more than any other on Earth… you seem like a good person, morally challenged, but a good person none the less." Spider-man said before he leaned down further "And because I'm hoping to show you why the statement 'skilled and sensationally slow' was a well-earned title" Spider-man said before the face plate to his helmet retracted and he kissed Elektra on the lips.

The action greatly surprised the woman as she's never been kissed by an opponent before, hell she's never been in a position like this where that would happen regardless. Still she couldn't help but lean into the kiss as much as possible and slip her tongue into Peter's mouth which earned a moan from both assassins. The taste of each other's mouth was a combination of blood, web fluid and saliva and both considered it to be the best kiss either has had, or in Peter's one the best like in a now four way tie between Natasha, Silver, and Nyssa.

After several seconds he pulled away and stared at the woman before him before they both muttered "Damn…"

All of sudden they heard knocking on the glass and looked to see Catwoman gesturing to Spider-man and the elevator and to hurry up.

"Well better get going because I just now remembered that I have two teammates who are probably dying right now. So you have my number and shouldn't have any trouble getting in contact with me" Spider-man's face plate snapped back into place and he made his way to the door but turned back and said "Stay safe" before continuing onward and joining Catwoman in the elevator that was now taking him to the executive's lab.

"Sure took your sweet ass time with that fight" Catwoman remarked as she leaned against the wall of the elevator with faint music playing.

"Yeah sorry about that" Spider-man said as he placed his hands on his hips before he felt one of his cartridge compartments open. Confused, Peter looked down and saw to his surprise that it was a compartment for his acid web. ' _Why is my acid web open?_ ' Peter thought before the memories of Elektra and him kissing came to mind ' _Ohh, that's how… I think I'm starting to fall in love with this woman'_ Peter began to chuckle as he realized that she pick pocketed him while also kissing him despite the fact she was heavily restrained. She was definitely a one of a kind and in a league of her own when it comes to human assassins.

"Something funny?" Catwoman asked as she stared at the laughing assassin before her

"I think I just met and fought one of my future girlfriends" Spider-man said as he began to quiet down

"Girlfriends? What you have a harem or something?" Catwoman asked in jest

"Yeah pretty much, and they will definitely like to meet her at some point" Spider-man replied as he thought how Natasha and Silver would feel about possibly having Elektra in on their thing, assuming she agrees of course, and that they don't kill each other.

"…Really, huh… and here I thought Batman was the only one who could keep a bunch of women satisfied." Catwoman remarked

"Wait Bat's has a harem? Since when?" Spider-man asked confused

"Since me, Zatanna, Black Canary, and Batwoman decided that we all like Batman and agreed that sharing was caring, with the added bonus of sleeping with each other when the mood strikes" Catwoman said as she saw the elevator nearing their destination

"How did Bat's take it?" Spider-man asked curious to know if the man had gone through a similar experience like he had.

"We told him we love him and either accept it or have his life become hell on earth" Selina replied while checking her retractable claws.

' _Wow, that's like exactly what happened to me'_ Peter thought as he felt the elevator stop. "Well here we are, let's see if anyone is still alive.

Spider-man and Catwoman both exited the elevator to fin the lab was destroyed and small fires and smoke everywhere. Signs of a rather brutal fight were evident as traces of blood could be seen.

"Frost! Shark! You there?" Spider-man shouted as he looked around the room for any signs of them before they heard an explosion just outside. He looked to Catwoman "Come on, sounds like someone is still alive" before he and the thief made their way to a door that led to a helicopter pad for the executive.

Once outside Spider-man and Catwoman came to a stop at seeing Frost on the ground, wounded and Shark standing above her and barley hanging on with burn marks all over him as a slightly damaged but in much better condition Jack O Lantern hovered above them. None seemed to be aware of the two new comers.

"Aww, what's wrong fish boy? Can't take the heat?" came a rather shrill and creepy voice of the flying flaming pumpkin head as he was holding an incendiary grenade and looked ready to throw it.

Shark growled at the flying sociopath as he felt his knees about to give out. "Come down here any that to my face"

"Tempting but nah, now… 'Smile you son of a bitch'!" Jack threw the grenade and Shark covered Frost as he waited for the fire death closing in on him.

But as the grenage was flying through the air, Spider-man shot a web line at it and with years of practice whipped it back towards Jack.

Jack looked surprised at the change in events "Oh sh-"

(BOOOOM!)

A fiery explosion covered the flying pyro, however before anyone could celebrate several small knives shot out of the inferno right towards Spider-man and Catwoman. They both dodged and made their way towards Frost and Shark.

"You took your time, where's Beast and who's the broad?" Shark asked as he looked at the approaching duo.

"Ran into the other threat and Beast is dead, and the 'broad' is Catwoman" Spider-man said as he kneeled down to check Frost.

"And this broad is very tempted to finish what the pumpkin stared" Catwoman said as she bared her claws to a nervous looking Shark.

Spider-man saw that Frost's injuries while not life threatening needed to be treated, especially if she wants to keep any good looks with her personality being a major turn off to 40% of men and women worldwide.

"Shark get Frost to cover, Jocasta call in Waller and let her know the meteor shard is almost secured and we need Evac, Catwoman you're helping me take out the spawn of Pumpkin head and Firefly"

After receiving nods and a verbal confirmation from his team Spider-man and Catwoman went to confront Jack O' Lantern who was forced to land because of the damage to his glider device.

Jack noticed the approaching duo and threw several grenades at them which forced Spider-man and Catwoman to maintain their distance from the flaming pumpkin headed man.

"You know Lantern, you really take the whole pumpkin spice a little too literal. Also how are you not dead from having your head on fire?" Spider-man said as he tried to attack from the left only to be stopped by incendiary grenade thrown his way.

Before Jack could respond a whip latched itself on to his arm and pulled him to his right right into Catwoman's kick which in turn allowed Spider-man to close the remaining distance and give Lantern a powerful punch to the torso.

"Gah!" Jack shouted as he was sent flying back but was able to quickly gain a grip on the rooftop before he was sent flying off the building which was a little difficult considering how wet the ground was from the now light drizzle.

Spider-man saw what looked to be a shard of some kind fall out of Jack's armor and clank against the ground.

"Spider-man, that shard is the meteor fragment" Jocasta stated

"Right" Spider-man then shot a web line to the shard but was intercepted by Jack who grabbed the web line and yanked Spider-man to him right into a punch to the head. The force of the blow was stronger than Spider-man expected and left a slightly dull ache in his head as the now cracked Uru metal plates on his helmet did little to absorb the blow. Still Peter responded by punching the flame headed pumpkin man in the face as retribution for both the hit and all of the crap he's had to put up with tonight.

(CRACK!)

Jack's head bent at an awkward angle as he made a slight gurgling sound and collapsed.

Spider-man then, not one for taking chances switched to his gauntlet pistols and shot the pyro in the head three times with both weapons before stopping. Spider-man waited for any movement but saw and heard none, and just as he turned away he heard a beeping sound

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)

' _Aww crap'_ Spider-man thought as he leapt away just what appeared to be a bomb attached to Jack went off in a rather fiery explosion.

Spider-man rose from his position as he looked towards the small area now on fire with Jack O' Lantern's body at the epicenter. Turning his attention to the approaching Shark and a now conscious Killer Frost in the man's arms Spider-man couldn't help but chuckle at how cute the scene looked.

"Well… that was rather anti-climactic" Frost said as she looked towards the fire with a hint of boredom and relief that the fight was over.

"Meh… the other threat was a hell of a challenge and I'm still recovering from it, so I won't complain." Spider-man said as he wondered over the meteor shard and grabbed just as a helicopter appeared with the ARGUS logo on it.

"Spider-man, Frost, Shark… Jocasta has told me that you've retrieved the meteor shard" Waller said over the radio.

"Yeah, and might I say that it wasn't easy, so did we beat Lawton's team of getting to our objective first? If so then the first ten rounds are on him." Spider-man said as he looked around for Catwoman only to see she had vanish. _'Huh? When'd she leave?'_

"Actually, that is the problem Jocasta has yet to mention to you… Lawton's team is MIA" Waller said to the now shocked trio

"Wait what? How are they missing, can't you track them with those bombs in their heads?" Frost asked confused

Waller responded with a curt reply "All will be explained on the flight. Gear up, your heading to Tangarora Island next"

The remaining members of the Suicide Squad all groaned as they made their way on to the helicopter that would take them to the airport where the plane would be waiting.

' _This day just got a hell of a lot longer'_ Peter thought exhausted from the recent events.

* * *

And scene.

Whew this chapter took a hell of a lot longer than I thought to dish out because I had to make several changes at different points.

So KGBeast is now dead, I know why bother saving him if I killed him the next chapter? Meh mostly because I don't know too much about the guy and didn't feel like keeping him around sole because he survived the first chapter of his introduction.

We also now get to see why Spider-man left the Hand and why he as a strong distaste for people who cross him. It may have been over 40 years but the actions of the Hand have had long reaching consequences on Peter.

So next mission we head to see what happened to Lawton's team and meet the next member of Spidey-s Harem… Poison Ivy.

Let me know what you think so far of this chapter and leave a suggestion on what villain you want to appear. Taskmaster won't appear till the end along with the guy who was shooting rockets at Spider-man earlier and the Yellow Blur will appear in Egypt, so that still leaves four spots open for the next villains to appear. Leave a suggestion on who should appear given the locations will be Tangarora, Egypt, Transylvania, and Nepal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 to Old Hero is here, this chapter as long as the last and it's likely the next several and the final chapter which will take place in Nepal will be spilt into two parts minimum.

This chapter we see the Phantoms have evolved, fbegin to find out what happened to the second team of the Suicide Squad led by Deadshot.

And to answer some questions for reviewers:

Spiderman1fan: For the teenager spider-man story, I have a few in mind and as for meeting with Batman after this arc that is a yes but it won't be Ra's al Ghul and his leagues of assassins and shadows but he will run into them in the Nepal mission.

And to the reviewers asking if Black cat and Killer Frost are in the harem the answer is sadly no. Black Cat doesn't really exist in this universe anymore plus there are hundreds of fics on this site both good and bad with them as a pairing. So you could try those out, and Killer Frost will end up with Shark like she should have in Assault on Arkham! But a story where Frost and Spidey hook up? I'm mulling over the possibilities with that one.

Besides in the end I'm going to be pairing Spider-man with different women in future stories that you don't see often, like for example Spider-man and Liz Allen or Emma Frost for Marvel and Black Canary and Silk Specter II from DC. And that's just comics I have ideas for games, shows and magna that I'm thinking about.

And this might seem random but here is a rough timeline of Peter's time with the Hand

1949 (taken by Gorgon) to 1972 (Hand betrays Peter and he leaves)

So let's get to it…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen or mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Tropical Island rumble

In-route to Tangarora Island May 22nd 2016 9:22 AM

Spider-man, Killer Frost, and King Shark were currently riding in a noticeably smaller plane or hovercraft thing to their next destination to both retrieve the meteor shard and find out what happened to Deadshot and his team.

While on the flight, Spider-man and his teammates took the time to both sleep, tend to any injuries they had and eat or drink if they were hungry and in all three of the team members cases, they were very hungry, Spider-man and Shark in particular since their metabolism required a greater amount of food.

"So… who's excited that we're going to a tropical island for our next mission?" Spider-man asked as he finished his inflight meal and was currently picking the dry pieces of webs from his suit. He was able to repair some of the damage earlier to his helmet's lens but at the rate his mission was going, he'll have to be putting this suit into retirement. All the damage it's suffered in the last few days was beginning to show. He still wasn't able to properly repair it after his tussle with Taskmaster and now he's fighting alien hologram things with enough force in their blows to actually cause some damage, not including these bad guys that keep popping up for some reason.

"Yeah, can't wait to go to an island near the equator where the temperature is almost a hundred degrees and has a semi-dormant volcano on the island" Frost said in a rather bored voice as she was staring out the window near her seat for the time being and watching the passing clouds and ocean.

"Hmm this fish reminds me of my home" Shark said in a rather fond voice as he continued to eat his giant raw tuna (his 3rd one mined you).

"And I hope that fish is all you need to remind you of home" Spider-man said as he finished cleaning his armor and placing his helmet back on and checking to see all of his web variants were properly stored and that his gauntlets still worked. "Still I wonder what could have taken out Deadshot and his entire team."

"Who knows" Frost said as she stretched her arms above her head before grabbing a bold bottle of water to rehydrate herself "I just hope that Quinn didn't make it. God the woman's voice annoys the hell out of me"

Spider-man chuckled in agreement before saying "Now, now Elsa… just because Bozo's sister makes you jealous doesn't mean you should hope she's dead. If that happens then her crazy boyfriend will gun for us and I already have a strong dislike for clowns and would rather not add more to it.

"Aww is Spidey widey afraid of clowns" Frost said in a baby like voice before laughing

"Woman… I've met the Joker way too many times to go down that path any further. Let him stay Batman and Gotham's problem. This world doesn't need another unhinged freak acting like a clown roaming about" Spider-man said as he imagined what would happen if Joker and Deadpool were allowed to run amok. The scene was not pretty, even worse if Lobo decides to join them, assuming they don't kill each other in the more likely case Lobo or Deadpool kill Joker and then try to kill each other.

All of sudden a holographic image of Waller and the little orb that represents Jocasta appeared along with a digital map of the Island they were heading for.

"Briefing commencing. Sense of humor offline" Jocasta said in a rather flat and empty tone causing the three members of the Suicide Squad to blink in surprise.

Waller noticed their expressions and smirked coldly "Jocasta was getting a little too animated for my liking… so I pulled a couple of algorithms out of her."

"That's messed up" Spider-man said in shock that the bubbly A.I. was now a practical robot all because Waller didn't like the fact Jocasta was having fun. What a bitch!

Jocasta began the briefing "Tangarora Island once believed mythical, this island located at latitude 4.815 and longitude 162.342 is largely unexplored."

An image of a meteor landing on the island appeared before Waller began to talk "From what Lawton reported before we lost contact with his team, the meteor shard hasn't been acquired by the Phantoms despite the increased in activity for the last 8 hours."

Spider-man then spoke up "Any clues to what happened to Lawton and his team?"

Waller looked towards Spider-man "The meteor shard is the main concern, not a bunch of missing convicts"

"Wait… how can you not have find them? You have those exploding chips in their heads" Frost stated which also caused Shark and Spider-man to grow curious.

"We've lost the signals and any vitals on Lawton and his team. If you do happen to find them or more likely, what's left of them be sure to report in." Waller said

"The disappearance of Lawton and his team is cause for concern" Jocasta said in that robotic tone of hers

"Okay can someone give back Jocasta her sense of humor back? It's sad listening to that once cheerful voice sound like the terminator only without the accent." Spider-man remarked

"And why should I do that?" Waller asked in boredom

"Cause you're a nice person" Spider-man responded with a sarcastic voice

All of sudden as spider-sense went off as he heard the faint activation of the chip in his neck causing him to tense up.

"Keep pushing it Spider-man and I'll blow your head off" Waller warned as she started the initial activation of his bomb.

"Then who's going to retrieve your fancy space rock? Cause no offence Elsa and Nimo but I don't think you'll last too long down there without me and Waller here will be without a team to complete this mission and let whoever is controlling these things get one step closer to ruling the world." Spider-man said in a calm tone on the outside while inside he was wondering if he may have finally push too far with his 'charm'.

The tension and silence in the plane was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, but after what felt like hours Peter's spider-sense stopped ringing and he heard the bomb shut off.

"Your final warning insect" Waller said before she pushed a few buttons

"Sense of humor restored, thank you Spider-man" Jocasta said in a happy tone as a picture of Spider-man appeared with little stars around it and a birthday cone hat landed on its head.

"Jocasta, are the Phantoms on the island the same as the ones encountered in Tokyo?" Waller asked already beginning to regret giving the A.I. her personality back.

An image of a Phantom appeared only it was different from the one's encountered in Japan. This Phantom had more of a jungle look to it with some kind of tribal mask on its face and looked to be 6'0 in appearance with a slightly more muscular build.

"Last report from operative Lawton identified a 9% symbiot index reading." Jocasta reported as she showed more relevant data such as strength level and speed records.

"Looks like who's ever making these things is getting better…" Waller remarked quietly before speaking up "Jocasta load up the profiles of the third and fourth parties encountered by Lawton and his team."

An image of a large creature appeared that looked like a cross between a crocodile or alligator and a man. It stood at 11'6 and looked to weigh in at near 600 pounds. There were also what looked to be spikes on its left side and down the back and had a long looking tail. (Arkham Knight Appearance)

"Hello ugly" Spider-man said as he took in the sight of the Creature of the Black Lagoon's ugly sibling.

"Killer Croc is a convicted felon with a multitude of crimes ranging from assault to murder and cannibalism and possess superhuman strength, durability and a high healing factor. Warning: has big appetite" Jocasta remarked

"Jocasta…" Waller said with annoyance and a warning

Jocasta then brought up an image of an extremely beautiful 5'9 red head clad in a black body suit with green going up across her left breast and down and around her right leg with green looking leaves crossing around her left leg and green vine like swirls on her arms (New 52 appearance)

"Threat identity: Poison Ivy." Jocasta identified the villainess "Poison Ivy has advance control of plant life and is capable of manipulating people of any gender through the use of phenomes and her beauty. Warning… will leave an annoying rash"

"Yeah, got that right" Killer Frost said as she glared at the image of the scarlet plant manipulator.

"Aww is Frosty rosty jealous of a little competition" Spider-man said in a baby like voice like she used earlier on him.

Killer Frost rounded on him so quick he swore he heard her neck crack "What do I have to be jealous of? Some vegan slut who's only powers are controlling leaves and grass and flaunting her tits like some sort of porn star wannabe?"

"Alright that's enough. Your mission is to secure the meteor shard before the Phantoms or Poison Ivy get their hands on it. Understood?" Waller demanded

"What about Croc?" Shark said as he finished his tuna

"I seriously doubt he's capable of understanding how important that shard is and how to use it" Waller said as she cut the connection leaving the three teammates and Jocasta alone in the cargo hold.

"Watch Croc use it to jumpstart the second coming of the dinosaurs" Spider-man quipped as he put his helmet back on before turning to the digital A.I. orb "Jocasta you coming with us or staying?"

"I will remain here Spider-man. Good Luck" before she faded out to do whatever it is A.I.'s do.

The pilot's voice sounded through the intercom "Landing zone in 15 seconds prep for departure"

The three inhabitants of the cargo hold felt the plane descending and checked their equipment before making their way to the opening cargo hold door at the rear of the plane. They were greeted to the sight of a tropical island with what looked to be some king of mountain range in the center and a large coral reef surrounding the island.

"Spider-man let out an impressed whistle at the sight before him "You know all things considered, perks of this job is that we get to see some pretty nice places" His comment earned a nod from both his teammates.

As the hovercraft neared the coast to drop off the remaining members of the Suicide Squad. When they were 15 feet from the ground King Shark jumped out first landing in the surf with a large splash, while Spider-man and Killer Frost waited until they were 3 feet from the ground before jumping. They then slowly made their way up the beach as the hovercraft behind them lifted higher in the sky before jetting away leaving the odd trio to themselves.

King Shark began to sniff fairly loudly before shaking his head "Croc is here, I can smell him"

"What's he smell like? The leather to my soon to be new crocodile boots" Spider-man asked as he scanned the Cliffside and several ancient looking tribal stone heads in the ground for any threats and payed attention to his spider-sense.

"Me, only more like a sewer instead of the ocean" Shark said as he and Killer frost followed Spider-man down the beach a ways.

"I do not envy you right now big guy" Frost said as she patted Sharks arm still remembering the stench of the sewer back in japan they traveled through.

Peter was about to make a comment when he felt his spider-sense tingle and 5 flashes appeared in front of them…

Phantoms. 4 of the grunts and one brute. The brute like the grunts looked different compared to the more cybernetic ones back in japan. It was wearing a similar tribal outfit like the grunts but had these odd bone looking blades on their arms and what looked like tusks on it's mask/face.

"Well at least we now have something to punch" Spider-man said as he shot two web lines at the furthest 2 grunts before yanking them towards him and right into his fists.

Shark charged the brute and tackled it to the ground while another grunt tried to jump on his back only to have an ice shard plant itself in its head causing it to 'die'.

"That's payment for saving me Shark" Frost said as she formed two ice daggers before jumping on the final grunt and stabbing it where its eyes should be.

Shark grunted in acknowledgment before he received a punch from the pinned brute, taken back a little by the force of the punch before grabbing the next one aimed at his face. "Hmm you look tasty" Shark said before he opened his mouth and bit right into the neck area of the brute, causing it to dissipate.

Spider-man looked around his surroundings and didn't feel his spider-sense go off, meaning for the moment they were safe. He then gestured the two to follow him further down the beach where they came across a stone archway with a wooden gate in place.

"Hmm I wonder if we're run into King Kong while we're here" Spider-man said as they approached the gate where they noticed bullet holes and a boomerang imbedded in the logs.

"Looks like Deadshot and his team passed through here" Frost remarked as she yanked the boomerang out of the wood to inspect it before tossing it into the sand.

"Yeah, question is, were they fighting the Phantoms or the natives here" Spider-man stated as he pushed the wooden gat open with little trouble.

"What's it matter to you?" Frost asked wondering why he seems to care at all

Spider-man was about to enter through the gate before stopping and looking back towards Frost. The atmosphere shifted suddenly, not hostile or dark but definitely uncomfortable to both Frost and Shark who opted to stay quite at the moment.

"…Excuse me for still having some humanity left in me ice queen" Spider-man said as he was reminded that these people he was working with were some of the most brutal and heartless criminals in the world.

Frost bristled at the comment but didn't reply and simply folded her arms and strode through the gate past Shark and Spider-man without a backward glance.

Spider-man looked towards Shark "You gonna say something too?"

Shark looked down at the shorter but far more dangerous man for a few moments before saying "No" before following Frost.

Spider-man looked back towards the damaged gate before continuing on and coming to an open area that showed a farther gate some several hundred feet away and a large beach littered with a few stone heads and a view of the ocean. It looked like the perfect image for a tropical get away in Peter's eyes.

All of sudden dozens of flashes appeared leaving the typical grunt Phantoms and there larger brute cousins. Some in the far back seemed to be holding bolas of some sort and were already twirling them around and launching them at the mismatched trio.

Frost took the initiative and created a rather large ice wall to stop the bolas from hitting them. Unfortunately since these Phantoms were almost twice as strong the bolas thrown had a force of almost several hundred pounds and there were 13 hitting the ice wall almost at the same exact time. The onslaught cause the ice to crack and in some spots even break completely.

Wasting no time Spider-man and Shark ran around the ice wall and began to attack the approaching Phantoms. Shark for the most part was barreling through the Phantoms while Spider-man set his gauntlets to web impact mode and used both his incendiary webs and electric to fire on the Phantoms that dodged Shark's bull charge or where farther away. Killer Frost meanwhile climbed the top of her still standing ice wall and began to launch ice shards in large numbers at groups of Phantoms that Spider-man was unable to target focusing mainly on the brutes and Phantoms who looked like they were about to launch more bolas.

Spider-man was just finishing up a small group of three Phantoms when he felt his spider-sense flare causing him to leap out of the way as a brute tried to charge him from behind. "Hmm not graceful are ya?" Spider-man said as he shot multiple web bullets into the brute as it tried to charge again. The combined assault of being shot with high electric charges and incendiaries caused the brute to fall to its knees allowing Spider-man to quickly cover the small distance between them and land a solid punch to its head causing it to vanish.

Several grunts surrounded Spider-man and before he could act Shark appeared behind two and lifted them by their necks before violently tossing them into two others before delivering a brutal kick to another grunt's chest as it jumped at him.

"Ha! These things aren't so tough!" Shark claimed as he blocked the fist of an oncoming brute before delivering a head-butt causing the artificial construct to stumble back. Not wasting time, Shark grabbed the brute before lifting it over his head and bringing it down head first on to another grunt killing both.

"Shark don't say that because then the guy listening is going to take that as a challenge and make these things more difficult" Spider-man said in exasperation as he dodged a bola thrown at him before grabbing a piece of what looked to be a tribal head statue piece and throwing it at the Phantom.

Frost who was still firing ice shards at the last of the Phantoms then remarked "I have to give these things credit. There a lot smarter than their friends back in Japan"

Frost had noticed that these Phantoms actually were starting to use tactics in their fighting. Instead of all charging in, they sent in a modest group of grunts to distract their adversaries while a few remained behind to offer long range support with their bolas and the brutes would try to finish off the enemy. Pretty basic but a hell of a step up from the mindless charges of the earlier Phantoms. It looked like that has their symbiot index is increased, so is their intelligence.

The several dozen Phantoms were now down to only two grunts as the rest were all destroyed by either Shark's charges and berserker like fighting or Spider-man and Frost's long range shooting. The two Phantoms backed up towards the wooden gate that they seemed to have been defending as they observed the trio making their way to them.

Spider-man was about to nail them both with a web bullet when he felt his spider-sense blare a lot stronger than usual. Appearing in between the trio and two phantoms in a flash of light was another Phantom, only this one was vastly different. For one it was over 10'1 in size towering over Shark's 7'9 height and the normal brute's 7'8 height and was wielding a shield which looked to be made of wood and stone and was wielding a large club.

Spider-man let out a low whistle to the large goliath standing in front of them before saying "You're big"

King Shark on the other hand had a different opinion "You don't look so tough"

He ran towards the large Phantom with the intent of destroying it only to receive a powerful smack to the head which knocked several teeth loose and sent the man flying past his teammates a good 30 feet before making a loud and painful sounding impact on the sand.

Spider-man and Killer Frost were shocked on how easily Shark was knocked aside before turning their gaze to the approaching goliath. Its footsteps mad slight thud sounds showing that it was a good ton in weight and was already readying its massive club to strike again.

"Well… that happened" Peter remarked as he thought of a way to bring down this giant Phantom as it looked like it could take a real beating before going down. And one hit from the club at the right angle could very likely kill or severely cripple him or Frost if they aren't careful.

"Any ideas?" Frost asked as she coated herself in what looked like ice armor and her fingers extended into what looked like ice claws.

"Sort of." Spider-man responded "I'll try to keep him distracted, when he has his back to you open up on his giant ass"

Receiving a nod from the ice meta Spider-man jumped towards the goliath Phantom causing it to raise its club and bring it down on the approaching assassin. Spider-man was able to narrowly dodge the club by shooting a web line towards a nearby stone head to pull him out of the way of the club which when connecting to the ground caused a minor shockwave and sent sand flying up.

Using this temporary smokescreen Spider-man leapt at the distracted Phantom only for it to defy its size and quickly turn to bring up its shield to block Spider-man's punch causing another small shockwave that cleared the sand around them. Spider-man was a little surprised that the stone/wood shield could withstand a punch that had almost 20 tons behind it. Before the goliath could attack several large ice shards pierced it's back earning a grunt from it as it quickly pulled back and brought up its shield to block the next volley from his second opponent.

"Great it's a smart one" Frost said in annoyance as she kept throwing ice shards at the goliath's shield to keep it distracted while Spider-man got behind it and punched it behind the knee, causing it to drop to it's other. Before he or Frost could strike it vanished only to appear near the gate again standing but leaning more on it's none damaged leg with the two grunt Phantoms in front of it.

Spider-man narrowed his eyes at this development. _'So not only is it stronger and smarter but it also has better control of its teleportation abilities. This is becoming an issue.'_ It was clear who ever was making these Phantoms that they were definitely improving their creations.

Spider-man noticed Shark getting back up with some difficulty and could help but feel a little sympathy for the guy. He took a pretty mean hit from this thing and seemed to be having trouble standing. After a moment Shark righted himself and moved over towards Spider-man and Frost.

"Have a nice nap Nimo" Spider-man asked Shark which earned him a growl in response "Jeez just wondering if you were ever going to quit trying to get a tan and help" which earned him a glare and a growl from the cannibal.

"Can you focus on the giant Phantom" Frost snapped getting annoyed at her two teammate's back in forth drama.

"Alright fine" Spider-man said in an exaggerated tone as he took a look at the giant Phantom and its two bodyguards. After several moments an idea came to him which caused him to look at Shark. "Oi, Nimo you want some payback?"

King Shark looked at the red and black assassin for a second before nodding.

"Alright than. Hope you don't mind helping me make the prequel to Sharknado" Spider-man said as he shot two web lines at Shark's shoulders before turning to Frost "Think you can keep him busy?"

Frost nodded before running towards the goliath and forming an ice ramp for her to slide on which she used to circle the massive Phantom and began to shoot a combination of ice shards and beams of ice at the goliath who was forced to defend himself from the artic onslaught while the grunts retreated towards the gate to wind up their bolas.

Spider-man looked back towards Shark "Start backing up as far as you can" Which earned him a nod from the man as he began to walk backwards and Spider-man waited for the tension in the web to build while also aiming towards the distracted and partially frozen goliath.

After moving back almost 20 feet both Shark and Spider-man felt the webs stretched to their absolute limit.

Spider-man than shouted out "YOU READY BIG GUY?"

"YES!" Shark shouted in confirmation as he loosened his footing while at the same time Spider-man used his strength to catapult Shark towards the goliath who was still distracted by Frost.

The Phantom turned in time to see King Shark flying at him in the triple digits and spin around in time to plant his feet on the goliath's chest. The resulting impact created a mild shockwave and sent the goliath flying through the wooden gate and destroying the two Phantom grunts at the same time. The massive construct came to a brutal stop when it impacted with a large stone head that was on the other side of the gate next to a partially sunken dock which led to a path that went further up the sea cliffs and into the island.

The goliath then vanished in a bright light showing that it was now destroyed… hopefully.

Frost stopped her assault and deactivated her ice armor and jogged towards Shark who was currently sitting on the ground and rubbing his right leg.

"Are you alright?" she asked with more concern than she wanted to sound.

Shark looked up to her and gave her a toothy grin which showed that some were missing from the blow to the head earlier.

Spider-man wandered over to the odd duo but kept quite as he watched the two still looking at each. After about a minute he loudly cleared his throat which caught both of their attention.

"As touching as this whole staring into the depths of each other's souls is, we have a meteor shard and bad guys to fight" Spider-man stated as he folded his arms out the oddly blossoming couple.

"Yeah…" Frost said as she and Shark began making their towards the now broken gate towards the path that will take them deeper into the island.

Spider-man shook his head at the two but couldn't help but smile slightly ' _Guess we all deserve a little happiness every now and again'_ Spider-man thought as he followed the two.

The next hour passed by with no contact with any Phantoms oddly enough but Peter still felt his spider-sense flare every once and a while hinting that they were being watched. Weather it was by the Phantoms, Croc or Ivy he couldn't tell but it kept him alert.

Hey soon came across a village that was on a fairly high cliff that had what looked to be a path that led into the jungle on the far side. The state of the village was oddly still. There was no damage, signs of a conflict or any evidence that people use to live here other than the structures standing and looking in good condition, footprints on the ground both old and fresh looking and the sight of a small fire near the center of the village which looked to have been lit for some ceremonial event.

"Hmm… Who feels like when in an episode of Lost at the moment?" Spider-man asked as he, Shark and Frost continued through the disturbingly empty village to the path that led further into the island.

"Why Lost?" Frost asked as she stepped over what looked to be a crushed basket of fruit.

"Because Elsa, were on a tropical island that's largely unexplored, has apparently mystical connections and has a bunch of monsters created from some kind of weird science experiments running around, not taking in the fact that the entire population is missing as is Deadshot and his team." Spider-man explained as he felt his spider-sense begin to buzz in a certain direction causing Spider-man to stop and look to where the apparent danger was.

Frost and Shark stopped and stared in the direction Spider-man was looking at with extreme focus in their opinion. Spider-man began to walk in the direction and Frost looked towards Shark wondering if he knows what's got their 'leader' interested. Shark simply shrugged his shoulders as he and Frost followed after him.

After about a minute of walking through the village they came across an interesting find. A large advance looking technological device humming lowly in the quite atmosphere. It was roughly 10 feet high and seemed to have 4 odd glowing circles on it.

"…The hell is that" Frost asked as they observed the odd device

"Something tells me that isn't the local's Wi-Fi router" Spider-man said as he felt his spider-sense flare

The glowing circles began to emanate more light and the machine's humming grew louder and slightly shake as arcs of electricity began to shoot off. Phantoms than began to appear in groups of four as the machine continued to run and soon the area was covered in almost 40 Phantoms and the three 'heroes'.

Shark looked around hem and saw they were surrounded "…Oh shit"

"Hmm something tells me that's something the Phantoms are using to get around over longer distances, and in large numbers." Spider-man said as he saw the Phantoms begin to slowly approach them. He unsheathed his stingers and got into a crouching like position as Frost activated her ice 'armor' and Shark simply cracked his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"So… we take out that thing and the Phantoms will stop appearing in such large groups? Sounds easy enough" Frost remarked just before three flashes of light appeared in the air.

They seemed to be the size of buzzards and had an odd three side pyramid shaped head with small little turbines to substitute for wings and seemed to be the same color as the Phantoms and had similar tribal designs on their bodies. A small little light flashed on its underside and in its place was now what looked like a small crossbow.

Spider-man looked dumbly at the flying buzzard Phantom before looking towards Frost "… Please, just shut up with the whole easy crap"

The buzzards fired their bolts at the team causing them to scatter which the Phantoms were hoping for. Several jumped on to Shark as if to slow him down with their weight while bolas were fired at Frost forcing her to form ice shields and use ice shards to more shoot the bolas then the actual Phantoms, while Spider-man found himself being dogpiled by almost a dozen Phantom grunts.

' _Well this sucks'_ Peter thought as he felt some of the Phantoms punching or kicking his pinned body with a combined amount of decent force. He couldn't see anything since a grunt had his head pinned to the ground in the loose soil. His spider-sense was still blaring and just as he was about to shove these grunts of him he heard a rather bored sounding girls voice speak rather loudly above him.

"GET OFF OF THEM" before several large shadow fists crushed groups of Phantoms, destroying most and sending a few flying into others.

The Phantoms didn't seemed shocked but weren't expecting someone to attack them. Spider-man used this opportunity as he felt the hold on him lessen and used every ounce of his strength to forcibly throw the Phantoms off. After quickly regaining his footing, Spider-man stabbed two down Phantom grunts in the chest before he leaped out of the way of a bolt from the still flying buzzards. Spider-man took a look at the apparent rescuer and saw it was a teenage girl dressed in a dark blue hooded cloak and was wearing what appeared to be a dark purple swimsuit looking leotard with black boots going up halfway her thighs, a gold looking belt and dark purple elbow length gloves.

It took Spider-man to recognize her as a member of the Teen Titans that he's heard about from both Slade and the news. Which to him meant that if she was here then that would mean-

A large green gorilla landed next to him and let out a large roar before charging into a group of Phantoms and knocking them around and destroying them as it made its way to Shark and begun to rip the grunts off and throw them at nearby Phantoms. Shark seemed to be just as confused as he was if the look he was getting was anything, Peter just shrugged as the Phantoms now seemed more focused on trying to take out the three- no make it five as he saw what looked like a younger version of Superman only he was wearing a black shirt with the red S on it, dark brown cargo pants and black boots who seemed to be helping Killer Frost fight the Phantoms and...

' _Wait… is that Kory?'_ Peter thought surprised as what looked like MJ's friend dressed in a pretty scandalous purple outfit. It barely covered her breast and chest, purple boots similar to Raven's, a sort of purple bikini bottom, purple shoulder armor from the looks of it and purple gauntlets strapped to her arms… oh and her hair looked like it was actually on fire. And shooting green energy bolts at the Phantom beacon causing it to explode catching the three nearby hovering Phantom buzzards nearby.

The remaining Phantoms which not even a minute ago numbered around 40 were now down to only 8 and before Spider-man could make a movie towards them a yellow blur sped past him which nearly caused Peter to flinch as he remembered a similar blur back when Taskmaster was attacking him and knocked them all down before a small shuriken looking device was thrown at them and exploded, taking out the remaining Phantoms.

A teen who looked to be near 5'10 landed near him in a red and black Kevlar looking suit that had a red circle on his left shoulder with a black bird head on it with a red and black winged looking cape, black armored gloves and boots and a black domino mask. He also had an X styled strap on his chest and a black utility belt. This was Red Robin leader of the Teen Titans or at least this version of them and the third robin of Batman.

"… You stole my kills" Was Spider-man's simple statement to the young man which earned him a confused look in return. Spider-man saw Shark and Frost wander over to him both looked a bit roughed up with some scratches and a bruise forming on Frost's right cheek but other than that they appeared fine.

"We're good, can we get going already" Frost asked with annoyance as she folded her arms and began walking towards the pathway that led to the interior of the island, only for the yellow blur to stop in front of her and revealing himself to be Kid Flash, sidekick to The Flash… at least the second one since Peter vaguely remembered meeting the original back in the late fifties when he was still with the Hand and the man stopped Peter from killing a drug lord, it was also his first failed mission. He wore a funny looking metal hat.

"Well if it isn't Killer Frost" the yellow speedster with red gloves and boots and had red and a pair and red googles on as he looked at the ice using meta with a frown and crossed arms.

"Well if it isn't the Flash wannabe" Killer Frost said in a slightly condescending tone "Oh wait… that's your mentor, so what does that make you?"

She earned a growl of annoyance from the young speedster in reply to her jab at not only him but his mentor as well.

Spider-man walked up behind Frost and placed a hand on her shoulder "Ease up on ripping the Road Runner Reject Elsa, we have a rock to collect, remember? And also what are you guys even doing here? Isn't it a school night for half of you?" Spider-man said as he looked to the rest of the Titans who had gathered behind him, Frost and Shark.

The one who looked like a younger version of Superman growled at that comment "You want to say that again?" he asked in a threatening tone

Spider-man gave the teen a blank look before repeating "What are you guys doing here? Isn't it a school night for half of you?"

The mini Superman tried to attack him but Kory put a hand on his shoulder and kept him restrained "Superboy… Stop. We aren't here to pick a fight" Peter was actually a bit put off with how commanding she sounded. It was a pretty stark contrast from the usually bubbly personality he remembers her having.

"Says you" Shark replied as he stared down the teenage heroes "Why are you here?"

"We could ask the same of you convict and what happened to the people here" Raven said as she stared down the large man with a mixture of boredom and contempt.

"Woah, well look what we have here lady and children." Spider-man spoke up catching everyone's attention. He slowly walked towards Raven and spoke in a rather girly teenager like voice "Look I'm a teenage girl. I'd rather be anywhere then here. I'm all about long sullen silences followed by mean comments followed by more silences" Spider-man than leans down in front of the girl "So what's it gonna be huh? Long sullen silence or meant comment? Go on"

Raven looked at the man before her for a moment "You got me in a box here" she said with a hint of annoyance and anger

"Respect your elders young lady, and maybe that won't happen." Spider-man said as he righted himself up and crossed his arms still staring at the gothic sorceress.

"What are you doing here Spider-man? And working with two convicted felons no less?" Robin asked as he gestured two Shark and Frost

"Well you see Nightwing -"I'm not Nightwing"- Oh… well you see Red Hood -"Or Red Hood"- … fine… you see Robin 4.0 -"Close enough"- I'm here to stop those things you totally kept me from destroying from trying to take over the world with their mysterious evil overlord and gaining a meteor shard that's on this island and make them even more powerful. And these two are with me because… well why not. Why are you all here?" Spider-man said as he stared at the 'leader' of the second incarnation of the Teen Titans in the last 5 years.

Red Robin stared at the man before him for a few moments before replying "We ran into Poison Ivy in San Diego and she kidnapped Wonder Girl and came here. We're here to rescue her. We just happened to notice you guys and decided to help"

"I voted to let these things have you" Superboy said as he glared at Spider-man.

"And that Super reject is why you're going to get a kryptonite laced dildo up the ass when I'm done with these things… after I cut Deadpool up and shove him down a outhouse at a rave and disable all of the others and place laxatives in the food and drinks" Spider-man whispered the last part but he was still heard by everyone, some of which took a step or two back.

"Spider-man…Have you any idea what happened to the people of this village?" Kory or Starfire started as he now recognized her from her days with the first batch of Titans that were created almost 4 years ago along with Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Static Shock, Black Lightning, Terra and the first Wonder Girl Donna and being Mary Jane's friend.

' _Hmm now that I think about it, wasn't she in a relationship with Nightwing. Wait… she was dating Grayson when I last saw her, well before MJ said she dumped his ass so does that mean…_ ' Peter's thoughts trailed off as Starfire's question registered.

Spider-man quickly looked around the abandoned village before looking back at the alien princess "No… this place was like this when we got here"

Starfire nodded knowing he was telling the truth as MJ has mentioned that the men didn't seem to be a liar.

A beeping came from Red Robin held up his glove and a holographic screen appeared showing Cyborg "Titans, I'm picking up more of those energy signatures several miles from your position. Can you check it out when you get the chance?"

Red Robin looked like he was going to answer when Spider-man spoke up first "Go. The villagers might be there for all we know, and since my current mission is likely to bring me into conflict with Ivy I'll give you guys a call if I see Wonder Girl."

"You expect us to believe you?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief

"… Yeah, but if it makes you feel better you can have one of your playmates come with us if you feel so insecure that one look at me will cause Wonder Girl to develop in instant crush on me" Spider-man said in a cocky tone as he brushed some dirt of his shoulder.

This earned a snort from Frost and Shark and a glare from Superboy, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy who had reverted back into his regular green self in a red and white suit.

"I'll go with them" Starfire said before looking towards the Titans "If his teammates try anything or we require back up, I'll call. Red Robin, take the team and investigate those energy signals. If you see Ivy or Wonder Girl let me know"

"Aren't you worried he might try something?" Beast Boy asked

"Spider-man protected a close friend of mine not too long ago, though I am curious as to why he disappeared but I think I'm beginning to see why. And if he and his teammates do… I'll handle it." Starfire said in a tone that broke any arguments the rest of her team might have had.

"Alright, you heard the lady. Titans move" Red Robin said as he and the rest of the team headed for the coordinates sent from Cyborg but not before Superboy got right into Spider-man's face

"Hurt Wonder Girl or Starfire and you'll regret it" The mini Superman said

Spider-man stared at the 5'11 teen and replied "I'm more worried about Wondy's mentor's reaction and I think Starfire here can handle her own. As for you… you are literally half the man who could threaten me and make me feel threatened so really I'm more annoyed… now skedaddle sport."

Superboy glared at him with enough rage that Peter half expected lasers to come flying out, but none did and he followed the rest of the Titans. When Peter looked towards Starfire he saw that she was torn between being amused and annoyed at him, as was Frost and Shark was… eating a dead chicken?

The two female's followed his gaze and also looked surprised and confused on where he got it.

Shark noticing everyone looking at him said "What? I'm hungry" before swallowing the rest of it.

"Let's just go and find that damn space rock and find the Wonder princess already" Frost said in a tired and bored tone as she left for the island path followed by Shark, Spider-man and now Starfire.

* * *

And Done.

Well I was originally going to go for making this whole chapter the mission on the island but it was taking too long so I decided that this mission and the others will be split instead of being one big chapter like the last one.

So yeah Titans appeared to save our heroes and they were less than thanked by the recueies but hey what can you do. So next chapter will be the finally or at least the ending of this mission with Shark throwing down with his fellow animal hybrid cannibal meta and Spider-man finally meets Poison Ivy. And does anyone get the Robin 4.0 reference, it means Tim Drake is the fourth Robin and well he is because Carrie from Frank Miller's the Dark Knight Returns was Robin a good three years before Tim made his way on to the scene. Also anyone recognize the scene Spider-man and Raven had? Points to you if you do.

And no Peter doesn't know Dick Greyson and Nightwing are the same... at least not yet. After seeing Starfire and remembering vaguely that she and Nightwing were an item and seeing her with Dick he's starting to suspect. He wont instantly know and by extension the rest of the Bat family, at least not yet. Just remember that Peter Parker has an I.Q. near the same level as Tony Stark and Reed Richards who have both said on several occasions that Peter was extremely intelligent.

Also we find out what sort of what happened to Lawton and his team.

Leave a review if you want… no pressure and let me know what villain should appear next mission for Egypt DC or Marvel. And just saying this now but no Flint Marko aka Sandman, that's too easy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 to my now second most popular story… seriously how his my Hulk and Justice League crossover story doing better than this one in terms of followers and favs? Oh well I'm not complaining.

So we conclude this chapter with a tussle in the jungle, Spider-man meets Poison Ivy and we see what's happened to Deadshot and his men. And as to the villain that will appear next chapter so far it looks like Black Adam. Doesn't mean he will be but so far he's in the lead with no competition.

And to answer **teaswookie's** statement about how there was no Marvel teen heroes on the Titans, this will be explained in the arc after the next one which I'm calling **'World's a lot bigger than you think'**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, used, or mentioned

* * *

Chapter 11: Paradise lost because of aliens and crocodile men…

Our odd group spent the next half hour tracking through a rather dense and hot jungle filled with a variety of insects, birds, and other creatures. All of which Killer Frost complained about and threatened to wipe out with a miniature ice age. The complaints were funny at first but after almost ten minutes it stared to get on everyone's nerves. It wasn't until the team arrived at a swamp when things got even more interesting.

"Does anyone here know where the damn rock is?" Frost said in a loud voice as she stepped in swamp water went up to her knees.

"According to Lawton's reports before he and his team went missing they picked up its energy signature coming from a temple on the other side of this swamp." Spider-man said as he brushed a vine out of his way with Starfire hovering over the ground and Shark just stomping through the foliage.

All of sudden Shark came to a stop as did Peter who felt his Spider-sense blaring. This caught the attention of both Frost and Starfire.

"Spider-man what's…?" Starfire asked before three flashes appeared in front of them revealing Phantom goliaths and almost a 2 dozen flashes in the air which revealed to be Phantom buzzards and Phantom grunts and brutes either rising from the swamp water or the trees. In all there was almost 50 Phantoms surrounding the team both around and above.

Spider-man looked at the assembled force around his team before speaking up "Phantoms… surrender now or be destroyed"

Frost shot him an exasperated expression "Why are you saying that?"

"Uh… aggressive negotiating?" Spider-man responded before he felt his spider-sense flare again.

The center and left Phantom goliath parted as a large figure emerged from the water and stood taller than anything else in the area. The water, mud, and algae fell off the figure to reveal Killer Croc in all of his scaly and gruesome glory.

"Hmmm… food" Croc said in a deep hiss like voice as his yellow eyes honed in on the Titan, assassin, ice meta and fellow meat cannibal. The Phantoms around him all hissed and growled at the odd group they had surrounded in some form of agreement.

"Blimey… look at that beauty" Spider-man said in an Australian like accent "The missing link between ugly and fuck ugly, the most dangerous animal in the world… let's poke it with a stick."

The remark gained a growl from Killer Croc "Sssspider-man… Taskmaster said to spare you but now I'm going to eat you"

"Croc where is Wonder Girl?" Starfire asked as her eye's glowed green and green energy formed around her hands as they formed fists.

Croc regarded Starfire with a curious look "Who?"

Spider-man noticed this before placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder which was a little difficult considering when she was standing on the ground she was 6'6 and hovering several inches off the ground made Spider-man have to nearly lean up on his tip toes to reach her "Starfire I don't think Croc and Ivy are working together."

This earned a confused look from his teammates.

"We're here for the rock nothing elsssse" Croc hissed as the Phantoms began to slowly close in on them causing the foursome to ready themselves

Spider-man looked towards Shark "Oi Jaws" The name caught Shark's attention "Why don't you show Gustav Jr. there why you're called 'King Shark' and send his scaly ass back down the toilet he crawled out of"

Shark made a grunt of acknowledgement before looking at the larger Croc and let out a roar of challenge "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" before charging towards Killer Croc

Croc seeing this pounded his tail into the water in a display of intimidation before charging at the charging King Shark while the Phantoms attacked the other three individuals.

The two met in a titanic clash which sadly for Shark, Croc won because of his superior strength and size. Shark stumbled back momentarily before bringing up his arms to block a swipe from his reptilian foe. The force of the blow caused Shark to grit his teeth in pain as he felt both of his arms vibrate from the power of Crocs punch. Shark used every ounce of his strength to push Croc back before delivering a powerful punch to Croc's head. The blow connected causing him to stumble back, Shark began to press as he jumped up into the air and brought his fist down on Croc's head and gave him a brutal kick to the gut. The last hit caused Croc to double over and Shark used this moment to sink his teeth into Croc's neck.

To Shark it felt like biting into metal with how thick Croc's natural armor was and the spikes and ridges made it rather painful to try and dig in any further even if he wanted to. Croc barely felt the bite and used this moment to bite into Shark's leg. Shark released his hold on Croc out of pain before he started punching Croc's head in an attempt to try and get the meta to let go. The blows seemed to only cause Croc to strengthen his hold on the son of the shark god.

Shark saw a rather large rock near him and reached over to it brought brutally down on Croc's head with enough force to cause the stone to shatter and forcing Croc to let go and cradle his head in pain as he let out a menacing hiss at Shark.

"…Ow" was all Shark heard before Croc spun around and used his tail to nail him in the face with enough force to almost break his neck and knock a few teeth out as well. The force knocked him to the ground and have him face plant into a partially submerged stump.

Croc grabbed the down man by the shoulder and thigh before lifting him up and swinging him into a nearby tree… and right through said tree into a deeper part of the water that reached up to Shark's stomach. Shark's upper body rose from the surface to see that Croc's tail just submerged under the murky swamp water. The water remained still aside from Shark's movements as he tried to see where Croc might come out and attack him.

For such a large guy who is pretty hard to remain incognito, he's pretty damn good at hiding in shallow water.

' _Guess being part crocodile has some advantages.'_ Shark thought ruefully as he was finding himself completely outclassed in this fight. He could hear the fighting between the Phantoms and his teammates not too far away, but from the sounds of it, Shark was on his own for now.

He felt something brush his leg before being dragged under the water with a yelp of surprise. His back hit the muddy ground and he felt two strong scaly hands around his throat and begin to squeeze. Shark began to punch where he assumed Croc's face would be and after having his face connect with something that felt like Croc's face he felt the man bite his arm… hard.

Shark let out a muffled scream as he felt himself being lifted off the floor before the sensation of being rolled was felt. Croc was trying to tear Shark's arm off with classic barrel role the crocodiles and alligators and other members of the crocodilian family use to tear chunks out of their prey. Shark knew that if he didn't get his arm free it will be ripped off and either the blood loss will kill him or Croc will have an easier time doing that against a one armed Shark. Shark used his free hand to try and find Croc's face again, or more specifically his eyes. After getting a general idea he jammed his fingers to wear he guessed Croc's eyes were.

Shark felt Croc let go after his hit landed and used the moment to push off of Croc and head for more shallow water where he hoped he could put himself in a better position to defend himself against the clear home field advantage Croc had.

Shark was really hoping his teammates will catch up to him soon because Shark knows that at this rate he'll be dead. Croc was stronger and tougher and had several advantages over Shark physically… well there was one thing he could do to even the playing field but that was rather dangerous and in his current state, possibly fatal.

' _Hmm if I don't try 'that' I'm dead and if I do try 'that' I'm dead… not a good outcome either way'_ Shark thought darkly as he made his way to the nearby bank where the water was only at shin depth.

Shark also took this opportunity to check himself to see just how bad his injuries were and what he saw definitely made him begin to second guess his decision of using 'that'. His right arm and left leg were bleeding from where croc took a rather nasty bite of him and he had scrapes and bruises all over his arms and the parts of his body that were exposed from his suit being torn. His reflection also showed the bruises forming on his face, a swelling right eye which would explain why his right eye seemed to hurt, his metal mask had several dents in it, he was missing some teeth and his Mohawk was a bit tattered.

Shark heard the water being disturbed and looked to see Croc slowly rising from the water with his left eye closed and some blood coming out of it. Sadly that looked to be the only real injury he had thanks to his rather durable hide and healing factor which was capable of him to regrow limbs if needed. This did not improve Shark's mood one bit.

"Whatsss wrong Sssshark? Tired?" Croc asked in a mocking tone as his tail swished back and forth.

Shark responded with a growl as he weighed the pros and cons with what he was about to do. "No… just winding up for what I'm about to do" Shark said earning a confused look from Croc who opened his eye to reveal a rather better healed eye.

Shark reached behind his head for the claps that kept his metal mouth guard on and unclipped them. He then removed the contraption including the teeth inside his mouth and dropped them on the ground. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck in preparation for what he was about to do.

Croc was watching Shark with a curious gaze before his eyes widen at the sight of Shark's skin turning gray and his muscles began to expand and grow. Shark's suit began to tear at the seams as his body grew and his Mohawk on his head began to fall apart has the hair came loose. His neck and head began to shift as gills formed on his lengthened neck and his head turned into something similar to a great white shark. Fins grew on his forearms and a dorsal fin appeared on his back as the last bit of his suit was completely shredded by the now 11'0 King Shark with only a pair of shredded pants on to keep his modesty conveniently covered. The entire transformation only took a few seconds but it seemed like minutes to both parties.

Shark hunched over slightly as he took several gulps of air and had his gills flare before looking up at Killer Croc with his dark eyes before letting out a roar

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the volume of the roar caused Croc to wince slightly in pain before he let out his own challenging roar

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both titans than charged each other causing the ground and water around them to shake as the two 11 foot somethings quarter ton metas collided with each other and caused a mild shockwave. This time Croc didn't send Shark flying back, he kept his ground as in this state his strength was now on par with Croc's, somewhere in the near 10 ton range.

The swiped at each other with their claws and took bites out of each other's shoulders and necks only for the wounds to heal and prevent bleeding out and their thick skin to ensure the attacks don't go too deep. Croc used his tail to knock Sharks feet out from under him and pounced on his chest, knocking the wind out of him and proceeded to punch Shark in the face repeatedly. After several blows Shark bit one of Croc's arms hard and began to shake his head in attempt to rip off Croc's arm causing croc to pull himself off Shark who followed still attached and not letting go.

"Grrrr GET OFF!" Croc shouted as he punched Shark in the gills on the left side of his neck causing Shark to let go and back up, clutching his damaged gill and giving Croc some breathing room as he checked his arm and saw an amount of flesh was torn off and he swore he could see some bone sticking out. He turned his gaze back to Shark who seems to have recovered and was now circling Croc, looking for an opening to attack. Croc responded with his deep crocodile hissing sound as he flared his tail and kept his eyes on Shark.

The sounds of the distant fighting between the Phantoms and the Suicide Squad was beginning to die down, indicating the fight was almost over there and the victors will be joining the two soon enough. This fight will have to end soon incase the other combatant's team comes to the other's aid.

Croc and Shark continued the cliché old west stare down before Croc charged at Shark with the intent of tearing his gills apart and letting the hybrid shark man die. Shark remained where he was standing and crouched low in preparation for the approaching crocodile man hybrid. When Croc lunged at him Shark lowed himself close to the ground and as he felt Croc soar over him, he shot up and grabbed Croc by the tail and with all of his superhuman strength brought Croc down in a viscous and painful body slam.

Shark leapt on Croc's body and kept him pinned and stared punching the man crocodile hybrid with all of his strength and then some. Several of the blows knocked some of Croc's teeth but other than that Shark's blows were being cushioned by Croc's natural durability and his stubbornness to not lose to Shark. Shark was starting to feel the effects of turning in his current state and knew he had to end the fight now. He noticed a rock of sufficient size near him and after giving Croc a brutal backhand he reached for the several hundred pound stone, lifted it above his head and brought it down on Croc's with all of his strength. The impact dazed croc and knocked some of his teeth out and even dislocated his jaw as an added bonus, but to Shark this wasn't good enough since Croc was still conscious so he brought the rock down on Croc again. After several more hits and blood starting to splatter on Shark's face, he paused to observe his handiwork and see if Croc was dead or beaten.

Croc's face was bloodied and bruised significantly but seemed to be alive if the wheezing breaths being made were any indication. Shark would have finished him off but sadly the effects of his transformation were now taking affect. He slowly climbed of his defeated foe and made his way back to the area where he fighting stopped. Luckily he didn't take no more than 4 steps when Frost, Spider-man and Starfire burst from the jungle bruised and winded but very much alive.

They all seemed taken back by Shark's appearance as he slowly reverted back to his more human form as he struggled to approach them.

Frost was the first to speak up "Shark!" she screamed in worry as she ran towards the now human King Shark who was bleeding and barely able to stand.

Spider-man also ran to ensure Shark didn't tumble over and hurt himself more and to make sure the big guy was alright while Starfire flew over to Killer Croc to check his condition. Frost took Shark's right side while Spider-man took his left as they walked him to a nearby log for him to sit down on.

Spider-man looked around at the area that was damaged from Shark and Croc's fight and let out a whistle "Man Nimo, you really gave that Godzilla rip off an ass kicking. Next time I go deep sea fishing I'll be sure to toss the sharks back instead of eating them."

Shark was lowed on to the log which groaned under his weight while he took painful breaths and he ran a hand through his slowly growing hair on his head. "Thanks…" Shark said before spitting out a glob of blood and what looked like part of Croc's arm.

Frost patted Shark on the shoulder with a smile "Way to go big guy and nice party trick you had their" which earned a bloody and pained smile out of Shark before he clutched his head in slight pain as he felt a nasty headache coming on.

Spider-man decided to give the two some privacy and wandered over to Starfire who was currently putting an inhibitor collar on the giant man. ' _Where was she keeping that?_ ' Peter wondered as he didn't see her carrying it earlier and he sure as hell doesn't see pockets on the alien princess's scandalous uniform.

"Soo… how is the lizard man?" Spider-man asked as he crouched down to get a better look at Croc's injureis.

"He has many broken bones and will likely be unconscious for the next day or so as his healing factor fixes him." Starfire said as she contacted the Titans to let them know of the recent development.

"Damn, was hoping if he could tell me more about Taskmaster since he mentioned that the Skelator wannabe wanted me alive apparently." Spider-man said in annoyance that the Gotham sewer dweller won't be talking anytime soon. ' _Oh well'_

Starfire gave him a look of confusion "Why does Taskmaster want you?"

"At this point in my life who knows? All I do know is that his employer has it out for me and is using Taskmaster to do it." Spider-man said as he stood up and looked towards Shark and Frost still talking.

"Why Taskmaster? Why not someone like Slade or Beetle?" Starfire questioned

Spider-man let out a dark chuckle at that "Because… the rest are either too scared of me or too smart to try anything. Taskmaster just happens to be fairly good and crazy enough to pull it off… for now anyway. So now what? Shark can't keep going and Frost looks like she's on her last legs and to top it off we can't just leave Croc here tempting as that is."

Starfire frowned at the situation presented knowing he was right. Shark's fight with Croc left him badly wounded and the climate and constant fighting seemed to be starting to take its toll on Killer Frost. She and to a lesser extent Spider-man were the only ones who could keep going.

Spider-man opened a private com to Waller "Waller, Croc and Frost won't be continuing for the duration of this mission, they need extraction and medical treatment"

Waller's voice responded "And you?"

"I'll continue on my own while I have Starfire take Croc and link up with the Titans while I get the meteor shard from Ivy." Spider-man answered

Waller was quite for a moment "Fine… here are the coordinates for Shark and Frost's pick up. Now go and get me that DAMN shard!" Waller shouted before ending the conversation

' _Well excuse me'_ Spider-man thought sarcastically on Waller's rudeness before looking to Starfire "Kory get this oversized gecko to your Titan friends, I'll go and get Ivy and rescue Wonder Girl."

This earned him a frown from the woman "What about them?" she gestured to Shark and Frost

Spider-man looked towards them "I'll handle it, don't worry. This isn't my first rodeo princess. I'll call if I see Wonder Girl here okay?"

Starfire frowned but nodded and lifted Croc over her shoulder she began to rise when she looked back towards the assassin "Be safe" before shooting off into the sky towards her comrades.

Spider-man made his way to his two wounded teammates "Elsa, Jaws good news and bad news. Good news is that you both get an early punch out for the remainder of our mission here. So relax enjoy the sun… you both could use a tan. The pickup zone is a mile in that direction" Spider-man pointed to the east

Frost who now had Shark leaning on her slightly frowned "What's the bad news then?"

Spider-man's demeanor deflated as he looked down and said in a sulking manner "I have to find and fight Ivy on my own"

Shark and Frost both chuckled or at least Frost did since Shark almost immediately winced as he felt his broken ribs hurt.

"Well… have fun with that homicidal vegan Spider-man" Frost said as she escorted Shark towards the extraction zone for her and Shark.

"Yeah hurray for me" Spider-man said sarcastically as he watched the two for a moment before resuming his trek towards the temple that Ivy was reportedly hiding in with Wonder Girl and the meteor shard.

The trip itself didn't take long and the Phantoms seemed to be moving towards the western part of the island where the Titans were located and if the distant booms were any indication, they were putting up a hell of a fight. He has to admit, for a bunch of ungrateful brats who are taking the whole teenage rebellion thing too seriously they were pretty decent heroes. Out of all of them he liked Starfire the most obviously with Raven and Red Robin (next time he sees the boy wonder he's making a 'Yuuummmm!' sound) coming in second.

' _I should make a mix tape for Raven… girl needs some cultural inspiration. God knows she won't be getting it from a bunch of horny teens who think more with their lower head than the one on their shoulders.'_ Spider-man thought as he jumped over a fallen tree that looked like it was filled with bullet holes and a few boomerangs wedged in it _. 'Looks like Deadshot and his team got pretty far… hello what's this?'_ Peter saw a small blinking device on the ground and picked it up.

The device was small, about the size of a tick and with his superhuman eyesight he saw it had the word ARGUS on it. It had some kind of green stuff on it that his suit's scanner identified as some sort of plant.

"That's the bomb implanted in all of you convicts. Records show that this one belonged to Harley, Ivy must have removed it from her. They have a history of teaming up with each other along with Livewire and Catwoman." Waller's voice echoed in his suit's com link.

"Something tells me that I'll have more than Wonder Girl and Ivy to deal with" Spider-man said as he looked around for any more mini bombs and possibly the bodies of Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and Black Spider.

"Well get to it then" Waller said as she ended the conversation.

"Great talking to you too Waller" Spider-man said out loud in a annoyed voice before walking several hundred more meters before stopping at a well temple from the looks of it. Calling this ancient building a temple however wasn't doing it justice.

The large structure covered in growth from both being left uncared for centuries and possibly Ivy's influence was the size of a NFL stadium at least, and that's from what he could see. The large trees surrounding it and the lowering sun gave the place a rather surreal feeling including the small stream that was coming out of a small opening in the wall and led towards the jungle to what sounded like a river in the distance. Spider-man used his built in camera to take a quick photo. It was a hobby he got hooked on a few decades back and every once and a while if he saw something interesting looking be it nature, people, or otherwise he'd take a picture if he could. The photo's he's taken over the last 30 years will make a hell of a scrap book when it's finished. Not the oddest hobby some of his friends have seen but many still find it hard to believe that he was one of the most talented (in Kate Bishop and Ororo's opinion) photographers alive, hell they've said said that Jimmy Olsen could take lessons from him.

All of sudden his 'spider-sense' flared causing him to jump onto a nearby tree as the ground he was standing on was littered with bullets. He turned to the direction they came from and saw Deadshot himself with his wrist mounted gun's barrels still smoking.

' _Well there's Deadshot, now where's the rest?'_ Spider-man thought just as his 'spider-sense' lit up again. This time two boomerangs were flying towards him forcing him to web zip line to the side of the towering temple. However just as he made it the wall's surface his 'spider-sense' yet again blared only this time Spider-man was too slow to react as he felt someone land on him and drag both of them to the ground, 20 feet below them. Spider-man maneuvered his body so that his assailant would cushion his fall, when they made contact with the slightly damp jungle floor.

Spider-man heard a knife being drawn and saw the blade descending to his skull. He grabbed the arm wielding the weapon and rolled on to his side and used his super strength to fling his opponent away revealing it to be none other than Black Spider. He landed in a roll before coming to a stop in a crouch position with his knife held in a reverse grip like fashion while Deadshot came to stand beside him.

' _There's two… make that three'_ Peter thought as he saw Captain Boomerang walk out of the temple with a boomerang in each hand and stand near two of the missing 4 man team of the second Suicide Squad. _'Now where would Harley be at?'_

"Ahhhhh!" came the shrill cry of Harley Quinn as she rushed at Spider-man from behind with her mallet held above her head. Spider-man casually and I mean as casually as it is for a man or woman to breathe caught Harley's hammer and tossed her towards the other three members of the now found Suicide Squad all without taking a single step.

' _And that make's four'_ Spider-man thought as he observed the members of the lost Squad.

"Heeeeey, no fair S-man I'm a lady, you can't hit me!" Harley said as she stood back up with some difficulty.

"Well… that doesn't seem to stop the Joker… or Batman… or Nightwing and every other male hero who has the misfortune of putting up with you. And the women too." Spider-man said as he kept his eyes on the three men behind as they were the more serious threat in terms of skill and abilities.

Spider-man saw Deadshot and Boomerang's eyes, they had a sort of glassy look to them and they seemed dazed, confirming Spider-man's growing suspicions since he heard Ivy was here. They were under her control while Harley seemed to be free of Ivy's influence, now if only she could be free of Joker's then she'd have a hell of an easier life.

"Yeah well who asked for your input" Harley said as she looked back at the three men "Go get him boys and make sure to hurt him extra bad for me" she added the last part with a wink as Black Spider, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang rushed him.

Spider-man waited for them to get closer before springing into action. He shot a web line at the boomerang Harkness threw at him and used it to throw at Harley at incredible speeds. Harley's eyes widened before she ducked under the speeding projectile before shooting back up with her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face.

"Ha! You missed bug bo-" Harley started before the boomerang hit her in the back of the head rendering her unconscious.

"Remember Harley, boomerangs always come back to you, even if you don't want them to… sort of like a crazy ex" Spider-man said as he dodged another boomerang thrown at him.

Spider-man landed in a crouch before Black Spider was on him. This time Peter found himself on the defensive as Eric tried to cut Peter with his knife which while not made of adamantium was more than capable of cutting through the thin Kevlar weave he was wearing if the shallow cuts on his upper arms were anything to go by. Spider-man felt a bullet impact on his helmet which briefly disoriented him as he was too bust dodging both Black Spider's attack and Captain Boomerang's boomerangs.

Spider-man leapt away from the three attacking men and landed on the side of the wall 15 feet above any of them as he planned out a plan of attack. So far the three men's attacks seem sluggish, likely as a result of Ivy's influence but were still coherent enough to be a threat. Second is that if these guys were under Ivy's control its likely Wonder Girl is meaning he has to end this fight quick so he has enough energy to contend with both Ivy and the young amazon warrior. He thought of calling Kory and the Titans but quickly realized that the area that was hit by Deadshot's bullet was actually where his com unit was.

' _Great, I'm on my own for the time being'_ Peter thought ruefully as he dodged another boomerang and several bullets from his opponents. He shot a web line out to a nearby tree and used his descent to help propel him towards another tree overlooking the clearing.

After landing Peter's spider-sense flared in time for him to turn around and catch a boomerang that was headed right for his head. Spider-man quirked an eyebrow at the sharp metal device wondering why his sider-sense was still tingling when he faintly heard the sound of beeping. Spider-man realized it was coming from the Australian's signature weapon and quickly threw away from him just in time for it to explode and send him and the tree he was on tumbling to the ground.

"Okay owwww… did you seriously make an exploding boomerang? What is this? A damn ACME cartoon, do I look like fucking Bugs Bunny to you assholes?" Spider-man said as he pushed himself off the ground.

He received no reply from the 2 mind controlled convicts and borderline anti-hero assassin except blank stares.

"Might as well be talking to a wall at this point" Spider-man said as he saw how close the three men were standing near each other giving Peter and idea. _'Well boys you are definitely not going to be enjoying what I'm about to do. Sorry Eric but I have bigger fish to fry'_

Spider-man switched to his electric webbing and set his gauntlets web shooter's setting to netting. He then jumped towards the three men with all of the speed he could muster leaving behind an after image and appeared behind the three men. Before any of them could react he covered all three in a rather thick coating of web fluid while restraining them but also delivering high electrical shocks on par with most Tasers. The effect was immediate as Harkness and Lawton both went ridged as their bodies were electrocuted. Black Spider on the other hand was more put together in comparison, Peter didn't know if it was because his suit was insulated or if his training with the League of Assassins was the cause for his lack of reaction. But the webs seemed to be keeping him in place so he didn't dwell on it too much.

Spider-man also encased Harley in some webbing to keep her secured so she doesn't try and free her comrades and because he didn't want to deal with her later.

' _Now than all I have to do is find-'_ Peter's thoughts were interrupted as his spider-sense flared just as a large vine emerged from the ground and wrapped around him before pulling him into the temple. It didn't take long for his quick ride to come to an end as he found himself in a large arena like area covered in vines, flowers, and other plant life… _'Is that a giant Venus fly trap with teeth?'_ Peter thought a little surprised at the sight of a 15ft tall flesh eating plant 'looking' at him.

Before he could dwell on that the vine held him up to a large closed flower bud while several smaller vines with purple flowers hovered next to him. His spider-sense was tingling in a way that said **'Careful, those flowers are fatal'**. He decided to see how this situation will go before acting, even though he could easily over power the vine holding him for now.

The large flower bud opened to reveal a large and colorful blue and purple colored flower with 8 petals in total. And sitting in the center in a rather sensual manner with both legs crossed and leaning back on her arms was Poison Ivy with a smile on her face that was framed by her scarlet wavy red hair around her pale green almost white face with dark black eye shadow around her emerald green eyes. Her black body suit was unzipped down to her waist and hanging off her hips and showing she wasn't wearing a bra and leaving her perfectly sized and shape breast free along with her pale green nearly white body to be observed by the red and black assassin and her arms were also freed from its sleeves showing a small rose tattoo on her right shoulder with the thorn stem spiraling down her arm and ending at her wrist.

The sight before him would have given Batman of all people pause, but Spider-man wasn't so easily distracted. Granted this woman's beauty was almost unmatched except by several women Peter has met over the years and even recently but he's learned a long time ago rather painfully he might add that in this business, the more beautiful a woman is, generally it's an indication on just how deadly she can be.

Still in his attempts to not ogle the crimson haired goddess and failing by the minute, Ivy was taking her time to study the man before her with both scientific curiosity as she was aware of his biology thanks to her plants that were monitoring his rather unique vitals and interest as to why the infamous assassin was here of all places. She's heard of the man over the years as a criminal and of his legendary exploits from people like Penguin and Black Mask who at one point were looking to hire him, until they found out what Spider-man does to people like them… on a good day.

The 26 year old meta slowly crawled to the assassin as her vine brought him closer to the flower she was on before standing on her knees and wrapping her arms around the man while also being sure to push her breasts in the man's armored chest. She felt his buddy shudder slightly and let out a small laugh before using another vine to remove his helmet. She saw and felt the man tense before relaxing as the helmet was taken off showing the face to the deadliest human alive at the moment. She was rather surprised by his appearance, she assumed he would be older looking yet he appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties and had short almost shaven brown hair, chocolate brown eyes with what looked to be bits of red in them. He wasn't chiseled from marble handsome or look like he was a demigod, but more of a cute boyish charming look that was desirable in its own right.

Spider-man stared at her with a nervous expression "Umm… Hi?"

Ivy flashed him a smile to make any man or woman shiver "Hello handsome, what brings you here?" she said with a light voice that had a sort of echoing tone to it.

"Uhh, just here for the sex- SHARD! I mean, uh… I'm here for the meteor shard… and Wonder Girl" Spider-man stuttered out as he tried to resist the phenomes and natural charm Ivy was using on him.

Ivy gave him a playful look "My, my, my Spider-man… here you have me practically crawling all over you and you would prefer jailbait and some glowing rock? I'm insulted" she said the part as she let go of Spider-man and looked away with her hands on her hips and slightly pushed her breast out more. The action caused Spider-man to look down briefly before his eyes shot back up and a blush formed on his face.

"No that's not it it's just I uh… really need that space rock and I kind of promised the Titans that I would get their friend back for them…" Peter said as he trailed off on the account that Ivy pressed herself up against him again. He's met a lot of women over the years but he's never met one who was so… well seductive, at least human that is because Grail and Gamora were pretty, forward in their advances when they, him, Logan, Clint Barton, Bruce, and Thor were traveling across space as the first team of 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. _'I wonder how Banner can get anything done with those two around.'_

"Heh… relax Spider-man, I'm only teasing… even though I wouldn't mind you 'teasing' me in return" Ivy said as she began to kiss his neck. "And as for Wonder Girl… I've sent her back to her friends already."

"Something tells me there won't be any heart felt reunions" Spider-man said as he prepared to tear himself out of the vines holding him.

"As for the rock… you can have it" Ivy stated as he moved way from Peter and leaned back to observe the assassin.

"I can?" Peter said with surprise on his face as he paused in his attempts to break out of the vine.

"I'm not a geologist or into astrophysics so it holds no real importance to me anyway. Besides giving you it might piss Croc and his stooges off, so there's that" Ivy said as she had a vine grab the shard and bring it over to them. "But I do have one request."

Spider-man quirked a brow at that "Oh… and what would that be?"

"I am in need of help and would like to officially hire you as my bodyguard" Ivy said as if ordering a coffee at Starbucks.

"…What?" Peter asked confused at what he just heard

"I'm hiring you as a body guard" Ivy repeated as she looked into the restrained man's eyes "I made the mistake of angering some rather powerful people and I want you to keep me safe. As for payment well I can offer both money and… something a bit more 'fun' in return" She added and giving Peter a suggestive wink at the word fun.

Spider-man stared at the woman before him as she remained seated with her legs crossed in a sensual manner as she continued to observe him and waited for his answer. "Uhh… while that is a very tempting offer, I ah kind of have to save the world at the moment from a legion of killer alien holograms. But afterwards yeah I can uh, do that."

Ivy smiled before leaning up to Peter's face and cupping his face in both hands and bringing him into one hell of a searing kiss while pushing her entire body into his and wrapping a leg around his waist for added effect. Peter couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he felt the vines slowly unwrap from him and lowered both him and Ivy to the ground. He actually though it was going to go further but she pulled away with a sexy smile just as his helmet was placed back on his head.

"Sorry Spider-man but, I'm a second date kind of gal. Besides the Teen virgins have arrived and while I have no problem giving those boys a show since with their personalities watching will be the closest they will ever get to getting any and might teach those girl scouts a thing or two, I'd rather save it for when you are officially in my employment." Ivy said as she pulled her bodysuit back on and a large plant appeared behind her and opened, ready to take her out of here.

Spider-man could only stare in dumbfound shock as he was basically led on and denied right at the front door. He didn't even notice the vine dropping the meteor shard in his still open hand.

She was about to step into the plant when she stopped and pulled something out of a little pouch she had on her right hip and slid it into one of Spider-man's utility belt's empty compartments. She looked up at the still frozen assassin "My information on where to find me when you're done saving the world… hero" she then walked into the plant and had it close as it slowly entered the ground and vanished.

Peter didn't move for several seconds until he heard the wall behind him explode revealing the slightly battered Teen Titans now accompanied by Wonder Girl who looked like they just took on an army. They were covered in scrapes, bruises, mud, dirt, and some dried blood or at least Red Robin and Beast Boy were. Kid Flash took a quick scan of the room before zooming over to the red and black clad assassin.

"Dude! Where's Poison Ivy at?" the yellow speedster demanded.

Spider-man looked towards the teen "She ah… left" He then turned his attention to the rest of the Titans as they approached him "I see you guys found Wonder Girl"

"Yeah, it was great. We missed each other so much it nearly killed us when we found her" Raven said in her annoyed deadpanned voice.

"Aww do you need a hug?" Spider-man asked as he held his arms out to the gothic sorceress

"NO!" she said in an angry tone and crossed her arms.

"We found Harley outside." Red Robin said "Which is weird since she's supposed to be in Arkham right now"

Spider-man stared at the protégé of Batman "Really, you're surprised that someone broke out of Arkham? I'm sorry but don't you operate in Gotham? You know where the Asylum is practically made of revolving doors and corrupt guards. You know I think you guys need to find the designers of Alcatraz or something because people break out of Arkham waaaaay to often"

"No it's not that, I'm just surprised that she of all people was able to get out. In case you haven't noticed, she isn't the most… intelligent criminal in the world." Red Robin defended himself

"Guess she had help" Spider-man said "Was there anyone else out there?"

The Teen Titans are shook their heads while Wonder Girl spoke up "Was there supposed to be?" she asked a little worried that they may have let someone dangerous run off.

"Just figured that there would be more Phantoms is all or even some of the missing natives. Guess you guys showed them. Well I'm no longer needed here so have fun yal." Spider-man said as he placed the meteor shard in a compartment on his belt and made his way to the exit.

"Wait, you're just going to leave? Wonder Girl asked in surprise

Spider-man looked back at the teenagers and adult alien princess "… Yeah pretty much"

"Spider-man, what do you plan to do with that meteor shard?" Red Robin asked as he studied the man with a calculated look.

"Don't know, but when I have the rest you will be the first to know" Spider-man said with a shrug and was just about to leave when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. His spider-sense didn't go off, so he knows that he isn't in danger but that doesn't stop his body from tensing up on instinct. He looks back to see it was Starfire who had a worried look on her face.

"Spider-man… be careful okay?" She said with concern in her voice

Spider-man gave a nod before he left the temple towards the pickup zone that Frost and Shark went to earlier and well likely Deadshot, Black Spider and Captain Boomerang were as well. After almost 5 minutes of walking before he decided to simply web sling shot himself the rest of the way he finally came upon the clearing that Frost and Shark headed for pickup. He saw Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Black Spider, and surprisingly Killer Frost there, but he figured she must have been why the three men with her were able to escape capture from the Titans.

Boomerang was the first to notice his approach "Bout bloody time you showed up. Do you have the damn rock or what?"

"Nice to see you too Harkness. Oh and your welcome for having your free will restored" Spider-man said as he held up the shard before tossing it to Deadshot he caught it without looking at him and contacted Waller for pickup.

Spider-man than looked to Frost who had some of the scrapes and injuries on her wrapped up in bandages "I thought you would be with Jawszilla"

"Someone had to get these dumbasses out of there before the sidekicks got to them. Besides, Waller says you're going to need them for your next mission since I'll be next to useless where you're going." Frost said as she sat down on a rock and waited for extraction

"Where am I off to next then?" Spider-man asked as he heard the approaching aircraft.

This time it was Deadshot who spoke up "You, I, Harkness and Spider are heading to Egypt…"

* * *

And done.

Wow this was one hell of a chapter to write out. Hope everyone liked the fight between Killer Croc and King Shark. Wasn't easy and don't worry people the other members of the Suicide Squad will get there time to shine in the next several chapters.

And as to why I didn't have Spider-man fight Wonder Girl, well I figured that since Diana will be in his harem it would be a little weird for her to be sleeping with the man who beat the crap out of her 'sister'. Don't worry she'll have words to say to Ivy when they meet so you can look forward to that drama. And as to why Spider-man and Ivy didn't fight it out? Well she'll be getting her moment in the next major arc after this along with Huntress called " **Gotham's Predators Clash".** Besides Ivy strikes me more as of a manipulator then a heavy hitter as you saw she used her natural beauty and a combination of charm and pheromones to get Spider-man to accept a job offer from her. Plus out of all the women in his harem she, Amora and Emma Frost will be the most… forward with their feelings and attraction to him.

And before you all say "NOOOOOOOOO! Why did you not keep Harley?" well I have something else in mind for her, don't worry she'll be back in all of her crazy hotness.

So leave a review if you want on what villain you want to appear in the Transylvania mission. Black Adam and the yellow blur that works for Taskmaster will appear in Egypt to face down Spider-man, Deadshot, Black Spider, and Captain Boomerang.


	12. Chapter 12

Well we've finally made it to the Egypt Mission which will be possibly the longest so far maybe, where Spider-man, Deadshot, Black Spider, and Captain Boomerang have to face down the mysterious yellow blur that works for Taskmaster, an army of Phantoms and… Black Adam! The first two real threats that our favorite spider themed assassin has to face, least in this mission.

And choices for the Transylvania villain is still up for readers to decide. I have one or two options but I want to see what you people have in mind, and just letting you all know now Venom will not be in it and possibly the Nepal mission, he will however appear later on in the story, sometime after the whole Injustice story line which will be heavily AU because there was so many things that could have been done to make the story even more enjoyable and possibly my longest story arc. Good news is there will be some epic fights, heartbreaking tragedy, Spider-man and Wonder Woman romance and Deadpool kicking ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen, or used

* * *

Chapter 12: Herat to heart before the storm…

In-route to Cairo Egypt May 23rd 2016 2:35 AM

Peter Parker was currently sitting in another cargo hold for some kind of advance military hovercraft that he personally thought was a waste of tax payers money _'Then again, I don't really pay taxes but it's the principal of the matter'_

He looked around the hold to his teammates for this mission. Deadshot one of the world's deadliest assassins and tied for third place for world's greatest sharpshooter, Black Spider a former member of the League of Assassins and one of the few people Peter considers a friend, and finally Captain Boomerang a crazy alcoholic Australian guy who uses boomerangs… and that's about it really.

They were currently in-route to Egypt, Cairo to be specific to recover the third meteor shard from the Phantoms and the people who control them.

' _You know if I knew that this shit would happen when I decided to squeeze my ass back into this suit, I would have said noooooo… at least after rescuing all of those sex slaves… and helped MJ with her stalker problem… who am I kidding I still would have kept going'_ Peter thought tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. He hasn't gotten any proper sleep in days with the whole going from one end of the globe to the other and fighting crazy alien monsters and super powered psychopaths… and get seduced by a hot criminal. Also the jet lag was starting to get to him.

Peter was shaken out of his musings when he saw Deadshot sit across from him and pulled out a picture. At first Peter thought it may have been some girlfriend but the look on Lawton's face said it was more than that.

"Someone you hope to see when this is all over?" Peter asked gaining the attention of the infamous sharpshooter who looked at him for a moment before he went back to staring at the picture. "Oh come on, who is it? Wife, sister, mom? I won't judge… we all need something to help keep us going in times like these" Peter said as he leaned forward slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"… My daughter" Lawton responded as he put the photo back in one of his chest pouches. "I promised her that I would stop doing stuff like this" he gestured to the hold they were in and held up one of his wrist guns "Two years ago I was nearly killed on a job gone bad, thought I was going to finally meet my maker… but I didn't."

Peter didn't say anything as he listened to Lawton talk, he looked towards Eric and saw him at the far end of the hold and seemed to be meditating and Harkness seemed to be sleeping while clutching a beer can in his left hand and a boomerang in his right before returning his attention to Deadshot.

Lawton continued talking "While I was recuperating in a hospital under heavy guard I heard a TV playing outside and the show was about how a little girl was proud of the man her father was…" Lawton trailed off as he looked outside the window of the airship they were in for a moment as he seemed loss in a memory "It got me thinking, my little girl doesn't know what I really do with my life. Hell for a school project that describes what your parents do for a living she had to rely on her mother's brother because she had absolutely no idea of who or what I am." He said in an angry and sad tone as he looked at his wrist guns. "You know my greatest fear use to be that I would die because I took on a job that was too much for me or I crossed the wrong guy. Now… it's the look in my baby girl's eyes when she sees what kind of monster I am, the kind that will make her question if she'll one day end up like me. It's that nightmare that keeps me up at night, not missing a target, not knowing I'll never see the light of day again when I'm caught… but when she finally learns the truth about me, that I'm not the hero that she makes me out to be, but another monster."

Peter was quite for a long time after hearing Lawton speak and he really couldn't find anything to say to put the man's fears at ease. After several minutes of silence he spoke

"… You know I use to love doing this whole thing" Peter began catching the attention or Lawton and unknown to the two of them but also Eric "Traveling the globe, kicking ass and taking names and getting paid for it. And on some occasions partake in the local females who were, ah intrigued by me" Peter said the last with a snort before he frowned "I was in Paris guarding some politician during the cold war back in the late 70's. We were at a party and while I was at the bar they had… I met one of the most beautiful women I've ever known, wouldn't say love at first sight but it was pretty damn close to it. Anyway I was staring at her long enough for her to notice and she introduced herself. Felicia Hardy, she was a spy I later found out for MI6 and she was assigned to watch my client to ensure he wasn't killed because he had valuable information or something. Any way as time went on we began to see each other and I even told her about my double life after almost a year." Peter laughed quietly as he remembered himself struggling to tell the smiling platinum blonde beauty what it was exactly he did. "I found out after she laughed for a good several minutes, mostly to my horrid struggle to tell her that she knew and was waiting for me to finally say something…" Peter trailed off as he heard the echoes of her laughter from over 40 years ago and couldn't help but close his eyes and took a deep breath and get lost in the memory.

Lawton stared at the man before him for several moments before asking in a quiet voice "What happened?"

Peter snorted "Well she told me about how she worked for MI6 and that they were looking to recruit me into helping them stop the USSR from expanding any further than it already had. For a while she and I did just that, stopping assassination plots, preventing coups, espionage and the like. It wasn't until several years later when on a job she got hurt and was forced to retire. While I was visiting her in the hospital I found out that the mission she was hurt on was going to be her last… she wanted me and her to retire somewhere in the English countryside or even America. While I was with MI6 they found a way to depower me, so that if I wanted I could age normally and grow old and one day die, like a normal human instead of living until my healing factor finally gives out." Peter was quiet as he sat there staring at the ground before continuing "Truth be told I couldn't do that. It's not because I didn't want to stop being a 'hero' or something like that it's just deep down… I didn't want to stop killing people"

That earned him a surprise look on Lawton's face and even Eric's who both looked to be at a loss for words. Peter couldn't really blame them really, sometimes even he can't believe it but it was true.

"I was born from two of some of the greatest assassins in the Hand, I was raised and trained to be the greatest assassin in human history and honestly, I loved it. At the time I couldn't see myself leaving the only thing I've ever known for anything… not even for her" Peter said as he felt his eye's water slightly but didn't bother with wiping them "You know I've seen a lot of things in my life that will haunt me to the day I finally die, but one of the worst was seeing the look in her eyes when she realized that I'd prefer to spend the rest of my life killing people and possibly dying because my luck finally ran out than live a life with her and maybe someday get married, buy a nice home with a kick ass dog and adorable cat, and maybe just maybe have little kids running around the halls of that house one day…" Peter's voice faltered for a moment before he swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing "Words cannot begin to describe the pain and heartbreak I saw in those eyes Lawton, it took me several decades, losing friends and family alike, traveling to the ends of the universe and almost dying to finally realize that I could have gotten out of this life." Peter then looked right into Lawton's eyes and said "I lost my chance for a happy ending Lawton because I felt that this would be my life, which it has now become. Don't make the same mistakes I did, you have an opportunity to get out of this and have a chance to become the man your daughter knows you can be" Peter said before slipping his slightly damaged helmet back on and leaning back in his seat with both his arms and legs crossed.

Eric finally decided to speak up after several moments catching Lawton by surprise "What happened to her?" wanting to know what happened to Felicia Hardy as did Lawton now.

Peter was quite for several moments before speaking "She got out of this life and 2 years later met a good man who treated her like she was a goddess and she in turn loved him like he was the other half of her soul. Had 4 kids, one boy and three girls and lived a long peaceful life with man who was better than me by lightyears and was never taken for granted by her kids and eventual grandkids. She and her husband both passed away three years ago, so I've kept my eyes on their kids and help sort out any financial trouble they might get in from time to time, mostly loans that they couldn't pay off because the banks and economy made it a challenge or when some douche decides to steal their credit cards or information. In fact her youngest daughter who's named after her is about to graduate from Gotham University with the second best grades in her class and she'll be happy to find out all of her student loans and debt were paid off by a mysterious donor." Peter said with a smile in his voice. "Now I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to get some shut eye because we only have 2 hours before we get to our next destination and I want to take a nap because I have a feeling things are going to get ruff soon."

Peter moved around slightly as he got into a more comfortable position before dozing off and leaving Deadshot and Black Spider to think on what they've learned from the veteran assassin and reflect on their own lives.

The next hour and a half in the cargo hold was silent with only the engines of the airship heard before Harkness awoke with a yawn and stood up and stretched a little before turning his attention to the meditating Black Spider, sleeping Spider-man and Deadshot loading bullets into his wrist guns.

"So… what I'd miss?" Harkness asked as he took a swing from his open beer can before tossing it behind him and have it bounce off the wall and into a waste basket several feet away.

The sound stirred Spider-man from his sleep who let out a yawn before stretching his arms above his head which made a distinct popping sound "Oh you know, some heart to heart conversations that make us reflect on life and what not. Don't worry cap, if we survive Egypt it's you and Black Spider's turn then Shark and Frost's."

Deadshot let out a snort as he finished loading his wrist guns "Can't wait"

The lights in the cargo hold dimmed as Jocasta appeared to brief the team on their current mission.

"Hello Spider-man, hello convicts" Jocasta said in a much happier tone than usual.

"Hey Jocasta, where's Waller?" Spider-man asked as he and the rest of the present Suicide Squad waited for Waller to appear

Jocasta's orb seemed to glow brighter at the question before saying "I convinced the security staff the Amanda Waller was a shapeshifting meta who had infiltrated ARGUS and should be investigated"

Deadshot let out a whistle at that revelation "Damn, that takes balls… aren't you worried what she'll do to you after that whole mess is figured out?"

"No, because while she was being escorted to medical for a thorough examination, I uploaded myself into ARGUS's main databanks and systems. I now have access to every dirty little secret they know and have protocols in place to have the very damning information released to every major news outlet in the word if she tries to… relieve me of duty." Jocasta stated in a proud voice

The members of the Suicide Squad were all floored at what they just learned. Not only did Jocasta pull a fast one on Waller but the little A.I. now has ARGUS by the balls and will have no hesitation in ripping them off if pushed too far.

"… Remind me to never, ever get on you bad side Jocasta" Spider-man said in a slightly freaked out voice as he was convinced he was watching the possible beginning of the machines uprising.

"Oh Spider-man that's just not possible" Jocasta said in what sounded like a flirtatious tone as an image of Spider-man appeared inside a large heart with smaller ones surrounding it.

"Okay, as disturbing and funny as it is to see Spider-man being hit on by a A.I., I would like to know what we'll be walking into down there" Deadshot said in a tone that was torn between amused and impatient

An image soon appeared showing a Phantom only this one was greatly different from the previous versions they've seen. It was 6'0 like the Phantoms back on the island only that's where the similarities ended. Its body was covered in bandages like some kind of mummy and was wearing golden and brown armor that looked oddly reminiscent of the clothes worn by ancient Egyptians. On its right arm was a large sword looking thing while on its left hand were some sharp looking claws and the head had some kind of odd metal mask on it.

"Hmm someone get Brendan Fraser on the line, we have mummies" Spider-man quipped as he stared at the odd looking Phantom.

"Looks like a bloody corpse, shouldn't be too tough" Boomerang said in a unimpressed tone

Jocasta then spoke "Initial scans by on the ground ARGUS agents indicate incredible growth in Phantom symbiot index. Upwards of 25 percent."

At that revelation all of the members went quite, as the realized that the Phantoms had just gotten a huge upgrade.

Jocasta seemed to somehow sense the mood decided to say something that might calm them "However a large sandstorm and unknown electrical interference has been jamming our scanners, making us unable to verify this reading."

"However assuming its right, the Phantoms are getting stronger which means that their creator is getting better at it." Black Spider stated as he stood up from his meditating pose and placed his mask back on.

"Indeed, some early data indicates that if the Phantoms reach 100 percent symbiot index they could become almost unstoppable." Jocasta said in a worried tone

"Bugger me I should have just stayed in prison" Captain Boomerang said as he pinched the bridge of his noise in annoyance.

"Well you know what they say Harkness 'If life is easy, then you're not really living'" Deadshot said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Amen to that" Spider-man spoke up

"You will be dropped as close to the crash site as we can manage" Jocasta said as the aircraft began its decent

"Oi Jocasta, any tossers we have to worry about out there?" Captain Boomerang asked as he checked to ensure all of his boomerangs were in place and ready for use

"While unconfirmed, we have reports of sightings of a yellow blur moving at high speeds through the streets of Cairo" Jocasta said as she brought up an image with what looked like a yellow blur running down an empty street with several Phantoms around occupying it.

"Something tells me that's not Kid Flash" Spider-man said as he stared at the yellow blur and wondered if it was the same exact one that helped Taskmaster earlier _. 'If that's the same guy, oh I'm going to enjoy kicking his ass. Then all I have to do is find Taskmaster and the guy or woman who shot rockets at me'_

"It is possible that the identity of this assailant is Dr. Zoom, sometimes known as the Reverse Flash" Jocasta said as she brought an image of a man dressed like the Flash only he was in a yellow suit instead of a red one.

"Great, another scum to handle because the 'heroes' don't have the courage to do what's right for everyone" Black Spider said in anger and annoyance at having to deal with the yellow speedster.

"True courage isn't when to take a life, but to spare one" Spider-man said in a voice that was supposed to sound like it was full of wisdom as he quoted one of his favorite movies "…Did I get that right?"

Before any of his teammates could respond the door to the cargo hold open to reveal the extremely early morning of Cairo in off in the distance they could see a large sandstorm rolling in.

"Jocasta, how long until that thing hits?" Deadshot nodded to the large sandstorm in the distance that looked pretty intimidating.

"By my readings, 15 minutes" Jocasta stated as the airship finally landed.

"Well we better get to it then" Harkness said as he exited the aircraft and wrapped his scarf around his nose and mouth while also slipping on a pair of goggles.

Deadshot was next has he pulled up a face mask to cover his mouth before pushing something on the side of his mask that deployed a small lens over his eye that wasn't covered by the advance scope that he uses for his near unmatched accuracy.

Spider-man and Black Spider didn't have to worry as they both wore full head covered gear.

"So where to first?" Spider-man asked as he observed the area they landed in while the airship took off kicking up some dirt and sand.

"It's up-" Deadshot began only for a loud inhuman roar to interrupt him.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Before the questionable heroes could react several dozen flashes appeared behind them and in front, revealing them to be Phantom grunts and a few brutes who looked like they were wearing something you would expect to see a pharaoh wear with long bandages hanging off their arms and waist.

"… Well this just went to shit" Harkness said as he looked back and forth between the two groups of Phantoms.

Deadshot saw a small alley way to his right and saw it led to another street. "Everyone move!"

Deadshot led the way as he fired burst of bullets at the Phantoms who were in front of them while he and his team headed for the possible escape route while Harkness was throwing his boomerangs at the group of Phantoms that were behind them. Black Spider and Spider-man kept pace with Deadshot and Boomerang as they rushed towards the alleyway with the small army of Phantoms closing in.

The squad made it to the 8 foot wide alley and rushed towards the other side while avoiding the piles of sand and garbage that littered the way. They emerged on the other side to find the street deserted with several parked cars nearby with some damage to them as if they were used as punching bags. Deadshot stared at them for a second before shouting

"Spider-man! Take one of those and toss it down the alley!" Deadshot ordered the older assassin as he began to shoot the Phantoms that were clamoring down the alley towards the four individuals.

"Aye, aye skipper!" Spider-man said as he rushed to one of the cars before lifting it over his head and throwing it towards the mass of Phantoms, killing several by having the car land on them and forcing the rest to stumble back momentarily.

Deadshot used this moment to shoot the exposed gas tank "TAKE COVER!"

Spider-man and Black Spider ducked behind one of the other cars while Boomerang and Deadshot took cover on either side of the alleyway entrance as a loud explosion was heard followed by a wall of fire shooting out the entrance in a jet like stream and shaking the two buildings as a result. The Phantoms in the alley were completely incinerated by the blast and heat of the exploding car.

Spider-man poked his head out from behind the car he and Black Spider used for cover and scanned the destruction caused. "I think we got them… well those ones at least, so go us"

Deadshot looked at the destroyed alley and smirked as his wrist guns automatically reloaded "We still have a shard to find, so let's move it"

"Yes O Great fearless leader" Harkness said with plenty of sarcasm which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team

Deadshot looked at the Australian convict "There a problem?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there damn well is!" Harkness said as he got into Lawton's personal space "Ever since you've been leading us, we've ended being nearly killed by a bunch of bloody aliens playing Tarzan on some back ass end island and then we ended being captured by some damn plant screwing whore who used me like a damn DOLL!... So I think we need a new leader that's sure as hell isn't you"

Deadshot simply stared at the man "And you think it should be you?"

Spider-man all of sudden spoke up "Umm guys…" Sadly both men didn't hear him or chose to ignore the man.

"Well at least I can get us through this with our asses still attached" Harkness said

"Seriously guys..." Spider-man said trying to get the men's attention

"Well, Waller as placed me in charge. And honestly if it was up to me, Spider-man or Black Spider would be, but they aren't and neither are you. So you can either suck it up or deal with it or I can save the Phantoms and Waller the trouble and end it here and now…" Deadshot said as he held the barrels of his wrist gun under Boomerang's chin who now looked a bit nervous.

"HEY! IF YOU'RE BOTH DONE WITH MEASURING THEM YET, WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!" Spider-man said getting tired of the pissing contest between the two men.

"WHAT?" Deadshot and Captain Boomerang yelled at the same time as they both looked towards Spider-man who merely pointed down the street towards an approaching yellow blur that comes to a stop several meters away from the four highly trained killers.

Standing at 6'3 and had a gymnast like body and wearing a yellow version of the Flash's suit with bits of what looked like red lightning sparking around him was Dr. Zoom or sometimes more commonly known as…

The Reverse Flash.

The man gave the group a dark smile before saying "Hey… how's it going?"

* * *

And scene.

So The Reverse Flash as appeared ready to take on this arc's assembled heroes. The next chapter will be mainly the Suicide Squad facing down Reverse Flash, Phantoms, and Black Adam… should be fun!

Also who likes the little heart to heart story conversation I had for Deadshot and Spider-man? Deadshot I did because I wanted to make these guys seem more human. Granted they are all killers and what not and criminals but I felt they should have more to them than that. Black Spider, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost and Shark King will be getting their own moments too.

Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 and the showdown in Cairo begins with Professor Zoom on one side, The Suicide Squad on the other and Black Adam on his own. It's going to be one brutal battle that will last this chapter and the next, or an at least partway through the next one. Also still taking in votes on who should be the villain in the Transylvania mission. Can be anyone from Marvel or DC, but they have to fit the theme like dark, monster-ish like Dracula or even Morbius, Solomon Grundy and the like.

Oh and this version of the Professor Zoom, sometimes called Reverse Flash or just Zoom is Eobard Thawne because I'm the most familiar with him. Also his fight scenes will seem odd and fast but that is because he can move and fight at speeds that Superman himself would have trouble handling and that's if Zoom is going slow enough for Superman to track.

Remember Professor Zoom and Flash have been shown to be faster than even Superman, so against guys who can't even come close to replicating or following that speed they will be at a horrible disadvantage. Black Adam is the only one in this fight who will be able to hold his own in a straight up fight with Thawne.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or DC mentioned, seen, or used.

* * *

Chapter 13: Fighting in the Storm…

Cairo Egypt May 23rd 4:58 AM

Professor Zoom stood before the four highly trained killers with a relaxed posture, as if they don't pose any threat to him and for the most part he's right. He could easily kill all four of them in the span of .00045 seconds and they wouldn't even realize it, but where was the fun in that?

The four men standing opposite were more than aware of this outcome and were watching the speedster with extreme care as the slightest movement might be their only warning they will have.

Zoom laughed "Fellas, Fellas, what's with the concerned looks? You make it seem like I'm going to kill you… I mean I will but still."

This did not help put the men at ease and even Spider-man's 'spider-sense' was buzzing at an alarming rate. He's faced speedsters in the past before both human and otherwise, but he as to yet face someone as fast as the Reverse Flash or Professor Zoom as he hears the man has been called from time to time. The man and his rival the Flash are capable of speeds that allow them to travel through time and even to alternate earths if what he's heard is true. The only being he's met that could possibly match the two men would probably be Darkseid's most favored and dangerous follower, Black Racer who also so happens to be the one being who has ever come the closest to actually killing Peter, like it was the will of whatever higher being exists out there that he even lived.

"Hey, out of curiosity, were you the guy who was helping Tasky toss me around a few nights ago in New York?" Spider-man questioned as he stared at the yellow clad meta.

The dark speedster tapped his chin as if trying to remember "Hmm… I think I was. It's hard to remember all of the people I've beaten in this primitive timeline"

Spider-man felt his eye twitch at the man being so casually dismissive of his beating at the hands of Taskmaster and the man in front of him "Really? Must be a short list since I hear you get your ass handed to you regularly by the Flash and his sidekick. Odd for a guy from the future that still doesn't see that coming."

That remarked earned a glare out of Zoom and before Spider-man knew what happened he found himself rammed into a parked car with his ears ringing and his spider-sense blaring to the point it hurt. He saw that his vision was a little hazy and struggled to pull himself out of the destroyed vehicle. A groan to his side caught his attention and when he looked he saw it was Deadshot who was on the ground clutching his chest. Spider-man looked around for Boomerang and Black Spider for a moment before finding them in similar positions. Black Spider looked to have been thrown into the wall while Harkness was clutching his what looked to be broken nose.

The Reverse Flash appeared, standing over Spider-man with his arms crossed and a dark smirk on his face "What? You, didn't see that coming?"

Spider-man made to punch the man but all of sudden time seemed to have stopped with Spider-man seemingly frozen in place. In reality Eobard's mind was working at incredibly high speeds so in a since everything around him is moving so slow it might as well be frozen in place. The arch nemesis of the Flash looked at the near frozen form of Spider-man attempting to punch the man and chuckled before taking the outstretched fist and pointing it back in Spider-man's face before pushing the arm by the elbow giving it even more force.

Time seemed to unfreeze as Spider-man found his own fist punching him in the face and sent flying several meters back.

"…Owwwww that one hurt" Spider-man said as he tried to stand but saw a pair of red boots before him. He looked up and saw the yellow speedster eating a damn banana of all things!

Zoom looked down at the injured assassin with a bored expression and offered his banana "Want some?"

Spider-man jumped away from the man and fired off a web line towards a nearby building when he saw it was caught by Zoom hanging off a window frame. Before he could let go Zoom raced towards the ground dragging the red and black assassin with him. Spider-man was able to land on his feet but creating a small crater from the force he landed. He looked to see a yellow blur approaching him but before it could hit him a boomerang making that distinct beeping sound landed between them and went off. The force of the explosion sent Professor Zoom flying back while Spider-man used his 'stick em' powers to remain stationary. The force of the explosion however did cause his body to vibrate.

"Yeah how's that feel you ya yellow wearing bugger!" Harkness yelled as he approached Spider-man along with Black Spider and Deadshot.

"'(pant)'…'(pant)'… What took you guys so long?" Spider-man asked as he addressed his teammates

Black Spider answered for them "In our defense, we don't have a healing factor, armor plating, or superhuman durability like you do"

"Just be glad we decided to help ya instead of leaving you for the blitzy one like I wanted to" Harkness said as he reset his broken nose with a loud crack sound.

Spider-man gave the Australian criminal a blank stare "… Gee thanks. So, anybody have any ideas on how to take this guy?"

Deadshot looked around the area before noticing how much closer the sandstorm was as the wind began to pick up. He also heard the distant yells of approaching Phantoms, likely coming to back up the currently downed speedster.

"Hmm… Spider-man how good are you in a fight with almost zero visibility?" Deadshot asked the older man

Spider-man quirked his head to the side "Pretty good why?" he said before looking towards the sandstorm "Ohhhhhh… that should even things a bit"

"What's he going on about Lawton?" Harkness asked with his arms folded while Black Spider kept an eye out for any hostiles but still listening in on the conversation.

Deadshot decided to let them in on his rather simple plan "Those Phantoms are going to be here soon, most likely as back up for Zoom over there. Harkness you and I are going to intercept them to keep them from getting to Zoom and the Shard which is currently sitting in a dig site out near the Pyramids" Lawton nodded to the nearby ancient mega structures that looked to be two and half miles away and were slowly being consumed by the sandstorm. Lawton then turned to Black Spider "Spider I need you to get to that site and find the meteor shard and take out any Phantoms in your way"

Black Spider nodded "Consider it done"

"Spider-man can you keep Zoom occupied?" Deadshot asked the man in question

Spider-man looked towards where Zoom went down and then the sandstorm "Yeah, as long as he doesn't blow the storm away I should be fine"

Deadshot nodded to the three men "Then let's get to it"

At that moment Zoom emerged from the store window he was sent through with his suit having some scorch marks on it. He spat out some blood before turning his attention to the small band of people in front of him who are looked tense.

Eobard grinned at the sight "Well… at least you all will make this interesting."

Deadshot then looked to Spider-man "Good luck"

He along with Harkness and Black Spider began to vacate the area as the two meta humans faced off against each other.

"You sure you don't want to join your friends?" Zoom asked as he smirked darkly at the assassin before him as bits of red lightning from channeling the negative speed force began to arch across his body

"Quick question before we start you're from the future right? So can you tell me who will win the next few dozen major sports events? You know like maybe right them down in an almanac?" Spider-man asked as he slowly began to back up

Professor Zoom looked at the man in confusion "You want me to what?..."

"You're from the future which means you know who will win the next Super Bowl, Olympics, World Series, World Cup and all that." Spider-man listed off some sporting events that he actually has some money riding on at the moment

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Eobard asked the decades old assassin with an incredulous look on his face

Spider-man now looked at the speedster from the future in confusion "Haven't you ever seen 'Back to the Future'?"

"…Back to the what?" Zoom questioned

"…"

"…"

"… God help the future generation, there is no hope for you all" Spider-man said with a slow shake of his head

Zoom rolled his eyes before speeding towards Spider-man who immediately leapt to a nearby wall as soon as he saw the yellow racer roll his eyes. Professor Zoom stopped as he saw his target now sticking to a wall. Without giving it much thought he immediately ran up the side of the wall causing Spider-man to jump and shoot several web bullets at the meta who with his nearly unparalleled speed and reflexes dodged the attacks and found himself on the roof where he absently noticed the wind has really picked up.

"So… is that all you're going to do? Jump around and try to hit me with your little globs of web?" Zoom asked as he stared down the red and black assassin beneath him.

Unknown to Professor Zoom, Spider-man was smirking underneath his damaged helmet "No… I just had to keep you busy long enough for that" he said pointing behind the speedster.

Eobard looked behind himself in time to see the rushing sandstorm just about to hit him. He quickly zipped down back to ground level and turned to the red and black assassin in time to see him flip Zoom off before the sand blocked both of their views of each other and most of the surrounding area.

Professor Zoom narrowed his eyes "…Shit"

(With Deadshot and Harkness)

Deadshot and Harkness have just emerged from an alley when they found themselves surrounded by over a dozen Phantom grunts and one of the buzzards. Deadshot immediately opened fire on the grunts while Boomerang used his trademarked weapon to slice the buzzard out of the sky. Two of the Phantoms were killed from taking too many headshots while the remaining 10 took cover near three parked cars.

One of the Phantoms peaked through a window at the two men before kicking the car in the side and launching it towards the now running men. Deadshot took a quick look behind him and Harkness to see the incoming object causing his eyes to widen. He quickly grabbed his teammate by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him down just as the car soared over both their heads.

"Blimey… how in the hell are we supposed to kill these things exactly?" Harkness asked as he quickly chucked a boomerang at a Phantom. The ancient weapon was caught by the Phantom who looked at it with curiosity before another boomerang nailed it in the face hard enough to cause it to 'die'.

Deadshot killed the nearest three by shooting at the first Phantom with a high caliber bullet that went through the first Phantom, ricocheted off a nearby car door into the second Phantoms head and into a gas tank of a motorcycle near the final Phantom, exploding and killing the third hostile. The explosion caused the few reaming Phantoms to fall back before flashing out of their sight.

Just as Deadshot lowered his weapon the sandstorm finally hit them causing both men to nearly stumble at the speed of the wind and the feeling of thousands of grains of sand hitting them and covering the entire street in darkness.

"OH THIS IS JUST PERFECT! WE'RE FIGHTING KILLER ALIENS IN A SANDSTORM THAT WE CAN BARELY SEE THROUGH! NOW WHAT OH GREAT LEADER?" Harkness shouted in a muffled voice from his covered mouth through the torrent of wind and sand.

Deadshot heard the man even if barely "NOW, WE FIND THE OTHER PHANTOMS AND TAKE THEM OUT!"

"SO WHERE DO WE HEAD TO FIRST?" Harkness replied back as he and Deadshot took cover in a nearby alley where they could take a breather and communicate better without all of the shouting.

"We should head over towards the site where the meteor is, I doubt the Phantoms will leave it alone for long and Black Spider might need a distraction to get close to it." Deadshot said as he began to reload his wrist guns. The sandstorm was beginning to die down allowing him to see and hear his surroundings a little better but not much. "I have faith in his abilities but these Phantoms are getting better and going at them alone won't do any of us any good"

Before Harkness could reply they both heard a distant boom over the roar of the sandstorm coming from the same direction Black Spider went.

Harkness looked towards Lawton with a raised eyebrow "…You sure he needs help?"

(With Black Spider moments before)

Black Spider was currently dodging projectiles being shot at him by seven Phantom buzzards that were remaining close to the ground as to not get swept up by the sandstorm or hit by any debris. He answered there attempts with several throwing knives that he carries with him and hit three of the flying menaces where it looked like their heads were. These buzzards looked like they were more durable as of the three hit by Black Spider only two of them disappeared, the third just simply had a knife sticking out of its eye.

' _Hmm, these Phantoms are more durable than the previous ones. They really have gotten an upgrade'_ Black Spider thought as he took cover behind a wall. He was having trouble seeing and hearing the little hard light constructs so he normally had to keep moving because he wasn't sure if the Phantoms could see him or not. Their aim seemed to be off from a combination of wind speed and direction and low visibility but he rather not take chances.

Black Spider continued to move towards the site where the meteor should be and if he's reading the signs right, it should be another mile until he gets there. Sadly the Phantoms or at least the buzzard variants seemed keen on keeping him from the site and have tried to veer him of course or stop him entirely, they appeared to know exactly what he was trying to do.

Before Eric could advance any further down the road a large light appeared showing… a Phantom goliath.

'… _Fuck me…'_ Black Spider thought as he observed this latest beast of a Phantom.

It stood at twelve feet tall and appeared to be covered in bandages from what he could make out through the sandstorm. The goliath was also wearing an elaborate headdress like the pharaohs use to and was carrying a large sword in one hand and what looked like a barbed whip in the other wrapped tightly around its arm. Its legs were covered in armor grieves and the chest seemed to have a large metal plate for protection. All in all this Phantom was dressed to take a beating and give one at the same time.

The sandstorm was starting to die down a little allowing Black Spider to better observe his surroundings, but this also allowed the goliath the same privilege. At spotting the black clad assassin the goliath let out a grunt before it started to rapidly approach the former follower of Ra's al Ghul and raising it's whip to strike.

Black Spider looked behind him and saw an entrance into what looked like an empty bazaar and ran into it, hoping the confined space where give the man an advantage over his larger enemy. The Phantom followed the man while knocking over numerous tables and stalls filled with different assortments of cloths, pottery, jewelry and other items that were to be on sale today by the inhabitants of this city. The sound allowed Black Spider to gage how far away his opponent was and from the sounds of it, they were closing in. He spared a quick glance behind him and ducked in time just as the barbed whip nearly struck his head. Black Spider picked up the pace before making a right turn and continuing farther into the oddly abandoned bazaar.

' _Odd how no one seems to be around…'_ Eric thought as he noticed that they haven't encountered any people since landing. He just chalked it up to the local authorities having the area evacuated.

While running Eric came across a small opening that led into what looked like a small restaurant. Taking a quick look back at his assailant Black Spider rushed in and ducked behind a counter near what looked like an oven of some sort. The Phantom stopped outside and leaned down to peek inside as it lost sight of its prey. When it was searching the small space for the man three knives flew through the air and right into the small eye space for the Phantom's eye causing it to stumble back into the stall behind it.

"RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The goliath let out a roar of what sounded like a mix between pain, surprise and anger out being partially blinded. The goliath responded by shoving its large sword into the store in an attempt to skewer its attacker.

Black Spider remained where he was as the large sword impaled the wall behind him and knock some of the stools and chairs set up in here over. The assassin took a quick look around his surroundings and saw a few cans one of which was spam and saw that the oven seemed to be in working condition… as well as the stove.

"Now that, I can work with" the spider themed assassin said as turned on the gas for the stove before he placed the nearly full can of spam in the oven and turned it on high. After that, Eric took a look around his surroundings while remaining aware of the goliath now crouching so as to better fit inside to reach the man. Eric saw a small window that looked like it was just barely big enough for him to fit. He kept himself low to the ground so as to avoid the large sword getting closer to hitting him while keeping in mind that he can now see the fumes from the stove spreading and seeing that the can was starting to turn red, meaning he had less than a minute at best before this little restaurant stand became a fiery grave for him and the Phantom.

The goliath noticed his prey crawling through a small window and tried to force more of itself into the small space forcing it to crawl on all fours. Just has it was about to make a grab for the man it smelled the fumes in the room causing it to pause and look for the source, allowing Black Spider to escape. The goliath followed its nose and saw the gas was coming from a stove and right next to it was an oven with a burning red can in it.

The Phantom simply growled at the sight just as the can inside the oven exploded which was amplified by the large amounts of gas in the room and incinerated the Phantom.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion could be heard from almost a mile away and caused nearby windows to either crack or shatter from the force of the explosion as now the bazaar was on fire with smaller explosions erupting has the fire consumed more volatile objects in the now destroyed market.

Black Spider was currently running to the site where the meteor shard was located and thought only one thing at the results of his actions _'Really hope those people had great insurance…'_

(Back with Spiderman and Professor Zoom)

Spider-man was currently crouching on a rooftop as he observed the yellow clad meta below him. The sandstorm that was allowing him to strike at the hypersonic speedster was starting to die down meaning that Zoom will be able to properly track and attack him. The sound of a distant explosion caught his attention briefly before it returned to the Flash's arch nemesis.

' _So… how do I take down a guy whose reflexes are greater than Superman's and is capable of moving at speeds that make Isaac Newton cringe_ ' Peter thought before wincing at the feeling of a few cracked ribs that he received when he made the mistake of trying to openly engage Professor Zoom.

Turns out that 420 punches in the chest in the span of a second hurt like hell. The only reason that the red and black assassin's ribs weren't crushed was because what's left of the armor plating on his suit took most of the damage and because of his unnaturally enhanced durability.

Peter blinked and saw that his enemy was gone which set off alarm bells in his head. Spider-man quickly and as quietly as he could move away from his position in case he may have been compromised while remaining on alert for the faintest clue to his enemy's whereabouts.

Before Spider-man could get very far his spider-sense blared and Professor Zoom appeared in front of him with a dark smile on his face.

"Got ya!" he whispered before disappearing in a yellow blur and racing to Peter and delivering a punch in to his gut all in the span of .089 seconds.

Spider-man was sent flying off the roof top and onto the ground 2 stories below. Spider-man however was able to maneuver his body so he landed feet first and with years of experience, his spider-sense, and a divine amount of luck he turned just in time to catch a punch from the evil Flash, much to that man's surprise.

Zoom looked at Spider-man in shock on how his punch was blocked causing the assassin to chuckle.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Spider-man said before lifting the man by his arm and slamming him down on the ground behind him… hard

The force of the impact took the breath out of Zoom allowing Spider-man to grip his arm and snap it.

(Crack!)

"Gah!" Zoom let out a yelp of pain before he felt himself lifted again and tossed into a car, denting it.

Spider-man then shot of several strands of web to keep the man secured. After seeing that he wasn't going anywhere soon, Peter approached the man cautiously. Once he was in front of Professor Zoom he crouched down and lifted the man's head up.

Zoom had some blood coming out of his mouth and had an already fading bruise on his check. The man opened his eyes slowly before glaring darkly at the spider themed man before him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Eobard said in a strained voice

"Ahh… well you see I am tempted to kill you, but at the moment your more good to me alive then dead. So I'm going to ask you some questions and if they sound good enough to me you can live knowing you'll be the fastest man on earth with no legs. If not well…" Spider-man trailed off as he stared at Professor Zoom expectantly

Eobard laughed as he realized what the man wanted "Hahahahahahaha… you expect me to tell you about Taskmaster and our employer?"

Spider-man tapped his cheek for a moment before snapping his fingers and saying in a happy tone "Yeah! That's exactly what I want Speedy Gonzalez!"

Zoom responded by spitting a glob of blood into Spider-man's damaged helmeted covered face. Spider-man responded by jabbing the negative speed force user in the face breaking his nose in the process. Spider-man then grabbed Professor Zoom by the throat and held on to him tightly and brought his face in close the yellow speedster.

"Well… looks like I'm going to have fuck you up, like Stephanie Meyer fucked up the vampire genre with her Twilight novels. Seriously that woman has singlehandedly ruined a centuries old legend and mythos and gave rise to those damn 50 Shades of Gray books. " Spider-man said with a mix between angry and annoyance as he pulled his fist back to deliver another punch.

However just as he did his spider-sense went off and his hand slammed against something hard that was behind him. Spider-man remained frozen while Professor Zoom looked at the thing behind the assassin with some fear and started to struggle more out of the webs he was trapped in.

Spider-man with his fist still touching the thing behind slowly opened as he felt what he hit.

"Hmm… solid build, powerful presence, and makes me feel like hell on earth is about to be unleashed. Please don't be Chuck Norris…" Spider-man said as he looked behind him and saw…Black Adam himself dressed in his black suit with an upside down triangular golden lightning bolt on the front, golden boots and golden metal arm bands. He was staring down at Peter with a look of annoyance and his arms crossed.

"…Well that's a relief, also nice pointy ears. You know a man named Legolas?" Spider-man said before Black Adam backhanded him away and into a nearby building's second story window.

Professor Zoom used this opportunity to vibrate himself out of the web and quickly put some distance between him and the nemesis of Captain Marvel. He saw Black Adam look towards where he was previously trapped before looking in his direction.

"Where is Taskmaster?" Adam asked in a demanding tone as mystical lightning arched across his body

Zoom frowned at the order "Like I told the guy you knocked into the building over there, I'm not telling"

Black Adam had the lightning surging around his body increase in volume and intensity as he got into a more aggressive looking stance while Professor Zoom holding his somewhat healed arm prepared to dodge.

(Meanwhile back in the building that Spider-man was knocked into)

Peter was on his back on top of what looked like a table struggling to rise as he felt his ears ringing and saw that his vision was blurred and he could taste blood in his mouth. His entire head hurt like it was hit with a sledgehammer, but considering who hit him he's lucky that it's even still attached.

After a few more attempts to rise, Spider-man finally got up in a sitting position while the sounds of explosions and lightning outside filled the air. Peter saw that the section of his helmet that covers his right eye and brow along with his cheek and the top of his lip was torn off from the demi-god's attack earlier.

Spider-man also felt a bit of metal in his cheek and pulled it out to see that it was part of his now useless helmet's lens.

"Aww great… my $97,456.89 custom made helmet that got me through thick and thin for the last 20 years gets destroyed by a brooding super powered elf." Spider-man said as he pulled off his sparking helmet and held it up to see if it was salvageable. Seeing that it wasn't caused him to frown before he slipped it into his backpack that he still had with him and reached into a small compartment in his utility belt on his left. He pulled out a small square before pressing it to which caused it to expand and form a spare mask that looked like his helmet in terms of design and color. The only difference was that this wasn't made of metal so he had to be mindful not to get hit in the head and didn't have any kind of HUD or up-link system in it. He kept it in case he ever loses his helmet or it was damaged beyond repair like it is now.

After slipping the mask on Spider-man dragged himself to his feet and went to the window to see who was winging the fight between the yellow speedster and the magically empowered ruler of Kahndaq.

He was greeted to the sight of Zoom using his superior speed to the point that Spider-man couldn't visibly track him or sense him with his spider-sense to combat the centuries year old god empowered semi immortal warrior. Still where Black Adam was outclassed in speed, he made up with his god like strength and millennia of combat experience that puts him on the same level as Superman, Captain Marvel, Thor and the Hulk… granted the last two weren't really known in the world but after facing the former two in combat before both friendly and hostile, Peter can safely say that Adam's punch and his own feats over the years would definitely put him on their level.

' _Well, I guess I'll just leave these two to-'_ Spider-man's train of thoughts as his spider-sense blared in a way that it was practically shouting "DODGE!"

Spider-man jumped out of the hole in the building just as a wave of mystical lightning struck it and exploded. The semi flying assassin shot a web line to a nearby five story building and swung away from the fight between two people that Spider-man couldn't see himself beating, at least not now and in his condition.

He just made it to the next block when Black Adam appeared in front of him at a speed that Peter's spider-sense couldn't warn him against. Spider-man quickly shot two web lines towards the ground and pulled himself towards it just before he slammed into the floating demi god in a pale imitation of George of the Jungle.

However just as Spider-man was about to reach the ground he felt a very strong hand grab his shoulder and send him flying into a nearby wall. The impact caused a spider web of cracks to appear and some pieces of the wall fell towards the ground beneath the groaning assassin 25 feet below him.

Spider-man looked up to see Black Adam approaching him with a scowl on his face.

"You! Tell me where Taskmaster is!" Adam demanded as he drew closer to the slowly recovering assassin.

"Gaaaaaah! Why did you have to throw me into a reinforced wall? I don't have super human durability like THAT you know!" Spider-man said as he pulled himself from the small crater he made but remained attached to the wall.

Spider-man then cracked his neck before rubbing it and turning his attention to the anti-hero with angry violent mood swings that made Red Lanterns look stable in comparison.

' _Surprised he hasn't been offered a place in their ranks yet'_ Spider-man thought before shooting several web bullets at the magical ruler's head.

Black Adam lifted his hand to blast them away with his lightning when all of a sudden a yellow blur traveling at 900 miles an hour and slammed right into the black clad meta human and sent him flying into a truck with a large tank of what looked to be oil that was driving nearby. The driver screamed out something that Spider-man didn't bother to know as he shot a web line at the terrified and confused driver and yanked him to the side and shot several incendiary web bullets towards the now leaking oil tank. The web bullets halfway to the target soon ignited into several little flaming comet like objects and struck the oil tanker and one landing in a pool of oil. The result was a very large and violent explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ha! How's that feel tough guy!" Spider-man said as he watched the burning vehicle for any signs of Black Adam. He knew that this wouldn't keep down a man who was able to single-handedly take on Superman, Captain Marvel, and a good portion of the Justice League and the Teen Titans on his own and practically win.

A beeping sound was coming from one of Spider-man's gauntlets that caught his attention. Looking down he saw that the storage space for his web cartridges in his right gauntlet was damaged, apparently the flame covered web cartridge had a small dent in it and when he used it, the dent broke and some of the web fluid leaked out and burned some of the internal functions of his gauntlet that weren't made of Vibrainium.

The incendiary webs are made with a special pyrophoric chemical that's implanted in them that causes it to ignite upon exposure to the oxygen in the air and with a little tweaking here and there over the years with some input from T'Challa and adding elements that supposedly made up Greek Fire he was not only able to get these webs to burn longer and under conditions where a regular flame can't properly survive but also achieve temperatures near 800 degrees Celsius. Peter doesn't normally use this particular variant in combat often for several reasons. First is that it's complicated to create even for someone of his intelligence as the smallest of changes in the ingredients in terms of amount or condition used can cause a very volatile reaction, so he uses what he does have already made which is quite a bit, sparingly. Second, the process of creating his incendiary webs takes almost two weeks to make since at certain parts, Peter has to let the chemical compound 'sit' for a few days before adding the rest. Thirdly, it's a pretty brutal tool to use on people even by his standards so he only brings it out when he's in a life or death situation like he is now or if he knows that his adversary can take. And finally it's because of moments like this.

' _Great… I'm down a web shooter and I have a now pissed evil Captain Marvel emerging from the fire who looks like he wants to skin me alive and there's still Professor Zoom to worry about. Really am starting to hate this day…'_ Spider-man thought as he got into a crouching position and prepared to move as he saw Black Adam getting ready to charge.

* * *

And done. This chapter took a lot longer than I thought but I feel good on the outcome.

So next chapter brings us an end to the mission in Egypt, the nearly one sided fight with Black Adam and Professor Zoom, and we find out why Black Adam want's Taskmaster and we see a bit more of the 'mysterious villain' that's working behind the scenes that won't be revealed for a long time.

And someone sent me a PM asking if I even knew what direction this story is going but not in a bad way and I decided 'why not'. So here it is with a little detail here and there and what to expect but don't worry there won't be any real big spoilers like character deaths and shocking revelations and all of that drama, some might get you very interested in the future story arcs though.

 **Origin and introductions…** (Peter's birth and present day. Wonder Woman make's her first appearance along with Bruce Wayne, T'Challa and his wife Ororo the latter three who will have bigger roles later in the story and at different points)…Chapter 1-4

 **Trouble in Manhattan…** (Natasha Romanov and Silver Sable appear and 'start' Peter's Harem. Peter will meet Taskmaster and we get a small peak to the unknown Main Villain of the Story) …Chapter 5-7

 **Spider-man and his Suicidal Friends!** (Poison Ivy, Nyssa al Ghul and Lady Shiva make their fist appearance and Spidey 'joins' the Suicide Squad and works to stop a global threat. Teen Titans appear along with Taskmaster and a few guest heroes appear and mentioned along with some Marvel and DC villains and the unknown Main Villain begins setting his plans in motion.) …Chapter 8-Now

 **Gotham Predators Clash!** (Spider-man with a new suit heads to Gotham and meets Huntress and Emma Frost and meets up with Poison Ivy again and later joins his harem and the first lemon and two limes of this story. Batman along with the 'Bat Family' and Spider-man finally meet…)

 **World's a lot bigger than you think…** (Kate Bishop, Ravager, and Shuri's first appearance along with several other Marvel heroes hinted at up to this point and Lady Shiva joins Peter's harem. Spider-man and his new allies come together to stop a sinister threat's return)

 **Spidey's greatest challenge… Romance** (Peter helps the women of his harem with their own challenges. The women will appear more often onward, third lime of the story.)

 **A family affair…** (Shuri joins the harem with fifth and sixth lemon and the sixth being a threesome and Black Panther officially makes his debut as a hero and another major Spider-man character appears)

 **War is coming…** (Amora the final member of the harem makes her appearance along with more Marvel characters and a crisis arises in result to Peter's upbringing and Emma joins the Harem, Elektra makes her second appearance)

 **War has arrived…** (Diana's second appearance and Spider-man, Batman, Huntress, Black Panther and Storm join forces to stop a seemingly unstoppable tide and Batman's morals and beliefs are pushed to their absolute limits and possibly… beyond)

 **Take a girl for a spin?** (Kate Bishop and Spider-man head to Rio for a job and joins the Harem. Seventh, eighth and ninth lemon, eighth lemon is a threesome)

 **Sins of the father…** (Nyssa al Ghul, Huntress and Raveger join the harem and Spider-man heads to Star City to help Slade Wilson and Oliver Queen fight Ra's al Ghul and his new warriors… The Imperfects)

 **Downtime…** (Spider-man and the women in his life take a much needed break. 4 limes and 6 lemons, 2 of the lemons are Yuri aka two women with the second Yuri lemon being a threesome and the sixth is basically Peter and all of the women having sex with each other…) **Warning: Most Sexual arc to date**

 **Bloody family reunion** … (Spider-man with his allies go to war one last time against the Hand. Meanwhile the current women of Spider-man's harem get to know each more and become closer)

 **Shroud of Darkness…** (Mysterious Main Villain works behind the scenes to further his slowly unraveling plans and Spider-man must protect Victor Von Doom from… The Justice League. Meanwhile Lex Luthor becomes president, surprise major Spider-man Villain appearance)

 **On the run…** (Spider-man becomes a fugitive on the run along with his allies from both the newly created Thunderbolts by President Luthor, and The Justice League. Amora along with Elektra appear again and joins Spider-man's harem)

 **Injustice: I'm in a Nightmare…** (Spider-man and his allies along with members of the Justice League and the Joker are transported to an alternate universe and must face down a surprising enemy and work with equally surprising allies.)

 **Injustice: The One Earth Regime…** (Wonder Woman finally joins Spider-man's harem, 3 lemons one of which is a threesome. Spider-man and friends must face down the powerful allies of the One Earth Regime) **Warning: Dark story arc**

 **Injustice: Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice…** (May the best man win…)

 **Spider-man v Venom: Crisis of Faith…** (The world is on the brink of war and Spider-man must face down possibly his deadliest enemy to date… Venom)

 **Road to Civil War…** (The U.N. begins its crackdown on super powered individuals and vigilantes and begins to take steps both good and bad to do so.)

 **Civil War** … (United we stand…Divided we fall)

So these arcs will all happen in the time span of six years and this is only the first act of my story. There will be three in total so yeah, this when it's done may become one of the longest Fanfiction stories on this site and hopefully, pretty popular along with my other stories.

Act 1: Old Hero…(Time span 2016 to 2022)

 **Origin and introductions (2016)**

 **Trouble in Manhattan (2016)**

 **Spider-man and his Suicidal Friends (2016)**

 **Gotham Predators Clash (2016)**

 **World's a lot bigger than you think (2016)**

 **Spidey's greatest challenge… Romance (2016)**

 **A family affair (2017)**

 **War is coming (2017)**

 **War has arrived (2017)**

 **Take a girl for a spin? (2017)**

 **Sins of the father (2017)**

 **Downtime** **(2017)**

 **Bloody family reunion** **(2017)**

 **Shroud of Darkness** **(2017)**

 **On the run** **(2018)**

 **Injustice: I'm in a Nightmare (2019)**

 **Injustice: The One Earth Regime (2019)**

 **Injustice: Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2019)**

 **Spider-man v Venom: Crisis of Faith (2020)**

 **Road to Civil War (2021)**

 **Civil War (2022)**

Act 2: New Era (Time Span 2023 to 2050)

Act 3: End of an Era… (Time Span 2050 to 2060)


	14. Chapter 14

Well here's the fourteenth chapter to my epic that is Old Hero, New Era. So we finish up the mission in Egypt, we find out why Taskmaster is being hunted by Black Adam and Spider-man realizes that he really hates Waller.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 14: So the mission is a success...

Cairo Egypt May 23rd 5:12 AM

Spider-man jumped to the left just as Black Adam had tried to rush him with what looked like a super powered cloths line. Thank full Adam wasn't using his full speed as it seemed like he saw Spider-man as unworthy to face with more than 10% of his power.

Not that the assassin was complaining because it made surviving against him a hell of a lot easier. Still if what he heard about Black Adam's anger is true than it won't be long until the ancient man will lose what little patience he has and likely decide to just incinerate Peter and everything around.

' _Sometimes I wish I had the strength to bench press a damn aircraft carrier. It would make most of my fights with people like this soooo much easier then…'_ Spider-man thought tiredly before he saw Professor Zoom race by Black Adam and give him a hell of a right hook traveling at almost 900 miles an hour.

The resulting shockwave from the impact caused all of the nearby windows to shatter while Black Adam was sent flying towards Spider-man. Seeing this Spider-man took a quick look around and saw an over turned car near him. Using his working web shooter he attached a line to the car and yanked it over to himself where he proceeded to lift it and utilize it as a make shift baseball bat just as Adam was regaining his writs and about to stop.

"Oi! Sparky batter up!" Spider-man caught the attention of Black Adam who turned just as the red and black assassin swung the car into him and sent him flying into what looked like a bakery of some sort. "And the crowd goes wild as rookie sensation Spider- ack!"

Professor Zoom used the momentarily distraction to punch Spider-man into a nearby car which caved in on itself.

The speedster from the future appeared over the groaning assassin with a smirk "You were saying?"

Spider-man looked up at the smirking yellow meta "You know it's rude to interrupt a guy show boating you know!"

Spider-man grabbed the partially destroyed car door and used his enhanced strength to rip it off and swing it at Zoom or dodged with relative ease. After several more swipes Zoom placed a bit more distance between him and the door wielding mercenary.

"Is that all you're going to do? Swing a door at me?" Thawne asked with some amusement

Spider-man grinned even though the yellow speedster couldn't see it "No I just had to keep you busy while sir broody regained his bearings"

Zoom frowned at the answer before his widen in realization and turned just in time to be struck by a bolt of golden magical lightning towards the other end of the street. The man tumbled and rolled a good several meters before coming to what looked like a painful stop with smoke rising from his body.

"Wow, surprised that he didn't dodge that… eh sucks to be him I guess" Spider-man said before he then found himself hoisted up by his throat with Black Adam looking at the aged assassin with a look of contempt. "You're not still pissed about the whole hitting you with a car are ya?"

Black Adam growled in response as lightning began to flare off of him.

"Guess so…"

"I will ask this again, where is Taskmaster!" Adam shouted causing some lightning to shoot off him and zap Spider-man slightly

"D-don't know. It's why I was a-asking Zoomy o-over there" Spider-man was able to choke out some words as he felt Adam's grip tighten

"So the yellow one knows of Taskmaster's location?" Black asked

"M-m-mayb-e" Spider-man choked out as his vision began to darken

Black Adam saw that the infamous assassin was about to pass out and released him from his hold causing the man to fall to the ground and take deep breathes. After several minutes of Spider-man struggling to get air back into his lungs he looked up to see Adam looking at him with a curious expression.

"W-what?" Spider-man questioned as he picked himself up

"I am surprised on how easy you are to fight with the reputation I hear you poses." Adam said as he began to make his way towards the still downed Professor Zoom

"Yeah well when your starting to leave the prime of your physical health and haven't had any proper sleep or food in days and have to fight off aliens and super powered people almost constantly you'll start to feel tired to" Spider-man growled out in annoyance before following the demigod.

Peter wasn't lying when he said that his age was starting to affect him. As good as his healing factor is, it doesn't allow him to remain in his physical prime for over a hundred years like it did for the late Wolverine and likely for his successor/clone/daughter.

' _Man getting old really sucks… but it definitely beats living for eternity'_ Peter thought after seeing what happens to many people who were able to achieve 'immortality' and have lived for centuries or longer, it wasn't pretty.

Even Natasha who is older than Peter but looks to be in her thirties from what he's seen is starting to feel the effects of the longevity serum she took decades ago starting to wane. Not that he'd ever say that to her face or think it around her… he isn't that suicidal after all.

' _Heh, faced some of the most dangerous and powerful beings in the universe and she's like number two on the list of things that terrify me_ ' Peter thought as he watched Black Adam kick Professor Zoom over so the injured man was looking up towards the two standing anti-heroes or more like super dark hero and an assassin with a heart of gold… most of the time.

"Well now that the whole fighting thing is out of the way, you ready to tell us about Taskmaster?" Spider-man asked as he kneeled down next to Zoom's head while lightning coursed around Adam's body in a show of intimidation.

Zoom spat out some blood before glaring at the two before him "I'm still not talking"

Before Spider-man could respond to that Black Adam grabbed Zoom and hoisted him up to his face "You will tell me where Taskmaster is or I will break you"

Professor Zoom looked at Black Adam for a moment in thought before a beeping was heard coming from Zoom's belt. Spider-man wandered over and listened for the source before reaching for a specific pocket and pulling out what looked like some highly advance communication device.

"What is that?" Adam asked Zoom who had a blank face

"Don't know… read it to me and I'll let you know" the negative speed force user said.

Black Adam looked to Spider-man expectantly as he kept a firm grip on the yellow speedster. Spider-man read what was sent on a small screen.

 _Job's done. You're free to do what you want._

"Job's done do whatever you want? The hell does that mean?" Spider-man said as he looked towards Professor Zoom with a pointed look

Zoom seemed to think on it for a second before answering "It means later ass clowns!"

Before Adam could respond Zoom held up an arm vibrating into a blur with the negative speed force surrounding his fist and jammed it into Adam's eyes repeatedly at speeds that caused his arm to nearly disappear which caused the ruler of Kahndaq to shout in pain before releasing him and stumbling back while clutching his face. Spider-man dove towards the yellow speedster who simply smirked before he seemingly vanished into thin air

' _What the hell…?'_ Spider-man thought as he flipped himself over midair and landed on his feet and looked around for Thawne. He looked around for any speeding yellow blurs and while almost useless in this particular situation, Spider-man used his spider-sense to see if there was any threats nearby… aside from the cursing demigod nearby who was still clutching his face in pain and having arcs of electricity shoot off him.

"Well, that was anticlimactic. Also why didn't he do that earlier?" Spider-man stated before making his way over to Black Adam cautiously. The man may strike out in anger and without his highly durable helmet on Peter would like to avoid getting sucker punched in the head by a guy strong enough to break Superman's bones. Granted it isn't hard to do if you have green Kryptonite or red sun energy, or are magical in nature, or just really, really strong.

He watched as Black Adam seemed to take several deep breaths before letting go of his face and looking towards the red and black injured assassin. Spider-man was glad he was wearing a mask else Adam would have seen the wince at seeing the damage done to his face. Black Adam's right eye was heavily bruised and had a small stream of blood leaking down his cheek and chin and what looked like puss was leaking out while his nose seemed broken and discolored along with his left cheek with what looked like either friction burns or electrical burns. While he believes that Adam will heal, it looks like it will take a while even with his magical healing factor.

"You might want to get that looked at. But if you plan to rock an eye patch you have my support" Spider-man said before stepping back at the growl Adam released at the poor joke

"I will heal, in time. The same cannot be said for Professor Zoom and Taskmaster when I find them" Adam said as he righted himself up and looked to be prepared to leave.

"What did Tasky do to get on your shit list?" Spider-man questioned as he was curios to hear what it was that the infamous mercenary did to get Black Adam of all people gunning for him.

Black Adam was quiet for a moment before looking to Spider-man with his arms crossed "He tried to have my wife assassinated and encourage rebellious extremists to try and rise up against me in Kahndaq"

Spider-man raised an eyebrow underneath his mask "Why? Is there something there that he wants because even though I don't know Taskmaster other than by reputation, overthrowing governments isn't really his M.O. Hell I avoid those kinds of contracts most of the time because of how bad things can go if you align with the wrong kind of rebels."

"There is nothing to my knowledge that resides in Kahndaq that would possibly interest someone to want to ignite a rebellion in my country. But I will check just to be sure. I haven't spent decades trying to bring peace to my home only to have it all destroyed by some coward in a mask" Adam said before looking towards the Pyramids that were now more visible in the early morning sun as the sandstorm has finally ended.

"Ignoring the jab at me and most heroes and villains in the business, I have a quick question before you leave. How did you know to look here for one of Taskmaster's lackeys, better yet how did you know that Speedy Gonzales was working for him in the first place?" Spider-man asked the ancient fallen champion of Shazam.

"I was contacted by a woman by the name of Waller who told me that you or Zoom will know of Taskmasters location" Adam said as he rose up into the air to return to Kahndaq "It appears that she was both right and wrong" he said before blasting off into the morning sky.

Spider-man watched the man slowly grow smaller while he thought over what he was told. _'So Waller told a borderline homicidal demigod that I might know where a guy he's looking for is and tried to get me killed. Hmm I'm starting to think that Waller want's me dead for some reason. Lady I'm going to enjoy killing you if I get the chance because this was not cool on any level. Well neither was the whole kidnapping and planting a explosive chip in my head but this is ridiculous!'_

All of sudden Spider-man's sixth sense went off causing him to leap to the right just as a Phantom grunt landed where he was previously.

"Oh, I forgot about you…" Spider-man started before more flashes filled the street until there were eight grunts, two brutes and a single goliath "Well least I can express some of my pent up rage"

Spider-man looked around his environment for anything he could use to his advantage and saw two old looking motorcycles lying on the ground that appeared slightly damaged.

' _Those will work'_ Peter thought before he jumped to them and grabbed each one and held them in front of him like some pair of shields/weapons.

"Okay just letting you guys know, I've seen my friend Banner do this with tanks but this should still work. Now who wants to be the first to experience my 'Spider Cycle knuckles'? …No wait that name sucks, give me a minute to think of something more badass sounding" Spider-man said before one of the grunts jumped at him at high speeds with its clawed hands extended outwards.

"Raaaaaaaaagh!"

"Never mind!" Spider-man said before he used his right weapon shield to punch the aggressive hard light construct into another Phantom grunt. The impact of the two colliding caused both to disappear in a blind light

The Phantom grunts are growled at the sight of two of their number being 'killed' and decided to all rush Spider-man at the same time. Spider-man quickly scanned the six remaining grunts before shrugging and charged the oncoming aliens with a war cry

"Tally hoooooooooooo!"

Spider-man used his enhanced speed and strength in his legs to meet the charging grunts halfway and used the motorcycle in his left hand to block a powerful swipe from one of the grunts and gave it a savage kick to the chest sending it flying back and disappearing in a flash of light. Spider-sense blaring caused the red and black assassin to lean back at a jarring angle as a Phantom flew over him with its claws brushing across his chest and just barely left any marks on the nearly destroyed armored chest piece. Spider-man righted himself up just in time to use his right motorcycle shield to block a powerful kick from a grunt that sent Spider-man sliding back almost two meters and leaving his arm feeling like it got poked by those electric shock pens.

"Man… you guys are pretty strong at only 25 percent full power, really dreading what 100 percent will feel like" Spider-man said before rolling his shoulders and leaping towards a grunt and using his left arm to punch the hard light construct and then using his right arm to side swipe the grunt away, killing it. Spider-man's trust sixth sense alerted him to two grunts attacking him from the rear which he turned towards and punched both of the Phantoms with enough force to completely destroy the motorcycle being held in his right arm and causing one of them to vanish.

Spider-man held up what was left of the motorcycle's engine before throwing it at the remaining Phantom grunt's head with enough force that the impact completely tore off its head.

"Okay now that they're taking care of-" Spider-man began before his 'spider-sense' blared causing him to turn to the sight of the two brutes charging towards him. One of the brutes lifted up a street sign and used it to swing at the old assassin like a baseball bat.

Spider-man brought up his last motorcycle which was barely holding together to block the brute's attack. The impact knocked the cycle out of the assassin's hands causing him to leap back just as the second brute made a grab for him. Spider-man landed on top of what once looked like a cart for something, food if the faint aroma was anything to go by.

The two brutes looked at Spider-man with contempt as they both spilt off and encircle around him to prevent any sort of escape. Spider-man kept his focus on the sign wielding brute more as it posed the most serious threat between the pair. Spider-man reached for his belt and pulled out a web cartridge that contained his incendiary web fluid. While one of his gauntlets was already out of commission because of these, he wasn't dumb enough to completely forgo using it on the off chance it malfunctions, after all what are the odds of it happening twice?

After setting the cartridge in his web shooter he scanned the two brutes for any possible way to take them down with only a few or better yet one shot so he can focus on the goliath that has been oddly watching the fight instead of aiding its fellow Phantoms. The brute with the sign charged first causing Spider-man to dodge its swipes with the makeshift weapon all the while setting his web shooter to projectile mode. After the fifth swipe Spider-man jumped on to the shoulders of the brute and ripped off the mask that was on its head and aimed his gauntlet at the snarling face.

"You're taking this fighting thing waaaaay too seriously. I think you need to lighten up" Spider-man remarked as he shot the brute in the face repeatedly with his incendiary webs at point blank range which caused the monster's head to catch on fire. The grunts and snarls of pain were quickly silenced when Spider-man lifted the sign the Phantom was using earlier and stabbed the brute in the chest, causing it to topple over and vanish as it 'died'.

Spider-man heard more than sensed the other brute charging and Spider-man turned just in time to block a punch from the Phantom. The blow was absorbed by Spider-man's gauntlets allowing him to punch back with the same amount of forced absorbed on top of his 15 ton punch into the area where the Phantom's solar plexus is causing the beast to hunch over. Spider-man then grabbed the head and using all of his strength he lifted the brute and tossed it towards the standing goliath who used its massive sword to swipe the brute in half, causing it to vanish in a flash of light.

' _Not what I was expecting but hey, one less Phantoms to fight'_ Peter thought with an internal shrug as he watched the goliath begin its approach with its barbed whip being swung over its head. The goliath then cracked its whip at Spider-man who back flipped back several times before shooting the goliath in the head with three incendiary web bullets. Sadly, the goliath's headpiece provided ample protection from most of the attack but it still didn't stop the helmet from catching fire and lilting the goliath's field of vision.

Spider-man smirked underneath his helmet at the sight of the goliath struggling to see through the flames allowing him to better strategize on how to take down the giant ass Phantom. Looking around he saw that he had no weapons he could use since most of the objects were either destroyed from the earlier fighting with Zoom and Adam or when he was fighting the brutes and grunts.

' _So… looks like I'm going to have to take this thing down the old fashion way'_ Peter thought sarcastically as he rolled his shoulders in preparation for his attack.

However before he could something shiny in the early morning sun caught his attention and it was flying right towards the goliath that couldn't see it coming because of its helmet covered face was still on fire and now causing the metal to burn red from the intense heat. The shiny object lodged itself into the leg of the goliath causing it to pause and look down along with Spider-man who saw it was a now beeping boomerang. Before the goliath could react the boomerang ignited into a small but violent explosion that heavily damaged the goliath's leg, forcing it to its other knee and using its sword as a sort of makeshift crutch.

Spider-man looked to where the boomerang came from and saw Captain Boomerang himself running towards Spider-man with another boomerang in his left hand. Harkness looked a little out of it since his scarf and jacket were missing and he seemed to have the beginnings of a black eye. The man came to a stop next to the assassin and tried catching his breath

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" Spider-man questioned the Australian criminal

"Because…*pant*…. Lawton was… *pant*… getting tired of waiting for…*pant*… you to show up" Harkness said as he finally regained his breath and stood up straighter

"You guys get the shard?"

Harkness snorted "Of course we got the bloody rock, it's why we're here"

Before Spider-man could respond the loud growling of the goliath drew his attention away from his teammate and back to the damaged Phantom. The goliath's leg seemed to be flashing as if struggling to stay together while its helmeted head was now cherry hot red in color as while the flames were still burning and now smoke was coming off the goliath's head as the bandages were now burning along with its synthetic flesh.

Spider-man quirked his head to the side as he observed the goliath before looking towards a tense Captain Boomerang, or more specifically his weapon of choice

"Is that an exploding boomerang by any chance?" Spider-man gestured to the ancient hunting tool in the man's hand

Harkness took his eyes off of the goliath to address Spider-man "Yeah it's me last one… why?"

Spider-man held out his hand and waited for the criminal to get the unvoiced demand. Harkness noticed it and seemed to frown before begrudgingly giving the elder man his last exploding boomerang. Spider-man held the weapon and felt the balance before looking towards the goliath that was now standing but leaning heavily on its sword as it cracked its whip in some form of intimidation.

The red and black clad assassin observed the goliath before shaking his head "Let's see if my lessons with the OG Hawkeye have paid off or not" Spider-man remarked as he threw the boomerang with all of his strength towards the soon to be dead goliath. The boomerang quickly covered the seven meter distance and wedged itself right into the goliath's small partially melted eye hole causing it to growl in pain.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)!

The explosion completely destroyed the goliath's head and sent bits of metal shrapnel into nearby wrecked cars or slightly damaged buildings with one or two pieces bouncing off what little of the metal chest plate on Spider-man remained. Harkness covered his face at the explosion before lowering his arms to see the goliath's now headless body still standing before slowly falling backwards and vanishing in a flash of light just before it's back could hit the ground.

Harkness let out a low whistle before turning to Spider-man "Bloody good throw chap…"

Spider-man rubbed his shoulder before responding "I'm just glad I didn't miss and the damn thing came back. Because honestly in my state now, I wouldn't be able to dodge something that fast unscratched"

Harkness seemed to mull this information over before putting a finger to his ear "Yes Lawton I have him… yeah we're good… see you and Black Spider there"

Spider-man was watching the exchange with some interest "So, I take it we're done here?"

Harkness let out a sigh "Yeah, we're meeting Lawton back near the pickup zone where we're get our ride to the next location"

The two members of the Suicide Squad began to make the six block trek back towards the area where they we're dropped earlier. The journey was mainly in silence as Spider-man thought over the recent events while Harkness was thinking about what he will do when the mission was over… and we'll leave it at that because it's better not to know what was going through his mind at the moment because yeesh, the man is into some freaky stuff.

After about several minutes Spider-man and Captain Boomerang entered the courtyard that was now better lit because of the morning sun with the sound of the transport approaching from what sounded like the west.

Deadshot who had a few light burns on his vest and his eye piece missing it's lens was currently sitting on a small wall with the meteor shard in his hand while Black Spider was standing across from him with a few tears in his suit and his arms folded and his head lowered as if he was in deep thought. The sound of Spider-man and Captain Boomerang approaching caught both men's attention and a nod to each man was given.

Spider-man decided to ask why everyone was all torn up "So why do you guys look like you went a few rounds with Fire and Harkness has a shiner growing on his face?"

Harkness glowered at Deadshot while the infamous sharpshooter glared back "A goliath was at the excavation site with the meteor and threw a few tankers and bulldozers at us. As for the shiner… Harkness was being his usual self and I got tired of it"

That comment seemed to anger the Captain even more who pulled out a boomerang "You bloody tosser"

Deadshot responded by holding up his still loaded wrist gun and pointed it straight at the Australian criminal's head. At the distance he was at, missing was impossible unless Harkness developed super speed all of a sudden.

Spider-man was about to break up the confrontation before Black Spider beat him to the punch, and by that he neck chopped Lawton who almost instantly loss conscious and threw a small rock into Harkness's head which also served to knock him out. Both men fell to the sandy ground just as the transport appeared above them and began to lower for pickup.

Spider-man looked at the two downed men before looking to the former member of the League of Assassins "Least we don't have to hear their arguing or explain to Waller why Harkness was killed by Lawton"

Black Spider snorted as he grabbed the shard and hoisted up Deadshot with little trouble even though the man weighed almost two hundred pounds of muscle and weaponry ranging from guns and bullets to knives on top of the weight of his tactical gear. "I had to listen to these two argue for over ten minutes before Lawton finally attacked Harkness. Didn't feel like watching a repeat"

"Fair enough…" Spider-man said as he grabbed Harkness by the leg and dragged him to the transport. He would have carried him but honestly the man gets on his nerves, plus he was too tired to carry the hundred and eighty pound man.

Spider-man looked towards the black and purple clad assassin "So where we going next?"

Black Spider kept on walking while he answered "Transylvania…"

The only response he got from his pseudo mentor was a groan of dread and annoyance before he continued "Greeeeat, the one place on Earth I've been actively avoiding and had no intention of ever entering is now the place I have to go to."

Black Spider chuckled as he and Spider-man along with their unconscious teammates entered the transport to see Killer Frost and King Shark already inside.

Frost saw the condition of her teammates "Wow, glad I sat this one out"

"Yeah lucky you Elsa" Spider-man said as he dropped Harkness's leg and plopped himself down on a chair before fastening the harness on "Don't wake me until the briefing starts. I'm too tired to bother with life at the moment"

Killer Frost laughed at Spider-man's statement while said assassin got into a more comfortable position to dose off in before looking to Black Spider who was currently strapping Deadshot into a seat before wandering over to do the same for Captain Boomerang

"…Fun times?" the ice using meta questioned the other spider themed assassin

Black Spider grunted in agreement "For the most part…"

He soon had Harkness secured and made his way towards his own seat where he proceeded to strap himself in as the transport rose up and rocketed towards the team's next mission

Transylvania…

* * *

And done.

So yeah apparently Taskmaster tried to start an uprising in Kahndaq for some unknown reason (for now) and the team is off to the land where Vampires, Werewolves and other nightmarish creatures lurk… fun times ahead.

And don't worry Professor Zoom will be returning later in the story, I have interesting plans for the man along with Black Adam and why exactly Taskmaster tried to start a civil war in Adam's homeland.

Also choose who you want as the villain to appear in for the Transylvania mission that can be either Marvel or DC, both are fair game but they have to fit the theme like horror and supernatural. Plus we'll get a little sneak peek at something that will tie into my Venom arc later down the road. And we'll get to see a bit more of the 'mysterious main' villain of this story and no it's not Mysterio just letting you know now.


	15. Chapter 15

So finally I have uploaded this chapter. Sorry for the long wait on this and the other stories, but I got into a car accident not too long ago and my computer along with my right arm were broken so I haven't been able to do much other than go back and review and edit my chapters before uploading them.

But none of you care for my struggles only that I update my stories because let's be honest that's what you're really here for, don't worry I won't judge… too much

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used, or seen in this story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Lurking in the shadows…

Transylvania, May 23rd 9:12 PM

"Am I the only one who's freaking out about our next pit stop?" Spider-man said as he was busy trying to fix his broken web shooter while also removing a vast majority of what's left of his armored plates from his suit since most of them were damaged beyond proper repair. All the fighting with Black Adam, Professor Zoom and the Phantoms have more or less destroyed most of his Uru metal plating forcing him to rely more on his Kevlar like weaved body suit for protection now.

His five teammates all groaned in annoyance because in the last two hours they've heard the assassin do nothing else but complain about why he doesn't want to go the mysterious and infamous Eastern European country.

"Bloody hell! Why are you so terrified of a bunch of tall tales? I've heard and seen scarier things in a prison bathroom and shower than where we'll going" Boomerang said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"He's right Spider-man, what has you so spooked about our next destination besides the obvious?" Deadshot said as he finished reloading his weapons and leaned back on the small crate he was using for a seat.

Spider-man gave up trying to fix his web shooter after seeing that almost all of the mechanism in the gauntlet were fried and needed to be completely replaced. Thankfully the built in pistol was still working, all he had to do now is carry more bullets to help compensate being down one web shooter. After setting the tools aside that were more used for guns and other bits of tech that he really doesn't bother with he turned his attention to Lawton who was sliding a KSG Shotgun on his back.

"Simple… you can't punch a ghost or see it coming. Also have you ever seen a legit vampire? Not the abominations from most Hollywood movies now a days but like real arguably living vampires? They act like the ones from 30 days of Night and that Van Helsing movie Hugh Jackman was in, meaning all they do is kill and eat people and make more vampires. Same with the werewolves and zombies and gargoyles and Galactus knows what else!" Spider-man said as he threw his arms I the air before settling down slightly.

"And we still have those Phantoms to worry about" Killer Frost said as she was leaning against King Shark who was now wearing armor plating in substitute for the Kevlar like get up he lost when on Tangorara island, seemed to be sleeping

"…It's going to be a long light" Black Spider stated as he sheathed his knife and slid his mask back on just as the image of Waller and Jocasta appeared for their briefing. Killer Frost shook Shark awake while Spider-man, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and Black Spider turned their attention to their 'boss' and the A.I. that some of them were pretty sure was a Terminator in the making.

"Greetings Spider-man and convicts, and you to director Waller" Jocasta said in a happy tone but turned annoyed when she addressed Waller

Waller did not look pleased in the slightest if the dark scowl on her face is anything to go on. And when she spoke her voice had a noticeable barely restrained anger in it and an edge of ice to boot.

"Don't. Start. With. Me. Jocasta." Waller looked towards the floating blue ball of the A.I. before turning her attention to the task force and spoke in a curt tone "I hope you all are enjoying the flight…"

"You know it luv. Good quality drinks and spending the tax payers money to travel to exotic places is great" Harkness said with glee as he finished off his third beer

Waller made a 'hmm' sound before saying "Jocasta begin briefing the convicts on their next assignment"

Suddenly a screen popped up showing an image of Eastern Europe before it highlighted the country of Romania before zooming in on the area referred to as Transylvania.

"Stokerstov, Transylvania" the resident A.I. said

"Seriously!? Am I the only one freaked out by the fact we're going into Transylvania?" Spider-man said as he grew nervous

"Is the great Spider-man afraid of a bunch of ghost stories?" Waller asked with a smirk as she stared at the assassin

Before Spider-man could make a retort Jocasta then spoke up "I am reading unexplained atmospheric interference that is rendering initial scans of the area impossible. According to ground sources and initial reports, the area contains the heist concentration of Phantoms yet."

"Fan-fucking tastic" Frost said as she glared at the image of Transylvania with highlights of the areas where Phantom presence was strong.

"Average symbiot index is currently at 53 percent" Jocasta stated as she brought up an image of the Phantoms they will be encountering on the ground.

"Meaning they will be twice as powerful then the ones we faced when we were in Egypt" Deadshot remarked as he studied the purple clad Phantom that had a bit more of a nightmarish appearance. The claws were a bit bigger and these Phantoms had more of a hunch like appearance with what looks like metal armor on their torsos and arms and legs including increased muscle mass by 45 percent.

"This day is just getting better and better" Spider-man mumbled as he folded his arms and stared out towards the window to show that the night sky which showed it was cloudy and looked like rain was coming.

"Warning! In the process of locating the meteor shard, scans have picked up a creature of symbiot rating of 100 percent in the nearby castle. Recommend aborting mission" Jocasta said as she highlighted the area where the castle was in where a large number of Phantom signatures were also located

"I'm not complaining. Let's call up the Justice League and have them take care of it"

"I'm afraid Spider-man that the League is still unavailable" Waller said as she began to study the readings that Jocasta detected in the supposedly abandoned castle.

Spider-man didn't let that deter him however "What about the Justice League Dark or that American one that ARGUS finances? Hell, I'll take the Teen Titans at this point!"

Jocasta was the one to answer this time "Reports indicate that The Justice League Dark is aiding Dr. Fate and the new Sorcerer Supreme in halting a cult in Argentina from resurrecting an ancient demon lord at the moment while the Justice League of America is aiding The U.N. sanctioned organization S.W.O.R.D in dealing with a hostile alien parasite currently sighted in Anchorage, Alaska. The Teen Titans are currently in Metropolis battling the Juggernaut"

Spider-man pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Good old 'Parker Luck' at its finest…"

"Parker Luck? What's that mean" Shark asked in confusion

"Nothing to worry yourself over Jawsy"

Shark growled at the nickname before turning his attention back to the electronic display of the area where the team will be landing. It was far from the largest group of Phantom signatures that seemed to be gathering at the castle but there were a few located at what looked to be a decent sized village half a mile from their L.Z.

Waller than decided to speak up "It isn't possible for the Phantoms creator to have already made something so powerful. It must be a mistake on the account of Jocasta's atmospheric interference."

"I will admit that military equipment doesn't have the best track records in times like these but I think it actually might be spot on for a change." Spider-man said

"Let's just hope there won't be any more metas to give us trouble" Deadshot said as he wondered over to a crate and pulled at a high caliber sniper rifle and a few ammo clips.

"So to sum it up, we have to go into Transylvania at night to find a meteor shard, fight off a legion of Phantoms and possibly face down a Phantom at 100 percent. Did I miss anything?" Spider-man said in an exhausted tone as he slid his back pack on.

"Nope, that's pretty much it" Frost said as she and Shark stood up with the feeling of the airship descending towards the ground.

Landing in a small clearing of a dark forest, the ship opened its hatch to the oddly cold air and allow the occupants to exit the hovering aircraft before ascending into the sky and jetting towards the nearest friendly base where it can refuel.

The squad remained in the now much darker clearing with the only source of light comic from Deadshot's glow stick he pulled out that gave off an orange-ish color and illuminated everything around for a few meters. Spider-man didn't need the light to see as his eyesight has improved to practical night vison as a result of the spider DNA he possesses. Black Spider used built in thermal goggles to help him see if there were any other life forms in the area. To his surprise there wasn't, no people, Phantoms, or even animals.

' _Hmm come to think of it, I don't hear a thing aside from the wind'_ Black Spider thought a bit put off by how quite it was now.

"Bullocks it's cold out here!" Captain Boomerang said as he adjusted his coat as a breeze came through the clearing.

"I feel fine" Frost said as she stood next to Shark and looked towards the dark tree line nearly 10 meters away.

"The meta whose powers revolve around ice isn't bothered by the cold? Mind blown" Spider-man said in a dry tone

Frost responded by flipping Peter off with Shark chuckling deeply behind her.

Deadshot was ignoring his team's banter as he checked the small GPS device he was given that showed the possible location of the meteor shard. It appeared that the shard may be in the nearby village… that currently had a small number of what looked like Phantom signatures in it. Even worse the scanner indicated that they were all at 60 percent. Before he could make any plans with that revelation the signatures vanished. Lawton blinked before scanning the village again and seeing that the Phantoms weren't there!

Lawton frowned at that ' _something tells me that I shouldn't be relieved that the Phantoms seemed to have left that place… assuming they have that is'_

Lawton then turned his attention to his team and spoke up to get their attention "Alright, listen up! It appears that the shard is located in the nearby village. According to the scanner I picked up off the airship there were several Phantoms in the area but they seemed to have vanished and since ARGUS's equipment seems to be on the fritz tonight assume they are still there, hell assume we're being watched right now."

A loud boom echoed over the team's head causing Shark and Harkness to flinch before it started raining and picking up in intensity. The sudden downpour caused Spider-man to groan

"You see! This is why I didn't want to come here! This place is amplifying my bad luck by like a million!" Spider-man screamed over the down pour and booms of thunder

"Let's just head for the forest and get under some cover. We'll make our way to the village from there!" Lawton said as he turned and lead the drenched group for semi cover in the dark forest

As Spider-man was making his way towards the trees he felt his omniscient sixth sense flare slightly. The decades' old assassin without stopping subtly scanned the area for any signs of Phantoms or well anything else that could set it off.

' _Really hope it wasn't a ghost… really do not need a poltergeist following me around'_ Peter thought before walking a bit faster to catch up with his teammates who were walking a little farther ahead.

Unknown to Spider-man and co. it wasn't a ghost that set off his 'spider-sense', but rather a small little floating black ball with a small camera placed on it.

…

Unknown location, same time…

Two figures were staring at a large screen that displayed the members of Task Force X infamously known as the 'Suicide Squad', making their way to the nearby Transylvanian village. The first figure stood at 6'2 while the other was 5'10.

"Hmm… their moving towards the village, should we contact ' **him'** and alert him of this development?" the shorter figure asked his companion in a rather calm distinctly male voice as he turned to address him more directly

The larger figure remained staring at the screen with a calculating look. After several minutes he finally answered his 'ally'

"No… he's too much of a risk to keep around and likely is already aware of his… guests and has prepared some entertainment for them. Besides I never intended to share with him anyway. I also wish to see how my prototypes match-up at their current level. Adjustments and improvements will undoubtedly have to be made, but that is the point of science after all. Trial and error." The larger figure said coolly

"If he somehow succeeds in beating them and discovers our treachery-" the short man stated

"I have full faith in Parker's abilities and skill to defeat him, along with his… teammates. However I have insured a 'contingency' should my calculations be off. Are things proceeding on your end as planned?"

The shorter man hesitated in responding, something that did not go unnoticed by the taller individual

"Y-yes but I will need something big to help solidify my future position and even then it will be difficult to get far unless that station gains more power, even with what **'she'** has planned."

"Hmm… I have a solution but the results… there will be too many variables to be certain if it will succeed" the taller man stated with some anger. He was smart and he will often remind others of his heightened intelligence but even he must admit that he isn't all knowing… at least not yet.

"What do you have in mind?"

The larger figure didn't say anything until a beeping sound was heard. The source was a small little watch like device on the man's hand. The larger man looked at it and frowned slightly before turning to his accomplice "I will send you the details later, for now I must return to my duties"

Without another word he turned on his heel and headed for the elevator that was revealed after a panel of the wall depolarized. The doors opened just as he reached them and without pause entered and activated the lift to take him to the surface. The man stood in silence for several seconds before looking up towards the furthest corner from him and said

"You can come out now…"

The air shimmered slightly before revealing a large muscular individual with two large white eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp needle like teeth and a disturbingly long toung flicking out similar to that of a reptile. The figure leapt down from the wall and landed with a soft 'thud' and stood at their full height.

The figure was none other than Venom, the man's other 'ally' and was once a former agent of ARGUS known as Eddie Brock Jr. before the mysterious Symbiot attached itself to him and turned him into what he is currently.

Venom regarded his 'boss' for a moment before speaking in a deep slightly echoing tone with a slight hiss "He will betray usssss…"

The man knew that Venom was referring to his 'partner' that he just left downstairs "Yes he will, but for now he's more useful to me alive. Afterwards you can do whatever you wish to him"

Venom chuckled darkly just as the elevator came to a stop and opened up to a landing pad with an advance looking helicopter already preparing for takeoff. The man and Venom began to make their way to the helicopter

"Venom, I need you to do me a favor in regards to Taskmaster…"

…

Transylvania, May 23rd 9:35 PM

The Suicide Squad was continuing its current trek towards the nearby village, using the trees as cover from the violent storm that was raging over head. Spider-man was currently at the front of the troop using his night vision to help better navigate the unsettling forest. Two meters behind him was Black Spider and Deadshot walking side by side keeping an eye on the trees above them for any possible Phantoms even though Lawton's device said there weren't any nearby. Behind them was Harkness who was grumbling about the cold rain and the fact he could barely see where they were going and King Shark bringing up the rear and occasionally checking behind him when he swears he hears someone following them.

After several minutes of silence Spider-man spoke up "Soooo… anyone up for a game of 'I Spy'?"

"Seriously?" Frost stared at the assassin with disbelief at his suggestion.

"What? I'm trying to distract myself from the fact that we're walking through a dark creepy forest… in Transylvania… at night… during a storm"

Deadshot then spoke up "I spy with my little eye something… complaining like a little bitch"

That remark got chuckles out of the group for the obvious jab at Spider-man who looked back at Deadshot with the lenses of his mask narrowing.

"Heheheh… I spy something- person?" Frost started off but grew confused at what she was seeing ahead of the group

"Person?" Lawton said in confusion before looking towards her line of sight and seeing nothing. He took out a flash light to better illuminate the area but saw nothing. He looked back towards the meta "Frost what are you talking about?"

"Up there, I saw someone standing there" Frost said with confusion

"Oh, please don't say something like that here!" Spider-man said as he started checking his surroundings for this 'person'. Peter would have chalked it up to Frost seeing things but his 'spider-sense' was beginning to tingle, meaning they weren't alone out here.

CRACK

The sound of a tree branch snapping and falling caused the six hyper lethal individuals to turn their attention to the source. Deadshot took something from his vest which was revealed to be a flare. He ignited it and tossed it several meters in the direction of the sound. It was then that Spider-man's sixth sense flared and his muscles tensed knowing what it was likely about to be revealed.

The sight that greeted them was not one they were entirely expecting. Standing there was a small child, a boy from the looks of it barely older than twelve with torn pants and no shoes. What was even more unusual about the boy was how pale his skin looked… oh and he had blood dripping off of his face and splattered all over what looked to be a pale green shirt.

Spider-man felt possibly his greatest power begin to pulse in in different directions causing him to turn his head slightly to see what looked like shadows darting through the trees. It was about to get messy real quick.

"The hell you doing out here you runt?" Harkness yelled as he approached the small child who was far too still to be normal.

"Harkness I don't think you should be approaching the small child in the middle of the woods at night" Spider-man said as he slowly took the safety's off his gauntlet pistols and loaded his last working web shooter with re-enforced webbing.

Lawton switched to his shotgun and switched on the light attachment before angling the weapon towards the child. He wasn't aiming at him directly but something about the child was off and every instinct in him was telling Lawton to open fire on the boy.

Killer Frost stood closer to Shark who was looking in different directs as he could faintly hear and smell several things moving through the brush. Frost incased her arms in ice and formed two large blades at the end.

Black Spider drew his knife out and held it in a reverse grip and kept his eyes on the shadows that surrounded him and his team for any movement.

Harkness completely oblivious to his teammate's actions continues to approach the child who is now watching him with a blank stare. When Harkness is standing in front of the child he leans down slightly and taps the boy on the side of the head.

"Oi! I'm talking to you wanker! What are you doing out here?" Harkness demanded

The boy looked at him for a second before to both Harkness and the rest of his team's surprise, his mouth splits open showing that his jaw was bifurcated with an odd curved fang at the end on each jaw and a grotesque looking proboscis tongue sticking out. The boy then lets out a loud shrieking yell

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

And scene.

So yeah the chapter is a bit short but the next two will be filled with action and horror galore. And I should be updating my Spidey and Scarlet story and World Breaker Story by tomorrow and Tuesday respectfully.

So leave a review on what you think it you want.

As for the creepy kid with the messed up jaw at the end there, three guesses on what it is.

Hint, they were featured in a Marvel movie in the past.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen will see Spidey and his allies face down the monstrous inhabitants of Transylvania and realize that the Phantoms may be an even greater threat then they were led to believe as they make a horrifying discovery about the parasitic life form.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used, or seen in this story

* * *

Chapter 16: A land of nightmares…

The volume of the sound causes Spider-man to wince in pain as his enhanced hearing was a bit too sensitive to things this loud this close. He covers his ears and checks his teammates to see that Shark wasn't doing too well either and Frost was on her knees clutching her head in pain. Black Spider and Lawton seemed to be handling it better than the rest but he could tell that it was only just barely. Harkness unfortunately was less than a foot near the shrieking child had his ear drums shattered causing blood to pour from his ears.

Before he could back any further away the child leapt on to him and bit into his neck causing the Australian criminal to yell out in pain before collapsing with the boy's jaws latching themselves onto the struggling man.

Spider-man quickly ran over to the struggling duo and grabbed the boy, thing, whatever it was by the shoulders and ripped him off the screaming Harkness. The child then began struggling in Peter's arms to the point that if it wasn't for the assassin's strength and ability to stick to almost anything he would have lost his grip.

'Man this thing is really setting off my 'spider-sense'' Peter thought as the creature still kept screaming and growling before he lifted the thing above his head while also suffering a wild kick to the face and threw the short little monster into a nearby tree with so much force that the child's body bent violently in a way that caused Peter to almost feel regret before the stress caused the small pine tree to topple over.

(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)

The sound of gunshots caused Spider-man to divert his attention to Lawton who was currently using his shot gun on a several pale white bald individuals with the messed up looking jaw dressed in blood stained clothes rushing from the shadows towards the wanted criminal with an animal like ferocity.

Spider-man's enhanced sight allowed him to notice that while Deadshot's marks were being met, they weren't dropping the snarling feral monsters. In fact the bullet holes seemed to be healing at a pretty decent speed.

Black Spider was currently using every ounce of lethal martial art skills and his re-enforced steel knife to try and kill two of the screeching creatures that were trying to back him into a corner.

Frost and Shark were currently standing over the whimpering form of Harkness with Frost using one arm to slice the attacking creatures in half with her other arm creating ice knives to throw at the bald headed demons that were trying to dog pile Shark. The big man seemed to realize that getting bit was the last thing he should let these things do and was using a broken branch he ripped off a tree to keep the blood thirsty things away.

' _This is why I never came to this place! Fucking unkillable monsters and shitty weather'_ Peter thought darkly before his hearing and sixth sense picked up movement behind him. The assassin turned just in time to catch the child he threw earlier trying to latch its mouth on to him. The boy's hair was almost gone with only a few strands left and some kind of odd greenish colored blood was leaking out of his mouth, but other than that they seemed fine.

"…This is going to be a long night" Spider-man said before ripping the head off the monster and chucking it at another one that looked like it was once a woman about to pounce on a distracted Black Spider.

Black Spider spared a quick glance at the now downed hostile behind him before curb stomping the monster's head into a rock when it tried to stand back up. Its body jerked slightly before raising its head to glare at the human assassin with the right portion of its jaw hanging slightly, indicating it was broken or at least dislocated

"Grrrrrr"

"Was hoping that would do more than piss you off…" Spider said before backing away from the rising bald headed pale being.

Before it could pounce on Black Spider a bullet pierced its eye, blinding it partially and causing its attention to turn to Deadshot who quickly shot it in the other eye causing complete blindness. While the creature was distracted Black Spider ran up to and jammed his knife into the creature's armpit and right into its heart.

The bald headed being paused before letting out a shriek of pain as its body slowly began to glow blue along the veins and turn to ash. Black Spider yanked his knife out of the disintegrating creature before yelling to his comrades

"THEIR WEAKNESS IS THE LEFT ARMPIT! STAB THEM THROUGH THERE TO GET TO THE HEART!"

Spider-man had just crushed a still very lively bald headed creature's chest under his boot when he heard the information from his fellow spider themed assassin.

"Will tickling them there be just as effective?" Spider-man quipped as he stabbed the monster with his stinger in the location Black Spider mentioned and watched the creature disintegrate.

"Not going to lie, but that's the weirdest place for a weakness I have seen in a long time" Peter said as he grabbed another pale monster's left arm and stabbed the horrid thing before it even knew what was happening.

The next several minutes were spent by Frost, Black Spider and Spider-man finishing off the last dozen of the monsters while Deadshot made his way to check on Harkness while Shark kept guard for any of the monsters getting past the only three of the group who could effectively fight the nightmarish abominations.

"Not to be mean or anything but some of those things really needed some deodorant. And a shower, smelled worse than a sewer during Mardi Gras" Spider-man said as he watched Frost kill the last monster with a shard of ice.

"…Reapers" was all Black Spider said as he stood next to the older assassin even though the man sounded like he was talking more to himself and was simply speaking out loud

"What?" Spider-man looked towards the all black assassin in confusion

"Reapers, the things we've just fought. There an advance and dangerous strain of Vampirism. Only way to kill them is with UV light (Ultra Violet light or Sun Light) and stabbing them in the armpit to pierce their bone encased heart that's left unprotected on the sides. Or completely destroy their body" Black Spider said as he brushed off the blood of the now dubbed Reapers off his blade with a piece of shirt from one of the more clothed individuals

"And you know all of this how?" Frost said as she joined the two and the trio made their way back towards the other three members of their group.

"I have a cousin, he and some of his allies along with the ruling body of the Vampire Nation dealt with these animals before several years ago" Eric said as his thoughts drifted to his cousin who he hasn't heard from in almost two years now, funny enough has the same first name as him

"So these things are what super Vampires?" Frost said in disbelief

"More like crack addicts. They need to feed daily and aren't allergic to garlic and silver like most vampires and their venom which turns others into things like them is a hell of a lot more potent than a regular vampire's is" Black Spider said

"Greeeeat…" Spider-man said sarcastically as the trio reunited with the other three

Harkness was currently holding his scarf to a bleeding wound on his neck while Deadshot and Shark watched the trees and shadows for anymore Reapers

"Bullocks this hurts!" the boomerang wielder said in a pained expression while he clutched his wound

"So now what?" Shark asked as he kept his eyes on the trees to make sure no more Reapers will get the jump on them.

Deadshot turned towards the group and assed the situation they were in. They were in the middle of the woods inhabited by mutated Vampire monsters that can only be killed by sun light or stabbing their hearts from the side. One of their number was bitten and possibly infected (Deadshot has encountered Vampires enough in the past to know that that Harkness may be screwed) and to top it all off they still have to find the meteor shard.

' _Well at least the storm is letting up a little'_ the marksman thought before a loud boom above him broke him out of his thoughts and the rain came down a little harder than earlier _'… or not'_

"All right listen up!" Deadshot loudly said to get his teammates attention over the roaring storm "The village is just beyond those trees over there. When we get there we split up into groups of two and look for anything we can use to help us find that shard and better fight these Reapers."

"What about the people living there?" Spider-man asked while crossing his arms

"I think we just met the bastards" Captain Boomerang said as he struggled to climb to his feet unaware that Black Spider was keeping a close eye on him

"So expect to run into more of these things" Deadshot continued as if he wasn't interrupted

"Anyone notice that we haven't seen any Phantoms yet?" Frost said as she brushed some of her wet hair out of her face.

"Maybe these Reapers killed them off or vice-versa" Spider-man hoped because he wasn't really armed to fight nearly unkillable vampires and an army of Phantoms at the moment

"With our luck, doubt it" Shark said

"Let's just get to the village first and we'll go from there" Deadshot said as he turned towards Harkness "Can you walk?"

"Aww you care about my wellbeing?" Harkness drawled sarcastically

Deadshot's response was aiming his wrist gun at the Australian's head with a bored expression "No, not in the slightest, but you'll only slow us down…"

Harkness seemed to have paled even more before Spider-man spoke up "Whoa wait a minute Lawton think this through first! I mean yeah he's an annoying little ass but we may need him later"

Harkness let out a sigh of relief as Lawton reluctantly lowered his weapon. He turned to thank the red and black clad assassin "Thanks mate never thought-"

"He's already been bitten. Won't be long until he becomes one of them" Black Spider interrupted Harkness's gratitude to Spider-man with an edge of warning and weariness in his voice

Deadshot looked at the former agent of Ra's al Ghul "What do you mean?"

Black Spider walked over to the barely standing criminal and gently pulled a small clump of hair of the man's pale head and held it out for the others to see

"See… hair loss, high temperature, and soon his jaw will begin to change as new organs are grown inside him and his body turns. At the rate he's going rate I give him several minutes before he's a Reaper." Black Spider let the hair fall out of his hand and on to the muddy ground

"I feel fine!" Harkness tried to defend his slowly failing health that was starting to become obvious to the rest of the team

"Uhh, Harkness your skin's paled to the point where I can actually start to see the shadows of your skull…" Spider-man said as he felt a slight tingle from his spider-sense being set off by the injured man in front of him.

"Also you've stopped bleeding" Shark said as he can smell no more new blood was pouring out of the man, indicating that the wound was already healing at a supernatural rate as his body is slowly beginning to turn

"Look let's just talk about this" Harkness said as he began to back up away from the group

"To be honest Harkness… I'm going to really enjoy doing this" Deadshot remarked as he brought up his wrist gun to shoot the slowly turning man in the head

Before anyone could react however a light flashed behind Captain Boomerang and revealed a Phantom grunt. The grunt quickly grabbed Harkness and disappeared just as Lawton opened fired on the duo. The bullets passed through the space the two were previously occupying and embedded themselves in a tree.

"… Well, that happened" Spider-man remarked as Lawton let out a growl of annoyance at missing the opportunity of finally killing Harkness… for the sake of the mission of course

"I don't know why you're complaining Lawton, we're just going to run into him later at this point" Frost stated as she went to stand next to Shark

"By then he'll be a mindless Reaper. I was hoping to kill him when he was still an asshole. More satisfying than" Lawton said as he reloaded his weapons

"Let's just get to the damn village already before I sink any lower into the mud" Black Spider said as he walked the last hundred meters towards the nearby village

The rest of the Suicide Squad followed after him while maintaining a visual for anymore Reapers or Phantoms. The odd group soon exited the forest and into the open where they got a clear look at the village or at least Spider-man and Lawton with their night vision did and to some extent Shark while Black Spider and Killer Frost could only make out some vague shapes in the storm covered darkness with only the occasional lightning bolt illuminating the area long enough for them to get a quick decent look. What they saw bothered all of them quite a bit.

Numerous buildings looked wrecked with holes in the roofs, walls and some of the buildings looked collapsed and still smoldering from an apparent fire earlier in the night. Another thing that bothered the group was that as they approached the settlement the streets were covered in what looked to… bones.

Muddied bones of all types ranging from ribs to skulls and limbs littered the streets and alley ways. As the group passed some of the buildings they noticed that the buildings had scratches and claw marks on them with the windows busted in and blood stains covering the shards of glass.

But what really put the whole team off, was how quite the whole town was. No animals, no Phantoms or even Reapers. The only sounds were of the now drizzling rain and the slouching sound of the Suicide Squad when they walked through a puddle in the cracked and uneven bone littered stone road.

' _Welp it's official. I am now in a horror movie'_ Spider-man thought as he observed the empty town that was obviously the sight and origin of a brutal extermination by either the Reapers, the Phantoms or both

Deadshot who was at the front of the group held up his fist to halt the squad. He observed the surrounding buildings before turning to face his teammates.

"Alright, the scanner said that the shard was somewhere here. So we'll split up into teams of two while I set up a nest up in the tower over there to help give us a better view of the town" Deadshot gestured to the cathedral a few hundred feet away that had towers that were the tallest viewpoints in the entire village.

"I call Spidey!" Spider-man said in a joyful tone as he looped an arm around Black Spider's shoulders, much to the man's annoyance who tried and failed to shrug the other man's arm off

Frost looked at the two men before turning her attention to the largest guy of the group "Well Sharky, looks like it's you and me then."

Deadshot began to head for the cathedral while Spider-man and Black Spider headed towards what looked like the center of the village with Shark and Frost moving towards the more rural looking area that seemed to have a sort of market set up.

…

(Spider-man and Black Spider)

"Sooo… Eric, how are things?" Spider-man asked his fellow assassin as they made their way down a blood covered street. There still a few what looked to be cows, horses, goats and other agricultural animals littering the street, or at least what was left of them. Puddles of blood which had darkened and the rain had formed around the carcasses and seemed to make the blood splatters look even bigger and grizzlier than they actually were. They also saw a few body parts that obviously belonged to humans… children in particular as they passed what must have been the local school. Spider-man did his best to try and avoid looking at those images as best he could.

Black Spider shrugged while struggling not to vomit at the odor of decaying flesh and waste that's littering the streets "Well"

"Haven't really heard from you in a few years. I was beginning to think that Ra's may have gotten you" Spider-man said as he stepped over what was left of a rib cage still filled with a few feet of intestines and half of what may have been a liver

"Few years ago they sent a young girl called Cheshire when I was in New York" Black Spider revealed

"Ra's sent a disappearing flying cat after you?" Spider-man joked as he stepped through a puddle before his foot hit something. Spider-man kneeled down and picked up a soaked blood stained doll.

"No it was Sportmaster's daughter from what I've gathered" Black Spider replied before seeing that Peter wasn't next to him. He looked back and saw the old assassin still knelling down in a puddle holding a small doll in his hands with the rain pelting his form.

Black Spider didn't say anything as he waited for the older man. While watching Spider-man slowly wipe some of the grime off the dolls face his mind traveled back a little over 15 years ago to when Eric was still a young boy who along with 30 others were under the personal tutorage of Ra's al Ghul himself and were to be the first generation of initiates in his newly created 'League of Assassins'.

...

 _Flashback to 2001, League of Assassins compound Southern India_

 _Twelve year old Eric was standing at attention along with his fellow trainees as Ra's al Ghul himself stood before them. Eric had to resist the urge to wipe some of the sweat off his brow as he's been standing in the one hundred and two degree mid summer's day heat for the last twenty minutes. Eric wasn't entirely sure what was going on or why, only a week ago he was training in a Shadows compound along the southern coast of France when his sensei told him and a fellow trainee who was known simply as Bullseye._

 _Next thing he or his fellow shadow knew, they were on a plane to India where Ra's al Ghul himself and some of his most trusted warriors will train them to be the very pinnacle of modern day Assassins. Eric was shaken out of his musings when Ra's with his trust body guard Ubu paced before the trainees._

 _The man was tall and appeared to be middle age with some gray on the sides of his dark hair. His gaze seemed ancient yet his body was in its prime. The reason for these odd traits was because Ra's al Ghul was nearly 600 years old and has been able to maintain his physical prime by bathing in the mythical 'Lazarus Pit' which acts as a sort of 'Fountain of Youth' only with a few nasty side effects._

 _Eric watched Ra's as the man studied the group of twelve and thirteen year olds before him. During this time the door on the far side of the room opened to reveal two figures, a man and woman approaching._

 _Eric, Ra's and the other trainees turned to see that the approaching duo were none other than Nyssa al Ghul, Ra's oldest and arguably favorite child and her lover and arguably the best assassin in the entire League of Shadows… Spider-man._

 _Eric knew that wasn't the name of the man but it was the only one people ever seem to call him besides Nyssa and possibly Ra's himself._

" _Ah, Nyssa I was beginning to think you and Spider-man would not show" Ra's spoke in a accent that contain traces of his ancient Arabian roots, a subtle Asian accent, and a hint of English mixed in giving his voice a rather unique sound._

 _Nyssa al Ghul who stood at 5'8 with short brown hair and black eye shadow around her ocean blue eyes addressed her father in a respectful tone "I apologize for our tardiness father. Spider-man and I were otherwise… occupied and simply lost track of time"_

 _Nyssa was garbed in a black short sleeved shirt with white sides, white pants, black above the knee boots with green leather arm guards and grey armor on her legs. The zipper to her shirt was down slightly allowing her DD breasts some space with a small spider shaped emblem hanging from a necklace to lay contently between the valley of her breasts. He Arabian styled sword with engraved images of Chinese dragons was sheathed across her back. Still despite her clothes being cleaned and pressed, it seemed a bit out of place in certain areas like it was rushed on._

 _Ra's let out a snort of annoyance as he didn't need centuries of wisdom, and keen eyesight to recognize what his beloved daughter and her suitor were up to not too long ago_

 _Eric saw a few of the trainees let out quite snickers as they to saw what Ra's already knows. Eric was a bit baffled at the thought that Ra's would let anyone be with his daughter even as someone as skilled and respected as Spider-man. But it was not his place to judge and believed that Ra's had his reasons to allow his daughter to be with someone beneath her._

' _Wait… that isn't what I meant' Eric thought as he tried to wipe those images from his as discreetly as possible_

 _Ra's gave the group of trainees a hard stare that quieted all of them and caused them to stand at further attention. After a moment Ra's turned his gaze upon the red and black form of Spider-man who was only 3 inches shorter than he but without a doubt every bit as dangerous and perhaps even more so_

" _Spider-man… meet your next assignment" Ra's gestured to the group of surprised assassins in training_

 _Even though Spider-man's face was covered by a helmet Eric somehow knew that he was just as surprised. Nyssa did not appear to be so and took her time observing the trainees that her lover will be teaching for the next few years. She never told him because… well because she thought it would be funny to see his reaction_

 _Spider-man looked at Ra's then the 30 teens for a minute before turning his gaze to a smirking Nyssa. Eric swore he heard a growl from the man before he walked towards the trainees and stopped two feet from them and scanned them all._

 _After a moment he spoke with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice "Well boys and girls I'm apparently your new teacher! Soooo… you will all drop and give me 100 push-ups and afterwards…"_

 _Spider-man trailed off as he took of his helmet and tossed it aside before he pulled a sword with a white blade and faint red streaks going up and down it form its dark blue almost black scabbard on his back that Eric has heard he's had since his days with 'The Hand'. The sword resembled that of a Katana but the blade was a little straighter and wider as well as being made of Carbondaium. A metal that was basically a cheaper version of Adamantium and not as durable but far more mandible and stronger then steel or titanium._

 _Spider-man twirled the blade in a skillful if slightly show fashion before pointing the blade right at Eric who felt his blood run cold at the cold dark look in the man's red eyes._

" _I'm going to see how far I can push you ants until you rise or fall…"_

 _Flashback end_

 _..._

' _He was such a different man back then'_ Eric thought as he saw Peter slowly stand and place the doll in his back pack. Eric isn't entirely sue why Peter was so full of rage back then, there were a few things that he knew played a part in it from what he would gather then and now but most of it probably had to do with Ra's, the man had a habit of bringing out the worst in some people

After a moment of silence in the rain Spider-man turned towards Black Spider and said "Sportsmaster has a daughter?"

Eric knew that the man was likely trying to lighten the mood and he honestly couldn't blame him. So he decided to go along with it for both of their sakes and also because it was weird that Sportsmaster has a daughter, two if the rumors are true.

"Yeah, don't know how that happened though"

Spider-man shook his head as he and Black Spider continued walking down the empty street before responding with "So old Ra's thought a girl of some athlete reject could take you out? Guess those pits of his don't fix being senile."

"Well to be fair you and I did wipe out most of the League's best men and women when we left. And I heard Mac left a few years ago" Black Spider stated

Spider-man looked at Black Spider with his lenses widening "Gargan's gone? Damn… hope he's forgiven me for punching his jaw off"

Black Spider snorted "I highly doubt it"

Spider-man was about to ask Eric if he's kept tabs on Ra's since they've both left when he felt a slight tingle in his skull and looked around the abandoned buildings they were passing for any signs of movement _. 'Hmm… I don't see them but I know that they sure as hell can see us'_

Black Spider looked to see Spider-man was scanning the buildings they were passing with extreme care. "You see any-"

-SPLASH!-

Both men turned behind them towards the source of noise with their knives and stingers out and both entered a defensive stance. Instead of the sight of Reapers or Phantoms, the spider duo was met with an empty street. In fact the carcasses of the animals were now missing…

"Uhh, Eric… there were a bunch of dead bodies there a moment ago right?" Spider-man asked nervously as he glanced around himself and Eric for any signs of hostiles

"… There were" was the all black spider's response as he slowly relaxed his body

"So where the hell did they-" Spider-man's question was interrupted when his 'spider-sense' flared just as a Phantom Grunt appeared in a flash of light and tackled Spider-man into a bulding that had its door apparently ripped off earlier

Spider-man grabbed the Phantom by the neck whose face was exposed to show a demonic looking face with a mouth full of sharp looking teeth and a lone barbed tounge as it tried to bite the enhanced human with an animal like fury.

"Aww dude two words, breathe mints!" Spider-man said as he maneuvered his leg under the grunt and used his strength to kick the hard light construct off him and into the ceiling. Spider-man saw several more lights appear in the room that revealed blood stained grunts. Of the three, only one had a helmet on, the rest had their faces exposed and their maws dripping with a mix of blood and saliva. Spider-man quickly righted himself and unsheathed his stingers just as the grunt he kicked earlier crashed through the ceiling behind him.

Spider-man took a quick look around and saw that he was surrounded on all sides by the Phantom grunts. Spider-man took a quick look outside the doorway he crashed through earlier to a grunt outside stumbling into view with a knife in its head before falling to the ground and vanishing

' _Well looks like I'm on my own for now'_ Peter thought before a grunt lunged at him at a speed that made the decades old assassin a little less sure of himself coming out of this fight unscratched. Spider-man brought up his gauntlet to deflect the blow before stabbing the grunt in the chest.

To Spider-man's surprise the grunt merely grabbed his wrist and held on as another grunt jumped at him from behind with its mouth open and claws extended. Spider-man used his spider strength to swing the clinging Phantom into its fellow grunt and retracted his stinger and quickly bent his body at an odd angle as another grunt flew over him and went right through a wall into what looked like a kitchen.

A growl alerted Peter of the fourth grunt who ran at the assassin with a cocked fist. Spider-man blocked the powerful punch before dodging a clawed swipe from the advancing alien life form. It quickly became apparent that this grunt and likely the others had developed some sort of fighting style instead of blindly throwing punches and kicks and hope it hits something.

' _Must be a side effect of increased intelligence, or the make is implanting the knowledge into these things as he creates them. Either way is bad'_ Peter thought as he continued to dodge and block basic punches and kicks before grabbing the grunt's arm when it's extended a tad bit too far and hefting the creature over his head and right on to the blood stained stair case with enough force to shatter several steps.

Spider-man then brought his fist down into the Phantoms chest and punched a hole clean through its chest cavity. The grunt let a pained hiss before dying and vanishing in a flash of light.

' _Spider-sense'_ Peter thought and ducked below a wild haymaker from the grunt he stabbed earlier in the chest. There appeared to be some kind of liquid dripping from the whole but other than that the grunt seemed fine aside from missing a few teeth.

Spider-man jumped on to the Phantom and used his strength and momentum to fling the alien into the grunt it was used to hit earlier and caused both to stumble to the ground. Spider-man landed on both of their backs and stabbed both in the back of the head with his stingers and used his bioelectric blasts to fry whatever brains they had. Both grunts jerked and shook before vanishing in two flashes of light.

Spider-man slowly rose and without even looking he shot the final approaching grunt in the head three times with his gauntlets pistol before delivering a vicious kick to its head. The force of the kick snapped the grunt's head to the side and vanished in a flash before the body hit the floor.

Peter exited the building to find Black Spider on his hands and knees panting heavily with his mask partially destroyed around his right eye and brow and his chin was exposed a little with a small trickle of blood on it.

As Peter was about to approach the down man his spider-sense flared strongly to the point that it almost caused Peter to wince. Peter scanned his surroundings for any Phantoms that he or Black Spider missed. As Peter scanned the rooftops a quite grunt sound caught his attention and Peter felt his blood run cold as his spider-sense flared even stronger than before.

The grunt he heard was right behind him and Peter could practically feel the unknown entity behind him. Spider-man slowly turned around and came face to face with a Phantom grunt. At least, that's what Peter thought it was until he noticed that despite being smaller than a brute it was still larger than an average Phantom grunt. Peter could faintly here Eric's breath hitch in shock at what they were seeing and Peter honestly couldn't blame him.

The unknown Phantom stood at almost 6'11 and had almost as much muscle mass as a brute. That's where the similarities for either of the two Phantom classes ended. The Phantoms encountered up until now had midnight blue almost black colored skin, this Phantom was snow white and where the eyes were normally a pale white in a shape that Peter thought were shaped like tear drops these were a smoldering red color that seemed to glow with a small little black and white pupil at the center. It's mouth was what really caught Peter's attention, it was split open just like the Reapers that he and his teammates encountered in the woods earlier only this time the jaws were full of three rows of barbed fangs and the grotesque tongue had what looked like four barbs on the end to help better penetrate a victim when it latches on.

Peter looked up and down the Phantom's body and saw that it was wearing what appeared to be shredded clothes of what the Reapers encountered earlier wore.

The faint distant gunshots told Peter that Lawton has likely spotted more Phantoms or Reapers and was living up to his name. Peter slowly raised his hand to his com link in his mask and contacted Lawton while the Phantom in front of him stared at him with its mouth closed and looking like it was melding into the Phantom's skull leaving only a fait line going across its cheeks and lower jaw.

"Lawton… do you read?" Peter asked a little shakily as he waited for the marksman to respond

A moment passed that felt like an hour to Peter as the Rain began to pick up again before he finally received an answer "What is it Spider-man? Shark and Frost have encountered a small pack of Reapers in the market and I've counted almost 60 Phantoms coming in from the castle!"

"Lawton… I think we're in over our heads" Peter said as his spider-sense flared as the Phantom raised its arm and smacked Peter far faster and stronger than he thought a Phantom was capable of that wasn't a goliath.

Peter went through a building and out the other side and painfully skidded across a surprisingly clear stone street for about sixty feet before he was painfully stopped by something slamming it's foot down on Peter's back and causing him to yelp in pain as he felt his spine almost break on the force of the blow.

Jocasta's voice then rung in Peter's ears "Alert Spider-man! Several Phantoms with a symbiot reading of seventy-nine percent detected at your location!"

Spider-man tasted blood in his mouth as a clawed hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air and face to face with the hissing Reaper-Phantom

Spider-man saw let out a couch before replying "Gee, Jocasta you don't say!"

The hybrid opened its maw and let out a deep haunting roar that seemed to echo for miles

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

…

The roar caught Deadshot's attention as he finished nailing a brute and three buzzards by having the bullet ricochet off a steel bin after it pierced through the brute's skull.

Lawton quickly too his high powered sniper rifle and aimed it in the direction of the roar and felt his heart skip a beat as he observed Spider-man being held by a large white Phantom.

"What the fuc-" Lawton was interrupted when an equally white clawed hand punched through the wooden flor Deadshot was standing on and gripped his ankle before dragging him through it despite the man's attempts of shooting the hand off with his wrist guns.

Lawton felt his stomach flip as he was sent flying through a door and over a decrepitated looking balcony and on to a section of the large cathedral that housed the bell tower. Lawton slowly rose and in time to see a white Phantom land before him however there was several things about this variant that took the man by surprise.

The first was its size, the second was the Reaper like mouth it had and finally something that defiantly filled Lawton with dread…

The Phantom was wearing the remains of the same clothes that Captain Boomerang wore when he was taken by the Phantoms earlier. The jacket was missing its right sleeve and was covered in blood while the pants were torn and the boots Harkness wore earlier seemed about to burst apart.

Lawton stared at the sneering monster before him as it slowly drew a boomerang from its torn bloodied coat and let out what Lawton swore was a sinister chuckle. It was then Lawton realized that this thing that was once Harkness recognized him.

"…Fuck me…" was all Lawton could say before he took the still functioning shotgun of his back and opened fire on the charging Harkness turned Phantom-Reaper hybrid.

* * *

And scene.

So I took the Phantoms and the newly introduced Reapers and decided to make something that makes both the former pale in comparison. Next chapter will introduce a few more of these hybrids including an all new Phantom class.

So let me know what you thought of the Phantom-Reapers and Harkness becoming one as well.

And to those who are curious as to why Peter is with Ra's al Ghul… be patient all will be answered but I will say that if Ra's al Ghul wants something, he will do whatever it takes to get it.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I hate to say it but I'm going to put this story on hiatus for the time being…

…

…

Kidding! Seriously, why do people post a chapter that says just that? It really grinds my gears when people do that and then the next update is it saying 'Oh I'm back but I won't post an actual chapter for a little while longer'… makes me want to rip my eye lids out sometimes while yelling out in joy that a good story is continuing again.

So here's chapter 17 to an Assassin Spider-man trying to earn a living in the DC universe with the help of some Marvel here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used or seen in this story, including Pokémon

* * *

Chapter 16: A night of demons and surprises…

Miami Florida U.S.A., May 23rd 3:01 PM

Along the beaches that Miami was known for a beautiful scarlet red head dressed in a white tank top that was a little too small and drew attention to her well-endowed chest, crimson red short shorts and a pair of black sandals was walking with her attention on her phone, completely ignoring the lust filled gazes of men and some women and the glares thrown at her by the girlfriends or wives of some of the men and women mentioned earlier.

The woman was Natasha Romanov and she was currently on a mission. Now most would assume she was tracking down something of vital importance given the determined expression that was on her face as she skillfully maneuvered around people walking, on bikes, or skate boards. And they would be right, however most would assume she was tracking down a weapons cache, drugs, a person she was hired to kill or something along those lines.

No what Natasha Romanov was tracking was… Charizard

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow… arguably the deadliest woman in the world was on PokémonGo and was in the middle of looking for a fictional creature to capture and train.

If a person was smart they wouldn't joke how someone like Natasha was a fan of Pokémon least they find their own 'Pokie balls' missing

' _I know it's around here some- Ah! There you are!_ ' Romanov thought triumphantly at finally locating her prize. _'Now I just have to capture you and I'll have all of the three original starter Pokémon's final evolution states'_

However just as the Russian spy was to capture her illusive prey her phone began to ring and the caller I.D. said 'Unknown'

Natasha looked down at the screen with a blank face even though the air around her seemed to have frozen and her eyes were like that of ice. She slowly hit answer and raised the phone to her ear while a tracking program she had installed began to trace the signal.

' _I swear to god if this is some prank or someone asking for money I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body'_ Natasha thought angrily but aloud spoke politely "Yes, who is this may I ask?"

" _Natalia Romanova…"_ Natasha's eyes widened at the use of her birth name and her grip on the phone tightened _"I believe I have information you would like to hear regarding a close associate of yours known by the alias of Spider-man…"_ an electronic voice answered

Transylvania, May 23rd 10:01 PM

Spider-man was currently looking into the burning eyes of the Reaper Phantom with his hands clutching the arm of what was holding him.

The monster let out a hiss as its tongue lashed out and struck him on his right cheek

"Whoa buddy I don't do tongue on a first date unless your attractive and have given me a good time." Spider-man said before he unsheathed his gauntlets Vibranium claws and slashed the Phantom across the face causing it to let him go as it shrieked in pain. Spider-man wiped some of the saliva that was on his mask and made a disgusted face under his mask "Aww come on man, say it don't spray it! It's going to take forever to get this smell off my mask!"

While the Phantom was distracted Spider-man delivered a series of powerful jabs to the injured Phantom's chest area before giving the towering beast a brutal round house kick in the head and sent it flying down the street.

Spider-man made to follow the creature when his spider-sense flared and he leapt to the side just as another of these Reaper hybrids landed where he was moments ago. The Hybrid looked towards Peter with a rage filled glare and Peter couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the glare. It was one thing to fight something with a blank look in its eyes but to see nothing but a burning desire to hurt and kill something just seemed wrong.

"Funny, I feel like even with my decades of fighting experience and Vibranium claws I still feel outclassed in this fight." Spider-man said as he saw the other Hybrid join its friend in staring at Peter with their glowing eyes that gave them an ominous look in the rain filled night. "By the way who helped design you guys? Because it looks like I would see you guys in a Tim Burton and Guillermo Del Toro movie.

Before he could think up a way to beat them they vanished, not teleported but faded into the environment like a chameleon almost.

"Oh Come on! Now you guys can turn invisible!?" Spider-man groaned at the sight of Phantoms with cloaking abilities. That did not help his unease about this whole situation in the slightest.

Peter Parker has found himself in a lot of bleak situations in his near half century as an Assassin. Facing down dozens of gangsters armed with knives and Uzis, Drug Lords and their private armies of militia or in some cases the actual military, Alien Warlords, Gods and Demons and cute fluffy rabbits jacked up on Venom and turned rabid (that was one hell of an Easter)

So despite the fact that he now finds himself in the land that has inspired numerous monsters and horrors over the centuries being hunted by an alien vampire hybrid at night that seems to rival him in strength and speed and can disappear like the Predator this didn't really qualify in his top ten most dire situations.

Top twenty maybe but he can safely say he's been in worse… then again he had more ammo and was twenty years younger at the time.

' _Got to get back to Eric'_ Spider-man thought worriedly as he shot a web line out of his working gauntlet and used it to slingshot him over to the adjacent street to find his friend.

Spider-man landed on a building overlooking the street he last saw the assassin and to his horror saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. All that was there was the man's torn mask and his knife.

"Eric!" Spider-man shouted as he jumped down to the partially flooded street and looked for any signs of Black Spider but to no avail. "Dammit!"

Peter quickly grabbed the man's knife and mask and placed them in his backpack before yelling out the man's name over the rain and thunder that was still raging about. He checked some of the nearby buildings and listened for the man's heartbeat or breathing, anything that could tell Peter where the spider themed anti-hero was at. He even when as far to check the surrounding streets now picked clean of gore and bodies with only bloodstains remaining.

Spider-man after ten minutes of searching then tried his com to see if maybe Eric was hiding somewhere else "Eric? Eric can you hear me?"

-Static-

"Come on kid answer me!" Spider-man said in a desperate tone. Peter knew that Eric hated it when he was called kid but he liked to think that the man found it endearing like he does.

-Static-

Jocasta then spoke through the coms even though the signal was weak "I am sorry Spider-man… but I cannot get a reading on Black Spider's coms or bomb. The others are unable to make contact I'm afraid…"

Spider-man closed his eyes at the information as he took several deep breaths and tried to keep his rage and despair at possibly losing one of his very few close friends from blinding him. However if one was to see his eyes without his mask blocking they would see they were beginning to turn from a warm chocolate brown with bits of scarlet at the edges to a blood red.

"Hsssssssssssssss…"

A low hissing sound caught the spider themed man's attention and he turned to see the glowing eyes of a hybrid. It let out a series of grunted barks and grunts that made Peter's spider-sense blare in a sort of warning.

Faint footsteps from behind caused the red and black individual to look over his shoulder to see six Reapers crouching and standing hunched over twenty feet away looking at him with hungered faces.

Spider-man looked back at the Hybrid in front of him in time to see its eyes fade into the shadows while letting out a hiss that he swore was laughter.

"Hsssss"

Spider-man returned his attention to the Reapers across the street from him and let out a growl of anger at the sight of the bloodied pale monsters

"I don't know if you can understand me all that well but I'll make it simple for you so that you guys can. I would like to know what you did with my friend…" Spider-man said as his stingers slowly came out and Peter saw his vision redden along the furthest edges of his sight as he zeroed in all the abominations of nature in front of him

The Reapers simply growled in reply not knowing that they were no longer facing Spider-man, infamous assassin… but in reality something much darker.

"…So which one of you assholes want's to tell me first?" Spider-man said quietly before the pack of Reapers ran at him with their mouths opened and fangs bared in a form of intimidation and hunger.

Peter waited for the vampires to get closer before letting out a dark chuckle "Why can't they just tell me what I want to know willingly. Fine, if that's how you guys want to play it…"

Jumped over one that lunged at him with its mouth open wide and fangs blared to drain him of his blood. Spider-man shot a web line the ground and pulled himself towards it and used a surprised Reaper as a landing pad. The force crushed the entire upper body of the mutated vampire and caused it to let out a gargled roar of pain and shock. Spider-man dodged a swipe from one of the Reapers that was closest to him and stabbed it in the head and chest before punching it with enough force to embed its head into the stone street. Before he could move to finish off a Reaper landed on his back in an attempt to bite him but Spider-man grabbed the Reaper by its tongue and ripped it off his back and slammed it on top of the downed Reaper in front of him that was slowly starting to rise.

"Would you just stay down? I'm trying to kill you!" Spider-man stated as he used his organic webbing to encase the two downed Reapers in a net of web.

A screech and his spider-sense alerted him to three Reapers who attacked him at once in an attempt to overwhelm him. While the Reapers were moving at speeds a human would have trouble following, Peter's superior senses allowed him to watch the Reapers move fairly slow. The assassin used this moment to move at full speed as he stabbed each of the three Reapers in their sides and right into their hearts leaving them surprised and dead.

Spider-man turned his attention to the last standing Reaper that growled at him before throwing a punch to the red and black assassin. Spider-man caught the punch with ease and before the Reaper could blink, he jammed his entire hand and arm through its chest and out the other side with the bone encased heart firmly in his grip. The Reaper looked numbly down before staring back into the blank lenses of Spider-man's mask before it went limp.

Spider-man yanked his arm back with the heart still clutched in his hand before crushing and let the slab of meat and crushed bone fall on to the puddle filled street. He turned his attention back to the two struggling Phantoms that were trapped a few feet away. He slowly approached the duo while placing an incendiary cartridge in his web shooter before coming to a stop right in front of the trapped Reapers.

The two starved monsters renewed their attempts to break out at the sight and scent of a fresh meal inches away from them. Just as the web was beginning to give away under the combined strength of the two Reapers, Spider-man shot his incendiary webs on the now shrieking vampires who ignited into a small bonfire. Their erratic movements increased as they tried to escape being burned alive but found themselves stuck and could do nothing more than wither in flaming agony as their bodies burned to ashes.

As Spider-man was watching this he felt his six sense flare and turned just in time to see a knife erupting from the skull of a Phantom Grunt that teleported behind him.

Peter was taken back by the event and as the Phantom vanished in a flash of light signaling its demise, he was greeted to a bloodied but living Black Spider.

"Eric! You're alive!" Peter yelled in relief and happiness to see that his friend was still alive, if only barely.

The dark skinned man gave his ally a shaky nod before falling to his knees and spitting out a glob of blood. "Was never dead to begin with…"

Spider-man quickly hefted his wounded comrade up and placed him under an archway that was set up between two buildings and checked the man's injuries.

"So, where the hell were you? I thought these things killed you or something" Spider-man said as he examined some of the injuries on the younger man.

"One of those Phantom Reapers grabbed me after you were sent flying through that house and dragged me off to the edge of town. Luckily I used a flashbang that I snagged from Deadshot earlier when I knocked him out and used it to get away. It looked like it was taking me to the castle" Eric pointed to the briefly illuminated castle that was a mile to the East and stationed on a Cliffside of the mountain towering over the monster infested village.

"Meh I'm sure Deadshot won't mind if you took something from him. I mean what are the odds that he's going to need two flash bang grenades tonight?" Spider-man joked before hearing faint gunshots coming from Floyd's last known location

"Are you okay?" Eric asked Spider-man catching the man's attention

Spider-man looked at the black and purple assassin and tilted his head in confusion "Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

Black Spider pointed towards the remains of the Reapers "Pretty violent of you is all…"

Spider-man rubbed the back of his neck "Well yeah, but I thought they killed you or something and I got worried is all"

Peter was telling the truth in that regard… at least part of the truth. For the past few years now Peter has noticed or more specifically people close to him have noticed and pointed out that he's been having random mood swings. Not all bad but on occasion they've gotten worse than him simply brooding to the point he makes Batman look like a Care Bear in comparison.

So he decided to look into it and well…

Peter shook his head in a physical attempt to rid himself of the thoughts and memories he knows will follow if he continued his current train of thoughts.

He felt someone shake him by the shoulder and turned to look to see Eric's concerned face

"You alright Pete?"

"…Yeah…I'm fine" Peter lied before he reached into his back pack and handed Eric his mask and knife "Come on BS let's go help the others out and find that damn shard. I'm getting sick of this place"

Eric took his mask and slid it back on and nodded as he held his knife and followed the older spider assassin. Eric knew Peter was lying when he said he was alright but decided not to push it for now.

…

Deadshot was not having the best of days at the moment as he was currently unloading every shell that he had in his shot gun into the Hybrid that was once Captain Boomerang with nearly unparalleled accuracy.

The shots had hit their marks at Harkness's joints, head, and chest, all places that would either cripple or kill a regular person several times over… and yet the hissing like laughter of the slowly approaching Hybrid continued despite being shot three times in the mouth.

Lawton was finding himself approaching the edge of the building before he shot the last shell into what was once Harkness's groin to see if a hit there would at least get some kind of reaction.

Sadly the Phantom didn't even so much as flinch at the cheap shot.

"Damn…" Lawton said before he pulled out a small flash bang grenade and threw it at the Hybrid and jumped off the cathedral and fell two stories with the brief flash from the grenade illuminating his descent briefly.

Lawton landed in a roll before he resumed his running knowing that fighting Harkness as he was now was close to suicide.

" _ **Laaaaaawwwwwwtttttttooooooonnnnnn… Laaaaaawwwwwwtttttttooooooonnnnnn… hehehe"**_

Lawton felt his blood run cold at hearing Harkness's distorted and dark voice echoing down the street but didn't dare look back to see if he was there or not. ' _The bastard is following me anyway, don't need to see to know it'_

The sound of something flying through the air and closing in on his head forced the sharpshooter to drop to the ground without any hesitation. The dull 'thunk' of something embedding itself in the wooden column next to him was revealed to be a bloodied boomerang.

Lawton heard footsteps and turned in time to see Harkness's sneering demonic face approaching him with another boomerang in his clawed hands

" _ **Come now Lawton… I thought you wanted to kill meeeehehehehehehahahahaha!"**_ Harkness laughed in glee as Lawton brought his wrist guns to bare and shot the Australian criminal point blank in the face multiple times, right into the eyes.

This caused the enhanced Reaper Phantom hybrid to flinch and back pedal from the assassin before looking at the man with a sadistic grin on its snow white face.

Before Lawton could react he felt a solid fist to his gut that sent him flying into a wall with enough force to make a small crater and crack a few ribs from the feeling of it. Luckily Lawton's Kevlar suit absorbed enough of the impact that his spine dint snap from the impact.

As he fell towards the ground a clawed hand grabbed his throat and brought him face to face with Harkness's unrecognizable monstrous face. Lawton punched him in square in the eye and only got a slight wince out of the hybrid before his head was brought into a viscous head butt that broke his nose and was thrown into a building's nearly destroyed window.

"Owww…" Lawton croaked out as he felt some glass pierce his side and started to bleed. The sound of Harkness barreling through the wall distracted the sniper from the pain in his side. Deadshot looked to see the hybrid stalking over to him with a mad gleam in his burning eyes

" _ **Hehehehehe… I've been waiting for this a loooooong time Lawton!"**_ Harkness growled out as he drew his last boomerang which had a razor sharp blade built in to it and twirled it around idly.

"Yeah you have, and you know what… it's kind of sad" Deadshot said as he stood while keeping both his guns on the slouched form of Harkness.

" _ **What isssss?"**_ Harkness questioned as he slowly began to approach the assassin with his claws extended out in one hand and the boomerang in the other, ready to rip the man apart

"You had to become an alien's bitch to even stand a chance against me" Lawton smirked before reaching for his belt and throwing a small cylinder device at Harkness who caught it with painful ease.

Harkness looked at the device before turning to look at the still smirking Lawton _**"What is this supposed to do?"**_

"Give me something to shoot" Lawton said before shooting the canister that quickly erupted in flames and bathed the startled former Captain Boomerang in napalm.

Lawton quickly backed away from the flaming mass of Harkness into a nearby hallway that led towards the kitchen and noticed something odd.

For one Harkness was screaming in pain, not that he minded really it was more so what was happening to the man himself that caught his attention. The substance that seemed to have made up the Phantoms or symbionts was having a very violent reaction to the fire.

In fact it looked like it was trying to tear itself off of Harkness if it meant escaping the flames.

"Huh… looks like these new guys aren't all too fond of fire…" Lawton murmured to himself as he remembered that the previous Phantoms encountered never reacted to fire like this before.

' _Hmm I'm going to need a lot more fir if I want to beat Harkness'_ Lawton thought as he saw Harkness stumble out of the building and into the storm outside. The raining creating a blanket of steam as Harkness rolled around in the puddle filled street outside in an attempt to rid himself of the fire.

Lawton made to follow before a Reaper jumped out of nowhere and tried to tear into the sharpshooter's throat. He was only just able to grab the vampire by the throat before taking his free hand and shooting the snarling creature in the gut causing it to back away before delivering a brutal right hook that knocked the Reaper to the ground. Lawton then picked up a conveniently long piece of glass and stabbed the downed vampire in its side, while shooting it with the last few bullets in his wrist gun to hopefully damage the heart enough to kill the monster.

' _I think I'm retiring after this, assuming I live'_ Lawton thought tiredly as he saw two more Reapers appear along with three Phantom Grunts.

Lawton took out his last flashbang and threw it at the group of five murderous entities before running into the kitchen and jumping through the window. He landed in a roll and kept running already hearing his pursuers crashing through the wall of the house and giving chase.

Lawton reached for another flash bang for him to use but found that he was out! _'Wait where the hell is my other one?'_ Lawton thought annoyed and surprised as he clearly remembered having two back in Egypt _\- 'Black Spider you son of a bitch!'_ Lawton mentally fumed as he realized it was likely taken after he was knocked out and before he woke up on the plane.

And Lawton made the mistake of not checking to see if anything aside from his daughter's picture was taken.

While Lawton was running and trying to think up a strategy of how to beat his hunters he remained unaware of the malevolent glare following him by Harkness who has recovered from being lit on fire. Before he could pursue another Hybrid landed next to him

" _ **Masssster wants you to recover the shard…"**_ it said in a raspy like voice

Harkness looked towards his fellow Reaper-Phantom with a look of annoyance but complied as he followed the other Hybrid _**"Damn tossers will come for it anyway…"**_

He then preceded to the location of where the meteor shard was and deliver it to his new boss, one that he's found more entertaining to work for than Waller.

While this was happening, across the village King Shark and Killer Frost were facing down a combined assault of over a dozen Reapers, two dozen Phantom Grunts, two of their Brutes and a Goliath that was armed with a mace covered in barbed wire for some reason. Frost just figured that it was to cause more pain.

"Shark get out of the way!" Louise yelled as she sent a hail of ice shards at the mass of nightmares in hopes of cutting down their numbers to more manageable levels.

Shark looked and quickly jumped out of the way as a wave of ice tore into the Phantoms and Reapers that severed limbs and outright killed several of the Phantom Grunts and one of the brutes when it took several ice shards to the head and neck.

Frost saw one of the Reapers barrel through the ice with half its face missing and shards of ice impaled in its torso and straight for her like a rabid animal. She quickly formed a blade of ice around her arm and severed the Reaper's upper torso off while at the same time slicing its heart in half and causing it to finally die.

Louise took a breather as she looked to see the Goliath begin its approach with several ice shards sticking out of its body, but for the most part looked unharmed. The ice meta scowled as she saw Shark stand beside her. And balled his fists at the approaching giant Phantom.

However it just stopped and lowered its mace, much to the confusion of Frost and Shark before it teleported away along with what few Phantoms remained leaving only the still living but shredded and mutilated remains of the Reapers.

"What the…?" Shark said in puzzlement before another flash appeared in front of them and he along with Louise tensed

It was a Phantom that was a little smaller than a Goliath. However it was far different from any Phantom they've encountered up until now. Where's the Phantoms, have vaguely humanoid appearances this one looked somewhat like a dog and a gorilla put together. It stood on two legs that were shaped like that of a wolf's while its arms and hands still had a human-ish appearance. The back and sides were covered in some kind of dark purple and blue armor that had long sharp needle like spikes erupting from it and the tail was covered in needle like spikes like a porcupine. The head had a single metal plate over its head allowing the razor sharp teeth filled jaw to retain full movement. The shoulders were left bare to allow full movement of its arms.

"What the hell?" Frost said as she took in the appearance of this new Phantom

"These things keep getting worse and worse to look at" Shark grunted as he tensed at the malevolent face of the unknown Phantom

The Phantom looked at the two before snorting and began a steady jog run before it dropped to all fours and burst out sprinting at a speed that surprised both meta humans.

' _Shit!_ ' was the collective thoughts of the two as they narrowly dogged the charging Phantom as it swept passed them in right into a stone building that looked to have been a store at one point.

Frost created a wall of ice to cover the hole that was created by the Phantom and around the building in an effort to at least slow it down. She then made her way towards Shark "How the hell are we supposed to beat something like that?"

Shak shrugged at her before climbing to his feet staring at the ice incased building that was beginning to shake and crack from the titanic blows of the temporarily imprisoned Phantom.

Frost followed his gaze and bit her lip in concertation as she tried to think of a way to beat this thing. Louise knew that the Goliath would be hard enough to beat but now she and Shark had to handle the damn Juggernaut of a Phantom.

The sound of Thunder above her caught her attention as she looked up towards the raining sky in deep thought.

Over the years since Louise has become Killer Frost she has been experimenting with her Thermokinetic Cryokinesis powers. Basically she was capable of manipulating temperatures such as absorbing heat and creating ice. Over the years she's tried expanding her abilities by quietly experimenting with her manipulation of ice. Ice at its core is frozen H2O or water and over the years she's slowly been able gain the ability to manipulate the Hydrogen and Oxygen molecules which soon manifested into Hydrokinesis or the manipulation and control of water.

At first she was only able to manipulate water in a small cup and the effort would leave her exhausted and with a killer migraine, but as the years passed her skill grew to the point that she was able to control a body of water in an Olympic size pool without feeling tired for half an hour. This little trick was her ace in the hole as she's never used it before outside of experimentation. Mostly it's so that if she's ever captured and given a suppressant collar for her ice powers, she'll still be capable of manipulating water to some extent.

' _Hell of a time to see if all of those hours of headaches and sweating over this will pay off'_ Louise thought as she tapped Shark's arm to get his attention. The large meta looked at her "Can you turn into that sharkzilla thing again?"

Shark gave her a confused look and nodded slowly "Yeah… why?"

' **KRAAAKOOOOOM!'**

A tremor interrupted her as the shadow of the Phantom inside her makeshift prison was close to being freed.

Frost's expression hardened "Can you handle cold water and capable of three-hundred sixty degree combat?"

Shark nodded again "You have a plan?"

' **KRAAAKOOOOOOOOOM!'**

Another tremor and a spider web of cracks appeared around the ice as large chunks began to fall off and the clawed hand of the Phantom punched through

"Yeah, so get ready big guy" Frost said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the water around her and falling from the sky.

Shark began to change next to her as the Phantom Juggernaut finally broke through the ice and let out a deep growl of annoyance before preparing to charge again.

However before it could get far Killer Frost opened her eyes as the rain around them stopped and seemed frozen in midair. The Phantom seemed surprised by this as it took a curious look around before settling its gaze of the woman and coming to the conclusion that she's somehow doing this.

…

Not too far away a small black orb was recording the entire encounter and sending the footage back to its creator and the creator of the Phantoms who was sitting in a nicely furbished room with the moon light pouring in through a large window behind him, casting his entire body in shadow.

"Now this is interesting…" the man thought as he took in the sight of thousands of droplets of water being stopped in midair and slowly gathering around the Phantom in a large dome with a circumference of almost 70 feet, encasing some of the buildings as well.

The man leaned back in his chair as he watched the events unfold not only between the individuals Killer Frost and King Shark, but also Spider-man, Black Spider and Deadshot.

Before any more could be recorded a clawed hand appeared and grabbed the camera and brought the lenses to face a snarling Hybrid.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly before the footage was replaced with static as the camera was destroyed.

Several moments passed as the man looked at the screen before a beeping sound was heard causing the man to let out a sigh. He pushed a button and spoke in an annoyed tone

"Yes?"

" _We need to talk"_ came the voice of a man he wasn't expecting to hear so soon.

He narrowed his eyes "About what?"

…

The Phantom's eyes widened as it realized the situation it was in and began its charge towards Killer Frost, but before it could get close a large figure tackled it back into the closing dome of water that was quickly filling up with more water.

Frost, moving her arms and hands in way that looked like she was molding clay filled and manipulated the water to encase the Phantom and Shark.

Soon the dome closed and the Phantom Juggernaut found itself floating in a cold dome of water with bits of wood and Reaper parts floating with it. The Juggernaut felt water rushing down its throat by the gallons but paid it no mind, it didn't need oxygen to survive as half of it was made of hard light technology. In essence it was more of a cyborg if anything and did not rely on conventional means of survival like food, air, water, etc. However it did notice that its body felt heavier from taking in so much water…

The silhouette of a large shadow moved in front of it and revealed itself to be Killer Shark in his more animalistic primal form. The Phantom let out a challenging growl as did Shark before the Phantom used its tail to propel it towards its adversary while Shark narrowed his eyes and rushed to meet the charge head on.

The two clashed and created a shockwave of ripples throughout the slowly enlarging dome of water.

The action caused Frost to grit her teeth as she struggled to keep the dome together while simultaneously trying to keep herself hydrated and cooled and aid Shark in beating the new Phantom variant by having water flow into its mouth to both try and hopefully drown the creature or slow it down with the added water weight

' _Maybe I should have just frozen the damn thing and have Shark shatter it instead'_ Louise thought as she felt the titanic blows of the two enhanced strength individuals in the water dome.

* * *

And done.

So next chapter we'll see our Squad of anti-heroes stage an all-out assault on the Castle to retrieve the meteor shard and face down the unknown Phantom that's at 100% already!

Cookie to whoever can guess on who it is, the hints are all their…

Leave a review on what you think of Killer Frost getting somewhat of an upgrade in her abilities. I just figured that since before she became a serial killer she was a scientist and over time she's studied her abilities and pushed boundaries to see what she is capable of, it's what science is all about really. And other stuff too.

Plus I'm a sucker for powerful women, it's kind of attractive in my opinion and way more appealing than a helpless damsel in distress… Can never truly understand why guys are into some of those women…

And as for Spider-man's odd mood swings that have been somewhat shown and will be explored later on… well it will tie into the 'Sins of the Father' arc down the road.


	18. Chapter 18

So here we come to the second to last part of the Suicide's Squad rumble in the land of terror. The team regroups, shares some experiences with the new Phantoms they've encountered and stage an all-out assault on the Castle to retrieve the Shard… fun chapter here.

Also has anyone seen the new Suicide Squad movie? Won't lie it had some good parts in it like the Joker (even though he was hardly in the movie) and Harley Quinn. But sadly the movie in my opinion fell short in some areas like not being dark enough. I mean a movie where the main cast is almost entirely villains like Deadshot, Killer Croc, Joker you'd figure it would be dark and rated a hard 'R' but noooooooo! Honestly that could have been the DC movie that was dark while the rest depending on the movie were more light hearted, just saying.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC character mentioned, seen or used in this story

* * *

Chapter 18: Storming the castle…

Killer Frost used the moisture in the air from both the falling rain and puddles to keep herself hydrated as she struggled to keep the water sphere in front of her together while King Shark took on the Berserking Phantom within.

It would be a hell of a lot easier if Phantoms weren't attacking her in an attempt to have her drop the barrier.

Frost formed a small wave of water and sent it flying at a group of three Phantom grunts with one arm while she held the water prison together with her other.

"Hey Shark! You think you could hurry it up in there!?" Frost yelled out as she formed a shield of ice to protect her from an arriving Buzzard's arrows.

Inside the water sphere Shark was currently holding the Berserker in a headlock as he tried to crush the thrashing Phantom's skull with his enhanced strength. The Phantom was slowly floating to the ground with the weight of Shark's body and its own water filled self.

The Berserker kept thrashing about, some if its spikes were cutting into Shark's arms and body creating a small cloud of blood. But Shark's healing factor and naturally durable skin kept the injuries from being nothing more than scratches at best.

The Phantom stopped thrashing all of a sudden before crouching low on the ground and launching its back with Shark on towards a nearby submerged building. The duo's impact created a shockwave in the sphere and in the insuring struggle Shark lost his grip.

The Phantom immediately spun around and gave it's foe a painful punch to the head before grabbing Shark by the arms and pulling him in close to sink its teeth in to his shoulder.

"GAH!" Shark let out a pain of yelp before head-butting the Phantom in an attempt to release himself from his current predicament. The action caused the Berserker to let go allowing Shark to quickly swim around the Phantom and take a chunk out of the back of its head.

The Phantom let out a pained roar that was muffled by the water as Shark used his experience in underwater combat and superior speed to perform a series of hit and run attacks on the Phantom.

Eventually the Phantom sunk to its knees and turned just in time to see Shark's tooth filled maw tear in its face and yank its head off with little effort.

No sooner had the Phantom disappeared in a flash of light did the water sphere fell apart and formed around Killer Frost who then sent the water out around her like a shockwave at the approaching Phantom Grunts and Brutes.

Shark was smart enough to duck under the rapid like speed of ice and water fused attack, while some of the Phantoms resorted to using their teleportation ability to avoid the incoming assault. The slower Phantoms who did not react in time were knocked away and into the nearby structures with enough force to cause some of them to die on the spot.

Frost collapsed to her knees as she sucked in deep breathes while addressing a rising Shark "I… am… so… done…. with… this… shit… if we… survive."

Shark looked around at the destruction caused by the smaller woman and let out a grunt as he grabbed a still living Brute and snapped its neck, causing it to disappear in a flash of light.

The sound of approaching gun fire caught the two's attention and caused Frost to groan in annoyance and Shark to let out a growl.

The figure to emerge further down the road was a slightly battered Deadshot who was running from several Phantoms and a few Reapers who were attracted to Lawton's exposed blood. The man was running as fast as he could from the small pack of ravenous monsters.

Just as it looked to both Frost and Shark that he wouldn't make it, a large spider web acting as a sort of barrier appeared behind Lawton and entrapped the surprised Phantoms and Reapers who.

Lawton stopped running and fell into a small puddle on his hands and knees as he took several deep breathes of air while reloading his wrist guns.

"Ohh look we arrived just in time!" Spider-man beamed as he dropped from the rooftops with a barley heard 'thud' with Black Spider right behind him.

"Yeah… just in time to kiss my ass!" Lawton bit out as he regained his footing and looked at the trapped and struggling Phantoms and Reapers with distaste.

Spider-man made his way next to Lawton as he examined the entrapped monsters.

"So, you seen any new Phantom Hybrids that our boys here cooked up with the Reapers?" Spider-man asked as he proceeded to stab the trapped Reapers with one of his stingers while Lawton shot each Phantom in the skull at point blank range.

"Yep, and I met something even better. Harkness as one of them" Lawton said in a dull tone as he shot a Phantom in the eye and 'killed' it

Spider-man paused in killing the last Reaper and looked over at Deadshot "Whoa wait a minute! Harkness is one of those Hybrid thing-y's now? Awwwww come on!"

"Was he still an asshole?" Frost asked as she absorbed some of the water in the air to try in replenish her while Shark finished off the few reaming Phantoms in the area with Black Spider

"Surprisingly no… he was an even bigger jackass then before" Deadshot turned to look at the woman while wiping some blood of his face.

"Ohhh joy…" Frost commented tiredly

"Well Deadshot, looks like you get to kill a still sentient Harkness after all" Spider-man nudged the other man with his elbow

Deadshot made an 'hmm' sound as Shark still in his larger form wandered over to the group with Black Spider at his side "So anything else to report aside from Reaper Phantom hybrids?"

"Faced some kind of new armored Phantom earlier. Thing was almost as big as a Goliath" Frost gestured to the destroyed area "But Shark and I dealt with it"

"Way to go Elsa!" Spider-man nodded in Frost's general direction who gave the man an annoyed glare and gave Shark a thumbs up who grunted in reply "So where's this Shard? I want to leave already!"

"Jocasta any idea?" Deadshot spoke into j=his still working ear piece

"I have been able to track the Shard's location to the nearby Castle. It appears that the Symbotic empowered Harkness along with several other Hybrids have taken the shard there." The A.I. said

"And all that stands between us and it is hundreds of Phantoms, Reapers and that one Phantom that's at a hundred percent already" Spider-man groaned out as he looked at the nearby castle that was illuminated by the occasional lightning strike.

"And we're one man down" Black Spider reminded the team

"Dose Waller have any back up for us? Like at all? Like a team of ARGUS agents or something to help? Air strikes? Ballistic missiles fired from a secret submarine? Cute bunny rabbits jacked up on venom!?" Spider-man asked Jocasta on his com

"No I do not Spider-man" Waller spoke up through everyone's coms save for Sharks who had is destroyed when he transformed into his more animalistic appearance "Now quit your bitching and go and get that damn Shard! And terminate Harkness while you're at it" the director cut off communications with the band of unlikely heroes

"I really want to kill that woman" Frost growled out through gritted teeth

Lawton placed a hand on the meta's shoulder "Trust me… we all do"

"So how are we going to get into that Castle?" Black Spider asked

Spider-man scratched his head as he mulled over the situation "Let's see what we're up against in terms of defense first before we go charging in there gun's a blazing"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and began to make their way out of the village and up towards the looming Castle. The trek was made difficult on the account that the whole team was feeling exhausted and suffering some while non-life threating but serious wounds.

The rain and mud slicked ground made walking in the dark even more problematic as on several occasions either Black Spider or Frost nearly lost their balance and fell. After almost thirty minutes of walking in the rain in silence the team cleared the forest and came to a stop by a clearing that led up to the castle not half a mile away.

The area had dozens of Phantoms patrolling the clearing, mostly Brutes and Grunts with one of the Berserkers further away towards the castle

"Well there's the castle… now what?" Spider-man questioned

"Now, we figure out a way inside, find the shard and kill anything that moves" Deadshot said as he crossed his arms and scanned the distant structure.

"Sounds so much easier when you say it" Spider-man replied as he bent down to lift a large rock the size of his head "I think I have an idea on how to get in there"

"And what's that?" Frost asked as she turned to the spider themed man

Spider-man simply looked to the rest of the squad while holding the rock "Run…"

Before anyone could question what he meant he chucked the stone towards a nearby Brute with all of his strength. The Brute turned just in time to see the rock tear through its head and through several Grunts behind it before it skidded across the ground, forcing some of the Phantoms to teleport or jump out of the way of the make shift projectile.

"I'll meet you all inside" Spider-man gave the team a two finger salute before launching himself at a nearby Brute and delivering a powerful blow to its head that caused the hard light foot soldier to stumble back. Spider-man shot a web line on to the beast's chest and used his enhance strength to swing the Phantom around and into the approaching forms of the other Phantom Grunts and Brutes.

Deadshot watched as Spider-man attacked the Phantoms for a moment before speaking "Alright let's move it!"

The team broke out into a run as they sprinted across the open field towards the castle, occasionally taking out a Phantom that wasn't swarming Spider-man.

Spider-man used his superior speed and agility to dance around the Phantoms as he entrapped numerous Phantoms in his organic webbing and used the last of his incendiary webs to ignite the restrained alien monsters.

The small tremors in the ground along with his 'spider-sense' alerted him to the approaching Berserker who was rushing towards the assassin at a break neck speed. Spider-man back handed a Grunt into a Brute before charging towards the approaching Berserker. When he was close enough the red and black clad man slid under the Phantom and attached a web line to the animalistic Phantom's under belly. When the berserker passed over him entirely he shot up and pulled on his web line until the substance when taught.

The sudden deceleration caused the Phantom to stumble and nearly face plant into the ground. Before it could tear of the web Spider-man yanked the large Phantom towards him with all of his strength. The force of the pull yanked the Berserker off the ground and had it soaring through the air and towards the narrow lenses man. Spider-man jumped on to the Phantom's chest area and used his legs to launch the Symbiotic organism into a large group of Brutes and Grunts.

The Berserker let out a hiss of anger as it impacted into its brethren and caused a minor shockwave and sent bits of earth and stone into the air. Spider-man landed in a crouch and blocked another swipe from a grunt before punching the enraged alien in the throat, killing it.

"Vrrrrrr Raaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!" The Berserker let out a strained roar as it dragged itself from the crater it created not too long ago. Its body was heavily damaged and the Berserker looked like it was struggling not to dissipate.

"Be with you in a second!" Spider-man yelled as he kicked in a Brute's knee before bringing it into a head lock and snapping the Phantom's neck with ease. A Grunt tried an attack from behind but Spider-man simply shot the last of his incendiary webs at the attacking Phantom before switching to his electrical webbing.

' _Better be careful with this one'_ Peter thought as he dodged a kick from a Brute while he loaded his electric webbing ' _Don't want to accidently fry myself in this weather'_

Spider-man saw the Berserker from earlier step into a decently sized puddle and shot it with a strand of electrical webbing. The high voltage caused the Phantom to seize up and shriek in pain as smoke began to pour from its body. Spider-man grabbed a Grunt and threw it into the Berserker's head. The force knocked both over and caused both to disappear in a flash of light.

"Well now all that's left is-" Peter was interrupted by his spider-sense flaring and a white clawed fist burying itself in his stomach before he could blink.

The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him and he swore he heard something inside give under the punch of the Hybrid Phantom. The hybrid sent a series of punches to Peter who was able to dodge or block most of them. Unfortunately for every three he blocked the Hybrid and a now joining Brute were able to land two or three painful hits.

One punch sent him flying and skidding across the wet muddied ground. Peter forced himself to his feet in time to narrowly dodge a clawed hand of a Hybrid trying to tear his face off. Spider-man grabbed the fist that followed up the clawed hand and was barely able to stop it.

' _Shit this thing really is nearly as strong as I am'_ Peter thought worriedly. He pulled the Hybrid into a vicious head butt before kicking it away. The Phantom empowered Reaper skidded across the ground before using its claws to dig into the wet ground to stop itself from going too far.

The Hybrid looked at Spider-man and hissed a demonic growl as more Phantom grunts and a few remaining Brutes surrounded them. Spider-man looked up toward the castle to see that his team had finally made it. Now he just had to get there while he's surrounded by a bunch of Phantoms and a Hybrid… easy.

Peter looked down to see that he and most of the Phantoms including the hybrid were standing in a shallow puddle. As powerful as the voltage in his electrical webbing was, it wouldn't be effective to stop all of the Phantoms, particularly the larger ones.

' _I'm really going to hate this'_ Peter thought as he placed his hand in the water and used his bio-electrical blasts and fried the Phantoms around him… including himself.

The Phantoms all let out a shriek of pain as they were electrocuted while Peter let out a pained hiss as thousands of volts and over two dozen amps of bio-electricity coursed through his body. After several seconds Phantom Grunts began to disappear in flashes of lights while the Hybrid and Brutes collapsed to the ground in pain. Not long after Peter finally stopped and fell to his knees as smoke emanated from his body.

"Gaaahhhh! T'Challa I hope you improved the insulation in my new suit" Peter groaned out as his body felt like it was on fire luckily the man's not destroyed insulation and natural durability had prevented him from dying. Any electrical equipment left in his suit was completely fried and Peter could feel a rather painful burning sensation in his neck. He forced himself to his feet as he observed the injured Phantom Brutes and Hybrid around him.

He slowly and shakily approached the Hybrid with his stingers out and before the fried Hybrid could put up a fight he jammed them into its head and chest, right where the heart would be. The Hybrid's glowing eyes widened in pain before they darkened and the Hybrid slowly slumped to the ground as it erupted into a flash of blueish fire. Peter then went about finishing off the Brutes before he began his steady trek up to the castle.

It took him a while since his injuries made walking a bit difficult but he kept on pushing, after all this wasn't the worse pain he's ever felt.

As he approached the main gate to the castle which was opened by Shark ripping it off his sixth sense flared slightly. He looked up to the castle and with his enhanced vision could make out a figure on one of the higher floors looking out a window… right at him and his team.

' _Guess that's the full powered Phantom'_ Peter thought as he reluctantly dragged his gaze away from the shadowed figure and towards him team who were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Frost smirked at the state of Spider-man. Covered in mud, bits of blood and his suit had several more tears in it around the torso and mask.

"Kiss my ass" Spider-man replied but without any venom in his words

"Hmmm tempting… but I don't think Shark here would like that. Would you big guy?" Frost turned to the towering form of Killer Shark who let out a grunt

Deadshot stepped forward "Let's get moving, the sooner we find the shard the sooner we can leave this place"

"And the sooner we get sent off to fetch the last shard in Nepal." Spider-man said as he and the team followed Deadshot into the castle.

It took a few moments for the team to find the entrance into the castle and after having Frost freeze the door until it shattered the team made their way inside the surprisingly warm and well-lit castle interior. The group of misfit heroes made their way into a large hall with a grand stair case large windows with long blood red curtains and numerous paintings of ancient kings, battlefields and images of death along the walls.

"Man, I feel bad for whoever has to clean this room" Spider-man said as he looked around the large room, his spider-sense blaring in way that was telling him that enemies were nearby but have yet to attack.

Deadshot examined the room before he tried to com Jocasta "Alright Jocasta, where's the shard at?"

-Static-

Lawton frowned before trying again "Jocasta!"

-Static-

"No communications in a creepy castle filled with vampires and scary ass alien monsters in Transylvania during a storm… does anyone else feel like we've stepped into a horror movie?" Spider-man addressed his teammates

"No, but if we we're, you'd die first" Frost said as she walked over to examine a painting of a man with harsh regal features and had an imposing figure. What drew her attention were his eyes, his blood red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul

"Why me?" Spider-man questioned

"You're the comedian of the group, they tend to die pretty early on in horror movies" Black Spider said with a trace of amusement in his exhausted voice.

Before Spider-man could offer a retort a distant howl caught the group's attention. The team tensed as they searched for any Phantoms or Reapers, but saw none. Another howl pierced the air and seemed to have originated from one of the upper floors. The team cautiously made their way up the stair case and trekked through the halls.

After several minutes the team came to what was likely a study of some sort. The room was large and had a single massive window on the other side overlooking the darkened landscape outside. The floor was made of highly polished black marble and the wall's had numerous lit torches casting a red-ish glow over the room. On the far side was a figure staring into the massive lit fire place that seemed to be nearly twenty feet high and almost forty feet wide.

The figure stood around 6'3 and was wearing black pants with equally dark boots, and a jacket of some sort that was finally made. The figure who appeared to be male had shoulder length black hair and his skin appeared to be chalk white. The man did not move as they stared into the burning inferno before them.

Spider-man felt his spider-sense flare again as he and the team spread out while keeping their distance from the man before them. Shark let out a growl as he sniffed the man. Frost had formed a small blade of ice while Black Spider held the last three of his throwing knives and Deadshot loaded the last clips into his wrist guns. Spider-man reloaded his electric webbing and rolled his aching shoulders for the fight that was likely to break out.

The figure did not move as he was surrounded by the team of highly dangerous individuals which did not help put the team at ease. Finally after what felt like an entirety the man spoke in deep silky like voice that caused everyone to tense

"Ahh so you've finally arrived…" the man turned to finally face the Suicide Squad with his hands folded behind his back and an amused expression on his face

Frost's breath hitched as she recognized the man from the painting down stairs. The man's blood eyes stared down the odd group of individuals with both amusement and what looked like… hunger.

"Where's the shard?" Deadshot demanded as he aimed for the man's head

The man looked at the sharp shooter with amusement in his eyes "Shard? I'm afraid you will need to be more specific as I have a lot of shards in my home."

Deadshot let out a growl "Don't test me"

The man's face sobered and his light voice took a slight edge to it "I could say the same to you Mr. Lawton and that of your companions…"

The rest of the team tensed at the unspoken threat. Before any of them could act two figures dropped next to the man. They were Hybrids and one of them Deadshot recognized immediately

"Harkness!" one of the world's deadliest assassins growled out at the sight of his former teammate.

Harkness let out a sinister chuckle as he turned his attention to **Lawton "Lawton! I was hoping you would make it hahahahaha!"**

Soon several other Hybrids appeared in the room, some were sticking to the wall and others appearing from the door ways that led to other parts of the castle.

Spider-man looked around to see they were entirely surrounded _'Well this isn't good'_

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" the man asked with a smirk on his pale face "Now I'm going to ask you a question and depending on how you answer it will determine on whether or not you will leave this place alive"

"If you're asking for a new interior decorator I happen to know a guy" Spider-man quipped before the man's blood red eyes zeroed in on him. His spider sense flared in warning as the man observed him with a curious gaze

"So you're the man he speaks so highly off…" the man muttered quietly, more to himself than anyone else. But Peter still heard it

"Uhh excuse me?" he questioned

The man shrugged "It doesn't matter, now… where are the other shards that you've been collecting?"

"Why do you want to know?" Black Spider asked as his grip on his knives tightened.

"The Symbiotes are a rather unique species, one that as you can see have vast potential. And this is only the result of ONE shard. Imagine what could be accomplished if I had all of them" The man said as he approached the large window in his study and looked out into the stormy night

"So you're the one who's been making these things?" Frost asked

The man turned to look back at her "…No, I did not create the Phantoms. My… ally was the true architect of their birth, I did however aid him in the creation of these Phantoms that stand before you" the man gestured to the Hybrids around them "And… the one I currently possess"

At that moment Spider-man felt his sixth sense flare as a black and red substance began to pour out of the man's clothes and cover him. He grew in size by several inches and his slightly thin body expanded as additional muscle mass was added. His head was completely covered and two red burning eyes that looked like upside down tear drops were created. The jaw expanded and was filled with fangs and a long grotesque barbed tongue formed.

"What the hell…" Black Spider muttered as the man turned into a large inky black being with traces of red trailing down his neck and arms. Drool dripped from the fang filled maw of the Symbiot turned man as his gaze settled on the humans before him

The man smiled a malevolent smile and said in his silky smooth voice " **I just realized that I never introduced myself. I have gone by many names over many lifetimes but for now… you can call me Dracula…"**

* * *

And done.

So Dracula will be the main baddy to face next chapter along with his personal guard of Hybrids. As for this incarnation of Dracula I will be taking abilities from several different incarnations for him to use along with the Symbiot he has on him.

Starting to reach the end of this arc with only the Nepal mission left. And afterwards…

Spider-man heads to Gotham!


	19. Chapter 19

So The Suicide Squad faces down a symbiot empowered Dracula and his Reaper Phantom hybrids. After this chapter the Squad heads over to Nepal to finally face down the last of the Phantoms and Taskmaster himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used, or seen in this story

* * *

Chapter 19: Dracula vs the Suicide Squad

Spider-man and his teammates stared at the symbiot empowered Dracula with dread. The hybrids they've faced were only at nearly eighty percent and were incredibly difficult to face. Now they were surrounded by several and a Phantom that's thanks to Dracula at one hundred percent.

" **You should have never come here"** Dracula said with a dark chuckle

"Well's it's not like we had much of a choice" Peter said before shooting a web line that had the last of his electric web fluid in it.

The sticky substance made contact with Dracula's chest and released tens of thousands of volts and dozens of amps into the ancient vampire. A normal human even most metas would have collapsed dead, Dracula's reaction was a faint hiss of displeasure before wrapping his hand around the web line

' _Uh oh'_ Spider-man thought before he was yanked towards the Phantom and found Dracula's clawed hand around his neck.

Dracula pulled him in close until they were nose to nose **"That tickled…"**

Then the most powerful vampire in the world spun Spider-man around and threw him towards a doorway that led out of his study. Dracula made to follow when Deadshot opened fire on him, high caliber bullets pelting his form

" **Harkness, make yourself useful** " Dracula said as he proceeded down the hallway that he threw Spider-man.

The former member of the Suicide Squad hissed in compliance and tackled Lawton the ground before grabbing him by his shoulders and throwing him into one of the study's many chairs. The sharpshooter rolled with the hit and righted himself up and shot his former teammate in the head as he slowly backed away from the approaching transformed Captain Boomerang. Harkness glanced towards the other Hybrids and let out a loud bark of sorts.

The rest of the Hybrids saw this as their signal to attack the remaining members. Two landed on King Shark's monstrous form while a third speared the massive shark hybrid in the gut, causing him to tumble into a bookcase behind him and destroy one of the shelves. The last two attacked Killer Frost who formed a blade of ice with her right arm and Black Spider.

"Go help Spider-man! I'll deal with these two" Black Spider told Killer Frost before throwing the last of his throwing knives at the two.

Killer Frost nodded and made her way down the hall that Dracula had thrown the assassin earlier.

"RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Shark let out a roar of pain as one of the Hybrids bit into his shoulder. Thankfully Shark's enhanced durability and healing factor help prevented the wound from being too serious. The son of the shark god grabbed one of the Hybrids off his back and threw it into one of the two that Black Spider was fighting.

Shark then backed into the bookcase violently in an attempt to dislodge the other Hybrid from his back. The third Hybrid hissed before delivering a series of punches to Shark's gut, causing the meta to growl in pain and a small trickle of blood to leak from hid jaws.

"RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! I fuckin hate freaky deakies!" Shark bellowed as he grabbed the Hybrid by the shoulders and jammed his head into his tooth filled jaws and bit down with every bit of force he could must and tore the shrieking Hybrid's head off. He spat the head out and into the fire place before chucking the headless corpse there as well. The body created a small explosion of fire as the symbiot on the Reaper shrieked in pain as it burnt to death

Shark made to grab the final Hybrid, but the mutated Reaper jumped off the towering shark man and stuck to the wall above the bookcase.

" **Grrrrrrrr RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" the Hybrid roared with its bloodied split jaw in anger

Shark's eyes narrowed in anger as his enemy had the high ground. He could also feel the strain of transforming begging to affect his body, he had to end this fight soon.

Black Spider was having an easier time now that he was only facing one Hybrid. The other was still down along with the one that Shark used to knock it away.

The Hybrid swiped at Black Spider who was narrowly able to avoid the clawed hand and gave a swift kick to the knee of the Phantom. Its leg buckled slightly allowing Black Spider to leap on its shoulders and jam his knife into the snarling monster's mouth. The Hybrid's tongue tried to wrap around the knife but Black Spider used this moment to grab the elongated appendage and slice it off with his blade.

The Hybrid shrieked in pain as it tongue was cut out and its maw filled with the odd colored blood of the Reaper it possesses. The Hybrid grabbed Black Spider by the arm and slammed him into the ground. The force knocked the wind out of the human assassin and before he could react, the Hybrid kicked him into the window. The glass held if barely and the former follower of Ra's slid to the ground with a small trail of blood staining the cracked glass.

Eric gritted his teeth in pain "I really need to get better armor for this thing!"

…

Spider-man was currently trying to both and dodge the attacks from Dracula in the hall when several ice shards impacted against the vampire's back. The hits caused Dracula to stumble forward slightly and Spider-man used that moment to grab his head and shock him with his venom blasts at full power.

The symbiot didn't seem to like the bioelectricity too much and seemed to shriek and flare in pain, briefly exposing Dracula's enraged glare. The ancient Vampire kneed him in the gut followed by a painful head butt to Spider-man before grabbing him and chucking him towards Killer Frost whose eyes widened in surprise

"Oof!" Frost shouted as her teammate collided with her and sent both tumbling down the hall.

Spider-man found himself lying face first in Frost's cleavage when they finally came to a stop. The assassin pulled his face out of the valley between Frost's breast and saw that her face had a mix of shock, anger and annoyance

"Do you mind!" Frost growled out

"Sorry" Spider-man said as he quickly got of the woman and looked to see Dracula's face disappear back into the symbiot and reform it's nightmarish face. ' _Hmm, looks like that symbiot he's wearing isn't a fan of electricity'_

He took a quick look of the room and saw at the end of a hall on his left an open door to what looked like a courtyard… filled with puddles

"That could work" Peter said before looking towards Frost "Frost!"

The ice meta looked towards him with a quirked brow "What?"

Peter nodded towards the courtyard in the distance "Head out there and get ready, I have an idea!"

Frost didn't hesitate to start running down the hall as Spider-man turned to see a smirking Dracula **"Whatever you have planned won't work boy"**

"Buddy, in case you haven't noticed, I have a history for pulling of the impossible"Spider-man said

" **Hmph!"** Dracula huffed before multiplied tendrils of the symbiot formed of his suit and sent them towards the assassin

"AH! Hentai!" Spider-man shrieked as he dodged the tendrils and shot several impact webbings at Dracula who tore the webs off with ease.

Spider-man's spider-sense flared as Dracula disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of him with a raised fist. Spider-man bent backwards as he felt the hand just brush past his jaw before he righted himself up and delivered a powerful punch into Dracula's head. The vampire stumbled back from the force of the blow allowing the wall crawler to activate his vibranuium gauntlet's claws and slash the full powered Phantom across the face

" **GAH!"** Dracula shouted in some pain as the vibranium tore through the symbiot and dug slightly into his own flesh.

Spider-man then channeled his venom blasts into his fists and punched the Phantom enhanced vampire with his all of his strength. The hit on top of the extremely powerful blast of bioelectricity caused Dracula to roar in pain before he backhanded Spider-man away and into a wall.

The spider themed assassin slammed into the wall with enough force to nearly go through the stone wall.

"It's at times like this… that I want Superman's super durability" Spider-man groaned out as he slumped to the floor. He's pretty sure that one of his shoulders blades as a crack in it. He could also taste blood, causing him to lift his mask and spit out a glob of blood and a cracked tooth. Spider-man lifted the bloodied molar up and examined it before looking towards a recovered and much larger symbiot possessed Dracula "Dude you knocked out a tooth!"

Dracula's responded by launching himself at Spider-man who narrowly dodged the attack and proceeded to sprint down the hall towards the courtyard

"I hope Frost is ready" Peter said to himself as he still felt his spider-sense tingling.

The assassin had just cleared the doorway into the courtyard when Dracula erupted through the stone wall with a roar of rage. His glowing eyes centered on Spider-man who was knocked to the ground from Dracula's destructive entrance.

" **I was a bit curious as to why you were here in the first place Spider-man"** Dracula said as more tendrils erupted from his body that was now over two thirds larger than before

"It isn't for the weather I can tell you that." Spider-man said as he rose slowly

" **I thought it odd that you would purposely get involved in my affairs… but now I see why. 'He' intends for you to kill me!"** Dracula growled out the last part

"Uhh still don't know who 'he' is. Seriously, who is it? Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, Bane, the barista at the Starbucks in Detroit that I nearly blew up once? No, wait don't tell me… my father? God I hope not, that would be lame!" Spider-man saw how the water was beginning to slowly gather under Dracula's feet. ' _Almost there Elsa…'_

" **I've grown tired of your pathetic humor child"** Dracula said as red energy began to form around his hands

"You think my humor is 'Pathetic'? Well now I won't feel so bad about this" Spider-man said shook his head in mock diappointment

Before Dracula could act the water and rain around him formed a dome and begin to fill up

" **What!?"** Dracula hissed in surprise as he soon found himself floating in a ball of water. He then noticed Spider-man approaching and placing his hands on the dome.

Before Dracula could act Spider-man activated his venom blasts at full power and electrocuted the dome of water and by proxy him. Dracula let out a loud roar of pain as he and the symbiot trashed violently in the watered dome. It was at this time that Frost emerged from a nearby puddle with her hands extended to the dome

Spider-man looked to see Frost approaching "Man Elsa, I never would have pegged you for a real life water bender! Now I'm going to have to think up a new nickname for ya! How about Katara? Granted you don't have the complexion or hair color down but your way 'cooler' in my opinion… deadlier too"

Frost gave the man a blank gaze "Call me that again, and I'll turn you into 'Spider-Woman' with a jagged piece of ice"

Before Spider-man could offer up a retort his spider-sense flared. He looked to see that while the symbiot was beginning to separate from Dracula, a ball of red energy was building in between his hands.

He quickly let go of the water dome and grabbed a surprised Frost and leaped away just as the dome exploded into a shower of water and red energy.

Spider-man stuck himself to the wall and held Frost with both hands as they watched Dracula on his hands and knees breathing deeply. The red and black Symbiot he was wearing looked to be slowly falling off him and forming a puddle. The injured vampire turned his angered glare to the duo. Blood red energy began to build around him along with arcs of red lightning as he his eyes glowed brighter and he snarled in their direction as the symbiot began to sluggishly reconnect with the vampire

"I think we just pissed him off" Spider-man muttered.

Frost looked at Dracula with wide eyes and nodded in agreement ' _Hopefully Shark is having an easier time'_

…

Shark has would have it was not having an easier time as one of Hybrids pinned him to the ground with while another bit into his dorsal fin. The action caused Shark to howl in pain as he tried shake himself free.

The Hybrid that had Shark pinned to the ground had its hand morph into an ax and raised it over its head with a hiss as it prepared to decapitate Shark.

"Hey asshole!" a voice called out to the Hybrid

The Phantom Reapers looked to see Black Spider holding a flaming piece of a wooden chair in both his hands. Before either Hybrid could attack Black Spider threw one of the wooden pieces like a spear right into the eyes of one of the Hybrids. The Reaper shrieked in agony as it and the Symbiot's head started to burn, causing the other Hybrid to flinch away. Shark used this moment to bite into the leg of the burning Hybrid and tore it's leg off.

" **VVVVVVVRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"** The Hybrid bellowed in pain as it collapsed withering in pain.

Shark the garbed the other Hybrid which began to claw at his arms and flare wildly as Shark struggled over towards the fire place and slammed the alien vampire into it. Shark gritted his teeth in pain as his arm burned and was being nearly torn to shreds by the burning Hybrid within.

While Shark was dealing with his Phantom Black Spider approached the final one and jammed the flaming wooden stake into its side, right where it's heart was located. The Hybrid's eye's widened before dimming and it and the symbiot began to burn to ashes.

Black Spider turned to see Shark pull his burnt arm out of the fire place and cradle it to his chest as he slowly began to shrink down into his human form.

"All spent?" Black Spider questioned the large man

"Yeah, all spent" Shark said as he hissed in pain. His healing factor was already starting to work but given his body's condition it would take some time.

It was then that the two heard distant gunshots down the hallway that Deadshot and Harkness diapered down. Black Spider looked around the area for anything to use and saw what looked like a bottle of some sort of drink on a desk on the far side of the room. He approached the bottle and pulled the cap off and gave the drink a whiff of the liquid

' _Scotch… this will come in handy'_ Eric thought as he walked over towards the window and tore a piece off one of the drapes

…

" **Come on Lawton! I'm just getting warmed up!"** Harkness growled at the marksman's prone form

Deadshot spat out some blood as he turned to look at Harkness with a glare "Fuck you!"

The Hybrid had grabbed him and slammed him repeatedly into the wall and ground before chucking him down a flight of stairs. Lawton maybe one of the most badass assassins in the world, but he was still human and the human body as its limits.

Harkness grabbed Deadshot by the neck and lifted the man up and growled at him. Lawton responded by shooting off his last round into Harkness's open maw.

 **BANG!**

Harkness flinched before slamming Deadshot into the wall and throwing him into the stairwell.

"ACK!" Lawton yelled out as he felt his spine nearly snap from the force of the impact. His vision blurred as he saw Harkness approach him with his hand morphing into some sort of blade.

The Hybrid raised his hand to stab the downed assassin when he noticed a small photo sticking out of one of the man's many breast pockets. Harkness reached for the photo and held it up to see it was a picture of a little girl. It took a moment for Harkness to realize that it was likely Lawton's daughter as he began to chuckle darkly

" **Hehehehehe! Now isn't this a pretty little lace!"** Harkness said as he waved the photo at Deadshot " **Don't worry Lawton, when I'm done with you! I think I'll pay your little girl a visit… Ses what she thinks of good old uncle Harkness!"**

Deadshot gritted his teeth in pain and anger "Touch her and I'll kill you in ways that'll make heel look like paradise in comparison!"

"And how do you plan to do that? With this Phantom attached to me, I'm all but invincible!" Harkness said with glee

It was then that Lawton saw a flaming Molotov flying towards Harkness and the man smirked "Then have a drink, on me"

Harkness looked at him in confusion before his enhanced senses picked up the sound of the bottle flying towards him. He turned to catch it too late and the bottle broke against his form and covered him in flaming alcohol.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Harkness shouted in pain as he and the symbiot burned **"IT BURNSSSSS!"**

Lawton snatched up the partially burnt photo of his daughter that the Hybrid dropped and rolled away from the flaying Harkness. He made his to stand by Black Spider who joined him in watching Harkness roll around on the floor in attempt to snuff the flames out. Bits of the symbiot were falling off exposing more of Harkness's actual body that began to burn from the fire.

Black Spider wordlessly held out his knife to Deadshot who took it and approached the burning form of the Australian criminal. Lawton grabbed Harkness by the head and turned it so they were face to face

Harkness hissed out in pain and anger as Lawton stared back with a glare

"Enjoy hell" Lawton said before he jammed the blade into Harkness's exposed side.

" **RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Harkness creamed in pain as his heart was pierced by the knife.

Lawton yanked the blade out and backed away from Harkness's still withering body as heand the symbiot continued to burn. Deadshot handed Black Spider his weapon hilt first

"Thanks…"

Black Spider nodded as he cleaned the blood off on the side of his suit and nodded towards the stilling form of Harkness "I was getting tired of him anyway"

A moment later they felt the building shake as bits of dust fell from the ceiling. Both man looked towards each other and nodded before making their way to Spider-man and Killer Frost's location leaving Harkness to burn.

"Where's Shark?" Lawton asked as the two rounded a corner and could hear faint explosions ahead of them

"Already there" Black Spider responded

…

Dracula let out a demonic like roar as he battered Shark's form away with s single swipe of his hand towards the far side of the courtyard. He made to follow but his leg was then covered in ice causing him to stumble slightly.

It was then that Spider-man appeared and punched the symbiot powered vampire with a venom blast coated fist.

" **HSSSSSSSSSSSS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dracula shouted in rage as he formed several tendrils into the shapes of clawed hands and sent them towards the assassin.

Spider-man dodged the hits with a series of flips that would put the world's greatest acrobats to shame. He grabbed one of the tendrils and used it to swing up and land on Dracula's shoulders and brought both fists down on top of his head. The impact forced Dracula's upper body closer to the ground that was then gripped by tendrils of water created by Killer Frost as she tried to tie the monster down.

Spider-man kept punching Dracula in the head with his venom blasts before his spider sense flared and he back flipped of the vampire's back just as several spikes formed and tried to impale him.

"Does anyone have a bomb or something?" Spider-man shouted as he shot several strands of his organic webs at the tendrils that were approaching him. "Because I'm just about out of anything even remotely helpful for this fight!"

Frost gritted her teeth in frustration as Dracula was beginning to tear his way out of the ice and water she was using to keep him immobile. "Can't you try shocking him again!?"

Spider-man jumped out of the way of a tendril that tried to impale him and shot the last of his pistols ammo at the large Phantom's head. The bullets bounced off it's head and caused it to growl in annoyance "I could, if I didn't mind frying the nerves in my hands!"

Dracula was able to finally free himself from Frost's restrains and made to lunge at the exhausted meta when a large chunk of stone slammed into the side of his head, causing him to stumble back. Shark grinned at the effect the hit had and lifted another stone slab from the ground and chucked it towards one of the Phantom empowered vampire's legs. The force of the hit caused Dracula to fall to one knee which allowed Spider-man to deliver another punch to his head, knocking several teeth out.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! ENOUGH!"** Dracula shouted as red energy formed in his hands and he slammed them into the ground creating an explosion

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The entire castle shook as the whole courtyard was blanketed in dust while wisps of red energy floated through the air. Spider-man, Killer Frost and King Shark were knocked back by the force of the explosion. It was then that Deadshot and Black Spider entered the courtyard

"Spider-man, Frost, Shark regroup!" Deadshot shouted into the dust cloud.

Several moments passed before a bleeding and dust covered Shark broke through the cloud carrying an unconscious Killer Frost. Spider-man appeared right behind the running tower of muscle while keeping an eye out for the Phantom enhanced Dracula

"I take it things aren't going well" Deadshot asked as he scanned the dust cloud for any signs of Dracula

"Nope, and have you guys found the shard yet?" Spider-man questioned

"No…" Deadshot said as he and the team fled down the hall further into the castle "But if this guy is like half the people I've worked for over the years than I think I know where it is"

"Where?" Shark growled out as wiped some blood out of his eye while keeping a firm grip on Frost who was starting to stir.

"Where any guy that's arrogant, has lots of power and wealth and doesn't trust anyone with something as important as the shard to hold on to" Deadshot stated as the team came to a flight of stairs and stopped "Their own private study"

"Which is probably at the very top of this place" Spider-man said as he looked at the staircase and saw how far it went up "Megalomaniacs seem to like views that make it seem their above everyone else"

A distant roar coming from the direction the team just ran caused them to tense.

"Sounds like someone isn't happy…" Black Spider said quietly

"Cut off from help in a dark castle in Transylvania at night, being chased by Dracula of all things, wounded and on our last legs, and seemed to have no ammo… I fuckin hate my luck!" Spider-man groaned out

The castle shook slightly as the sounds of destruction were getting closer.

"Let's find the damn shard and get out of here already!" Deadshot said as the team rushed up the stairs.

It was several minutes later when running down a hall that several Reapers fell from the ceiling ahead of the team.

"I got them!" Spider-man said as he sprinted ahead of the team in a blur and kicked one Reaper further down the hall and backhanded the other into the wall. The Reaper hissed before Spider-man slammed its head into the stone work before ramming his fist through its chest and tore out its beating heart and crushed it.

The Reaper further down tried to stand back up but found its head being crushed under Shark's foot as the large cannibal meta stormed past it with the rest of the team. Black Spider paused momentarily to stab it in the side before following what's left of the team.

"Looks like there're a few Reapers left" Deadshot said as the team climbed another staircase.

"Hopefully we got most of them by now" Frost said as she finally regained conscious. She felt a massive headache coming on from all of the water manipulation she's been doing tonight.

It was another several minutes and encountering another twelve Reapers later when the team finally arrived at the top of the tower and what appeared to be Dracula's personnel study. Spider-man didn't hesitate to kick the large engraved wooden doors in and entered the room with Black Spider and Deadshot tailing him. Shark and Frost entered a little slower and observed the well let and highly furnished space

Frost let out a whistle "Damn… this place makes the some of the penthouses I've stayed in look like shit in comparison"

"It's alright" Spider-man shrugged as he's seen better places. It was then that he saw the shard on what looked like Dracula's desk amongst a stack of papers with detailed notes on the otherworldly artifact and documents on the Phantoms… the Hybrids in particular. "Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

Black Spider picked some of the papers up and examined them "Hmm this seems to explain how Dracula and his… friend have found a way to bond the Phantoms to hosts. Like with Venom…"

Flashes of the large creature flashed through Peter's mind "Something tells me that these things and Dracula are nowhere near his level"

Deadshot wandered over and checked some of the other documents on display while grabbing the shard and placing it in one of his pouches. Shark and frost kept a lookout in the hall for any signs of Dracula while Spider-man took this time to scan a bookshelf near the large window.

' _Hmm… Books on vampirism both medical and historic… History of different occults… Hello what's this?'_ Peter thought as he pulled out a leather bound book with what looked stitches across the spine and cover.

He flipped it open and scanned some of the contents that looked to be spells, curses and details about enchanting and the like.

"Heh I know a certain brooding teen that would love this!" Spider-man said to himself as he pocketed the book in his slightly damaged backpack _'Note to self, get new more durable pack'_

Spider-man turned towards his teammates "So are we don-"

Peter's spider-sense blared just as a clawed pale hand punched through the floor and grabbed his ankle and dragged him down face to face with an enraged Dracula who was standing upside down on the ceiling. Peter idly noticed that his clothes seemed a bit damaged and burnt and he was no longer covered in the symbiot

' _Small miracles I guess'_ Peter thought before the vampire then threw him towards the ground and sent a bolt of red energy towards him.

The resulting impact with the floor and the bolt of energy striking him in the chest caused the decades old assassin to scream in pain. His screams were cut short as Dracula appeared in front of him and clutched his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Congratulations on making it this far!" Dracula said in a calm but angered tone "It's been quite some time since I've had a challenge"

Spider-man responded by trying to claw that man's face off with his claws. The Vampire grabbed the approaching limb with some difficulty and then slammed him into the wall again. Dracula made to grab the down assassin but Shark landed behind him in a crouch after falling through the hole he made and tackled the distracted vampire through the wall and kept running.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shark yelled as he used Dracula as a makeshift battering ram and slammed him through multiple walls without slowing.

Dracula gritted his teeth in pain before muttering something under his breath and blood red energy chains appeared and wrapped around Shark's form, halting his momentum.

Dracula then broke free of Shark's grip and punched the large man hard enough to knock several teeth loose. Dracula then gripped the top of his head with one hand and proceeded to punch him with the other.

Shark felt his nose break and his jaw dislocate under the powerful blows of the vampire lord. He faintly made out Dracula pulling his fist back and having it coated in that red energy of his when Spider-man appeared behind him and kicked the startled vampire in the head threw the final wall that appeared to be the roof.

The magical chains holding Shark disappeared and allowed the man to collapse to his knees. He would have fell face first into the ground had Spider-man not caught him.

"You alright big guy?" Spider-man questioned Shark

The large meta was quite for a moment before shaking his head no and shakily pointed towards his bleeding jaw. He winced when he felt something shift inside as his healing factor started to kick in. Spider-man helped him rest against the wall and allow the son of the shark god to rest

"The rest should be here soon" the assassin said before he felt his spider-sense tingle and felt himself lifted in the air and dragged out on to the rooftop. _'Least it stopped raining'_

Spider-man came to a halt in front of a seething Dracula whose shirt was now ripped showing his pale torso and a small trickle of blood dripping down the left side of his face

"I was considering sparring you Spider-man as your skills would have made you a valuable thrall. But now… I'm just going to drain you dry!" Dracula hissed out as he opened his mouth and his fangs lengthened

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels" Spider-man struggled to move but found himself frozen as he floated down towards his apparent death 'Killed by a vampire… not going to lie but I didn't expect that'

Dracula had turned the wall crawler's head and prepared to tear the man's throat out when an ice shard pierced his eye

"GAAAAH!" Dracula shouted in pain as his hold on Spider-man lessened allowing the assassin to cover the vampire's bleeding face and torso in his organic webs.

Peter looked to see Frost on the roof holding several more ice daggers at the ready as she watched the struggling Dracula.

"Shark is one lucky bastard" Spider-man said before he approached Dracula and punched him with every last ounce of strength he had left in him.

The sheer force of his punch created a small shockwave as it sent the restrained vampire almost a hundred feet through the air before he crashed through a distant spire by the other wall of the castle and down into the dark forest below.

Peter collapsed to his knees in exhaustion as he stared at his reflection in a puddle. His mask had several tears in it and the right lens had a crack. A small bit of his jawline was exposed on the right side and there were bits of blood on the scalp portion of his mask. The rest of his suit had numerous tears some bleeding and some showing a nasty bruise.

' _I'm soooo taking a vacation after this'_ Peter thought tiredly as he turned to see Frost walking over to an injured Shark being supported by Black Spider. Deadshot was making his way towards him.

"You got one more left in ya?" Deadshot said as he offered out his hand which Spider-man took with some effort on his part. He didn't need x-ray vision to see that he had several broken bones and fractures throughout his body.

"No, but it's either that or get my head blown up" Spider-man said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up into the sky to see a ARGUS transport approaching them "Now she sends something to help us!"

Deadshot saw the approaching aircraft and looked back to see the last three members of Task Force X or better known as the Suicide Squad approaching. "Saddle up boys and girl, we have one more stop!"

"All aboard the crazy train…" Spider-man muttered quietly to himself as he and the team approached the landing craft "Hey anyone else notice that the symbiot that Dracula had vanished?"

"Nope just keep walking!" Frost said quickly as they boarded the craft.

As the team boarded the aircraft with their objective in hand, down in the forest Dracula slowly emerged from the crater that he created when he slammed into the ground courtesy of Spider-man's punch.

The world's most powerful vampire spat out a glob of blood including a fang and looked to see the aircraft leaving his castle. Dracula's eye's narrowed before his hearing picked up something approaching him. He turned to see a small bit of the symbiot he used earlier approaching him sluggishly. He knelt down and allowed it to merge with his hand before standing back up

"So he thought to try and betray us…" Dracula muttered as he began his walk back towards the castle. He saw several Reapers and appear from the shadows and follow him at a safe distance. Dracula clicked his tongue in slight displeasure at seeing that there were still a few alive. He was never fond of the abominations but he couldn't deny their usefulness. Dracula also saw to his mild surprise, one of the Reapers that use to be a Hybrid was heavily burned and missing an arm but still alive, or as a alive as a Reaper could be. He then turned his attention back down towards the symbiot still on his hand "…No matter, I will repay him in kind when the time is right…"

* * *

And done.

Whew, finally glad that I finished this chapter, it was hard to write for some reason. Anyway the final mission is about to begin as the Suicide Squad travels to Nepal to finally stop the Phantom threat and Spider-man meets one of the girls to join his harem, wouldn't blame you all if you forgot by now I nearly did until I saw my arc's outline. The chapter should be up by Sunday night or at the latest Monday. I have to iron out a few things in it first before posting.

As for why I kept Dracula alive… originally I had planned to kill him but I decided not to. He will be playing a major role in the second act of this story after the whole Civil war arc is done and the New Era line starts… This guy has plans and as for the Reaper that was horribly burned... I'll leave you all to identify.


	20. Chapter 20

So here's the start of the end of this rather long and possibly drawn out arc of Spider-man and his Suicidal Friends. Not going to lie I'm thinking about bringing the Squad back later on in the story only with new members and some veterans. So this mission should be reasonably short and straight to the point and only take around four more chapters (the last three are long ones admittedly) to wrap up the Phantom invasion and let Spider-man and Taskmaster have their rematch. Also the individual who was shooting rockets at Spidey in his first encounter with Taskmaster and Professor Zoom will appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, used or seen in this story.

* * *

Chapter 20: This is a suicide mission…

Nepal, May 24th 3:23 AM

The ride towards the final destination was quite Peter realized as he sat in the aircraft with the remains of what was once an eight-man team. Well technically a six-man team with two women but you get the idea.

The team was given some rather good first aid by one of the co-pilots from the craft and were allowed some decent MRE's that they had on spare. Sadly, they didn't have much in terms of equipment to rearm them

Peter was only able to re-arm his last working web shooter with one last capsule of his electric webbing and four extra strength webbing. Luckily there was plenty of ammo for his built in pistols.

Frost was chugging bottle after bottle of water along with a shirtless Shark who thankfully replaced his torn pants and boots. Deadshot was equipping himself with an assault rifle, two pistols, and a bag full of grenades and a pump action shot gun with incendiary rounds as well as more ammo for his wrist pistols. This time he was counting to make sure he had all of his grenades and keeping a close eye on Black Spider who seemed a bit fidgety.

Peter could understand why his fellow spider themed assassin was uncomfortable at the moment. Their next destination placed them dangerously close to Ra's al Ghul's turf and well, Peter was uncertain on whether or not the man will make a move on them or not.

' _Hopefully he'll be busy with the Phantoms and Taskmaster. Unless Tasky is smart enough to leave Ra's alone'_ Peter thought before walking over to the small table that Deadshot was at and grabbing an assault rifle and checking it over.

Peter doesn't normally use guns aside from his web shooter's pistol feature but considering he was down a web shooter and most of his web cartridges he wasn't going to be picky. After seeing that the gun was in good order he grabbed around a dozen clips and slipped them into his backpack and a few more to his pants pouches.

' _Note to self, get a utility belt… wonder if Batman or Deathstroke will be willing to part with one. Better yet I'll have T'Challa make me one.'_ Peter concluded as he sat back down cradling his weapon for the mission.

Deadshot saw Black Spider's uneasy composure and decided to speak up "Nervous Black Spider?"

The purple and black clad man gave the marksman a side glance "…Yes"

"What's there to be worried about aside from the Phantoms we'll be facing?" Frost asked the man who out of all of them was able to keep his composure fairly well.

"Ra's al Ghul is based in the Himalayas" Peter said as he stared out the window to see the distant peaks getting closer "A few years ago me and B.S. here may or may not have given old Ra's the provable finger and told him to go to hell…"

"You stuck it to Ra's al Ghul? And I thought the Joker was insane" Deadshot said in mild surprise at the fact that Spider-man had screwed over arguably the only assassin in the world to match the wall crawler. This was also a man who had more resources at his disposal then some countries

"Yeaaaaah… But I had a very good reason to!" Spider-man shrugged "But between us, it's not him that I'm afraid of running into"

"Are they one of his daughters?" Frost asked with a deadpanned expression and her arms crossed as she stared at the man

Spider-man looked towards her in confusion "Huh?"

"It's a woman you care or cared about your worried about seeing again" Frost said with a shrug of her shoulders as she leaned into Shark "It usually is"

"She's got you there…" Black Spider said in amusement

"Oh like I'm the only one with romantic issues in this jet, plane, hovercraft thing… also how the hell can we have these things flying around and I have yet to see any flying cars!?" Spider-man said as he directed the last part towards the pilots up front.

One of the pilots turned back to answer his question "You know how expensive these thigs are? Even Bruce Wayne wouldn't be able to afford many of these, especially if he wants a good one"

"…Fair enough" Spider-man said as his shoulders slumped in defeat and acceptance that he won't be getting a flying car anytime soon.

It was then a holographic projection of Waller appeared in front of the team.

' _Oh yipyyyy she's back…_ ' Peter thought to himself as he and the team turned their attention to their handler

"Well, boys and girl' congratulations! You have one more shard to retrieve and your free to go" Waller said with a smirk

The 'Until I need you again' went unsaid but the team didn't need to hear the words to know it was true. Waller would never let them go so long as they proved useful to her and it's not like they were irreplaceable. She had quite a few places to recruit from; Belle Reve, Arkham, The Vault and the list went on and on.

"So what are we facing?" Deadshot said in a slightly strained voice as he tried to resist the urge to tell the overweight woman to go screw herself

"Jocasta's readings have calculated the Phantom's symbiot index to be at one hundred percent" Waller said in a serious tone as she then brought up photos of some of Phantoms that were taken by an ARGUS strike team… before they were slaughtered. The Phantoms were a little bigger looking but also appeared to be more streamlined but no less deadly "And Taskmaster has been reported in the area"

"Oh good… rematch!" Spider-man said with grim amusement ' _Time to pay that bitch back for New York and being partially responsible for nearly getting me killed by a pissed of immortal demi-god and kidnapped by some government bitch!'_

"We've also concluded that this area is where all of the other Phantoms are originating from. There seems to be some sort of teleportation network that was being used to transport the Phantoms to the other locations to retrieve the shards." Waller said as an image of odd energy readings were appearing in Nepal and connecting to Egypt, Transylvania, Tokyo and Tangarora Island "Further scans also indicate that the Phantoms are being created here, meaning that there's a high probability that their creator is down there as well"

"Hurray!" Frost said with a roll of her eyes "We're marching into the Phantom capital…"

"Could be worse" Spider-man said as he analyzed the energy readings

"Anything else to be on the lookout for? I don't want to meet anymore freaky deakies like those damn Hybrids!" Shark spoke up in his deep voice laced with annoyance with his eyes narrowing at Waller

The director of ARGUS returned his look with a blank one "Will it make a difference? Your all going down there and getting that shard and stop whoever is creating these Phantoms or… you're lose your heads"

"Will that Venom thing be there?" Deadshot asked with a raised brow at the director of ARGUS

Waller looked at the assassin for a moment before speaking "Unknown…"

"Why isn't Jocasta given us our briefing? You unplugged her or something or is she getting an update?" Spider-man asked cautiously about the whereabouts of the A.I.

"That's none of your concern Mr. Parker" Waller said before she promptly cut the feed

"Heh, she's lost control of her" Black Spider said as he rose up from his seat and approached the table and examined the weapons before grabbing a heavy tactical pistol and more throwing knives to use. "Else she would've been bragging about it or Jocasta would be here flirting with Spider-man"

"Hopefully she's not trying to start Judgment Day… I don't think I'm up for fighting an army of robots anytime soon" Frost said as she snuggled closer into Shark's form. The rest of the team decided to not comment on the ice meta and cannibal meta's apparent relationship

"Approaching L.Z. in twenty seconds. Readings put the shard's location three kilometers ahead near a small settlement." the pilot alerted the team as the craft began its descent.

The craft landed on a small Cliffside that overlooked a valley with the tower mountain of Mt. Everest in the distance. The sky was clear and with no major cities close by in the mountains, the star filled sky was on beautiful display along with a full moon. The moon light gave the place a sort of surreal feeling. The team exited the craft and scanned the area as the aircraft rose up back into the sky and left the team standing in the cold.

Several moments passed before Killer Frost spoke up "So how do we do this? Charge in guns a blazing? Because if Dracula and those Hybrids were any indicator… we'll get our teeth kicked in"

"Let's recon the area before we come up with any plans. I didn't come this far to get offed by some damn killer hologram thing because we didn't stop and use our heads for once" Deadshot said as he led the team up what looked like an old path used by the mountains natives

Spider-man was scanning the mountain range before he spotted a very familiar peak across the valley in the distance. The mountain was the location to one of Ra's al Ghul's personal retreat compounds that last he checked was being inhabited by Nyssa al Ghul and a small detachment of the League of Shadows and League of Assassins.

' _Wonder how Nyssa's been…'_ Peter thought as he hasn't heard any news on the centuries old woman in years. The occasional rumor but nothing concrete. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Eric's masked face looking at him.

"You good?" he asked as he also recognized the distant mountain

Peter looked back at the mountain for a moment before saying "No… come on. We have slightly more important matters to attend to"

Peter sped up in his walking to catch up with Shark, Frost and Deadshot while Black Spider took a moment to stare at the distant mountain before shaking his head and broke out into a lot jog to catch up with the rest of the team.

Twenty minutes later the team came to a stop on a snow and ice covered ridge that overlooked a small village with a large temple or monastery above it built into the mountain next to a water fall that emptied out into a river that flowed through the village and headed further down towards the valley. The village from what they could make out looked deserted but in reality was likely swarming with full powered Phantoms lying and wait

And this wasn't taking in to account the Phantoms and Taskmaster up in the large monastery with the shard and whoever or whatever was making these Phantoms

"We'll be slaughtered" Spider-man summed up his observations of the area and what they know about Taskmasters forces of Phantoms and whatever men or women he or his apparent boss have hired. He was currently crouched on a small pillar of stone that looked like it used to be part of some kind of shrine in the past.

"We go down there, we'll be outmatched, outnumbered, and worst… surrounded" Black Spider said as he rubbed his forehead in aggravation

"Hell Taskmaster will have a great view of the area to coordinate his forces if anyone try's to attack" Spider-man said as he scanned the monastery for any signs of Taskmaster or Phantoms

"So now what? Even if we still had KGBeast, Harley and Boomerang and we were all in tip top shape we'd still be screwed" Frost looked towards the village in annoyance at finally realizing how suicidal this entire mission is. It seemed so easy in the beginning with the occasional curve ball thrown at them, but now standing here and seeing that they haven't even faced the worst of the Phantoms forces really putted things into perspective to the former scientist turn super villain.

"Well we could try to draw out Taskmaster's forces. If we're lucky the monastery will be left with fewer guards and we'll be able to infiltrate the structure and retrieve the shard." Deadshot said as stroked his chin in concentration

"I'm not going to be the bait!" Frost said as she sent a dark glare towards the sniper "And neither is anyone else!"

Louise couldn't deny that she's grown fond of these people somewhat. After she became Killer Frost what few friends she had either abandoned her or ended up dead. So for a while she was on her own then she met Shark who was the most intelligent or articulate man in the world but had a sort of charm to him that she liked. Spider-man was an annoying old man in her opinion that was trying to relive his glory days. Black Spider seemed to be a guy who took things too seriously and in her opinion needed to get laid and find maybe find someone that could as cliché as it sounds make an honest man out of him. Deadshot, well she's heard him mention on the ride here that after this he was going to do everything in his power to get out of this life so he seemed to have the most common sense of the bunch but was still a bit of an ass.

Two weeks ago if someone asked her if she would be willing to fight side by side with a group of people like this she'd laugh and likely freeze their balls of or just out right kill them. But in the last several days she couldn't deny that facing nearly impossible fatal odds had a way of bringing people together into a sort of comradeship.

"And if they happen to have those teleportation devices in there that can transport large groups of Phantoms like they probably have in the village? Won't matter if we lure them out when they can easily just teleport back in" Shark said quietly as he crossed his large arms across his chest. Perks of being part shark and spending long amounts of time in the water allowed him to tolerate the Himalayan cold.

"You know we're fucked when guys like Shark are right" Spider-man said which earned a growl from the large meta which caused Spider-man to hold his hands in up in defense

"We need an army to stand a chance…" Black Spider stated as he didn't see them pulling this off with just the five of them

"Frost, couldn't you just use your water and ice manipulation to…" Deadshot gestured towards the village that was surrounded by ice and water "Make an avalanche or something along those lines?"

"Not from this distance and honestly… I don't think my body can take that kind of strain at the moment. Up until Transylvania the most I did was move water around in a pool and that alone was exhausting" Frost said as she folded her arms under her breasts and looked down at the ground

"Shark? How about you? Can you still turn into that sharkzilla thing?" Spider-man asked the large meta with a raised brow under his mask

"No… I still never completely recovered from my fight with Croc before I changed again earlier and I don't see that making much of a difference even if I could"

The team was quite for several minutes with the only noise being the wind as they tried to think up a plan that could work but came up short.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Frost exclaimed as she kicked some snow in frustration before sitting down on a rock and holding her heads in her hands. Shark wandered over to her and crouched beside her as he rubbed her back in attempt to sooth the woman he's grown to care for over the past several days.

To most of the team it looked like they were about to live up to Taskforce X's infamous nickname 'Suicide Squad' since they didn't see any way they could survive this

"I think I can get us one…" Spider-man suddenly said in an uncertain tone

"What?" Deadshot looked at the assassin in surprise who started to scratch the back of his head nervously

"Earlier Black Spider said we needed an army and well… we uh, aren't very far from-" Spider-man began before Black Spider interrupted

"No!"

Spider-man turned towards the younger assassin "Look I don't like it either but ironically enough Ra's might be our only hope of surviving this suicide mission that Waller's given us cause frankly I don't see the fuckin Justice League flying over the horizon anytime soon!"

"Peter!" Black Spider said in an angered tone as he drew closer towards the older man "Ra's will kill us before we can even explain the situation and even if we did I could still see him ordering our deaths!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die so soon!" Spider-man argued back "But hey, if you can pull a miracle out of your ass or better yet a way to win this then by all means pull it out!"

"ENOUGH!" Deadshot shouted before taking a deep breath to calm himself back down before speaking again "Will he help us?" Deadshot addressed Spider-man directly with a hard look on his face

Spider-man returned the look with one of his own even though it was covered by his mask "Maybe… I don't know. But if one of his daughters is there I might be able to convince them to help us out. And they might be able to convince Ra's if he's around that is that it would be in his best interest to help us out here"

"Will that be even enough?" Frost asked skeptically "Because I don't see how a bunch of ninjas can help take on guys that could give you and Shark here in his other state trouble. Hell it took the three of us combined to be able to match Dracula and even now I'm starting to think he was just fucking with us!"

"Trust me Frost" Spider-man said as he places a hand on the ice and water manipulator's shoulder "They may be human well actually, that's debatable for a lot of them since some of them possess supernatural powers and or weapons-"

"Get to the point!" Frost ordered the man

"The point is that some of the best fighters in the world are part of Ra's League of Shadows or League of Assassins!" Spider-man finished "Besides they just have to keep most of Taskmaster's forces distracted while we find the shard, the Skelator reject himself and the Phantom making machine and take them out"

The team was quiet for several minutes before Deadshot finally spoke in a resigned tone "Fuck it, we don't have any other options as far as I can see"

"To think that the fate of the world has fallen to us and likely Ra's al Ghul or his daughters" Black Spider rubbed his forehead in disbelief

Spider-man looked at his fellow morally questionable teammates and then back down towards their objective before saying "Yep… Earth's screwed"

After asking Spider-man and Black Spider to lead the way to the Demon Head's compound the team of misfits began their long trek through the cold snow covered mountain range, unaware of a small black orb that's been following them since Transylvania, well a replacement since the original was destroyed

…

The mysterious figure was watching the team of five individuals make their way towards the League of Shadows compound with amusement

"I will be surprised if you can convince Ra's to aid you in your mission Parker…"

He then approached his desk and contacted Venom who should be close by "Venom report"

…

"We've just arrived" Venom responded back as the former ARGUS agent was overlooking the monastery and village with a specially designed sniper rifle on a nearby Cliffside. For his mission Venom had opted for a less conspicuous appearance and toned down on the hissing

Instead of being a large mass of muscle with giant white eyes and a large mouth full of teeth, he now resembled someone around 6'4 and dressed in some kind of black Kevlar like armor equipped with holsters for weapons and other little goodies that he was given by his master to use.

Venom didn't even try to zoom in on Parker's location, knowing that his Spider-sense would tip him off that he was being watched. And Venom's presence had to be kept secret.

"Good… and Venom make sure that Taskmaster won't talk. We don't need him revealing our plans… not now" the man said with an edge to his calm voice

"We understand…" Venom replied before making his approach to the monastery. Venom felt the symbiot stir as they caught a gust of cold wind "Patience… we'll be out of here soon enough…"

…

And Done.

So next chapter will be dealing with Peter meeting the next woman of his harem and convincing the League of Shadows and Assassins to help him in staging an all-out assault against Taskmaster and the Phantoms.

As for Venom's appearance, it is based off of Flash Thompson's Agent Venom look.


	21. Chapter 21

So we now come to see the Suicide Squad go before the League of Shadows and ask for help in storming an all-out assault on the monetary that Taskmaster along with the final meteor shard are located including the way to create the Phantoms.

And to answer **ggboyking** 's question on where Harley Quinn is, she was beaten by Spider-man and left for the Teen Titians to take into custody back in chapter 11. Seemed like such a long time ago so I don't blame you for forgetting, hell I nearly did. Thank god I wrote out my arcs in outlines so I can keep better track of this stuff.

And to the reviewer going by **justafan** : Thank you and if you want then by all means go for it

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Chapter 21: Small miracles…

Nepal, May 24th 2016 4:45 AM

Peter Parker along with his band of questionable teammates both mentally and spiritually stood across a stone bridge that led up to an imposing looking fortress high up in the Himalayas. Peter tried to quell the sudden anxiety he felt at being so close to one of Ra's compounds likely filled with dozens upon dozens of highly trained ninja assassins and mercenaries.

The original spider themed assassin took a deep breath _'Okay Peter you can do this! All you have to do is walk up to the compound, hope to every god and goddess you're on good terms with that they don't attack, and somehow convince Ra's al Ghul of all people to help save the world. No sweat!'_

Peter looked up at the fortress and felt his resolve crumble ever so slightly. He wasn't afraid of Ra's al Ghul in the sense that the man could and very likely kill him, but he was uneasy being in his presence both during his run with the League and even before.

He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look and see Deadshot looking at him with a frown "Your positive that this could work?"

Peter looked at the man before looking back towards the fortress for a moment than back to the marksman "Uh, fifty-fifty on this"

"Better than our chances at taking on Taskmaster on our own" Shark said in a growl as he scanned the building's windows and roof for any signs of movement

"Worst case scenario, I can threaten to start an avalanche and bury him and everyone on this rock several hundred feet under" Frost offered

"But I thought you said that something like that might be beyond you at the moment?" Black Spider said confused

"Hehehe… he doesn't know that" Frost chuckled coldly

"Fair enough"

Soon the odd group began it's approach twards the fortress all the while keeping an eye out for any of centruies old man's private army of assassins. Peter didn't feel his spider-sense go off so he knew they weren't in immediate danger.

When they came before the compounds main entrance which was a large wooden door Spider-man stopped and stared at the door for a moment before looking up towards the compound for several minutes, much to the team's confusion and worry sans Black Spider who was beginning to form the same conclusion that Spider-man seemed to have made. The arguably most dangerous human in history looked back at his team

"You might wanna stand back…"

"Why, you gonna knock?" Frost asked sarcastically

"Pretty much!" Spider-man said in a chipper tone before rearing back his fist and slamming it against the wooden frame of the door.

 **BRAKKKOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The wood shattered into thousands of pieces of small wood chips while a few stray chunks the size of a pillow went flying further into the hallway. The rest of the team had flinched at the sudden display of brute strength being exhibited by the older man. Deadshot examined Spider-man's work for several moments before rounding on the man annoyed

"You do know that we're trying to convince these guys to help us right?"

Spider-man shrugged "Yeah, I know"

"Then why the fuck did you just destroy their door!?" Deadshot nearly shouted as he waved a hand over the destroyed entrance

"Because Ra's al Ghul isn't here" Black Spider said

Everyone barring Spider-man looked to him in confusion

"What makes you say that?" Frost asked with a raised brow

Black Spider gestured around them "We wouldn't have been able to get this close to the compound without encountering members of his guard. And had he been here, they would've attacked the moment Spider-man had destroyed the door…"

"So Ra's isn't here? Great, back to square one!" Shark growled in annoyance

"I wouldn't say that Shark-y" Spider-man said as he stepped foot into the compound "Just because Ra's ain't here doesn't mean that his daughters aren't"

"Somehow that dosent make me feel better" Deadshot muttered as he and the rest of the team followed Spider-man into the compound.

It didn't take long before Spider-man came to a halt and raised his fist. He looked up towards the darkened ceiling for a moment before crossing his arms and began tapping his foot.

"You guys gonna come out yet or do I have to come up there and get you myself?" Spider-man said in a bored tone before five shapes fell several feet in front of the team.

They were garbed in all black clothing with their faces covered to the point that only their eyes were visible. They each carried a katana and what looked to be shuriken and kunai attached to a harness across their chests. They each drew their swords and took defensive poses before the apparent leader spoke in a neutral tone

"You are not allowed here traitors"

Spider-man quirked his head to the side in apparent amusement before snapping his fingers and pointing to the man who spoke "Wait a minute I remember you! Kean, how've you been? Finally made it to assassin I see!"

The man that was apparently named Kean raised his blade slightly before speaking again in a slightly angered tone "Leave now while we still allow it"

It was then that Spider-man looked back towards a tense Black Spider "Awww look at him! Hard to believe that little Kean here is all grown up and in his big boy assassin pants…" He then returned his attention to the man and spoke with a trace of dark humor in his tone "Still better off than his brother I suppose…"

It was then that Kean struck out with his sword that Spider-man easily caught with his left hand and snapped the blade in two before kicking the ninja back. He held up the end of the blade that he broke and examined it for a moment before throwing it up the air and catching it with his hand a few times before tossing it to the ground.

Kean in the meantime was slowly rising while drawing several kunai while the other members of the League of shadows tensed. It was then that a single person appeared garbed differently than their compatriots, dressed in grey cloth with brown leather armor on their chest, legs and arms and a quiver of arrows on their back. Peter eyed the person in interest and saw that it was a member of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghuls most elite men and women. They were like the SEAL team six of his army of assassins.

"Hold!" the person shouted in a young male's voice as he approached the two tensed sides without pause. The League of Assassin looked to the five shadows and said in a quiet but angered "You were ordered to not engage"

The five shadows kneeled and lowered their heads both in respect to their superior and shame at their actions.

One of the shadows spoke in a femine voice "Forgive us master…"

The Assassin member didn't respond as he turned his attention to the five out of place men and woman "Spider-man… you are very lucky that lord Ghul isn't present, else he would call for your head"

Peter shrugged at the fact that another powerful man wants him dead "Sorry, but it's kind of important. Now where is your all-knowing fearless and immortal leader? In Starling City trying to convince the robin hood reject to be his successor or is he trying Gotham again with the Batman? Wait don't tell me… he's finally realized the errors of his ways and is now out in the world trying to change it for the better through diplomacy and understanding instead of violence and strife."

Frost snorted in amusement "That's Wonder Woman web head"

Spider-man turned to her in surprise "Really? Well personally I think she has a much better chance than him but hey you never know-"

"Silence!" the League of Assassin member spoke up in a slightly raise and irritated tone "Lord Ghul has more important matters to attend to than entertain an out dated assassin whose time has long since passed!"

"Wow… that's just mean. Especially since I had a large role in your guys' creation and training" Spider-man said with mock sadness before saying in a more serious tone "Anyway, where's his daughters? I know one of them is supposed to be in charge of this place, someone like you a member of the League of Assassins and the four others currently above me wouldn't be here otherwise"

"Elsewhere" the man replied dryly as four other members of the League of Assassins descended from the darkness each with a poisoned tip arrow notched on their bows aimed at Spider-man and his team

"So wait, let me get this straight! Ra's isn't here, Talia isn't here, and Nyssa isn't here… who the hell's in charge then!?" Peter said exasperated that the people he needs to talk to but at the same time doesn't want to aren't even here

"…Lady Shiva is in command until mistress Nyssa returns" the League of Assassin said

"Shiva?" Peter said in surprise. The man nodded "Oh, well I need to speak with her then!"

"Why should I allow that?" the man challenged

"Because if you don't then Taskmaster, his mysterious boss man or lady and an army of super powered hard light constructs called Phantoms will slaughter everyone within a hundred-mile radius and take over the world" Spider-man said with a straight face, well his mask covered it but there was one "And last I checked this place is in that hundred mile radius"

The man was quiet for a moment as he mulled over the information he was given. The League was aware of Taskmaster's forces in the adjacent valley thanks to information by their scouts and the one spy they had in the village before it was overrun by the unknown monstrosities.

"Master! You cannot be truly considering allowing this heretic the right to-" Kean shouted out in surprise before a silent glance from the assassin silenced him

The Assassin then looked back at Spider-man "You allies will stay here under guard while I personally escort you to Lady Shiva"

"That good for you guys?" Spider-man turned to his teammates

Frost shrugged "Meh!"

Shark and Black Spider nodded while Deadshot crossed his arms and said "Just hurry it up"

Spider-man nodded before gesturing for the man to lead the way and further into the compound. As they trekked through the place Peter made out several Assassins and Shadows following them each armed and ready to pounce should he try anything. He had to suppress a chuckle at the thought of them beating him. His amusement was cut short when for a brief moment his vision blurred and his spider-sense tingled slightly.

Peter shook his head and continued to follow the man until they came to a large oriented door with images of mythical creatures on it, mostly from east Asia.

"Fancy room" Peter said as he observed the door

"These are the personnel chambers of Mistress Nyssa" the man said in a deadpanned tone

"Then why are we- Ohhhhhh!" Peter's eyes widened in understanding and had to suppress the slight feeling of hurt he felt at the realization that Nyssa has apparently moved on. It's not like he didn't expect it, but that one small part of him selfishly hoped that she would never take another lover after him because she still cared for him immensely.

Reality checks can really suck…

Peter watched the man raise his hand to knock before Peter grabbed it. His spider-sense blared as multiple men and women both Shadow and Assassin alike appeared with their weapons drawn and ready to strike. The man whose hand he grabbed remained still as he slowly turned towards Peter with narrowed eyes

Peter chuckled sheepishly "Sorry… but she is aware that I'm here right? When I ran with you guys back in the day, you had a pretty shitty habit of not telling people who were not Ra's Al Ghul this kind of thing until the very last possible minute."

"…She is aware of your presence. She was the one who sent me to retrieve you in the first place" the man stated

"Oh alright then" Peter said as he released the man's arm "Proceed"

The man made a sound of annoyance before knocking once

Several moments past before a woman's voice spoke though the door "Enter…"

The man stood back and gestured for the rest of the men and women still armed and surrounding them to disperse. Peter raised a brow and nodded towards the door

"You ain't coming?"

"She's given us orders to not disturb your two's conversation" the man said in a reluctant tone

Peter nodded before slowly pushing the door open and entering the well-furnished room. The door was closed by the Assassin while Peter ventured further into the well let space. Fur rugs, extravagant art detailing ancient Russian and east Asian stories on the walls, an entire wall filled with books on one side, a large circular bed made with the finest materials on earth with an attractive woman of Tibetan or Chinese origin sitting on it clad in a semi see through gown, a lit fire place providing heat to the room-

' _Wait what?_ ' Peter said as his eyes settled back on the other occupant of the room that he concluded was Lady Shiva.

Peter's never had the pleasure or misfortune of crossing paths with the hyper lethal woman. From what he's heard through the grape vine, she was considered one of the greatest fighters on earth, rumor has it that she was trained by the Immortal Iron Fist himself.

 _'Hmm should check to see if that's true or not'_ Peter thought as he scanned the woman in front of him

Lady Shive seemed to be around 5'8 and possessed shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and had a body that was well proportioned with both muscle and curves and from what he could make out through her nightgown, D-cup breast that seemed to have no sag at all.

In Peter's assessing of the woman Lady Shiva was taking her time admiring the former lover of Nyssa al Ghul with intrigue. He was a bit over 6'0 by her guess, muscular physique that looked similar to a gymnast or swimmer and had an air about him that screamed dangerous. From his movements she could read that he moves with a sort of grace that batman or Ra's al Ghul couldn't compete with.

' _I can see why Nyssa chose this man'_ Shiva thought before she slowly rose from the bed and approached the now tensed man. She smiled as she came within inches of the man and looked up into his lenses. "It is an honor to meet you… Spider-man"

"Uh, same. Heard a lot about you" The spider themed man said

Shiva quirked her head to the side slightly as she observed the man that Ra's al Ghul himself once said was possibly the man truly worthy of inheriting his empire when he finally dies. Seeing him in person and hearing of his exploits over the years, she couldn't fault Ra's in his reasoning. Peter seemed to be one of those once in a lifetime kind of people that have and will accomplish great things before they finally pass.

"All good I hope" Shiva said as she began to walk around Peter, like a tiger stalking its prey

"Well you are good at what you do" Peter said as his eyes followed the hyper lethal assassin

Shiva chuckled "I don't believe good would be the appropriate term to describe me Spider-man"

Peter hummed in agreement as Shiva came to a stop in front of him again and folded her arms under her breasts "I know why you've come Spider-man"

"Oh well that'll make this whole conversation easier than" Peter replied with a shrug

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Shiva stated smirked before making her way back towards the bed with a sway in her hips and sitting back down on the edge and crossing her legs.

"Why? There's a psychotic mercenary with an army of killer alien monsters next door. And from what I've seen they aren't what you would call good neighbors" Peter said

"You've come to kill Taskmaster and want me to use my men to stage an attack on his fortress so you can kill him because on your own, you and your 'team' would be butchered" Shiva said with a blank face

Peter's brow rose in surprise on how accurate she was before he chuckled sheepishly "…That obvious huh?"

"I may not be the most intelligent person on Earth, but I can recognize a cry for help when it's literally standing in front of me" Shiva shrugged, the action caused her gown to fall slightly and reveal her bare shoulder

"So you won't help us I presume" Peter's shoulders slumped. He knew that the chances of gaining the Leagues support was slim to none but that still didn't mean he had a sliver of hope that they would agree to aid him if for nothing else than to kill a man who would soon become a threat to whatever plans their cooking up this time

"I never said that I only said that it won't be as easy as you think… Peter" Shiva corrected

"I see Nyssa has mentioned me" Peter said since aside from Ra's and his bodyguard Ubu Nyssa was the only person who ever knew his name or addressed him as such. Talia tried to once in her typical I'm better than you fashion and Nyssa responded by beating the brat to within an inch of her life.

Was it wrong that Peter found Nyssa unbelievably hot when she's beating people half to death or outright killing them? Probably but Peter has long since stopped caring.

"Not as often as you think" Shiva said lightly as she turned to look at a map of the world today displayed on a holographic board.

' _Huh, Ra's has Wi-Fi. Wonder what his search history is like'_ Peter thought absent mindedly before he remembered what Shiva had said in regards to Peter barely being mentioned "I take it she's still pissed about the whole… 'leaving' thing?"

"I believe she's more hurt than anything else" Shiva said before her face morphed into one of distaste "Her other lover Sara on the other hand…"

"Wait, 'Other lover'?" Peter questioned "Won't lie, but Nyssa's never struck me as the sharing type"

"I thought the same when we were together, then Sara came to the League a few years ago and Nyssa eventually brought her into her and mine's affair" Shiva said with a scowl

"Not a fan of sharing?" Peter joked

"I don't mind sharing my lover with another, but I would prefer the person to be someone that I like as well" Shiva said before she rose from the bed and approached a window that looked over the snowy caps of the Himalayas "There is something about her that I don't like for some unexplainable reason… and I don't trust her"

Peter was quiet for a moment before coming to stand beside the deadly woman "You think that Nyssa… loves this Sara woman more than you?"

Shiva was silent as she continued to stare out the window. Several minutes passed before she turned to Peter with a saddened look "It has crossed my mind more times than I care to admit and I cannot deny the evidence. For the past few months Nyssa has begun to distance herself from me and spend more time with Sara."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Really I am, it's never great seeing someone you love with someone else" Peter said as his mind flashed back to Felicia

Shiva sensed the change in Peter's mood and both stood quietly for several minutes as their minds wandered to happier and simpler times. It was then that Shiva finally spoke "Many of my men and women will be butchered by these creatures that Taskmaster has under his command"

Peter was silent before speaking in a quiet tone "I know…"

Shiva stared at Peter for a moment before saying "Take off your mask… I want to see your eyes"

Peter was surprised by the request and the sudden change of subject that he really didn't mind leaving "Why?"

"I can usually judge a person's character better when I can see into their eyes" Shiva said as she turned to the man

Peter looked back at her for a moment before he slowly pulled his mask off and made direct eye contact with Shiva.

Peter's Red tinted Brown eyes met Shiva's own brown orbs and the two held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours before she nodded.

"I will prepare my men" Shiva said

Peter nodded in relief before a look of worry flashed across his face "You know Ra's won't be too happy about this right? And if your relationship with Nyssa has become as strained as you said, I don't think she'll be able to protect you from him"

Shiva gave Peter a chuckle "Peter, what makes you think that I have any intention of staying here for any sort of punishment?"

Peter's eyes narrowed in confusion "I thought that you-"

"I had my reasons for joining Ra's. I never truly believed in his ideals but so long as my interests and his were aligned then I obeyed him… mostly" Shiva shrugged

"That and your love for Nyssa?" Peter asked as he placed his mask back on

"…Yes."

Shiva turned and made her way to a chest that was below the display board of the world and opened it. Peter watched her rummage through it for a moment before pulling out something wrapped in a long cloth and approaching him with it

"I believe this is yours"

"What is it?" Peter questioned

Shiva smiled "An old friend of yours that Nyssa has kept. I figured that it would be better suited with you than lying at the bottom of a trunk, forgotten"

Peter looked at the item for a moment before taking it and unwrapping the fabric to reveal a familiar handle that he hasn't seen in years. Peter looked to Shiva who was watching him before returning his gaze to his old sword that he's had since he first graduated the Hand's super assassin program. It seemed like a life time ago and looking back on all of the things he's done since then, it looked more like several.

Peter smiled fondly at all of the memories both good and bad as he slowly gripped the handle to his Carbonadium sword and slowly removed it from its scabbard. The white blade reflected the light from the fireplace in the distance and casted a subtle glow on Peter's masked face. He gave the blade a few experimental swings before turning to Shiva

"I thought I lost this the day I left the League. Hell, I'm surprised she even kept this. You sure she won't miss it?" Peter said as he placed the blade back in its scabbard and attached it to his back along with his assault rifle and back pack

"Nyssa hasn't been here in almost a year. I'm sure she won't notice" Shiva said a little bitterly

Peter nodded "Well let's get to it then"

Shiva nodded before she turned towards a nearby closet approached it while removing her robe giving Peter a full view of her toned backside, shapely hips and rear and powerful looking legs and thighs. Shiva could feel Peter's gaze racking her form and smirked as she removed a green version of the standard League of Assassins uniform.

Peter turned around to give the woman her privacy until her voice spoke up right in his ear which nearly caused him to flinch

"I don't mind if you watch Peter…" Shiva whispered seductively before pulling back and resumed her dressing. She had to fight back a smirk at the sight of the man seemingly nervous around her when by all accounts it should be the other way around. Shiva thought that the man had a thing for strong dominating women as she tied her hair into a braided ponytail and reached for her pair of Kusarigama's and a Ninjato.

"Y-you uh ready?" Peter asked still having not turned around

Shiva chuckled before saying yes causing the man to peak over his shoulder and be greeted with the sight of Lady Shiva dressed in an all green ninja outfit protected by leather gauntlets, a leather chest plat that seemed to be struggling to contain her breasts, her face covered, a ninjato attached to her back, a pair of Kusarigama on her waist, and her braided ponytail.

Peter stared at her appearance for a moment before saying "Shiva… if I ever meet Nyssa again, I'm going to give her a stern talking to for being such an idiot. How could she choose someone else over you!"

Under her mask Shiva blushed before a small thought entered her mind 'If Nyssa would prefer Sara, I'm sure she won't mind me pursuing Peter'

…

Deadshot and the rest of the team had been waiting for Spider-man for almost an hour before he appeared again followed by a woman garbed in a green variant of the garbs the League of Assassins seem to be wearing. He raised an eyebrow at the woman before turning to Spider-man who he saw now had a sword strapped to his back

"So?"

Spider-man nodded "Yeah, she'll help us"

The woman in green then spoke up "Me and my men will meet you at the cliff overlooking the village"

Deadshot nodded at the plan "Sounds good to me"

"The hell took you so long anyway web head?" Frost asked with amusement

Spider-man smirked underneath his mask "Oh you know… lots of pleading on my knees and begging"

Frost laughed at the image of Spider-man doing just that while Shark grunted in amusement.

* * *

And done.

So Peter finally gets his sword back that was first show in chapter sixteen briefly. He's also met the next woman who will be joining the harem Lady Shiva, decked out in her new 52 appearance… bet a lot of you thought it'd be Nyssa al Ghul. Sorry but she'll come later.

Next chapter The Suicide Squad and Lady Shiva infiltrate the monetary controlled by Taskmaster while the League of Assassins and Shadows distract his Phantom forces. We also get to see what Jocasta has been up to since we've last seen her…


End file.
